


How To Make A Bouquet

by MellieCrescent



Series: Bonds of Love [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Boys In Love, Charizarditeshipping, Childhood Memories, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Language of Flowers, Laserbladeshipping, Love Confessions, Love Pentagon, Mild Sexual Content, Monophobia, Multi, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Rejection, RocketShipping - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, Yandere!OFC, Yaoi, megabondshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 173,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellieCrescent/pseuds/MellieCrescent
Summary: Sequel to "Feux D'Artifice"Everyone Alain cared about ended up getting hurt one way or another. Professor Sycamore, Mairin, Chespie, and now one Ash Ketchum had been added to that list due to having fallen into a coma because of Team Flare. That, unfortunatley, doesn’t seem to be the end of his troubles. Not when love rivals and a blast from the past come knocking at his door.





	1. Rue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> This is a Megabondshipping Fic and also the third part in the Bonds of Love Series.  
> 

Love.

That feeling wasn't unfamiliar to Alain. He knew he loved Mairin as a little sister and Professor Sycamore as a father. Yet, as he gazed upon the comatose face of Ash Ketchum in Lumiose City's Hospital, he knew the kind of love he felt towards the younger trainer was different.

The room he was in right now had white walls and a white ceiling. The amount of white in this room reminded Alain of snow. 

His mind went back to the day he had met Ash in the toy store, Cubchoo's Toy House he believed it was called, in Snowbelle City.

The city that freezes colder than winter. The memory brought a small, albeit weak, smile to his face.

 _That had definetly been unexpected_ , he mused, _I never thought I'd meet him in a toy store of all places._ Alain unconsiously touched the cheek Ash had kissed him on after they had gone to the cafe and before they had departed.

_"Thank you for today, Alain. I really enjoyed our time together."_

The small, fleeting feeling of those cold but soft lips on his skin had left Alain red in the face and his heart racing. Around that time he had experienced familiar feelings towards Ash, but those feelings had only grown stronger because of that one, simple kiss on the cheek.

_"I enjoyed it too, until next time."_

The next time they met had been at the Kalos League. The expression on Ash's face when he saw him again had been full with joy and excitement, even though Alain had previously stated that he wasn't going to compete in the Kalos League.

_I competed because I wanted to battle you again Ash. To feel that thrill and excitement I so craved while facing you and your Pokémon._

_You're my obsession._

''Pika...''

Hearing the voice of Ash's starter Pokémon, Alain shifted his gaze towards the electric type, who was glancing up sadly at his trainer on the white bed sheets he was currently sitting on.

Pikachu, when his trainer had first been admitted to the hospital, had been a real pain to the doctors and nurses because he hadn't wanted to leave Ash's side when visit hours were over.

Pikachu had been so upset that he had almost shocked them with a Thunderbolt, but Alain had managed to calm the electric type down with the promise that they'll visit Ash everyday.

They had both visited the Kantonian trainer ever since the day he had collapsed from the pain and exhaustion of Lysandre's attempt to mind control him and his Greninja.

At first it had seemed that Ash would've been alright, since he had managed to help Alain, the gym leaders, Steven, Professor Sycamore, Malva, Blaziken Mask a.k.a Clemont and Bonnie's father - Meyer - and Diantha rescue Mairin's Chespie and put a stop to the advancing Megalith.

But soon after the Complete Forme Zygarde had managed to destroy the Megalith that had been heading towards the Sundail in Anistar City on Lysandre's orders, Ash collapsed from the negative effects of the Mega Evolution Energy he had previously been hit with, much to the worry of everyone around him.

It had been three weeks since then and Ash had yet to wake up.

Professor Sycamore would keep the gym leaders, Diantha and Ash's friends, such as Tierno, Trevor and Sawyer, updated on his condition while Alexa contacted Professor Oak and the Kantonian's mother in Kanto.

To say that Ash's mother had been upset about her son's condition would've been an understatement. She had, at first, bursted out in tears and Professor Oak had to comfort her.

After she had calmed down she told them she'd come to Kalos herself when the airports in Lumiose City opened again, which meant that she could arrive any day now.

Alain looked down at Ash. He saw how nicely his black hair framed his peaceful looking face. _Peaceful..._ he thought with a frown, _at least it's better than seeing you in pain, knowing how much you suffered at Lysandre's hand._

Feeling a stab of pain near his heart at the memory, he grabbed Ash's hand and held it in his own. Pikachu, noticing the gesture, gazed up at the Kalos League Champion with tearful eyes.

''It's my fault you're like this,'' He murmured quietly to the younger trainer, his voice breaking a little as his piercing blue eyes showed sorrow, pain and guilt, ''I let you get captured...and I didn't rescue you when Lysandre was hurting you.''

''Pikachu...'' murmured the electric type sadly.

Pikachu had never blamed Alain for his trainers current condition, since the trainer thought he had been collecting Mega Evolution Energy for Mairin's Chespie so that the grass type would eventually recover from his coma, but he had played into Lysandre's hands instead.

The Pokémon knew as much as Ash that Alain had felt used, lost and betrayed and that his trainer would never blame him for what had happened. _It's not your fault, Alain_ , thought the electric type as his sadness was quickly replaced with irritation, _Team Flare is to blame for everything._

For the past few weeks Pikachu had been with Alain and the police, searching for Team Flare grunts and admins whom had yet to pay for the crimes they had committed.

The electric had wanted to blast every Team Flare grunt and admin they had found into next week for everything the organization had put Ash and Alain through. It was a pity, however, that every time they managed to find one, Pikachu had been stopped from attacking by Alain.

''I'm angry too, Pikachu, but unfortunatley we need them all in one piece.'' The Kalosian had told him through gritted teeth while he held the electric type back.

Alain had even given the police the Key Stone and Mega Stone he had once received from Lysandre as evidence, but because he hadn't known about Team Flare's disgusting plans to destroy Kalos and had worked together with everyone to stop the Megalith he had, luckily, not been taken into custody. Alain could still remember Ash's shocked yet confused expression directed towards him, when Lysandre had told him that he could make Kalos 'beautiful' again thanks to him, and his bloodcurling scream of pain and the concerned cries of his Pokémon afterwards.

 _Lysandre,_ he thought with a spark of anger as he remembered the betrayal he had felt and the suffering he and Ash had both gone through.

He unconsciously tightened his grip on Ash's hand.

Alain had let both of the people he loved down and he didn't expect any forgiveness from Ash when he woke up. _If he wakes up at all_ , he thought bitterly as he mentally cursed Lysandre and the rest of Team Flare to the seven depths of hell. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of never being able to look into those warm brown eyes he loved so much again. To never see Ash's smile again and the many other things that made the trainer special to him.

His body started to tremble as the tears he had tried to keep in proceeded to roll down his cheeks.

Pikachu frowned and crept closer to Alain, standing on his back feet and leaning up to lick his tears away, much to the others surprise.

''Chu...Pikachu...'' He murmured quietly.

He knew about Alain's feelings towards Ash. The way he had been looking at his trainer recently told the electric type enough.

Alain closed his eyes, letting go of Ash's hand in favor of wiping away the tears from his cheeks while he hugged Pikachu close to him with the other in order to comfort the both of them. ''Thank you...'' He whispered gratefully.

The electric type smiled weakly and leaned back into his arms.

_We both need all the comfort we can get._

The sound of a door opening gained both of their attentions. A nurse with black hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes with a name plate on her shirt saying 'Erica' appeared before them.

''Excuse me, but visitor hours are over now.'' She said softly with a symphathetic look inside of her eyes, ''I'm going to have to ask you to leave.''

Alain sighed. He was not ready to leave Ash's side yet and he knew Pikachu wasn't either, but he had to listen to the hospital staff. Pikachu's ears lowered in sadness as he felt the Kalosian stand up with him in his arms from the chair he had been seated on.

''Expect us back tomorrow.'' Said Alain firmly.

Erica nodded, a small smile on her face. ''Ofcourse.'' She said softly. _He's a regular visitor here and always watching over his friend,_ she thought, _they must be very close._

Alain left the room with Pikachu looking over his shoulder towards the bed with a worried expression on his face, before Erica closed the door behind them.

''Pika...chu...''

_Another day without improvements._

 

* * *

  ** _Flower: Rue  
Meaning: Regret, Sorrow, Repentance_  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)  
> ****  
> For people that want to know, here are the ages for some of the fandom's characters in this series since It probably won't get mentioned much or at all. Also, the ages of the characters that aren't in this note will be up to the reader's imagination.
> 
> Ash Ketchum: 16  
> Alain: 18  
> Mairin: 10  
> Serena: 15  
> Clemont: 15  
> Bonnie: 8  
> Delia Ketchum: 35


	2. Lettuce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

At Professor Sycamore’s Pokémon Lab it was as quiet as it could be when, almost, everyone was asleep.

Mairin looked at the door, from where she sat on the sofa in her pajamas with a sleeping Chespie next to her in the living room, for the third time that night and sighed.

The redhead knew that Alain was staying late at the hospital again, which he had done every day since Ash had been admitted. And he always took Pikachu with him.

 _Mega Evolution Energy,_ thought Mairin with a frown on her face, _Professor Sycamore said that Pokémon that Mega Evolve during battle give off that kind of energy. It’s the same energy Alain collected to try and heal Chespie._ _Lysandre has used that energy on Zygarde, Ash and Greninja. Apparantly it acts as a toxin towards the human body, since our bodies aren’t made to handle those kind of things, while the Pokémon remain unaffected after being controlled or shake off being controlled entirely._

Mairin felt bad for both Alain and Ash’s Pokémon as well as the Kantonian's family back in Kanto. She knew how her friend felt about the other trainer, since he had confided in her, and Ash had literally taken the place of her Chespie by falling into a coma only a few moments after her own Pokémon had woken up from one.

 _This is so unfair,_ she thought as she heaved another sigh, cuddling the Azurill plushie she had gotten from her friend on Christmas close to her chest, _when is the world finally going to allow Alain to be happy?_

He had done so much for her and Chespie and in the end everything seemed to finally brighten up their lives. But then everything came crashing down again when the one Alain felt more love for then anyone else in the world fell into a coma.

‘’Mairin?’’ asked a female voice quietly. Mairin, interrupted from her thoughts, turned her head to see a wide awake Serena standing near her in her own pajamas. ‘’What are you doing up so late?’’ The performer expressed her concern.

‘’I couldn’t sleep,’’ Mairin admitted as Serena sat down next to her on the sofa, ‘’So I’m waiting for Alain to come back from the hospital. What about you Serena?’’

Serena smiled weakly, ‘’Me neither,’’ she admitted, ‘’I can’t seem to go to sleep no matter how hard I try.’’ Ever since Ash had fallen into a coma she had been worried and thinking non-stop about him. It had affected her to the point that she lacked a good amount of sleep every morning.

Professor Sycamore had been content with letting her stay at the lab in the same room as Mairin for the time  the Kantonian remained in the hospital. He said that it made the place more lively.

‘’To be honest, Ash is constantly on my mind.’’ Serena continued, ‘’I just want him to wake up so everything can go back to normal. I really respect Alain to be able to hold it together to see Ash in such a state everyday and he’s only doing it because he promised Pikachu.’’

_If only I had to courage to go to the hospital and not burst in tears immediatley at the sight of him._

Mairin nodded her head in agreement. She wanted everything to go back to normal as well. She wanted to see Alain smile and see him happy together with Ash. But there was something Serena said that she didn’t agree with.

‘’I don’t think he’s going just because of his promise to Pikachu.’’ Mairin protested softly as she glanced up with her eyes towards the ceiling, ‘’Alain and Ash are friends. He’s going because he’s worried and hopes that he’ll wake up soon.’’

Serena flushed slightly. _She has a point_ , she thought as she mentally slapped herself up the head, _Alain’s going through such great lengths for Ash despite only knowing him for a while. Something tells me he’s also doing this because he feels he’s partially to blame for Ash’s comatose state._

Alain had told Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and the others everything about him gathering the Mega Evolution Energy for Chespie to the point where Ash ended up getting hurt by Lysandre and that he himself had done nothing to help the younger trainer. Serena had seen the guilt and anger on his face when he had admitted it and knew then and there that she didn’t blame him for anything that had happened to Kalos and to Ash.

‘’You’re right Mairin.’’ Serena agreed while the redhead smiled at her, ‘’He’s a true friend.’’ A genuine smile appeared on the performers face as another thought came to mind.

‘’Mairin?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Do you like Alain?’’ asked Serena with that smile still on her face. ‘’He’s my best friend,’’ Mairin pointed out to Serena with a frown on her face, ‘’Ofcourse I like him.’’

The performer giggled, ‘’I meant in a romantic way silly,’’ she told the redhead.

‘’I couldn’t ever! Not in that way.’’ Exclaimed Mairin before sticking her tongue out. Her voice was loud enough to startle Chespie from his sleep. ‘’Ches…?’’ He murmured sleepily in question as he rubbed his eyes.

Her loud outburst also seemed to have startled Serena. ‘’Mairin…?’’ She whispered, her eyes wide in surprise.

Mairin rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly. ‘’Sorry, It’s just that I can’t ever see myself looking at Alain in that way.’’ She admitted, ‘’And even If I did, I'm not only underage but Alain likes someone else.’’

Serena sweat-dropped before chuckling. ‘’Oh, I see,’’ she said, ‘’Kind of a shame, I think you’d make a cute couple.’’ Mairin had a look of disgust on her face but quickly shook it off.

‘’Well, who do you like then Serena?’’ The red headed girl asked afterwards with a curious look on her face. Serena blushed and looked at her lap.

‘’Ash,’’ she answered quietly.

Her response made Mairin freeze in place and Chespie looked up at her in concern.

_N-no way…_

‘’You know what, Mairin?’’

‘’No, wh-what is it?’’ Mairin asked hesitantly.

_I can’t believe this…_

‘’I was actually planning on confessing to him after the Kalos League,’’ Serena said with a sigh, ‘’But with everything that happened afterwards I’m now going to have to wait until Ash wakes up.’’

_They…they like the same person…_

‘’Y-yeah?’’ stammered the other girl back with a weak smile on her face, ‘’I-I hope he wakes up soon so you can tell him your feelings.’’

_What am I saying?! Alain and Serena are love rivals! I should be cheering for Alain and his future with Ash! I can’t let someone else take Alain’s happiness away!_

_Even if that someone is another friend!_

‘’Thank you, Mairin,’’ Serena said with a bright smile on her face and looking very happy, ‘’I’m so glad you’re cheering me on! _’’ I’m just going to have to pick another date to confess my feelings to Ash,_ she thought.

Mairin paled, her already weak smile struggling to be kept in place.

‘’N-no problem…’’

_I’m actually not cheering for you…_

Serena yawned. ‘’I’m getting tired,’’ she said before standing up from the sofa, ‘’Mairin, I’m going back to bed now. Thanks for talking with me.’’

‘’Yeah…sleep well.’’ Muttered the other as she watched Serena leave the room and go back upstairs. As soon as the girl saw that the performer was out of sight she placed her face in her hands.

‘’Oh no…’’ Mairin groaned, before turning to look at the still concerned looking grass type next to her, ‘’Chespie! What am I supposed to do now?!’’ she exclaimed, causing Chespie to jump in surprise.

‘’Ches?’’ He asked with wide eyes.

‘’Serena also likes Ash and I encouraged her to confess her feelings to him! While I should be supporting Alain all the way!’’ The red head cried, throwing the Azurill plushie from her hands and onto the floor as she tried to grab her partner Pokémon.

‘’Chespin, Ches!’’ exclaimed Chespin as he waved his arms around frantically, trying to get away from his trainer’s hands. _Then maybe you should’ve kept you’re mouth shut!_ He thought as a sweat-drop appeared on the back of his head.

‘’I don’t know what to do Chespie! Serena isn’t going to be happy when she finds out that I’m actually not supporting her!’’ Mairin exclaimed, giving up on grabbing her Pokémon and instead she proceeded to pull worriedly at her hair, ‘’And how am I supposed to tell Alain that he has a love rival?!’’

‘’I have a what now, Mairin?’’ asked a voice from behind them.

Mairin and Chespie froze in their position and slowly turned their heads towards where Alain stood in the doorway with Pikachu on his shoulder.

‘’A-Alain!’’ She exclaimed as she stood up from the sofa and ran towards him, ‘’Has Ash woken up yet?’’ she asked rather quickly, changing the subject immediatley.

Pikachu averted his eyes while Alain shook his head, a dark look in his eyes.

‘’He didn’t have so much as a reaction with us in the room.’’ He told her, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

Alain knew that comatose patients didn’t react to their invironments but it still hurt to see Ash like that, completely unresponsive except for his breathing.

‘’I see…’’ muttered the girl as she lowered her head.

The other Kalosian sighed. ‘’But at least his health hasn’t worsened. He can still breathe without the help of machinery.’’ He murmured as he patted Mairin on the head, before walking past her.

‘’That’s good…’’ She whispered to herself in relief.

‘’So tell me, who’s this love rival that I have to worry about?’’ asked Alain as he went towards the sofa where Chespie was still sitting.

He patted the grass type on the head like he had done with his trainer while Pikachu jumped from Alain’s shoulder, a yawn escaping his mouth as he curled up next to Chespie, falling asleep quickly.

‘’A-ah…so you heard me after all?’’ stammered Mairin with a weak smile. Silence was her answer and the redhead knew immediatley that Alain was waiting for her to answer his question.

‘’It’s Serena,’’ She revealed with a sigh, ‘’She…likes Ash in the same way you do.’’

Alain frowned and crossed his arms. _Serena huh?_ He thought, _She has traveled with Ash for a long time so I guess it’s only natural for her to have developed those kind of feelings towards him._

He narrowed his eyes.

_That’s not to say that Ash feels the same way about her though._

The kiss on the cheek he had received a while ago from Ash came back to mind.

The embarrassed expression on his face had been pretty adorable and something told Alain that the younger trainer also held some kind of feelings towards him and that the kiss held more meaning than a simple thank you for a good time.

And despite the fact that he still blamed himself for Ash’s condition, he wasn’t going to give up on confessing to him when the trainer woke up from his coma.

_I’m not going to give him up to Serena that easily, not while there’s still a chance that he might feel the same towards me._

‘’I see…’’ murmured Alain before looking Mairin in the eyes, causing the redhead to tense up _. Please don’t tell me he’s angry,_ she pleaded mentally only for her eyes to widen when she saw him smile.

‘’Thank you for telling me Mairin,’’ He told her gratefully and the girl blinked at him in surprise, ‘’I don’t expect Ash to feel the same towards me after all that’s happened but I’ll at least have this confession off my chest if he does choose Serena over me.’’

Mairin looked relieved that Alain hadn’t gotten angry that he now has Serena as a rival for Ash’s love, though she wasn’t very happy to hear that he was still blaming himself for the condition the Kantonian was in but decided not to point that out.

‘’I hope he does feel the same way towards you Alain,’’ she said softly, _and that Serena won’t have the chance to take away your happiness,_ she thought afterwards.

Alain chuckled. ‘’I’m going to hope for the best,’’ He murmured quietly, ‘’But first I want Ash to wake up and recover.’’

Mairin smiled brightly. She could see the love and kindness he held towards Ash on his face even now. _I’m sure he’ll wake up_ , she thought confidently, _he has to – for all of us._

The redhead yawned, suddenly feeling sleepy.

‘’I’m going back to bed now,’’ She said as he grabbed her Azurill plushie from the floor and held it against her. Alain took notice of it and smiled. He was glad that Mairin liked the present he had put under the tree for her for Christmas.

‘’See you tomorrow, Alain!’’

Alain nodded while Chespie jumped from the sofa and headed after his trainer up the stairs. ‘’Sweet dreams Mairin,’’ he murmured before taking the sleeping Pikachu in his arms and walking to his own room.

It was time for him to get some sleep as well.

* * *

  ** _Flower: Lettuce_ **  
**_Meaning: Never give up._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	3. Dahlia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

The next morning when they woke up Alain, Mairin, Serena, Pikachu and Chespie were met with a pleasant surprise. The table was already set up with silverware and breakfast which, suspiciously enough, wasn’t burned.

‘’So…who do you think made breakfast today?’’ asked Mairin as she eyed the food on the table.

‘’Well I know for a fact that it wasn’t us two this time,’’ Serena said with a frown on her face, ‘’Could Sophie have gotten back already?’’

Alain instantly knew that this wasn’t the work of Professor Sycamore because he was horrible at cooking. Cosette was, probably, already taking care of the Pokémon – including the ones Ash used in the league - in the greenhouse and Sophie was away because of family matters.

To be honest while Sophie was away Serena and Mairin did most of the cooking together. _I wonder who made all this_ , thought Alain suspiciously as he looked over the food on the table, _Sophie has only been gone for a week and she normally stays longer than that when there’s business with her family._

He spotted toasted bread, hard boiled eggs, different kinds of fillings like cheese, ham and strawberry jam and was that soup he smelled in the air? Just who was cooking and preparing such a feast for them?

‘’I haven’t met such a brilliant cook before Sophie ~!’’

The Professor’s voice caused all three of them and the Pokémon to glance into the direction of the kitchen. An amused, womanly laugh was his answer and Pikachu’s ears twitched at the familiar sound.

_Could it be…?_

‘’That’s very kind of you, Professor.’’

A wide smile appeared on Pikachu’s face. ‘’Pika!’’ He exclaimed, much to the surprise of the others as he ran into the direction of the kitchen. Serena and Mairin looked at each other at Pikachu’s reaction while Alain calmly walked after the electric type.

‘’Oh Pikachu!’’ There was that womanly laugh again.

Alain looked into the kitchen to see a woman in her thirty’s with auburn colored hair in a low ponytail standing next to the Professor in front of the stove hugging Pikachu close to her.

‘’It’s been such a long time!’’ Exclaimed the woman with a happy expression on her face.

‘’Pika, Pikachu!’’ agreed Pikachu, who looked just as happy to see the woman holding him at the moment. Alain turned towards Professor Sycamore who looked almost smitten with her if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

‘’Good morning Professor.’’ He greeted politely.

Professor Sycamore snapped out of his daze and smiled at Alain. ‘’Ah, good morning Alain!’’ He greeted back, ‘’I don’t think you’ve met Delia before, have you?’’

Alain eyed the woman. She didn’t look familiar in his eyes. ‘’Can’t say that I do.’’ He muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall.

Delia looked at him and smiled, causing Alain to freeze momentarily at how much her eyes looked like Ash’s. They were only a shade lighter, but they held the same warmth and brightness as Ash’s did.

‘’It’s nice to meet you Alain,’’ she said softly as Pikachu cooed up at her, ‘’I’m Delia, Ash’s mom.’’

Alain swallowed almost nervously. He knew that she could’ve arrived any day because the airports had opened again, but now that Delia stood in front of him he didn’t really know how to react or act.

That wasn’t actually abnormal in Alain’s case, because this is the mother to the son who was currently in a coma thanks to Team Flare, who caused a good amount of destruction to Lumiose City thanks to the Mega Evolution Energy he himself had collected.

‘’It…It’s nice to meet you,’’ He said stiffly. Alain wanted to be on her good side because of his feelings towards Ash, and, should they get accepted once the younger trainer woke up, he wanted her to be able to accept him.

But it was obvious to him, Professor Sycamore and Delia herself that he felt uncomfortable in her presence. Question after question went through his mind.

_Does she already know about my involvement with Team Flare? That I allowed Ash to get captured by them? That I didn’t try to save Ash when Lysandre attempted to control him with Mega Evolution Energy? Does she blame me about Ash’s current condition?_

Professor Sycamore looked at him in concern while Delia smiled almost reassuringly, as if knowing what was on his mind already.

‘’Ash has told me a lot about you,’’ She told him as she put Pikachu down and went back to stirring the soup on the stove.

‘’Has he now?’’ Alain murmured quietly.

‘’He spoke highly of you just before the Kalos League began.’’ admitted Delia with a nod of her head, ‘’I saw you battle each other on television, it really was a close call – ‘’ Alain mentally agreed, ‘’ - Alexa told me what happened after the league, that the city got attacked and how you two were involved – ‘’ Alain visibly tensed at that and Pikachu looked over at him worriedly, ‘’ – but just so you know, Alain, I’m not blaming you for what happened to Ash and I’m sure he won’t either when he wakes up.’’

Alain felt himself relax at that. It seemed his worries were over before they had even started. _Delia seems like a very understanding person,_ he thought as a small smile curled on his lips, _Ash is lucky to have such a nice mom._

‘’Thank you,’’ said Alain with a grateful expression on his face, ‘’That honestly means a lot to me.’’

 _Such a polite young man,_ thought Delia with a smile on her face, _I can see why Ash likes him._ She thought back to when her son had called her just a day before Christmas began.

_In the Ketchum Household Delia was humming ‘Last Christmas’ to herself as she cooked up a huge feast for the next day, the 25th of December, Christmas while her Mr. Mime, Mimey, was at the market to get the custard she had forgotten to buy the other day._

_The Christmas tree in the living room wasn’t at all what you could call a big one. There was a simple reason for that, and that was because her son, Ash Ketchum, wouldn’t be home for Christmas this year._

_This year Professor Oak and Tracey would be the only ones to spend Christmas at her house, hence why there were only six presents, two for each of them, two for her Mimey, under the small tree that was decorated with baubles with different kinds of Pokémon on them, fake snow and an angel as Christmas tree top decoration._

_**~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~** _

_The sound of her videophone going off made Delia turn off the stove and hurry over towards the device in the living room. She sat in front of the videophone and answered the call, placing the telephone receiver against her ear as the screen turned on and revealed –_

_‘’Hi Mom!’’ greeted Ash with a smile on his face._

_‘’Ash!’’ exclaimed Delia with a joyful expression on her face when she saw the face of her son on the screen, who looked equally as happy to see her, ‘’I’m so happy to see you again! How is everything in Kalos?’’_

_‘’Everything’s great!’’ He answered, ‘’I recently won my eight badge!’’ He proved his achievements by giving Delia a look at the inside of his badge case, which revealed eight Kalos badges in total._

_‘’That’s great Ash,’’ said Delia, feeling proud of her sons achievements, ‘’This means you can compete in the Kalos League! ‘’_

_Ash nodded, his smile widening. ‘’I’m really excited!’’ He exclaimed with excitement visible in his voice, ‘’There are going to be a lot of strong trainers there but I’m sure my Pokémon and I will win the league this time – ‘’ Delia chuckled at her son’s unwavering confidence ‘’- especially with that special bond I have with Greninja!’’_

_‘’I’m cheering for you all the way, but what’s this special bond that you have with your Pokémon, Ash?’’ asked Delia as she furrowed her brow. She had never heard of a Pokémon called Greninja before, so it must be one of the Pokémon her son had caught in Kalos._

_Ash scratched the back of his head, ‘’Well…apparantly my Greninja is different from other Greninja,’’ he answered with a thoughtful look on his face, ‘’How do I put this…’’ He took a deep breath and sighed._

_‘’When Greninja and I battle there’s sometimes this change to Greninja in his appearance and powers and I feel more connected to him, as If I’m battling through his eyes!’’ He exclaimed, ‘’It’s cool but also exhausting! And I’m able to feel Greninja’s pain as if it’s my own!’’_

_Delia paled a little, startled at this reveal. At first she was happy for Ash and his Pokémon to have this special bond of theirs, but her happiness was wavering at the fact that it was also hurting her son while in battle._

_‘’Ash!’’ exclaimed Delia with a worried look on her face, ‘’Getting hurt through your bond with your Pokémon isn’t what I would call ‘cool’!’’_

_Ash frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, looking put out that his mother was fussing over him because of the drawbacks of his bond with Greninja._

_Seeing the expression on her son’s face made Delia sigh._

_‘’Just promise me that you won’t hurt yourself too much with this ‘bond’, okay Ash?’’ She expressed her concern before deciding to change the topic when she saw that her son nod in agreement to, most likely, chase her worries away._

_‘’Apart from the league and Pokémon, are you doing good making friends? Is there anyone traveling with you?’’ She asked afterwards._

_The expression on Ash’s face brightened considerably at the mention of friends and proceeded to talk up a storm about how he met Clemont, Bonnie and Serena – who were traveling with him – and his other friends and rivals like, Sanpei, Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer and –_

_Alain._

_Delia was surprised by what she saw. The expression on her son's face looked almost dreamy when he talked about this Alain, his eyes showed more joy than when he spoke about his other friends and there was even a small blush on his cheeks._

_It was an expression Delia had seen many women and girls make in romance movies._

_‘’It’s sounds to me like you’re in love, Ash.’’ Delia teased good naturedly, causing Ash to blush even darker and stammer. The thought of her son being in love made Delia happy, even if it was with another male._

_‘’M-Mom! W-what on earth gave you t-that idea…?!’’ Exclaimed Ash as he stared at her with wide eyes. Delia chuckled._

_‘’The look on your face when you talk about this ‘Alain’ makes it obvious - ,’’ Ash frowned at this. Was he really that easy to read? , ‘’- but I’m really happy that you like someone Ash.’’ Stated Delia with a happy expression on her face._

_Ash’s leaned back in his chair, a worried look in his eyes. ‘’Really?’’ He muttered as if in disbelief, ‘’So you’re not angry that I’m…gay?’’_

_Delia’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘’Why would I be angry about something like that?’’ She questioned before narrowing them, ‘’Ash, It shouldn’t matter to a parent what their child’s sexuality is as long as they are happy. So If you like someone of the same gender who am I to say no?’’_

_Ash smiled in relief, happy that his mother accepted him for who he really was and sighed._

_‘’ Thanks mom…you’re the best.’’ He said._

_‘’I’m just being myself,’’ Delia pointed out with a smile on her face, ‘’Could you tell me more about Alain?’’ She asked softly._

_Ash’s smile widened and he nodded. He told her everything he could about Alain. What he looked like, how strong his bond was with his Charizard, how cool they looked together when Charizard Mega Evolved in battle and how nice the male was when they were spending time together outside of battling each other._

_‘’I actually met Alain again a few days ago in Snowbelle City,’’ explained Ash, ‘’He was shopping for a present for one of his friends and he even helped me out when I was looking for something to give Serena and my Pokémon for Christmas.’’_

_‘’Oh?’’ murmured Delia as she leaned forward, ‘’Then what happened?’’_

_Ash grinned, his eyes shining brightly with joy._

_‘’We went to a café afterwards for a drink!’’ He exclaimed happily, ‘’I wanted to pay for myself but Alain insisted, saying that he wanted to treat me for spending time with him!’’_

_‘’That was really nice of him.’’ Said Delia with a nod of her head. Alain sounded like a really kind young man. Someone I’ll gladly accept as my son in law if it ever comes to that, she thought as the corners of her mouth twitched._

_‘’And then when we were about to go our seperate ways I - !’’ Ash instantly shut himself up by covering his mouth, his face suddenly turning as red as a Cheri Berry._

_Delia looked at him with a small amount of amusement. ‘’Something happen between you and Alain.’’ She guessed, her smile widening when Ash nodded his head, averting his eyes in embarrassment._

_‘’I…I kissed him on the cheek.’’ Ash admitted as he pressed both his index fingers together, a shy smile appearing on his lips at the memory._

_Delia opened her mouth to say something, but Ash cut her off with a sad mumble._

_‘’But…’’_

_Delia frowned at her son in concern. ‘’What’s wrong, Ash?’’ She asked, silently hoping that her son’s action hadn’t been rejected._

_Ash sighed, suddenly feeling a little upset. ‘’I really like him mom,’’ he murmured, ‘’but I don’t think he saw any meaning in the kiss other than a well-meant ‘thank you’.’’_

_‘’I see…’’ Delia muttered, ‘’But Ash – ‘’ this made her son look up at her with barely concealed sadness in his eyes, ‘’ - Alain didn’t reject the kiss right? –‘’ Ash shook his head, causing Delia to smile ‘’- then there might be a chance that he feels something for you as well.’’ She pointed out, ‘’You’ll just have to figure it out.’’_

_‘’I…I hope you’re right,’’ murmured Ash before smiling hesitantly, ‘’I want to find out his feelings for me, so maybe next time I see hi – ‘’_

_‘’Mime! Mr. Mime!’’ Mr. Mime announced from the doorway, cutting Ash off and signalling that he was back home with the groceries._

_‘’Oh!’’ exclaimed Delia as her eyes lit up, ‘’Mimey’s back with the custard.’’_

_Ash blinked, ‘’Custard? Mom…are you cooking for tomorrow?’’ he asked. Delia nodded, ‘’Yes, but I forgot the custard yesterday so I send Mimey out to get it.’’ she admitted with a soft smile on her lips._

_The young trainer smiled back at his mother. He remembered that she always did a lot of cooking just a day before Christmas, which resulted in Delia being stuck in the kitchen most of the day and the next day there would be a whole feast ready for them and the ones who would come to celebrate the day with them._

_Ash felt a little sad that he would have to miss his mother’s cooking this Christmas but there was no helping it since the Kalos League was held on the 28th of December. There was simply not enough time to move back and forth between Kalos and Kanto so quickly._

_‘’Then I won’t keep you much longer,’’ Ash promised, ‘’Will you be watching me battle in the Kalos League?’’ he asked._

_‘’Ofcourse Ash,’’ answered Delia with a nod of her head, causing her son’s smile to turn into a wide grin, ‘’I wouldn’t want to miss it.’’_

_‘’Great!’’ exclaimed Ash, ‘’It starts on the 28th!’’_

That was the last time Delia had talked to her son before Lumiose City was plunged into chaos. _The Kalos League ended on the 1st of January, which should’ve been a celebration for the new year and for Alain, with him being the new Kalos League Champion,_ she thought with a sigh.

Delia had felt a little sad that Ash had, once again, not managed to win a league and after getting to the finals as well. However, that last scene were she saw her son shaking hands with Alain made her realize that Ash didn’t really feel much for his loss.

Delia smiled as she remembered the time her son had lost in the first league he had participated in and his reaction to it.

_You smiled for Alain, you were happy that he won._

_You’ve really come a long way Ash._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when two girls and a Pokémon appeared in the kitchen with curious expressions on their faces.

Professor Sycamore noticed this and smiled, making his way over towards the exit. ‘’It’s getting a little cramped in here, so I’ll be in the greenhouse should anyone need me.’’ He said.

‘’Breakfast will be ready soon.’’ Delia pointed out with a frown on her face.

The Professor chuckled and waved his hand towards her, ‘’I’ll be back before then and I’ll make sure to wash my hands.’’ He promised with a wink in her direction, which left Serena and Mairin gaping after him as he left.

‘’The Professor so likes her!’’ Serena gushed.

 _He’s just a flirt,_ thought Alain as a sweat-drop appeared on the back of his head at the performers reaction, _the professor acts like this around most women._

Mairin sniffed the air. ‘’I think he likes any one who’s a great cook,’’ She pointed out with a hint of admiration as her stomach growled. The soup’s aroma was starting to make the redhead hungry.

‘’I would too.’’ She admitted.

Serena had to keep herself from face-palming. ‘’I didn’t mean it like that…’’ she muttered under her breath and shook her head, ‘’I’m starting think to that you’re a second Ash…’’

Mairin narrowed her eyes at the performer. ‘’I’m not that dense.’’ She protested, _and despite the stories I’ve heard about Ash being oblivious when it comes to love, I’m pretty sure he isn’t all what he seems either,_ she thought afterwards, _not after what Alain told me about what happened between them in Snowbelle City._

Delia chuckled, ‘’You’re all friends with Ash then?’’ she questioned the two girls with a sad glint in her eyes. They both nodded.

‘’Yeah!’’ exclaimed Serena with a big smile on her face, _I’ll hope to be more than friends with Ash soon,_ she thought afterwards.

‘’I’m Serena and this here is Mairin.’’

Mairin frowned. ‘’I can introduce myself.’’ muttered the redhead as she puffed out her cheeks, Chespie imitating her a moment afterwards because he hadn’t been included in the introduction.

‘’Chespin, Ches…’’

Alain cracked a smile at that. It was always amusing to see Chespie copying his trainer and it was something he had missed terribly, even if he wouldn’t admit it, when the Pokémon fell into his coma.

Serena frowned, suddenly feeling a little confused as she looked at this unknown, to her, woman. ‘’But wait,’’ she said with a tilt of her head, ’’I don’t think we’ve met before…how do you know Ash?’’

Delia looked very amused at her question. ‘’I’m his mother.’’ she answered, causing the performers eyes to widen in surprise.

‘’I-I’m so sorry!’’ exclaimed Serena as she bowed her head in apology, ‘’I didn’t know!’’

Delia chuckled, ‘’It’s alright,’’ she said but the performer was too drawn into her own thoughts to hear her.

 _If only I had known that she would come today I could’ve made a much better impression on her!_ Thought Serena with sudden disappointment, _waking up early to greet her, maybe change my looks up a bit and make breakfast so she didn’t have to do it herself!_

_I really want Ash’s mom to like me so she’ll be able to accept me when Ash accepts my feelings!_

Mairin looked at Delia with amazement. _This is Ash’s mom?_ She thought, _She looks so young and pretty, she has such a kind and caring voice too!_

**_Crash!_ **

They all jumped in shock at the sound of glass shattering.

‘’It’s so cute ~ !’’

* * *

_**Flower: Dahlia** _  
_**Meaning: Elegance, Dignity.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	4. Eglantine Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

The road from Prism Tower to Professor Sycamore’s lab wasn’t at all far and you would think that after almost of year of traveling with Ash Ketchum would’ve improved a certain gym leaders stamina when it came to running.

Instead the blond haired, blue eyed bespectacled teenager was panting and looking out of breath while running behind his much faster little sister, who eventually stopped to turn back towards him with a huge pout on her face.

‘’Come on Clemont!’’ Bonnie called out to her brother before placing both of her hands on her hips, ‘’You’re as slow as ever!’’ Dedenne popped his head out of the pouch and nodded his head in agreement.

‘’Denne, Denne!’’

Clemont glanced up at Bonnie, sweat was running down the side of his face as he continued to run. ‘’Can’t – pant – we for once – pant – just walk normally?!’’ He exclaimed as he finally managed to catch up to his sister, his hands on his bend knees as he gasped for some air.

Bonnie frowned at him. ‘’We can’t stop running now!’’ She protested, ‘’We are almost there and didn’t you hear what the Professor told us earlier? Ash’s mom is here! Aren’t you excited to finally be able to meet her too?!’’

‘’Ofcourse I am,’’ answered Clemont as a sweat-drop appeared on the back of his head, ‘’But there’s no need to rush Bonnie. Besides, Professor Sycamore told us to meet up with them by the hospital in two hours time.’’ He pointed out with a frown on his face.

‘ _’Two hours_ , Bonnie!’’ The Lumiose Gymleader repeated immediatley afterwards, already looking exasperated with his younger sibling.

Bonnie’s frown only deepened. ‘’But that’s going to take an eternity! Why wait when we can meet up with them earlier?’’ She exclaimed before huffing a little in annoyance, ‘’And I heard you the first time, big brother.’’

Clemont sighed when his sister turned back around again and ran off towards the lab that he could now see in the distance, leaving him to walk on his own. Just about thirty minutes ago when he was still working on Clembot they had both received a phone call from Professor Sycamore.

The older man had let them both know, rather cheerfully he might add, that Ash’s mother had finally arrived in Kalos and that she had seemed to find the lab on her own rather quickly.

Thinking about Ash made Clemont want to curl up in a corner and cry, just like the first time he had seen him laying the hospital bed, unresponsive, despite knowing that he had to be strong for himself and the challengers as the gym leader of this city and for Bonnie as a big brother.

These last few weeks Clemont had done anything he could do distract himself from what happened to his friend, between rebuilding his gym, battling the very view challengers he got and repairing Clembot who had been willing to sacrifice it’s memories of it’s friends and experiences to stop one of the machine’s that had one of the Zygarde’s under Team Flare’s control.

As Clemont stood in front of entrance to the lab and was about to open the door, he heard a crash from the inside causing his insides to freeze up instantly.

‘’Bonnie!’’ He exclaimed, worried that something had happened to his sister and he pushed the door open only to reveal a very happy looking Bonnie hugging a rather disgruntled looking Mr. Mime.

‘’It’s so cute ~ !’’ Exclaimed Bonnie as she tightened her arms around the Pokémon. Clemont sighed, inwardly glad that nothing had happened but then caught sight of the shattered pieces of glass on the floor and frowned.

‘’Bonnie!’’ He called out to her, making Bonnie turn her head towards her brother while still hugging the Mr. Mime. There were literally stars in her eyes. ‘’Look Clemont, It’s a Mr. Mime! Isn’t it adorable?’’ she said joyfully.

The Mr. Mime grunted.

A sweat-drop appeared on the back of Clemont’s head. ‘’Cute he might be,’’ He said as he crossed his arms over his chest, ‘’But you really should be more careful Bonnie.’’

He motioned towards the glass on the floor, knowing that in Bonnie’s excitement to hug the Pokémon she must have bumped into something breakable which would explain the crash he heard a few moments earlier.

‘’You could’ve hurt yourself and that Mr. Mime.’’ He scolded while the Mr. Mime nodded in agreement, shooting the little girl that was still hugging him a stern look.

‘’Mime, Mr. Mime!’’

Bonnie pouted, ‘’Oh…alright I’m sorry,’’ she murmured apologetically and loosened her grip on Mr. Mime, who took his freedom as a sign to pick up the fallen broom and clean up the glass.

At that moment Serena, Mairin, Chespie and Pikachu came running into the living room with Alain calmly walking behind them to see what the commotion was all about.

Alain looked at the table that now missed Professor Sycamore’s favourite hydria formed glass vase while Serena and Mairin were the first ones to notice the Mr. Mime who was cleaning the broken pieces of said vase on the floor that had been the cause of the noise from a view moments earlier.

‘’Look Chespie!’’ Exclaimed Mairin towards her Pokémon with amazement evident in her voice, ‘’It’s a Mr. Mime! I’ve never seen one in real life before!’’ She gushed.

‘’Ches, Chespin, Ches!’’ Said Chespin with a nod of his head while Pikachu smiled at the familiar looking Pokémon. The electric type found it great that Delia had brought Mr. Mime with her as well, it was another familiar face for whenever his trainer was going to wake up.

‘’He must be well trained, I wonder If he does other chores as well…’’ murmured Serena as she grabbed her Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon for information.

 **\- Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. –** stated her Pokédex monotonously with it’s high pitched female voice **\- Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once the watchers are convinced, the unseeable thing exists as if it were real. –**

The performer was about to open her mouth and say something, any comment at all about Mr. Mime but her words got stuck in her throat as she caught sight of her two blond haired friends whom she hadn’t seen in almost three weeks.

‘’Clemont, Bonnie…’’ She murmured, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

Clemont smiled weakly at her and scratched the back of his head. ‘’Hey everyone…’’ He said a little awkwardly as he averted his eyes a little, ‘’Long time no see.’’

‘’Hello Serena -’’ Greeted Bonnie with a grin on her face while Dedenne jumped from the pouch and ran over towards Pikachu, greeting each other with their electricity, ‘’ - Mairin, Alain! How’re you guys doing?!’’ She asked, obviously happy to see her friends again after so long.

‘’We’re – ‘’ began Serena.

‘’ – We’re doing as great as we can be, Bonnie!’’ Said Mairin as she unintentionally interrupted Serena, causing the performer to cross her arms over her chest and look at her with a frown on her face.

‘’Chespin!’’ Exclaimed the grass type in agreement with his trainer.

Bonnie flashed both of them a smile while Alain’s lips twitched in amusement at the expression on Sere – no, his rival’s face. ‘’How about you?’’ Asked Mairin afterwards, frowning at how much thinner the younger girl seemed to be from the last time they had seen each other.

Bonnie’s smile weakened and her eyes started to show a small amount of sadness. ‘’I would be lying if I said that everything was going well…’’ She murmured. At first she had been sad that Squishy left with the other Zygarde Core after they had destroyed the Megalith and seeing one of her friends fall into a coma afterwards hadn’t made her feel much better.

In truth she had felt pretty depressed the first week after the attack on Kalos and while her brother had locked himself into Prism Tower she herself had not been eating and sleeping much even though her father kept insisting, saying that she needed it to grow into a big and strong girl.

Spending time with her father and his Ampharos, however, had made her feel a little better over time and eventually she had tried to get Clemont out of the Prism Tower as well so she could try to cheer him up but her efforts were met with a lot of restraint and, occasionaly, anger.

Until today, that was. Apparantly that one call from Professor Sycamore had done some wonders on both of the siblings.

‘’Bonnie…’’ murmured Serena with a worried expression on her face, ‘’We’re here If you want to talk about it.’’ She offered while Mairin nodded in agreement.

Bonnie gazed up at her with tearful eyes.

‘’Thank you.’’

While the girls were talking Alain turned to look at the older one of the siblings. ‘’You haven’t come to visit us in quite some time, ‘’ He pointed out as he leaned against the wall, drawing the gym leaders attention immediatley, ‘’I suppose the gym kept you busy?’’ He guessed.

‘’Y-yeah…’’ He muttered, a little taken a back by Alain’s sudden question since the male hadn’t actually showed any interrest in talking to anyone, that he knew of at least, besides Mairin and Ash, ‘’You could say that.’’

He supposed that it was his attempt at being nice but as Clemont looked at Alain, he couldn’t help the negative feelings that were starting to build up in his chest.

This year’s Kalos League Champion had been one of the reasons why Clemont had avoided going to the lab until now, much to Bonnie’s displeasure. He held a small amount of resentment towards Alain for not helping out Ash when he had the chance.

Him helping Ash could’ve prevented the Kantonian trainer from falling into a coma in the first place but Clemont also understood that the older male hadn’t known about Lysandre’s true intentions at that time, just as Alain had told him and the others.

Clemont took a deep breath and sighed. _I need to come to terms with the fact that it’s not his fault…but it’s not that easy,_ he thought. Ash was one of his first friends, the one who actually managed to give him courage when he was stuck in tough situations.

They had been through so much together on their journey that it was easy to say that he was important to Clemont, almost like another sibling of sorts.

Then again, it was not as if he hated Alain. He still respected him and saw him as a friend, but the ‘what if’s’ from that day still kept going through Clemont’s head like a mantra. It was going to take him some time before he could look Alain in the eyes again without those feelings and thoughts flowing through him.

‘’Is that so…?’’ Murmured Alain as he frowned. He noticed that there was something different about Clemont physically and, dare he say it, emotionally. ‘’You’ve become thinner.’’ He pointed out causing the blond to visibly flinch, ‘’And you won’t even look me in the eyes while we’re talking.’’

This wasn’t like Clemont and even Alain, who had been more focused on Mairin and Ash as of late then the others, knew that. _But then again,_ he thought, _who around here hasn’t changed at least a bit since that day?_

Clemont opened his mouth to say something but was immediatley interrupted by Alain before he could do so.

‘’This is my own fault,’’ He said with a sigh, ‘’Despite what people are saying, I know that I’m the cause of your suffering.’’ _The reason that Ash is the way he is now,_ was left unsaid. His dark blue eyes pierced into Clemont’s lighter ones, causing the gym leader to stiffen.

‘’Am I wrong?’’

 _Alain…he’s sharp._ thought Clemont as beads of sweat ran down the side of his face, _really sharp. He saw through me so easily and to be honest…it kind of scares me._

‘’I…I d-do-‘’ Clemont took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing as he tried to keep his voice steady, ‘’- don’t want to blame you, because I know that you didn’t mean for these things to happen…’’

‘’But?’’ Alain pressed.

Clemont sighed as he averted his eyes, ‘’I can’t help the way I feel at the moment…’’ He said truthfully, ‘’I’m sorry.’’

Alain waved a hand in dismissal.

‘’I understand.’’ He said calmly just as Delia walked into the room with a pot of soup in her hands, blinking at the two new arrivals before turning towards Alain.

‘’So what fell down and broke?’’ She asked, mentioning the crash they had heard earlier as she put down the pot of soup on the table.

‘’The Professor’s favourite vase.’’ He answered, the corners of his mouth twitching a little as he saw Clemont pale while Delia sighed.

The gym leader made a mental note to apologize to Professor Sycamore for his sisters actions just as Bonnie dashed past him, shouting ‘’She’s so beautiful!’’ as she headed towards Delia.

‘’Ofcourse it would be something important…’’ She muttered quietly to herself , before looking at the little girl in surprise and chuckling. ‘’Why thank you,’’ she murmured with a smile on her face, ‘’Are you also friends of Ash?’’

Bonnie nodded, her eyes sparkling. ‘’Yeah!’’ She exclaimed, ‘’My name is Bonnie, over there’s my big brother Clemont – ‘’ she pointed at her brother ‘’ - and this here’s Dedenne!’’ she gestured towards the Pokémon in her pouch.

‘’Denne!’’ The Dedenne greeted her with a cute cry.

‘’It’s nice to meet you ma’am.’’ Clemont greeted politely.

Delia gave a small smile. ‘’I’m Delia, Ash’s mother.’’ She introduced herself, ‘’It’s nice to meet you too.’’

‘’I knew it!’’ exclaimed Bonnie with a big smile on her face, ‘’You have the same kind of eyes Ash has!’’ She excitedly pointed out, ‘’They’re warm and kind!’’

‘’That’s very nice of you Bonnie.’’ Said Delia before turning towards her Mr. Mime, ‘’Mimey!’’ she raised her voice, making her Pokémon look at her, ‘’Could you get the Professor and his assistant? Breakfast is ready.’’

‘’Mime!’’ Mimey agreed with a nod of his head, before heading off towards the greenhouse.

Serena blinked, ‘’Wait…’’ she murmured as she watched the Mr. Mime, Mimey, leave, ‘’Are you a Pokémon trainer, Ms. Ketchum?’’ She asked with curiosity on her face, this caused the others in the room, except for Alain, to look at the woman rather expectantly.

Delia sweat-dropped. ‘’Good heavens no!’’ She said with a laugh, ‘’Mimey simply helps me around the house, we’re really good friends.’’ It was true, she had never caught Mimey with a Pokéball even though the Pokémon did listen to everything she said.

‘’That’s amazing!’’ said Mairin with amazement written all over her face, the expression’s on Serena, Clemont and Bonnie’s faces said that they felt the same.

‘’She got a Pokémon to listen to her without catching it…’’ murmured Serena with a shake of her head. She kind of felt envious, but it clearly showed that she was Ash’s mother. They both seemed to have this weird ability to be able to befriend Pokémon very easily.

Delia chuckled before looking at Clemont and Bonnie. ‘’How about you both join us for breakfast?’’ She asked kindly as she motioned towards the set up table.

‘’I – we could – ‘’ Clemont stammered out his protest, only for Bonnie to interrupt him with a shout.

‘’We’d love to, Ms. Ketchum!’’

‘’Y-yeah…’’ Clemont murmured giving up quickly when, much to his embarrassment, his stomach started to growl.

Delia smiled happily. _It’s so lively here._ She thought, _the only one who’s missing is my son._

_I'll come to visit you soon, Ash._

* * *

_**Flower: Eglantine Rose** _  
_**Meaning: A wound to heal.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	5. Witch-hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

''I'm so bored…'' A male voice groaned.

That voice belonged to a blue haired adult with the appearance of a salesman and he currently had his head buried in his arms as he leaned on the counter of the market stall he and his other two companions had managed to rent.

''Me too…'' complained the female next to him, who was currently in the same position as her male companion.

They might have been able to rent the market stall with the little bit of money they had managed to get from their boss from sending in that fake video of them defeating Team Flare, but so far business wasn't going very well.

''Make that three…'' the shortest out of the three moaned.

One would think that in the three hours they had been standing there someone would've at least tried to check out the items they had. Especially since they consisted of photo's and merchandise of the currently existing Pokémon League Champions.

The saleswoman and salesmen known as Team Rocket's very own Jessie, James and Meowth, however, had no such luck and were now so bored that they couldn't even raise up their heads from where they were buried in their arms anymore.

''I know!'' exclaimed Jessie as she raised her head up in an instant, her blue eyes shimmering with sudden happiness, ''I just got a brilliant idea that would make our day less boring!'' This caused James and Meowth to look up at her.

''What is it ~ nyaa?'' asked Meowth.

''Let's go and capture Pikachu!'' She said with a grin on her face, pumping her glove covered fist into the air while James and the talking Pokémon looked at each other at before shaking their heads at their team member's idea.

''Do you even hear yourself right now, Jessie?'' asked James with a frown.

Jessie blinked, a dumbfounded expression settling on her face when she heard that question instead of the immediate and usual agreement she was used to hearing from them.

''Eh?'' Was the only thing the pinkette managed to say as she gaped at James and Meowth. The blue haired male couldn't help but find the current expression she had rather funny and cute. He blinked his eyes.

 _Did I really just think of Jessie as cute?_ He wondered in his mind before shaking his head, _I've known her to be anything; easily angered, vain but never cute!_

''It's no fun to try and capture Pikachu if the twerp isn't there to fight back.'' Stated James as he pushed back his thoughts and crossed his arms, causing Jessie's jaw only to drop further towards the ground.

''James is right about that ~ nyaa.'' Said Meowth in agreement. Jessie quickly got herself together and narrowed her eyes at them.

''Since when did you two become so soft?!'' She snapped as she looked down on them with her hands on her hips.

James sweat-dropped at the accusation. ''We aren't being soft Jess,'' he defended.

''Yes you are!'' Exclaimed the pinkette.

''No we're not!'' James shot back.

''You've got to admit we kind of _are_ soft Jamy,'' Meowth cut in with a smirk causing the blue haired male to sigh in immediate defeat, ''We can't help but being fond of the kid after all these years.''

''Eh?!'' Exclaimed Jessie with disbelief written all over her face. Don't get her wrong, she was happy that Meowth admitted that they were, indeed, getting soft – which meant that she was once again right about something - but she hadn't expected that comment about the twerp at all.

James chuckled. That's one of the things he agreed with Meowth on. ''Oh come on Jessie,'' He said with a smile on his face that looked almost teasing, ''Don't deny it, you've become fond of him as well.''

Jessie spluttered at that and seeing that smile directed towards her had her blushing as well. She couldn't deny that over the years she had gotten to know James that her feelings towards him had changed a bit beyond friendship and that the way he looked right now was kind of handsome.

The problem was that she, however, didn't want to admit that she loved him just as she didn't want to admit that she did in fact have a soft spot for one Ash Ketchum.

''I-I d-don't know what you're talking a-about!"' She exclaimed as she averted her eyes from James' green ones.

''Sure…'' muttered James, the expression on his face saying that he didn't believe her for one second.

''That explains the blushing and spluttering…'' Meowth lazily pointed out with a wave of his paw. This only made the shade of red on the pinkette's face turn darker.

''S-Shut up!'' She yelled and Meowth sniggered at her beet red face.

''Anyway Jess,'' said James as he, once again, leaned with his arms on the counter of the market stall and sighed, ''It's just not the same without the twerp being there to blast us off.''

Jessie frowned as she saw the almost sad expression on James' face and felt something pierce near her own heart for a moment. She thought back to the twerp who was stuck in the hospital, unresponsive to anything around him while his friends and family were waiting for him to wake up from his coma.

_A coma._

Something like that had never happened to Ash Ketchum before.

Normally when something happened, like those times with Team Galactic and Team Plasma, the twerp – who over the years had felt somewhat like a annoying little brother to her – always managed to bounce back straight away with his normal recklessness and bravery.

But now he was stuck in something that could take a lot of time to get out of, if he could get himself out of the coma at all, that was. Not all coma's were the same. Some people take at least a few month's or even years to wake up from one while those who were damaged beyond repair would eventually…

_Die._

''Jessie…you're crying.'' Said James breathlessly as he looked almost mistified at her while Meowth was shocked at her sudden change. Tears rolled down the pinkette's red cheeks while her eyes were wide open with the realization that Ash could actually die from Team Flare's actions.

As annoying as some people could be she wouldn't ever wish death on someone. It reminded her far too much of her mother, Miyamoto, who one day never came back from her mission because she died.

Jessie really couldn't imagine not seeing that angry face of the twerp glaring back at her whenever they got in their mood to steal his Pikachu.

''I…I s-suppose y-you're r-right…'' mumbled Jessie quietly as she wiped away her tears with her gloved hands.

Meowth shook his head to clear his mind from his shock and sighed. ''He really needs to hurry up and recover ~ nyaa…'' murmured the talking Pokémon, ''This isn't good for our stealing routine.'' _Nor for ourselves,_ he thought afterwards.

He never would've thought he'd actually see Jessie crying with so much sadness but, then again, he himself wasn't as cheerful as he had been before the attack either.

''With a coma you'll never know when they wake up, do they?'' James murmured softly as his mystified expression changed to one of worry, his eyes still locked on his female team mate.

Jessie sniffled as her eyes overflowed with another set of tears, ''Th-those red haired w-weirdoes are to blame.'' She cried, her voice cracking, ''I-if they hadn't been r-rounded up by that champion and the police then I w-would've -ppounded them into next week for messing with our t-t-t-twerp like that.''

''Agreed,'' muttered James as he dug with his hand into his pocket and took out a white handkerchief.

Jessie jerked away in surprise when she felt the softness of the handkerchief touch her cheek but let him, much to the embarrassment that was slowly building up inside of her, gently dab away her tears.

Meowth's mouth opened in disbelief and, with his face burning up at the sight of his team mates having a moment, abruptly turned his back to the two.

''E-excuse me?'' A female voice suddenly cut in, causing Meowth to jerk up his head at a teenager with long black hair in high pigtails and dark green eyes wearing a white blouse with a dark blue skirt reaching her knees, white socks and dark blue shoes.

''Ah ~'' Exclaimed Meowth as he pushed himself up slightly with his paws on the counter so he could be seen by their possible costumer, ''What can I do for you?''

A small blush covered the girl's cheeks as she looked around at the items, focusing on those with one person on them in particular. ''Uh…well I-I'd like…'' She stammered, causing Meowth to sweat-drop at her.

 _First costumer in three hours time and she's a shy one too…_ he thought with a small amount of annoyance. A small yet strained looking smile curled on his mouth. ''Just take your time ~ nyaa.'' He said, his smile twitching a little.

The tears were slowly being dabbed away as James kept their eyes locked together, until Jessie's blue ones slowly started to close at the softness. The blue haired male felt his heartbeat quicken as he suddenly seemed to notice every part of her beautiful face.

The flush painting the pale skin on her cheeks, those red lips that looked so soft and kissable from where he stood. He was so close to Jessie that he could almost smell her unique scent.

James felt entranced.

_It feels like I've been hit with a love spell._

Feeling himself lean forward, he closed his own eyes and absentmindly stopped his dabbing.

At that moment, Jessie opened her eyes. They widened at what she saw.

James leaning in very close to her personal space with his lips puckered. Knowing what he was about to do in an instant, she turned a bright red.

James never expected what happened after that.

After about five minutes of looking at photo's, figurines and ribbons with the same person on them the girl had finally managed to decide, much to Meowth's relief.

''Thank you for doing business with us!'' Shouted Meowth with a big smile on his face as he waved towards the girl who left with three bags full of items brought from the market stall.

Meowth looked at the money in his paws and, as his smile turned into a grin, started to count all of it.

''Who would've thought she would buy all of those items with this years Kalos League Champion on them.'' Muttered Jessie, the crack in her voice still there as she brushed imaginary dust off of her arms, ''And we didn't even make them cheap. It makes me wonder how much money that girl really has.''

She did not even bother to look behind her where James laid on the ground, knocked out with swirls in his eyes and a noticable bump on the back of his head.

Meowth didn't want to know what the blue haired male had done to deserve that.

''Looks like your back to normal ~ nyaa.'' Said the talking Pokémon.

This only earned him a huff from the pinkette.

''And you're not the only one wondering about that Jessie,'' murmured Meowth, turning his eyes back towards on the money as he smirked, ''Hmm, It's not like I'm complaining though ~ '' He finished cheerfully.

Jessie crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, her eyes, still a little red and puffy from crying, followed after the black haired girl until she disappeared into the distance.

She shivered. What was with this foreboding feeling all of a sudden?

A while later the girl with the black pigtails laid on her bed with a wide smile on her face as she looked at all the items she had brought from the market stall earlier.

All the photo's, figurines and ribbons had one thing in common; on them was the face of the person she had fallen in love with.

The girl hummed happily. She had been surprised to see him, out of all people, burning through the league like it was nothing. It had made her want to find him and talk to him about that promise they made a long time ago.

The instant the airports to Lumiose City opened she had packed her bags and left her home region. ''I'll find you eventually my beloved,'' she giggled as pink dusted her cheeks, ''and once you're mine -'' Her lips curled into a smirk.

''- I'll never let you go.''

* * *

_**Flower: Witch-hazel** _  
_**Meaning: A magic spell.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	6. Wormwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

It was as peaceful as it could be at the green house. Sycamore had come in to help Cosette with the Pokémon that needed to be fed.

Noivern, while strong enough to have fought in the Kalos League was still young and slightly playful, was currently playing with his 'big brother' Hawlucha while Goodra fondly watched over his friends and Talonflame was busy tending to his wings – a daily pruning.

Meanwhile Greninja, a large, bipedal Pokémon, sat on a lone tree branch in one of the trees with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed shut as he tried to enjoy the peace and quiet around him – which wasn't going to well with how he felt at the moment.

Ever since the events of three weeks ago, the Pokémon felt like he had a large hole left in his heart – as if the organ had been shot with a gun and still needed to be repaired.

It was the feeling of emptiness that had his mood going downhill. It was a feeling he had hoped never to feel again when he went with Ash on his travels, to get stronger, to make friends and most importantly:

To feel loved.

The very instant Greninja had seen Ash when he had still been a Froakie, he had felt a strange pull towards the trainer.

That pull only seemed to become stronger in the small amount of time they had been together to try and save Sycamore's Garchomp from the collar – that had been placed there by Team Rocket who had originally targetted Froakie – that had been causing her pain and controlled her actions.

It had been part of the reason why he had chosen Ash as his new trainer. He also wanted to see if he was different from other trainers he had to put up with in the past; who only tried to use him in battles without forming a connection, who only chose him as their starter at the lab because he looked 'cool'.

Greninja had been pleasantly surprised with Ash when he actually tried to help him, reach out to him and tried to become his friend. For the first time in his life the water type felt like he was getting somewhere.

They had been through many battles together: some easy, some though but Ash proved himself to him everytime and their friendship only grew stronger as they continued to evolve until he eventually became who he was now.

From Froakie to Frogadier, and from Frogadier to Greninja.

They had a bond. A bond between Pokémon and trainer that, when connected, was a force to be reckoned with.

They could feel each other's emotions and thoughts through their battles as Ash-Greninja, making the trainer see through his Pokémon's eyes as they fought and making said trainer feel the pain their Pokémon felt.

At that moment their feelings of friendship and understanding of each other felt so strong that the two would become one and the bond phenomenon, as Professor Sycamore had called it, was so exhilarating, addicting and powerful that ever since the first time both Ash and Greninja managed to perfect it they used it in every battle they faced.

Even when Team Flare tried to destroy Kalos – no, the entire world! However…that all came crashing down around Greninja as soon as his trainer collapsed.

Once upon a time their bond had failed because his trainer had become too exhausted to see to the end of their second battle with Alain, but even then had he never experienced that kind of pain before.

The bond between him and his trainer had felt like it had been broken apart beyond their own control and the ninja like Pokémon had felt a pain so excrusiating that he felt like he was on fire on the inside and being torn apart limp for limp.

And then he felt –

Empty.

Nothing but emptiness and a bit of physical and emotional pain had remained in the Pokémon's body as he collapsed next to his unresponsive trainer and tried to wake him up to no avail.

He couldn't feel the connection between himself and his trainer any longer. It had been shut down so suddenly that the normally calm and collected Greninja actually panicked. He had to be forced back by Sycamore from his trainer's body when it's emotions got out of control and Greninja remembered the tears he had felt running down his cheeks at that very moment.

Ash had been taken completely out of his reach and the only thing that reached the Pokémon ears was that he was going to have to be brought to the hospital before he officially blacked out from exhaustion.

When he came to again he, his companions and his trainer's friends were all back at the lab where he had once been raised with the other Froakie. They had all come together to tell them something important about their trainer and why he wasn't with them at the moment.

Ash was in a coma because of the Mega Evolution Energy he and Greninja had been hit with. It hadn't helped any matters that Greninja knew who had collected the energy and couldn't help but glare accusingly at the one who beat him and his trainer in the finals of the Kalos League.

Greninja had wanted to attack him, to make him feel what he and his trainer had been going through at that moment when they were in air, unnable to do anything as they were being hurt by Lysandre and had to will their bond to activate to escape from getting mind controlled.

But his feet had been nailed to the ground, his body frozen upon the harsh realization that it hadn't, ever, been his fault. Greninja could see that in Alain's eyes, the guilt, the tears, the anger and the hopelessness all built up in one.

The moment he wanted to attack him was the moment he forgave him. That, however, didn't mean that Greninja forgave him for beating him and his trainer in Kalos League. It would, one day, battle Alain's Charizard when it could Mega Evolve once more.

And then they would beat them, Greninja was certain about that.

Three weeks had passed since then and no word of recovery about Ash from any of the trainers or even Sycamore had left their mouths. They were still hoping, Greninja knew that, as were he and his other companions.

Greninja sighed as his stomach growled slightly. He opened his eyes and his gaze landed on the bowl of Pokémon food that Professor Sycamore had placed there for him for in case he got hungry.

The professor knew that Greninja had fallen into a depression since Ash had been hospitalized and tried to help him out without forcing him.

_Greninja sat on a boulder by the water, watching the Azurill and Marill play with each other in silence. He was hiding there behind some of the taller tree's to avoid one of Sycamore's assistants, the redhaired woman going by the name of Cosette._

_The Pokémon hadn't been eating well because his thoughts always went back to his trainer, making him feel numb – depressed more like it and it worried not only his fellow Pokémon but the assistant who was in charge of feeding them everyday as well._

_Cosette was walking around with a bowl of Pokémon food in her hands, her gaze falling over the field with grass and trees as she worriedly searched for Greninja. The ninja like Pokémon had run off after she had tried to urge him to eat something._

'' _What's wrong Cosette?'' asked a voice from behind her, ''You look worried.''_

'' _Professor, Greninja has been behaving strange lately.'' Came Cosette's voice, which was dripping with concern as the black haired, grey eyed man approached her, ''Never have I not seen him eat the food I prepared for him when he was still a Froakie.''_

_Greninja huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. Could it ever have popped up in the woman's mind that he simply wasn't in the mood to eat? That this numbness he felt was the cause of his lack of appetite?_

'' _Could his taste have changed over time?''_

_Sycamore sighed. ''I don't think that's the case.'' he answered, ''Greninja is simply going through a tough time right now, which I can understand because he and Ash have a very strong friendship and having their bond phenomenon break so suddenly might have caused Greninja more pain than we know. He might have some form of depression that makes him unwilling to eat.''_

'' _But Greninja has to eat something!'' Cosette insisted with a frown on her face, ''He's not going to stay healthy otherwise and I'd like to think that, even if he isn't here right now, Ash wouldn't want his Pokémon to starve.''_

'' _Neither do we,'' said Sycamore calmly as he took the bowl of food from Cosette's outstretched hands, ''However, we shouldn't force him if he doesn't want to. That will only make him upset and lash out..''_

'' _Then what do we do, Professor?'' She asked softly._

'' _We take a different approach.''_

_Greninja sighed when, after a while, Sycamore had managed to find him but he didn't remove himself from the boulder._

_Sycamore, while still holding onto the bowl with Pokémon food, sat down next to the boulder on the grass, enjoying seeing the water type Pokémon playing with each other for a moment before turning towards Greninja._

'' _I'm glad that you didn't leave the moment I got here.'' He said calmly, causing Greninja to shrug his shoulders._

'' _Gre, Greninja.'' He muttered. Hiding from you is inevitable here, thought the Pokémon. Sycamore knew the green house like the back of his own hand, so Greninja knew he would have to face the man eventually._

_He felt it was easier to put up with the professor than any of his assistants. Sycamore wasn't as…overbearing as Cosette and Sophie could be._

'' _I heard from Cosette that you're not eating well.'' He began, hearing the Pokémon grunt in reply, ''I can understand that, considering with what happened to Ash while you two were connected you must have experienced something through the bond phenomenon that affected you like this. Something terrible and highly unexpected.''_

'' _Greninja.'' Said Greninja with a nod of his head, comfirming Sycamore's suspicions. The water type couldn't explain those feelings to the professor though as he didn't understand the language of Pokémon._

_This one-sided language barrier could sometimes be a pain to deal with, especially with something important like this. Sycamore sighed. It seemed that out of all of Ash's Pokémon, both Greninja and Pikachu had been affected the most._

'' _It must've been a terrible feeling,'' he murmured as he raised his head slightly, ''Just like you, we are all worried about him and have our own ways of coping with it.''_

_Greninja glanced at him, but kept silent as he listened._

'' _But we worry about you too, especially since the signs you show are a form of depression -''_

_The water type rolled his eyes at that obvious statement but nodded his head once more in reply._

'' – _and It might not be easy but It's important for all of us not to let what happened cause ourselves any harm. Not only for our own sakes but for Ash's as well.''_

_Greninja's eyes widened a bit. He hadn't really thought about what his trainer would think about the way he had been behaving should he, one day, wake up. Greninja couldn't help but see the worried expression on Ash's face in his head, scolding him for hurting himself over his own comatose state._

_He didn't want his trainer to worry due to any self harm but knew that was just the way Ash was. He wouldn't want to see him like that; all thin and malnourished, something that tended to happen to people and Pokémon who managed over time to make a habit of not eating anything._

_Greninja realized he didn't want that either. He wanted to be strong for his trainer but dealing with a depression wasn't all that easy. He lowered his head and croaked sadly._

'' _Greninja,'' murmured the man softly as he put the bowl of food down next to him before standing up, ''I'm not going to force you but try to at least eat a little at a time, alright? That way you could get you're appetite back bit by bit. If not for us, then at the very least try to do it for Ash.''_

'' _Ninja…'' Greninja murmured softly before nodding his head as Sycamore left him to himself. Sycamore was right and, believe it or not, Greninja was willing to try and overcome this depression he had found himself in._

_He had to try._

_For Ash._

Greninja opened his eyes and smiled.

He was grateful to the professor for the words he had shared with him. The small amounts of foods – he forced himself even if he had not been feeling up to it - had worked and his appetite slowly came back even if he still wasn't feeling at a one hundred percent.

He looked around and smiled behind his tongue which he was wearing like a scarf around his neck. Seeing all his other companions dig into their food urged the water type to jump from the tree branch next to his own bowl of food.

It was time to calm his stomach down.

''Mime, Mime!'' A voice exclaimed from the door, making some of the Pokémon stop eating to stare at the intruding Mimey who waved towards Sycamore and Cosette.

''Wait a second, that Pokémon isn't…?'' asked Cosette quietly in wonder as she glanced towards the psychic and fairy type while Sycamore chuckled in response.

He knew that Cosette was going to say that they didn't have a Mr. Mime that belonged to their green house. ''That's Delia's Mr. Mime,'' he told her with a smile on his face, ''I believe he's here to tell us that breakfast is ready.''

Cosette sighed in relief. She herself couldn't cook to save her life, but when someone else did the cooking she couldn't help but feel really grateful; like she had felt towards Serena and Mairin whenever they cooked even if it wasn't on par with what Sophie would normally make.

She faintly wondered how good of a cook Delia was before her thoughts were interrupted by Mimey.

''Mr. Mime!'' The Pokémon shouted from where it stood by the door, which roughly translated to; 'Hurry up please!'. This caused Greninja and some of the other Pokémon to grin slightly in amusement.

An impatient looking Mimey was a funny looking Mimey.

Cosette and Sycamore looked at each other, each sporting a small smile before leaving the green house. Human's, much like Pokémon, needed to eat too, after all.

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

After having called Clemont and Bonnie to meet up with him and the others in two hours time at the hospital, Sycamore hadn't expected for both of them to show up at his lab instead.

Now don't get him wrong, he didn't mind the siblings being there one bit - though he was a little sad at the fact that his favourite vase had broken upon their entrance which he had gotten a apology for - he actually found it to be a pleasant surprise and eating breakfast - which more often then not felt a little uncomfortable because their conversations always went back to one person in particular - at the table felt enjoyable with both of them and Delia thrown into the mix.

But since they were here, there was a small problem he had to face.

His car.

Two seats in the front, three seats in the back. He didn't have enough space for everyone to sit down – hence why Mimey had to stay back at the lab much to the Pokémon's annoyance - so now both Alain and Clemont had to deal with having Mairin and Bonnie sit on their laps, which, looking at the expressions on their faces, didn't look all that comfortable.

The only ones who didn't seem to be complaining were Bonnie, who was grinning up at Clemont's face as he squirmed in discomfort with her added weight on his person, Alain and Serena.

''This is so uncomfortable.'' Mairin complained as she held onto Chespie, who was sitting on her own lap, ''I feel like a little kid.''

Alain raised an eyebrow, ''To be honest with you Mairin, I think that you still are one.'' He said as his lips's curled into a smirk. The redhaired girl narrowed her eyes and, letting go of Chespie with one of her hands, managed to punch Alain on the side of his leg causing him to wince slightly.

''I didn't ask for your opinion, Alain!'' She exclaimed, causing Chespie to cover his ears with a wince at her loud voice and Serena who was sitting next to Alain to giggle. Mairin huffed childishly and turned her head to look out the window with an annoyed pout on her face.

Alain rolled his eyes. _I stand corrected,_ he thought before saying:

''That actually kind of hurt.''

She may not look it, but Mairin sure could land some strong punches.

''You deserved it,'' mumbled Mairin, her pout changing into a small grin, ''I might be ten but becoming a trainer should automatically make me an adult; being able to travel alone with dangerous mon's at my disposal and all that.''

Chespie sweat-dropped at his trainer while Alain snorted in amusement. ''If that's the case then a lot of ten year olds should be able to drink alcohol and smoke without being caught by a responsible adult or cop.'' He muttered as he patted her head.

''I wasn't going to take it that far.'' Said Mairin as she wrinkled her nose in disgust, ''The thought of drinking alcohol alone is enough to make my stomach turn. And smoking? I don't want to get addicted to it like my father is and besides that the smoke makes me cough.''

''There's a trick to smoking without coughing.'' Alain revealed, causing Mairin's eyes to widen and Sycamore to swirl his head around towards the two with a surprised expression on his face.

He wasn't the only one, Serena and Clemont seemed to have heard them talking and were looking at the Kalos Champion with wide eyes while Bonnie wasn't really paying attention as she was more interrested in the lady with the three different looking Furfrou they passed by.

''Alain, don't tell me you…''

Alain stared blankly into the professor's grey eyes. ''I experimented a bit and that's all there is too it.'' He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, ''Professor, I think It'll be in you're best interrest to pay attention to the road.''

Just as Sycamore turned his head back he saw an incoming truck fast approaching them. The truck's horn blared in alarm and Sycamore turned the steering wheel in a hurry.

This caused the teens in the back to yelp in fright and hold on for dear life.

''Is everyone okay back there?!'' asked Sycamore in worry when they weren't in danger any longer.

''We're alright.'' Reassured Alain with a serious expression on his face and his arms tightly around Mairin and Chespie, who both had a look of terror on their faces.

'"That was way too close for comfort,'' said Clemont. His face had paled multiple shades in color and he was feeling a little faint. Bonnie threw her arms up in the air and cheered together with Dedenne.

''That was fun! Let's do that again!''

''Denne! Denne!''

Clemont looked shocked at his sisters reaction. ''B-Bonnie!'' he spluttered.

''N-no!'' exclaimed Serena, her heart beating a little faster at the scare she had gotten before shooting the youngest of them a glare, ''It was terrifying! Had the professor not turned the steering wheel when he did then we might have ended up injured or even worse, dead!''

Bonnie crossed her arms and pouted in disappointment.

''Spoilsport…'' She muttered.

''Denne…'' muttered Dedenne with the same expression on his face.

''Delia, are you alright?'' asked Sycamore to the woman sitting next to him. Delia simply smiled weakly at him, drops of sweat rolling down the side of her face as she held Pikachu, who was clutching at the woman's shirt with wide eyes, tightly against her slightly trembling form.

''I-I'm alright professor,'' she stammered as she tried to get over her shock, ''But for all of our sakes do watch the road next time!''

Sycamore sweat-dropped. ''I'm really sorry about that,'' he apologized, ''What Alain said must've distracted me more then I thought.''

Alain frowned. He didn't think him trying a smoke or two would've been such a big deal. He needed to do something to keep his mind off of what happened with Team Flare and Ash but he gave up on it after not even a week of trying it out.

As soon as her shock went down, a sudden aura of black flames started to surround Delia. Her smile became sweet, an almost poisonous sweet.

''Just don't let it happen again, alright professor?'' She said, her voice calm before the storm but dripping with sweetness. Sycamore instantly felt warning bells go off in his head at her sudden change.

It would seem that the kind Delia he got to know a few hours earlier did have a dangerous side to her which he should keep in mind to stay clear of. The teens in the back of the car seemed to think that as well, if the expression's on their faces were anything to go by as they, too, felt Delia's scary aura.

Sycamore and the others shivered as they all thought the same thing.

_Scary._

''I-I won't!'' Said Sycamore hastily with a pale look on his face, ''I'll watch the road carefully from now on!''

Delia's smile quickly became gentler and lost their poisonous edge in an instant.

''Good. Because It wouldn't do us any good if we all ended up injured before we got the chance to visit Ash.'' She said, having returned to her normal self fairly quickly, ''Visiting him at the hospital is one thing, but landing in it because of an injury is something else entirely and I'd rather avoid that.''

Sycamore quickly nodded as a sweat-drop formed on the back of his head. Even though he kind of liked Delia, he knew he would have to watch out for this dangerously controlled anger the woman possessed.

It made him think that if pushed too far Delia's anger levels could be on par with Ash's, if not greater. But then again, they were family so it really shouldn't come as a surprise him and the others that Ash inherited his mother's temper.

Sycamore decided he'd rather be on her good side.

The rest of the journey to the hospital was spend in silence and Sycamore sighed in relief when he finally saw the building in the distance.

* * *

_**Flower: Wormwood** _  
_**Meaning: Absence, bitter sorrow.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	7. Carnation (Pink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

The young nurse by the name of Erica hummed softly as she carefully moved one Ash Ketchum in the hospital bed in order to prevent any bedsores, also known as pressure ulcers, which are caused by pressures against the skin that limits blood flow to the skin and nearby tissues that can cause injuries.

Since the young boy was currently in a coma preventing bedsores was very important since Ash couldn't change positions himself at the moment. Since bedsores can develop pretty quickly and are mostly difficult to treat Erica had to change Ash's sleeping position every so often.

''He's very worried about you, you know.'' She murmured softly as she looked at Ash's unresponsive form. Erica thought back to the dark looking young man, Alain and Kalos League Champion, that visited Ash every day with that Pikachu, ''He's here so often and apologizing every time for what happened to you and Lumiose City, yet he never managed to get a response out of you.''

By response she meant an occasional twitch of fingers or even a small lift of an eyebrow, but Ash never seemed to have an reaction to anything. When she was done changing Ash's position she glanced towards the white nightstand, on which 'Get Well' cards had been placed by some of his friends.

''You have many friends who are waiting for you to wake up.'' Said Erica quietly before sighing, '' and It would seem that even the gym leaders are quite…fond of you so to say.'' Over the time that Ash had been in the hospital other people than Alain had come to visit as well when they had the time.

Erica had recognized Viola and Grant – who had become a couple after Kalos had been saved - as the gymleaders of Santalune and Cyllage City and Korrina as the gymleader of Shalour City.

They also had placed some 'Get Well' cards from the other gymleaders – and to her shock even one from Diantha - who couldn't quite make it because they were busy with challengers and other important things.

 _Such a popular young man, I wouldn't be surprised If he gained some fans after helping saving the world from that awful Team Flare._ she thought afterwards with a warm smile _, I just hope there won't be too much complications for him when he wakes up._

Even though she didn't know him, Erica was still hopeful for Ash. Her job as a nurse wasn't just a job to her, she treated anyone here like they were her friends. Some doctors say that she's too kind and friendly to work here, too sensitive but Erica never paid them any mind.

She knew that most of the doctors and other nurses here only worked for the money and tended to treat some of the patients with indifference and an almost cold attitude. For Erica it was more important to her for her patients to get well once more, so you could say that she was the odd one out.

Erica didn't mind it much, being different and all that but it still hurt her to some extent when they talk about her behind her back. She sighed once more and looked at the window, a small smile forming on her lips when she saw Alain standing there with other people, patiently watching her tend to Ash.

_Might as well go and have a talk with them._

As they walked towards the hospital room where Ash resided in, Delia was glad to notice that her baby boy wasn't put in the Intensive Care Unit. Alain knew were to go since he had been here almost every day since Ash had been admitted while Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had neglected to come here because of their own fears and problems.

Serena felt a shiver go down her spine at seeing these white walls. She had, even as a child, never liked hospitals. There was a certain odor that made her stomach turn and made her want to vomit. Not only that but she also wasn't really looking forward to seeing Ash's unresponsive body again.

The first time she had laid her eyes on him in the hospital bed she couldn't hold back her tears and Serena doubted that she would once they were arrived at the room where Ash was. When it came to the people she loved, the Kantonian in particular, the girl was very sensitive and emotional.

That was the reason why she had avoided the hospital up until now.

As for Clemont and Bonnie, they had both been too depressed to handle going to the hospital to visit their friend at the time while Professor Sycamore had been busy at the lab while Mairin tended to help him out sometimes.

Alain stopped by Ash's room, glancing at the window were the nurse, Erica, was working at the moment.

''We're here,'' he muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable at being the one to break the silence between all of them.

''Oh Ash…'' He heard Delia murmur sadly under her breath.

This made him clench his fist, knowing that, after so long, that Ash's mother simply wanted to go rush inside and be at her son's side and that the sight of a nurse tending to him wasn't making it easier for her.

Sycamore placed a hand on Delia's shoulder in reassurance, even though his eyes had a hint of sadness in them upon seeing Ash so vulnerable.

''Hey Clemont?'' asked Bonnie as she looked into the window of the room Ash resided in, her eyes resting on the tube that was inserted into his stomach, ''What's that strange thing attached to Ash's body?''

Clemont glanced at where his sister was pointing and light began to bounce off of his glasses, not wanting to show everyone the tears that were already gathering in his eyes.

''That's a feeding tube.'' He explained, ''Ash can't eat while he's in a coma so in order to stay fed and hydrated they give him nutrition through a feeding tube so that he won't…'' Clemont trailed off, instantly feeling that he already said to much when he heard a sniffle coming from Serena.

Bonnie lowered her eyes slightly from the tube. ''Oh…'' She mumbled. It was still hard for her to know and see that the normally independed Ash needed to be taken care of to such extent. It was unusual and abnormal in her eyes.

The door to the room opened and Erica walked out with a warm smile in their direction.

''Erica.'' Alain was the first to greet the nurse with a firm nod of his head.

''Alain, Pikachu,'' Erica greeted back as Pikachu waved from where he was held in Delia's arms, ''It's nice to see you two again and I see you brought more guests along today.''

Alain was about to open his mouth a say something, but his eyes widened in surprise when a blur of yellow dashed past him and interrupted.

''Wow Ms. Erica, you're so beautiful! I'd say that you're a keeper for sure!'' shouted Bonnie joyfully, her blue eyes sparkling as she bend down on one knee and held one hand outstretched towards the dumbfounded looked nurse.

The background around the both of them tuned out the others while sparkles and bubbles appeared everywhere as Bonnie uttered her famous line.

''Would you please take care of my brother?''

Alain and Mairin looked at each other with wide eyes. They had never seen the younger of the two siblings act like this before so this came as a surprise to the both of them, especially since she had seemed to be on the verge of crying only a moment ago.

'Keeper?' mouthed Mairin.

'Take care?' Alain mouthed back.

Serena sighed. ''Oh, Bonnie,'' she muttered with a shake of her head while Delia and Sycamore looked amused at Bonnie's antics. _Cute,_ thought Delia, feeling her own mood brightening slightly at the sight as her lips curled into a small smile.

Erica blinked at the little girl who was looking up at her with hopeful eyes. She was so speechless that she gaped at the blonde in front of her.

''Bonnie!'' Clemont cried out, his face flushed red in embarrassment as he pressed on the button of his backpack to let out his Aipom Arm which grabbed Bonnie by the back of her sleeveless shirt and dragged her back to him, ''I thought you stopped that nonsense a while ago!''

Sure enough his sister had been rather tame with asking girls to be his 'bride' since their meeting with Lillia, a girl who took great interrest in Clemont's inventions and technology, and had hoped that Bonnie would eventually forget about this habit of hers.

Unfortunatley for him, he had been very wrong. Bonnie turned towards her brother as she dangled in the air, courtesy of Clemont's invention.

''It's not nonsense Clemont! I'm trying my hardest here and I'll never give up until I'll find a suitable girl to take care of you!'' She exclaimed with an angry pout on her face, ''Ms. Erica is a nurse so that means she's a very responsible and caring woman and should be able to take care of you when I'm not around!''

Bonnie then turned back towards Erica with a bright smile on her face as she asked with a cute voice,

''Won't you please think about it, Ms. Erica?''

Clemont groaned in embarrassment and turned to look at Erica, who was still stunned into silence. ''I'm very sorry about my sis-''

''Pfft….hahaha!'' A sudden burst of laughter coming from Erica's mouth interrupted Clemont's apology and making everyone blink at her in surprise. The nurse's form was trembling slightly and held her hand near her mouth as she tried to keep herself from laughing more.

''That's so cute,'' She said with a smile on her face once she collected herself and wiped away a single tear, ''However, I'm afraid that I'm a little too old for your brother.'' Her voice was dripping with amusement and Clemont sighed in relief.

''Aww…'' Bonnie whined, a frown of disappointment visible on her face as she was finally put down on her own two feet by the Aipom Arm. It was at that moment that Delia decided to step forward.

''Erica…'' She said quietly, getting the nurse's attention in an instant, ''I'm Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. How is my son at the moment?''

Erica's eyes widened slightly, her once amused smile becoming a little strained at the mention of her comatose patient. ''It's nice to finally be able to meet you,'' She said kindly, ''I'm glad to say that the doctors managed to get every bit of that strange poison out of his body. Your son is stable at the moment.''

Delia sighed in relief.

''Ms. Ketchum, It might not be any of my business but why is it that this is your first visit in the three weeks time that your son has been here?'' Erica asked in a soft voice with a patient look on her face.

''Well…'' began the brunette softly, ''Ash and I are from Kanto and since the airports to Lumiose City were closed for a while I couldn't get here earlier even if I wanted to.''

Erica nodded. ''That's understandable.'' She said, ''Since it's visitor hours I'm sure you'll want to be with your son right now – '' Delia nodded at this, ''- and If you have any question I'll be more then happy to answer them for you.''

''There's just one thing -'' began Sycamore with a serious expression on his face , unknowingly startling the others, with Alain, Pikachu and Delia as the exception, since this was the first time they heard him talk since they stepped out of the car.

 _I almost forgot he was with us!_ thought Mairin as a sweat-drop appeared on the back of her head.

Erica tilted her head slightly to side as she waited.

'' – may I have your phone number?''

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie almost fell over at the question while Delia frowned and the sweat-drop on the back of Mairin's head increased in size.

Alain simply sighed and shook his head. _Ofcourse,_ he thought in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest, _leave it up to the professor to flirt in the hospital._

Erica blinked. ''What?'' She managed to get out after a moment of silence.

''Professor,'' Delia cut in with a strained smile, her dangerous aura from fifteen minutes ago enveloping her body once more, ''I think Erica meant questions on the matter of comatose patients and not questions that include your personal life.''

It would seem that Delia wasn't in the mood to see this region's Pokémon Professor flirt with Erica while her son was laying unresponsive in the hospital bed in that room – a place were she knew she needed to be at this very moment.

At Ash's side.

Erica nodded in comfirmation at what Delia said, a frown on her face as she eyed Sycamore and resisted the urge to take a step back.

Sycamore's face paled in an instant and he stepped back slightly from the woman that, at any moment, was most likely going to unleash her rage.

''Y-you're right Delia,'' He chuckled weakly as he turned back to look at Erica who was currently eyeing him warily from a small distance away, ''S-so about my _second_ question. Is there anything you would recommend we shouldn't do while we're in the same room as Ash?''

''I suggest not talking about him with each other while near him.'' Erica answered, ''There's a chance he might actually hear what you guys say and, whatever it could be, might affect him when he wakes up from his coma.''

Sycamore nodded quickly and looked relieved when Delia's scary aura disappeared.

Erica was about to turn around and walk away but paused.

''And professor, regarding your first question – '' Sycamore looked a little hopeful, ''- I'll be willing to give my number to Ms. Ketchum so I can call her at any moment should something happen concerning her son.''

Alain chuckled quietly at Sycamore's put out expression as Erica quickly wrote down her number on a small piece of paper and gave it the a grateful looking Delia.

''Thank you,'' She said softly, causing the black haired female to nod towards her with a small smile.

''You're welcome, Ms. Ketchum. Now If you'll please excuse me, I have to check up on other patients.'' With that said, Erica turned around and left. She heard the little blonde girl shout a 'goodbye' as she turned a corner.

So far her meeting with Alain's friends and this city's professor has been, for lack of a better word, very interresting.

Upon Sycamore's suggestion they had decided to go into small groups of two to three people because the room Ash was in was rather small and would be cramped if they were all to go in their at once.

It also made it easier for everyone to say to Ash what they wanted to say without interruptions. Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin went into the room first as Delia, Pikachu and Serena took a seat on the white bench outside.

Alain, in the mean time, was taken away by Sycamore. ''Alain, can I talk to you for a moment?'' asked the professor, his hand firmly the Kalos Champion's shoulder.

Alain frowned but nodded as he followed the professor towards an empty hallway, before fully turning around to face the older man.

''What is it, professor?'' He asked.

''I wanted to talk to you about your smoking problem!''

Alain sweat-dropped. ''Professor, there's really nothing to talk about.'' He muttered, but Sycamore shook his head at the young man in front of him, obviously not wanting to hear it at the moment.

''Look Alain.'' He said with a serious expression on his face, '' I can understand that you need to cope in some way after all that's happened, but smoking isn't the option!''

''Professor,'' Alain sighed at Sycamore's overbearing concern, ''I'm not smoking.''

''You could've come to me to talk about it if something was bothering you – '' Sycamore trailed off and blinked at Alain, ''Wait…you're not smoking?'' He asked, just to be certain that he had heard him right.

''I'm not smoking.'' said Alain, his voice firm with a hint of annoyance.

Sycamore frowned, ''But earlier you said that – ''

''Earlier I told you that I experimented with smoking.'' the Kalos Champion interrupted, ''but that doesn't mean that I'm addicted or continuing it.''

A sigh of relief escaped the professor's lips. ''You really shouldn't scare me like that Alain!'' He exclaimed, ''It's reason's like these why we almost ended up crashing into that truck earlier!''

''That was your own fault,'' muttered Alain as he leaned against the wall.

''But you're the one who distracted me!'' Sycamore pointed out rather childishly.

Alain smirked, ''Are you really pointing fingers like a child now, professor?'' He shook his head in amusement when Sycamore flushed slightly, ''I wasn't the one who told you to turn around and besides that the one behind the steering wheel takes full responsibility for what happens to himself and other people in the car.''

Sycamore, finding no comeback, sighed once more.

''You win this round Alain,'' He muttered before looking Alain kindly in the eyes, ''But on a more serious note; you do know that I'm just looking out for you, right?''

Alain's smirk turned into a fond smile.

''I know you do.''

* * *

  

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

Mairin and the blond haired siblings walked into the room that was more or less quiet with the exception of Ash's breathing. Clemont gulped, feeling a little uncomfortable about seeing his friend after three weeks of locking himself up in Prism Tower.

''Ash…'' He whispered quietly. He didn't really know what to do or say as he looked at Ash's unresponsive body. How did one go about talking to someone who couldn't talk back at the moment?

''Oh…Clemont,'' began Bonnie, ''It almost looks like he's just sleeping.'' Mairin immediatley put a finger in front of her mouth.

''Shh Bonnie, the nurse said not to talk about him when we're near him!'' She hushed as Chespie copied her actions, ''We're only going to have to say to him what we want to say, then the next group comes in.'' The redhead added.

Bonnie clamped her mouth shut with both of her hands in an instant at the reminder.

''Oh, right!'' The sound of her voice was muffled by her hands. Clemont sighed at them both, his eyes holding unwavering concern.

''Well…you know we're here now, right Ash?'' He asked with a weak chuckle before continuing on, ''You know…I always wanted to tell you that I really admire your courage and…that my journey with you gave me experiences I'd never would've dreamt off experiencing!''

Clemont's eyes glazed over slightly as he remembered the things he did together with Ash, Bonnie and Serena as a group on their journey.

''I really cherish our memories together and – '' Clemont sniffled a little as tears started to well up in his eyes behind his spectacles, making Bonnie frown at him in concern, '' – and I wanted to thank you for encouraging me to built more inventions and liking them even if they had horrible names and if all they did was explode! And – and…''

''Clemont…'' muttered Bonnie as she watched the tears roll down from her brother's cheeks. Seeing Clemont like this, seeing him being so upset about the state their friend was in, was succesful in making Bonnie slightly upset as well.

She could feel her own eyes start to get teary.

Clemont sniffled, took off his glasses and wiped at his tears. ''S-Sorry about that…'' he mumbled, ''I wasn't prepared to face you without crying Ash...even after so long.''

''It's alright Clemont!'' Bonnie reassured, ''I'm on the verge of crying too!'' She exclaimed before turning to look at Ash as Clemont sat down on the chair next to the bed to try and calm himself down.

Dedenne looked up sadly at his companion.

''Hey Ash,'' She murmured sadly, wiping away the tears that treatened to fall down from her eyes, ''You're an a-amazing friend, you know? I l-like it that you try to help out e-everyone and ma-manage to make friends wherever y-you go. W-when I go on my own j-journey, I want to be j-just like you!''

Bonnie declared as her voice broke, knowing herself that she also hadn't been ready to face Ash just yet.

''A-and If you can h-hear this!'' She continued through her tears, ''T-then I hope we'll have a lot more f-f-fun together in the future! Hopefully w-with S-Squishy too!''

''Denene!'' Dedenne cried with her.

Mentioning her legendary friend become the breaking point for the young girl, as she turned around swiftly and ran towards her brother, hugging him tightly as she cried into his outfit.

''Are you two going to be alright?'' asked Mairin as she frowned in concern. She honestly didn't know Ash as well as the others did, having only met him three times in total and having heard some stories about him from Alain and Ash's other friends.

That didn't mean she wasn't sad about his condition though. Bonnie nodded into Clemont's chest while her brother muttered a quiet ''We'll be alright.''

A little awkwardly, Mairin moved forward as she looked carefully at Ash. She blinked her brown eyes, for a moment seeing Chespie laying there in Ash's place before shaking her head.

 _That's in the past,_ she thought firmly, _this is now._

''Hello Ash,'' she said quietly, ''Mairin here. I don't know If you remember me by voice but we met recently and…'' Mairin struggled to find a way to continue for a moment, ''well…let's just say that I never actually thanked you for helping Alain save Chespie for me while I was…hopeless to do anything.''

The redhead took a deep breath.

''So thank you! I hope that when you wake up that we can spend more time together and get to know each other! You agree with me, don't you Chespie?''

The grass type nodded his head firmly in agreement.

''Chespin, Chespin, Ches!''

''So…yeah. I have nothing left to say…'' murmured Mairin as a sweat-drop appeared on the back of her head, ''Err…Chespie and I will go now.'' Chespie sighed but he could understand that his trainer felt uncomfortable talking to someone she hasn't spoken much to.

Bonnie let go of her brother, who's uniform was now wet with tears, and wiped her remaining tears away. ''S-Sorry about your outfit, Clemont. But I c-couldn't help myself…'' She apologized with a sniffle.

Clemont patted her head reassuringly but didn't say anything. He didn't trust his own voice right now.

''C'mon you guys,'' murmured Mairin as she turned towards the siblings, ''How about we leave this room to get us some refreshments? It'll be my treat.'' She offered.

Bonnie nodded and tugged at her brother's sleeve.

''Y-yeah…'' She muttered, ''Good idea…''

They walked out of the room with Chespie firmly on their heels, only to come face to face with a very nervous looking Serena who, with her bangs covering her eyes, instantly brushed past them in went into the room herself.

The redhead turned to the woman sitting patiently on the bench, Delia's eyes following Serena's trembling frame with concern.

''Ms. Ketchum?'' Mairin asked as she looked around, noticing that two of the people whom she came here with were nowhere in sight, ''Where are Alain and Professor Sycamore?''

As soon as Delia was going to say something, someone interrupted. ''We're right here!'' said Sycamore as he approached them and proceeded to sit down next to Delia and Pikachu with Alain not far behind him.

''How did it go?'' muttered Alain quietly as he glanced towards the still sad looking siblings.

''Well…'' murmured Mairin back, ''It was…difficult talking to him.'' She admitted, ''But I managed to thank him for helping you save Chespie.''

Alain smiled. ''It's something at least,'' he said with a shrug of his shoulders, ''In the beginning I didn't manage so well either. Never the less, I'm proud that you got to say what you wanted to tell him.''

''Yeah, me too.'' She muttered, ''I'm going to get myself, Bonnie and Clemont something to drink. Do you want me to get you something?''

Alain shook his head.

''No, that's alright.''

Mairin nodded and headed towards the siblings.

* * *

  

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

Serena stood nervously next to the hospital bed, the idea to sit down in the chair having left her mind as soon as her eyes fell on Ash. Serena had requested to go into the room alone, which Delia had wanted to protest about since the girl had looked like she was already about to faint from being in the hospital.

Serena, however, didn't want anyone to hear what she was going to tell Ash. She wanted to avoid embarrassing herself. But as she stood there the words she had considered on saying left her mind completely.

 _Oh god…_ she thought, _wh-what on earth am I going to say? I…I don't even know where to start…_

_Maybe…maybe I should just tell him that I'm here first…_

''Ash…'' she began with a quivering voice, ''T-this is Serena…''

_So far…so good._

''I never would've guessed I'd see you like this but…I know that I've a-avoided visiting you for too long already. I feel awful…but please understand that It really hurts to see you like this.'' As Serena said this, she managed to pull the chair to her and sat down on it, absentmindly grabbing Ash's hand.

She could feel his heartbeat through his wrist and sighed.

_Steady._

'' I s-still remember when my only reason to go on a journey was because I saw you again and wanted nothing more than to escape Rhyhorn training…but eventually I found my own dream and…my crush on you developed into – '' Serena swallowed nervously as her face reddened a bit, not knowing if it was wise to say the 'L' word or not in this case.

''- into something more.'' After thinking for a moment, she eventually settled on that. Serena blinked her eyes and felt something wet on her cheeks as she continued on.

''Gosh….'' She muttered, ''Here I am, having promised myself not to cry but…I'm doing the opposite…'' The blue eyed girl quickly wiped at them, only for more to tears to replace them in an instant.

Standing up from the chair, she quickly released Ash's hand and sighed.

''Ash…p-please don't make us wait too long…''

_Because I don't think I'll be able to handle this for much longer._

Serena left the room quickly, only for Delia, Pikachu and Sycamore to take her place a few moments later.

The first thing Delia did was open her bag and grab take a plushie out of it, which she then tucked into the bed next to Ash. Pikachu lifted himself on the bed slightly and managed to poke the plushie's blue fur.

''Cha…'' the electric type cried softly.

 _A Squirtle plushie?_ Thought Sycamore, _Delia must've looked up something about comatose patients before coming here._ It wasn't unknown for someone trying to make a connection with a comatose patient by bringing him or her one of their treasured stuffed toys from the past.

''Hey Ash. It's me, your mom.'' She spoke softly as she reached out to touch his cheek, which felt soft yet a little cool to the touch, ''I brought one of your favourite toys with you. Squirty is going to watch over you for many night's to come, alright?''

Delia leaned back and sat on the chair.

'' I'm so happy that you got to the finals this year. You've matured so well over the years and have gotten so strong, I'm really proud of you Ash.'' She said as her body trembled a bit upon seeing her baby boy so weak, ''You know Ash, I was really shocked to hear what happened to you. You had only recently called me to tell me about when the league was and then…this happened.''

Sycamore placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance when Delia fell quiet. Despite her having almost gotten angry at him twice today, the woman shot him a grateful look.

''Which reminds me…'' She murmured, ''I'd like you to call me more, because I miss you more than you realize.'' Delia admitted as her eyes started to tear up, '' I-I also really w-wish I could've gotten h-here sooner…''

She sniffled slightly, trying to keep herself from outrightly sobbing. Ash was the only real family she had left after Ash's father left on his journey all those years ago – without even a hint of where he was or how much he had managed to accomplish during that the time he was away.

To know that her only son had fallen into a coma was just as bad as telling a parent that their child had died.

It broke her heart.

''A-and when you wake up, let's s-spend more time together, okay? A-as family…''

Sycamore was startled when Delia turned her head and cried into his shoulder, unable to keep her tears in much longer.

Pikachu lowered his ears in sadness. It hurt the electric type to know that his trainer's mother, who was as much as family to him as Ash and his other Pokémon companions back at Sycamore's greenhouse and at Oak's lab, was so pained about the situation.

''Delia…'' muttered Sycamore in concern towards the currently inconsolable woman, before deciding that it was time that he spoke to Ash as well.

''You're a kind trainer Ash, and I'm grateful to you for taking in Greninja when he was still a Froakie. You're a good friend to everyone and have become a very strong trainer to get to the finals.'' He said kindly with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he placed one hand on Ash's and patted it softly.

''I'm glad that you managed to help out Alain too and that he managed to find a friend in you. It's not been easy on him…seeing you like this and yet…out of all of us he's been the one visiting you the most.'' He said.

Delia clutched at Sycamore's shirt and buried her head into his shoulder as far as she could. The professor sighed.

''I'm going to get your mother out of here now. I just hope that you know how much you mean to all of us and that we hope all that you'll wake up soon.''

* * *

  

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

The last one to step into the room was Alain. He didn't even hesitate to make his way over to the chair and sit down on it, like he had done many times before in past few weeks.

The only difference was that Pikachu was not with him this time, as the Pokémon had already visited him together with Delia and Sycamore. He glanced towards the Squirtle plushie for a moment and smiled at how worn out it looked.

_Something from his childhood._

''I'm back Ash.'' He muttered quietly as he leant his head on the palm on his hand, fondly gazing down at his friend, ''But I won't be staying as long as I did those other times, the professor made me promise that to him before I came here.''

He was known for staying long into the night hours when he visited, but he promised Sycamore that after their hospital visit that he would do something else for a change.

Alain had hesitated but realized that the others weren't in the mood to stay longer than was needed and had, after a while, promised not to go overboard with his stay this time.

Alain chuckled slightly. ''Today surprised me, because your mother actually showed up and I didn't know how to act around her. She's very kind, much like you in a sense but I now know that you got your temper from her.'' He said, humming slightly, ''She's also a very good cook, a nice change from Serena and Mairin's cooking I'll let you know.''

The skill Delia had in the kitchen made Alain wonder if Ash could cook as well. He pushed the thought away quickly, his face flushing as an image of Ash working in the kitchen in an apron made it's way into his head.

 _As cute as it would be I really shouldn't think of things like that at moment!_ He mentally scolded himself.

''On another note; you're Pokémon are doing amazingly well and Greninja is back to eating again, but I know that they miss you. I know that, deep within their hearts, that they feel that their team is incomplete without you.''

He reached out and caressed Ash's cheek gently, before standing up and leaning over him slightly.

''Ash…'' murmured Alain softly as he tucked a stray black lock behind the darker skinned teen's ear before, a little reluctantly, leaning down and pressing his lips to his forehead.

Alain leaned back, his face a little flushed after he had gotten so close to Ash to kiss his forehead.

''I'll be going now but don't worry; I'll come and visit you again soon.''

He stepped away from the bed and, giving Ash a fond look, turned around and slowly walked towards the door.

_I love you, Ash Ketchum._

* * *

  _ **Flower: Carnation (Pink)  
Meaning: A womans love, a mother's love.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	8. Thorn-apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

A jet black car drove through the night, just getting past the traffic light before the orange light jumped to red. This car and the person in it were by far the only people left on the street to go back home from a day of hard work.

_~ ♪ Trapped in my head! ♪ ~_

The person's eyes looked at the clock on the radio, which was currently playing one of said person's favourite songs, and yawned slightly. At the moment it was 21.42 PM.

_~ ♪ A purple butterfly on your right shoulder. ♪ ~_

Brown eyes tiredly glanced up at the sky. The millions of bright twinkling stars were cheerfully greeting her and the other people on this side of the planet and reminding them that the day was almost at an end.

_~ ♪ We kissed in the corner of the room. ♪ ~_

Right now 'Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder' was playing.

_~ ♪ I learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling. ♪ ~_

After a long day of making sure her dear patients were comfortable and got everything they need, as well as talking to some parents on the side and giving them advice, there was nothing better to Erica than driving home under a sky filled with stars and listening to the Vocaloids.

 _~ ♪ The_ _sounds of a piano echoed, trapped in my head! ♪ ~_

She sighed, a small smile curling on her lips at hearing Len Kagamine's voice coming through the radio.

_~ ♪ I'm having a nightmare, please hurry and wake me up. ♪ ~_

Erica didn't care what anyone said about her taste in music. In her eyes and ears the Vocaloids were one of the best things mankind had ever created.

_~ ♪ First impressions and such beginnings are always trivial, right? ♪ ~_

While they might not be real flesh and blood they sure did have better music than what's being brought out lately.

_~ ♪ Don't ask me where I feel good, because I can't give you an answer. ♪ ~_

All that Heavy Metal Rock music that most of her colleagues liked – with even more to come - made her ears bleed waterfalls of blood.

_~ ♪ A beautiful night dazzled me, and I've lost my way. ♪ ~_

Her ears hurt to even think about it now.

_~ ♪ Doing all I can, making my eyelashes longer. ♪ ~_

Erica passed a street sign on her way home and was glad to see that she was almost there.

_~ ♪ Applying eyeliner and making my lips glisten. ♪ ~_

She lived on the other side of Lumiose City, in one of the apartments near the Pokémon Center one would find should they come into the city through Route 4.

_~ ♪ A purple butterfly on your right shoulder. ♪ ~_

It was fair to say that she had been driving for a while now.

_~ ♪ We kissed in the corner of the room. ♪ ~_

Erica turned her steering wheel to the right, making the car turn a corner.

_~ ♪ I learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling. ♪ ~_

She saw the apartments in the distance and smiled.

_~ ♪ The sounds of a piano echoed, trapped in my head! ♪ ~_

Driving into the parking lot and turning off the car's lights, radio and engine, Erica unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. She closed the door and went towards the apartment, walking up the stairs towards the second level as she took out her keys from the pocket of her dark grey coat.

The thought of making a hot cup of chicken soup and curling up on the sofa sounded really good to her right now.

As she put the key into the keyhole of the fourth door on that same level, her body suddenly froze and she blinked her eyes slowly in confusion.

''That's strange…'' murmured Erica quietly to herself as her other hand hesitantly hovered over the doorknob, ''Why is the front door unlocked?''

Her heart sped up and she began to feel a little panicked. Erica clearly remembered locking the door this morning - something was definitley wrong here!

_W-what if there was a burglar?!_

The thought alone scared the black haired woman. If there was anything she feared the most on this planet then it were definitley thieves and murderers.

Swallowing nervously, she grabbed the doorknob firmly as multiple thoughts ran through her head.

_Did anything important get stolen? Is mom's memorial still intact? Is Ariel alright?_

Erica hurriedly opened the door and dashed inside, only to trip over a pair of shoes in the hallway causing the woman to fall face-first to the floor with a pained groan.

''That hurt…'' She muttered as she sat up on her knees and rubbed her forehead, which now sported a red bruise from hitting the floor so harshly. Erica turned her head and frowned at shoes she had tripped over.

''Those aren't mine.''

The shoes were a dark blue in color and were meant for feet that were smaller then hers, they also looked rather girly, not something Erica would wear at all. This confused the woman; burglars normally didn't take the time to take off their shoes, did they?

_~ ♪ - lonely, I want to play around. ♪ ~_

It was then that her ears picked up the lyrics to a song coming from the living room.

_~ ♪ Syrupy like honey. ♪ ~_

A normal burglar also didn't play Vocaloid music in someone else's home like they owned the place! Narrowing her eyes, Erica stood up on her two feet and dusted herself off before closing the front door behind her and quickly moving towards the living room.

_~ ♪ To you, and even you. ♪ ~_

She rounded the corner and what she saw in front of her both stunned and angered her.

_~ ♪ To be blunt, I'm not really needed in this world, right? ♪ ~_

A female with black hair in high pigtails was seated on the sofa, filing her fingernails almost daintily.

_~ ♪ That festival seems pretty fun. ♪ ~_

She had put her bare feet on top of the once cleaned glass table, which was now filled with many of Erica's beloved Vocaloid CD's and a glass filled with strawberry milk with a straw sticking out.

_~ ♪ Come on, walk, walk, come over here. ♪ ~_

White socks and two small empty bags of lays chips were thrown haphazardly on the dark brown floor, were a nine tailed creature with golden fur was sleeping soundly.

_~ ♪ Clap your hands and walk, rattatta ♪ ~_

The girl seemed not to notice Erica standing in the entrance to the living room.

_~ ♪ That's enough, I'm tired, go away. ♪ ~_

Erica's eyebrow twitched at the mess and in one swift movement walked into the room and –

_~ ♪ Today too, I'm a bad chil - ♪ ~_

Turned off the radio, making the lyric's to the song cut themselves off and getting the girl's attention abruptly.

''Hey!'' The younger girl complained as she paused in filing her pinky's nail, ''I was listening to that!''

Erica narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, showing off the bruise on her forehead rather perfectly with that posture.

''I don't care!'' She exclaimed, her voice loud enough to let the other hear that she was angry, ''What are you doing here, and univited no less?!''

The girl pulled her lips into a pout, ''I _**did**_ ring the bell, but you weren't home!'' She pointed out, avoiding the question before showing Erica a hairpin, ''So I let myself in.''

''For your information that's breaking and entering, which is illegal and should get you arrested!''

''Aww, can't I come and visit my dear cousin?'' She whined before crossing her arms over her chest, looking up at Erica with wide eyes, giving her the best Lillipup eyes she could.

The expression on her face showed that Erica was not at all amused with her cousin's behaviour.

''Not if It's by illegal means!'' exclaimed Erica, seemingly looking relieved that the small memorial in the corner of the room still looked untouched and that Ariel was safe and sound in the aquarium.

She turned back towards her cousin and furrowed her brow. ''And quit trying to be cute Lucy, those eyes of yours have never worked on me and they definitley won't now!''

Lucy frowned but kept silent, her dark green eyes narrowing slightly at the reminder.

''Now back to my first question; what are you doing here? And for the love of Arceus get your feet off the table and put your socks back on!'' Bare feet on one's table - a glass table no less – was a pretty disgusting sight to behold.

Erica prefered her table to be clean and devoid of stains, thank you very much.

Lucy huffed and placed her feet back on the floor before putting down the nailfile and hairpin next to the untouched glass of strawberry milk.

''Why do you automatically think that there's a reason other then me wanting to see you after everything that happened to this city?'' She asked innocently.

Erica rolled her eyes at her act and, while she was feeling a little calmer then before, she did get annoyed with Lucy avoiding her question.

''Because you've never bothered to visit me before, or Kalos for that matter,'' The older of the two pointed out, feeling a little hurt and bitter about the lack of interrest her cousin showed in her, ''It was always me doing the visiting.''

 _And even then It was only because of the holidays._ _I never did have much free time because of my job._

Erica walked over towards the window – stepping over the sleeping Ninetales as she did so – and looked at Prism Tower, which shone brilliantly into the night as the centerpiece of the city.

After a moment of silence she opened her mouth again.

''So…why did you decide to visit?'' Erica asked, loud and clear, ''I doubt it's because you were worried about me and I'd like to hear the truth.''

Erica could honestly say that she cared about her cousin, one of the only family members she still had left, but she knew that the feeling wasn't mutual.

Lucy might pretend to be nice and playful but she's actually selfish, always had been and always would be, and only cared about herself and the things she called 'hers'.

Said young girl's lips curled into a small smile that almost looked poisonous.

''Alright dear cousin of mine,'' she said as she pushed herself up from the sofa and slowly walked over towards Ninetales, ''Reason one; I didn't have enough money to stay at the hotel for another day because…reasons,'' She let out a small giggle at the reminder of the items she had brought earlier today.

''And I knew that you had a guest room, so don't think I'm here because I want to be.'' The disgust was easily spotted in the younger's voice.

 _Ofcourse,_ thought Erica with a roll of her eyes, _anything that's convenient for 'her majesty'. Though I do wonder what on earth she spend her money on this time…_

She turned her head back towards Lucy and raised an eyebrow. ''And reason two?'' She pressed when she saw her crouch down on the floor and scratch Ninetales ears affectionatley, making the creature stir and yawn sleepily.

Lucy's smile turned into a smirk.

''Because the person I'm going to marry is here.''

_And no one is going to stop me from getting what I want._

Erica shivered slightly at the sight of that smirk, already feeling for the person her cousin had set her sight's on.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Lucy despite her selfishness and uncaring attitude – her collegues were right, she's too nice for her own good - but even she wouldn't want anyone to get captured in her web.

''For how long will you be staying?'' asked Erica.

Lucy pulled her lips into a pout at the change of subject. ''Aww,'' she whined, ''Aren't you a little bit curious about who I'm after?''

Erica sighed and shook her head, finally taking off her coat and draping it over a chair in the corner by the black bookcase. ''No,'' She answered truthfully, ''I'd rather not involve myself in anything that you're planning.''

The younger of the two tilted her head to the side as Ninetales put her head into her lap, ''You make it sound as If I'm going to do something illegal.'' She said with a frown on her face.

''You already did, remember? Breaking and entering.''

''Come on! Don't tell me that you're still angry about that?''

''I am actually,'' Erica answered as she crossed her arms over her well developed chest, ''I should've thrown you out the second I saw you, but I didn't because you're family.''

Lucy smirked nastily, ''How adorable, that shows how much you care however I can't find myself to give a damn.'' She spat, shrugging her shoulders slightly when Erica looked hurt at the truth, ''And you very well know why.''

Erica nodded her head slowly in response. ''Now, how long are you going to be staying here?'' She repeated, trying to look unfazed by Lucy's words but failing.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders once more. ''I don't know, which is unfortunate for me really,'' She said, she really didn't want to stay longer than she had to, ''It depends on how long it takes for me to get him.''

''Alright then,'' began Erica as an evil gleam appeared in her eyes, ''Since you'll be staying here for some time then I'd better start on a list of chores for you to do when I'm not around.''

''Excuse me?!'' Lucy snapped as she whipped her head around.

Erica didn't bat an eye as she walked past her cousin and over towards the aquarium. ''You heard me,'' she said.

''But I'm a guest!'' exclaimed Lucy angrily, her dark green eyes darkening even more as she stood up abruptly, causing Ninetales to yelp, ''You can't treat me like this!''

She stomped her bare left feet in a childish rage, causing her pigtails to bounce.

''My house, my rules,'' Erica said as she picked up a can of Pokémon food and proceeded to feed Ariel - a Horsea - unfazed by her sudden childish behaviour, ''Don't like it? Then go find another place to stay at.''

Lucy froze. Her cousin might not have thrown her out at first sight because she cared about her, but she knew Erica was serious about any kind of rules there were.

With this being the first time Lucy came to her cousin's house she didn't know she would have rules for guests to follow who stayed over for longer than a day.

But knowing Erica she should've probably realized that something like this would occur and Lucy inwardly cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner.

_I would've thought twice about buying so many items._

Should Lucy not obey Erica's house rules then she would be kicked out regardless of the fact that she had no other place to stay at.

Lucy didn't like doing chores at all, but without the money to pay for a hotel room or connections she couldn't really do much and she refused to stay at a Pokémon Center because of how uncomfortable the beds were.

''F-fine!'' She stammered angrily, giving in rather quickly despite her obvious displeasure of the situation, ''What are you going to have me do?''

Erica turned her head away from Ariel and gave her a small smile, her face almost sparkling.

''Cleaning up the mess you made would be a nice start, don't you think?''

* * *

_**Flower: Thorn-apple  
Meaning: Disguise.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	9. Thistle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

Three days later, Mairin dragged Alain by his arm over the pavement through one of the many busy streets of Lumiose City. Pikachu clung to his shoulder with a sweat-drop forming on the back of his head upon the redheaded girl's insistance to go somewhere other than the hospital for a change.

''You can't be sitting in the hospital all day doing nothing!'' She had told Alain, ''Come and do something fun with me and Chespie for a change!''

The blue eyed league champion grudgingly accepted the fact that he and Pikachu wouldn't be going to visit Ash today because Mairin was really, really insistant on taking him and the electric type to the cinema, saying that she wanted to watch the newest movie that starred Diantha as one of the main characters.

Alain, for the life of him, could not remember the name of that movie nor did he really care. But he had shut his mouth and kept any of his complaints to himself, because he knew Mairin just wanted to spend some time with him just like they had before the whole 'collect the Mega Evolution Energy' situation.

''Alain,'' Mairin complained, because no matter how hard she tugged at his arm, he wasn't going as fast as she wanted him to, ''Hurry up! The movie might already be starting!''

Chespie, who was walking a few metres in front of Mairin and the others, turned his head towards his trainer and sweat-dropped at her attempt at making Alain move quicker.

Alain stared at her blankly, ''Mairin, I might actually walk faster If you'd let go of my arm,'' he told her before he glanced at the street clock, ''and you told me that the movie was going to start at three, we have at least thirty minutes left to get there.''

''Pika, Pika,'' Pikachu agreed with a nod of his head.

Mairin let go of Alain's arm abruptly, ''I-is that so?'' She stammered before scratching the back of her head when she saw the time, ''Sorry Alain, I guess I'm simply too excited to see it to actually wait.''

Alain rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that curled on his lips. ''You've always been one to get excited easily about things,'' He pointed out, causing Mairin to frown, ''But that's not necessarily a bad thing, you just have to learn to keep from rushing it.''

''Yeah, I suppose.'' She murmured, looking down at her feet and frowning deeply. Alain narrowed his eyes slightly at the slightly upset expression on her face and wondered what was up with his friend.

''Mairin?'' He asked quietly, furrowing his brow in concern as he tilted her head up towards him with his hands, ''Is there something I should know about?''

''Pikachu?'' Pikachu tilted his head to the side in confusion at the usually happy girl and Chespie walked back towards his trainer with a worried expression on his face.

''Chespin, Ches?''

Mairin nodded her head, ''Yeah,'' she said as Alain let go of her face, ''There's something you need to know.''

Alain raised an eyebrow. ''Go on.'' He urged, silently wondering was she was keeping from him.

Mairin took a deep breath.

''It's about the talk I had with Serena yesterday, before we went to sleep…''

_In the bedroom that Mairin shared with Serena, said redhead was currently making herself ready for bed by putting on her green pajamas and setting down her Azurill Plushie on the bedcovers._

_Ever since she had received the plushie from Alain for Christmas Mairin had taken to sleeping with it and, even though Chespie had recovered from his coma a couple of weeks ago, she kept it next to her every night._

_She glanced over towards the other bed, where Serena was already laying under the covers with her arms behind her head as she stared at the ceiling with a frown on her face._

_Mairin had noticed that she had gotten quieter after their joined visit to the hospital two days ago and, seeing the expression on the performer's face made it seem as if something was troubling her greatly._

_Not only that but the redhead had also seen that whenever Alain stepped into the same room Serena was in that she avoided all eye contact and either went ahead to ignore him or moved to a different room altogether._

_Mairin really wanted to know why the performer kept doing that. It wasn't as if Serena and Alain had gotten into a fight over something, right? So why did she find the need to avoid him everytime she saw him?_

_The redhead climbed into bed – being careful of her sleeping Chespie - and under the covers, reaching out and pulling the Azurill Plushie into her arms as she glanced over towards Serena for a second time._

_Mairin really wanted to know what's up._

'' _Hey Serena?''_

'' _Yes?''_

'' _Why are you avoiding Alain?''_

_Serena frowned slightly at the mention of the Kalos League Champion._

'' _Oh…so you noticed that.'' She said._

'' _It was kind of hard not to,'' admitted Mairin as she cuddled her plushie close to her chest, ''Are you mad at him about something?''_

'' _No, not really.''_

_Mairin narrowed her eyes._

'' _I don't believe you.''_

_Serena shifted slightly under the covers, the expression on her face becoming uncomfortable. Her blue eyes met Mairin's brown ones. ''We're not fighting,'' She reassured, ''It's just something that I've seen that…made me see him in a different light, you could say.''_

_Mairin blinked, feeling confused._

'' _I don't understand.''_

_Serena sighed and sat up in the bed, pulling her legs against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. ''Do you remember the day I told you about my feelings for Ash?'' She asked._

_Mairin stiffened slightly at the reminder and nodded her head. ''Y-yeah…'' She replied. How could I not? She thought afterwards, It's the same day that I 'accidently' cheered her on._

'' _Well…'' continued Serena hesitantly, ''I think Alain might be gay for Ash.''_

_Mairin's eyes widened and she felt her heart beat slightly faster in her chest. Don't panic, don't panic, she chanted in her thoughts, Do. Not. Panic!_

'' _W-why would y-you say that?'' stammered the redhead with a strained smile on her face. She wondered what on earth she had seen to make her realize that Alain's feelings for Ash were more than just friendship._

_Serena coughed, a small blush dusting her cheeks as she hesitantly answered the question._

'' _Th-that day we were at the hospital, I-I saw Alain lean in close to Ash rather…intimately and – ''_

_Mairin gulped, a little fearful of what was coming next._

'' _A-and?'' She pressed._

'' _\- and I – I saw him kiss his forehead!'' It came out as a high pitched yelp and Serena burried her bright red face into her arms._

_Mairin felt her heart sink. Alain had actually done such a thing? At a time where anyone could've walked into the room or looked through the window to see it?!_

_The redhead turned herself onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow, groaning at her friend's stupidity._

_Serena, upon hearing the muffled groan, lifted her head. ''Are you alright?'' She asked softly. Mairin nodded and turned her head to face Serena's a moment later._

'' _Yeah…'' She murmured before giving her a weak smile, ''I-I didn't know – '' Lie_

'' _I know,'' reassured the performer gently, ''He doesn't seem like the guy to confess these kind of things to his friends; that he's gay.''_

'' _R-right!''_

_He never said he was straight, gay or bisexual though – only that he loved Ash! Thought Mairin as she sweated bullets, For all we know Alain could be pansexual!_

_There was no way she was going to share these thoughts with Serena, it was already bad enough that she knew that Alain loved Ash at this point._

'' _Mairin…?''_

_Mairin lifted her head up a little, suddenly feeling exhausted._

'' _Yeah?'' She murmured tiredly as she closed her eyes._

_Serena smiled confidently. ''Alain may have won the Kalos League and may have played a part in saving the world but I won't let him win Ash's heart,'' She promised._

_Mairin pretended not to listen anymore, still feeling bad that she had lied to Serena. First about cheering her on and now about not knowing about Alain's love for Ash._

'' _Oh…are you sleeping?'' murmured Serena, a little softer this time, ''I should probably do the same.''_

_She was, and would always, be rooting for Alain and she knew that she needed to let Alain know as soon as possible about this._

'' _Good night, Mairin.''_

_Despite being friends, she was not going to let Serena take Alain's future happiness away._

Alain frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

''I don't think I'm gay,'' he told her, almost making Mairin fall over in response, ''To be completely honest, I'm not even sure If I'm bisexual. I've never felt attracted to anyone before other than Ash.''

Pikachu blinked at him in surprise. He didn't think Alain would be the type to openly admit something like that. _Well, maybe he doesn't_ , thought the electric type as he tilted his head to the side, _maybe he only speaks about it to those he really trusts._

 _Pansexual it is then_ , thought the redhead with a sweat-drop. ''Well I'm glad that you're not upset that Serena now know's about your feelings!'' She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at him, ''Your love rival in now onto you, you know!''

Alain rolled his eyes, ''I know but she would've found out eventually,'' he said before shrugging his shoulders, ''Love rival or not, there's no way I'm going to give up on him easily.''

_I will confess my feelings to Ash and whatever happens after that I'm just going to have to accept._

Mairin relaxed slightly. ''You'd better keep that promise!'' she exclaimed, pointing her index finger towards him, ''I want you to be happy so don't you dare let Serena take him away from you!''

The blue eyed teen chuckled and patted her head, causing the redhead to frown.

It was rather funny that Mairin worried more about Alain's love rival then he himself did, but that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate her trying to help him out.

''Don't worry about it too much,'' he murmured before retrieving his hand, ''Now, how about we finally go and see that movie? If we stay here any longer then we're going to be late.''

Mairin's eyes widened slightly at the reminder. She turned her head towards the street clock and gasped.

14.45 PM.

''Let's go then! We have no time to waste!''

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

At Prism Tower, Clemont was currently cleaning up the gym after battling a challenger. Clembot, whom he had managed to fully repair and get back on his own two feet even without his memories of his previous experiences, battles and friends had acted as referee.

There were holes everywhere on the field and Clemont did his best, with the help of Bonnie while Dedenne was sleeping in her pouch and Clembot was taking out the trash, to fill them up but it took a lot of time.

Eventually Clemont ended up exhausted and put down the shovel in order to and sit down, crosslegged, on the ground and he wiped off the sweat from his face.

''It would be easier if Serena and the others were here to help us out.'' He muttered.

Bonnie turned her head towards him and frowned. ''Yeah, but you're the gymleader so it's actually only your responsibility to keep the field clean. It's in the Gymleader Rule Book, page – ''

''I have read the book, Bonnie!'' Clemont exclaimed, cutting her off with an already exasperated look on his face. Bonnie placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him.

''Then what's the problem?'' She asked, looking puzzled.

''The problem is that, while I like being a gymleader, some of the tasks that come afterward aren't as fun!''

''Everything has it's pro's and con's, big brother.'' Said Bonnie with a sigh as she crouched down in front of him, ''Like inheriting the gym right after mom passed away.''

Clemont groaned, ''Don't remind me. The inspection as well as the 'change in gymleader' battle was really difficult to pass.'' He complained.

''But we did it for mom,'' Bonnie pointed out, ''We not only promised to not let anyone from outside of our family become the Lumiose Gym leader, but we also did it out of our love for her.''

''I know but I didn't really live up to my title by giving it to Clembot after I created him.'' Clemont chuckled, rubbing the back of his head before looking up at the ceiling, ''We're lucky that he's part of our family so we could go on a journey with Ash.''

Bonnie nodded, a small smile on her face at the rememberance. ''Yeah…'' She murmured, pulling her lips into a pout, ''I really miss him, I wish he would hurry up and wake up already. Things have been so…''

''Boring? Tense? As if an important part of the group is missing?'' Clemont guessed rapidly.

Bonnie sighed.

''All of the above.''

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

It was safe to say that Lucy was in a bad mood. She had been in Lumiose City for almost a week now and she had yet to find her beloved's whereabouts. On top of that there were also the ridiculous amount of chores her cousin had given her.

She had to clean not only the guest room in which she stayed, but also the living room, the toilet – _disgusting_ \- do her own laundry – _the horror_ – and feed Erica's pet Horsea, Ariel, when the older woman was at work.

It gave her less time than she wanted to search for him.

Right now Lucy was walking through a small alley, with her lips pulled into a frown and her pigtails bouncing with every step that she took. _Unbelievable_ , She thought irritably, _one person should not be that difficult to find!_

Lucy had her hands clenched, passing by three girls that were talking to one another.

''Hey, did you see him just now?'' one of the girl's asked, an excited smile playing on her lips. Her blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a white ribbon and her dark blue eyes sparkled.

Another girl, one with green eyes and waist length dark brown hair with blond hair lights responded with a giggle. ''Yeah, it was him alright.''

Lucy glanced at them curiously, slowing down a little as she overheard them.

''Hmmm, I can't deny that he's pretty cute.'' The last one voiced her opinion. She was a girl with dark blue hair which was styled into a short bobline and dark brown eyes behind black spectacles, she also seemed to be the serious one out of the three.

''He's not cute! He's hotter than hot!'' The one with the blond hair exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips as she glared up at her blue haired friend.

''It's a shame though.'' The grey eyed girl murmured with a sigh.

''Huh?'' The blonde blinked. Why did her friend sound disappointed all of a sudden?

''Yeah, I heard he's taken by that redheaded girl.'' Announced the blue haired girl calmly, pushing up the spectacles on her nose as they slid down.

There was a high pitched shriek from the blonde.

''What?! That scrawny little thing?!''

The answer she got was a single nod from her two friends.

''But he's the champion!'' The blonde complained at the unfairness of it all, making Lucy freeze in her step, ''That girl doesn't have any noticable curves and she really lacks in the chest area, not to mention the fact that her fashion style is terrible! He could do so much better!''

_B-by champion they mean…_

''I don't think Alain's with her because of how she looks on the outside…''

Dark green eyes widened.

_M-my beloved…_

''What's on the inside matters most, right?''

Lips twitching.

_I-is it true…?_

Black pigtails seemed to almost bristle with negative emotion.

_H-he has…_

Hands kept clenching and unclenching.

_Someone…else…?_

Her frame shook slightly.

_N-no…It c-can't be…_

She started to walk towards the three girls.

_He…he promised…_

'' – completely agree with you -''

_He...promised…me…_

The green eyed girl shrieked in surprise, cutting off her sentence in the process, when she felt a firm hand pressing down on her shoulder from behind. She swirled around –

''Gah!'' She exclaimed, pushing the hand forcefully away from her shoulder and shivering in fear at the slightly deranged expression on the face that was in front of her, ''Who in Arceus' name are you?!''

''That's not important.''

''If it's not important, then what on earth do you want?!'' The blonde one barked angrily – either for scaring her friend or for interrupting them – before stepping forward as the dark blue haired one held tightly onto the frightened girl.

Lucy smiled sweetly, the poison almost dripping off of it as she responded.

''I'm so glad you asked, '' She said as she started to emit an ominous aura, ''You see, I'm rather interrested in what you were talking about just now; about a certain _champion_ named _Alain_.''

The blonde gasped in outrage, her eyes wide with anger. ''You were listening in?!'' She exclaimed, pointing towards the pigtailed girl accusingly with her index finger.

Lucy merely blinked at the offending finger with slightly dilated pupils and tapped her chin.

''Not quite,'' She said - obviously lying through her teeth - before tilting her head to the side, ''Listening into other people's conversations is rude and should be avoided at all cost. To be honest you were being rather loud; It could have reached anyone's ears easily so you should not accuse me of doing something disrespectful like that.''

A bead of sweat rolled down the blond's cheek.

Not only did this pigtail haired girl have the nerve to scare them with her, admittably, scary presence but her interrest in their subject; the Kalos League Champion, also felt rather dark and ominous – which made the blond greatly suspect that this girl had been listening in after all.

She was about to open her mouth – to say that she was lying to her and her friends but froze and leaned back when Lucy leaned a little too close with her face and put her hands on her back. This also caused the other two to shrink back while the blond stood in front of them, trying to stand firm.

''Now I'll be ever so grateful If you would answer a question of mine.''

The blonde flushed slightly at the lack of personal space and narrowed her eyes into a glare.

''No way! You're creeping us out!'' She shouted, causing her friends behind her to nod their heads in agreement as they didn't trust themselves to open their mouth's right now, ''Go away!''

Lucy's ominous aura spiked dangerously, causing the three to quiver in fear. Her overly sweet smile became strained. ''I will go away when you answer my question.'' She grounded out.

''M-Marianne…'' the long haired girl whimpered.

''J-just do what she says, p-please…'' stammered the bespectacled girl.

The blonde was about to protest but, sensing that she was stepping on thin ice that – unfortunatley - could break any second with this dangerous being in front of them, grudgingly gave in.

After all, she did not wish for an early death.

''F-fine! Ask your stupid question so you can leave us alone when we have answered it!''

Lucy smirked in thriumph.

''Excellent. Now, my question is very simple; where did our _champion_ head off to?''

Marianne shakily pointed with her index finger towards the street. ''W-we saw him going that way and heard the girl say something about a movie!'' She spoke quickly, ''They're probably going to the cinema!''

Lucy's eye twitched.

'' _ **Probably?**_ ''

Marianne paled instantly. That had obviously been the thing wrong say.

''Most likely!'' the blue haired girl corrected her friend quickly, ''A-and If they aren't there you can always find them together with a Pikachu and Chespin!''

Lucy leaned back and smiled brightly with a background of sparkles around her. ''Thank you for the information girls!'' She chirped, causing the three to look at her dumbfounded at her sudden change.

''So…you'll leave us alone now, right?'' asked Marianne as she eyed her warily.

Lucy nodded happily.

''That's right! But before I leave I think I'll give you a nice fair warning.''

The three females looked at each other, each one of them holding a certain amount of fear in their eyes. ''W-what might that be?'' stammered the long haired girl.

Dark green eyes flashed.

'' _ **Stay away from Alain.''**_

* * *

  _ **Flower: Thistle  
Meaning: Warning, nobility.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	10. Red Spider Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

After scaring those three girls in the alley and warning them to stay away from her beloved Alain, finding the cinema had been fairly easy for Lucy.

However, as the pigtail haired girl went inside and looked at all the movies that would be playing around this time she realized all too quickly that she didn't know which movie her beloved was going to be watching with his 'girlfriend'.

 _I could easily pick the wrong one and miss my beloved all together!_ She mentally cried as she threw a glare at one of the many movie posters before tearing her eyes off of them and looking around the crowded place, _Come on! That blue bimbo said to look out for a Pikachu and Chespin as well!_

But because it was so crowded, which was most likely because of the newest Diantha movie since a lot of people were a fan of her, seeing Pokémon as small as the ones previously mentioned was a pretty difficult task.

Feeling a sudden wave of anger, Lucy grounded her teeth together.

_I swear to Arceus if those girls were lying to me I'm going to make them wish they were never bor - !_

'' – want some popcorn, Alain?'' a bright and excited voice cut in, making Lucy glance up from her thoughts. She perked up instantly at hearing that familiar name.

_Those girls were right after all! My beloved really is here!_

Lucy looked around the crowded place and her eyes quickly fell on a girl with red hair and dressed in green and, sure enough, there was also a Chespin walking next to her.

''I'm not really a fan of popcorn, Mairin.'' A calmer, male voice answered her.

Dark green eyes widened when they fell on the much taller guy near the redhead with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

Black hair with a dark blue shine to it that looked a little untidy, piercing blue eyes that could look into your soul, pale skin, slightly muscular, dressed in black and, ofcourse, that light blue scarf.

 _Amazing!_ Thought Lucy, her joy in having found her beloved quickly pushing away her anger _, He looks just like that time when he was battling in the Kalos League! Those clothes look so good on him!_

''Aww Alain!'' Mairin complained as she pushed a bag of popcorn into the champion's face, ''But they are so yummy and salty, how can you say no to them?!''

_Ugh, that girl sounds so annoying!_

Alain frowned and pushed the bag of salty, popped corn gently away from his face. ''I dislike the taste of _too much_ salt on my tongue.'' He said as he looked down at his younger friend.

_I can't believe how tall and handsome Alain has become!_

Mairin gasped dramatically, ''You can't tell me that you gave up after one bad experience?!'' she exclaimed. The sour expression on Alain's face told her enough.

''You have to give them another try, Alain!'' The redhead insisted, before putting one of the popped corns into her mouth and chewing on it. She gulped it down, licked her lips and smiled brightly up at her friend.

''They are really, really good!''

_Someone please do shut her up!_

Alain sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. ''So you keep telling me.'' He muttered.

_I can listen to his voice all day._

''And I will keep on telling you until you try some as well!''

Chespie sweat-dropped at his trainer. Mairin was being _terribly_ insistant today.

_Annoying. Annoying. Annoying! What in the name of Arceus does my beloved see in her?!_

''More like bugging,'' Alain shot back, his voice holding a small amount of annoyance as he shook his head, cousing the red head to pout up at him.

''But Alain…'' She whined, still holding out the bag of popcorn to him. He held her pleading gaze for a moment before reluctantly giving in.

''If I do try some and still don't like it, will you leave me alone about it afterwards?''

_Oh Alain, If I was your girlfriend I would never force you to eat the things you don't like!_

Mairin nodded her head rapidly.

_It's such a shame that it didn't fall off._

''Fine, let me go and buy – ''

''We don't have time!'' Mairin interrupted her friend, taking him by the arm and hurriedly making her way towards the line of people that were going to watch the new Diantha movie with Chespie, ''The movie is going to begin any second now –''

Lucy felt her insides freeze up.

_Don't say it. Don't say it. For the love of Arceus please don't say it!_

''- so I'll share mine with you!''

Jealousy instantly began flaring through her body. And why wouldn't she be jealous? Sharing popcorn was something couples did after all!

Her dark green eyes narrowed in anger towards the red headed girl who was currently touching her beloved, shooting daggers at her. If looks could kill then Mairin would've probably been burning away on the place she stood right now.

Alain sighed once more as he was being dragged. He really didn't care about the popcorn. ''Alright, whatever.'' He muttered. Pikachu snickered into his paw at the displeased expression on the champion's face.

One just couldn't easily say no to Mairin, after all.

If it were up to Lucy then Mairin would already be laying dead on the ground with her limbs torn from her body for even daring to get so close to her beloved Alain. But she couldn't very well murder someone in the cinema because there would be too many witnesses.

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed. Now that she knew which movie they were going to watch she was going to make damn well sure that they weren't going to do anything intimate with each other.

_Like holding hands._

Twitch.

_Feeding each other popcorn._

Twitch.

_Caressing each other._

Twitch.

_And – and kissing!_

A murderous gleam appeared in her eyes. Should anything like that happen then Lucy could ensure that she wouldn't be able to control her own actions today.

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

While Alain and Mairin were at the cinema with Pikachu and Chespie, Delia was currently visiting Ash at the hospital. Delia sat next to the hospital bed with a book in her lap while Mimey stood next to her holding the woman's bag in his hands.

''Ash, I'm back.'' She said softly as she reached out and gently caressed her sons face, ''Do you recognize your mother's voice, sweetie? I asked Professor Sycamore to bring me here today, he's waiting outside at the moment.''

''Mime…''

Delia gazed up at her friend and chuckled.

''Ofcourse, I shouldn't neglect to mention that I brought Mimey with me today, since there wasn't enough room in the car last time. I remember that you weren't very happy about that, were you Mimey?''

''Mime, Mr. Mime.'' Murmured the psychic and fairy type as he shook his head, before gazing sadly at his companion's child.

It was different for the Pokémon to see Ash like this. He remembered when he first met the black haired child, how energetic and determined he was to try and capture him before he became Delia's friend.

Seeing the poor child like this hurt Mimey, since over the years he saw him, just like Delia, as family.

''Can you hear Mimey speaking to you, Ash? He's as worried about you as your friends and I are.''

Delia looked on in surprise when she saw her son's fingers twitch slightly. A small, relieved smile curled on her lips upon seeing that single movement. It filled her with joy.

The first time she had seen her son in this bed she couldn't keep herself from crying, but now she felt a bit stronger about it and wanted to talk to Ash as much as she could.

''Ash sweetie, I brought a very special book with me today.'' She said as her smile widened, ''One filled with many memories, the good and the bad times.''

As she watched her son sleeping next to Squirty, the Squirtle plushie from his childhood which she had brought with her the first time she visited, Delia opened the book to the first page.

It wasn't a story book, but a photo book and the first page showed Ash in his baby years. Delia's eyes landed on the very first picture of her and her son together. She was laying in the hospital bed holding her new bundle of joy as she tiredly smiled towards the camera.

''The day you were born was one of the happiest days in my life. Not only had I a precious bundle of love to take care of but I was also really happy that you had those adorable markings on your cheeks,'' Delia said quietly as she gently ran a finger over the first photo.

''Those are birthmarks you inherited from your father and it's really funny that, when he was still around he would get embarrassed when I pointed out that I found those marks really cute. He would always end up telling me that he wasn't cute at all and was in fact 'a very manly man' but I disagreed.''

Delia really missed her husband. Ever since Ash had turned five he had left on that Pokémon journey of his and never came back. It had been almost twelve years - since Ash would turn seventeen on the 22th of May this year - now since she had last seen him.

Delia looked at the other pictures on the page. The first time she gave her son a bottle of milk, the first time she changed his nappy, the first time she gave him a bath and, ofcourse, the first time he and Gary met as babies.

She turned a couple of pages until she reached Ash's first ever birthday party.

Delia chuckled at the photo that showed her son's entire face covered in cake.

''When you turned one you couldn't wait to try that delicious birthday cake I made for you.'' She said, ''You looked like a mess but you didn't care when I tried to wipe your face off. Giggling and always looking for more and trying to avoid my attempts of cleaning you. Such a bright ray of sunshine.''

''Mr. Mime,'' said Mimey with a smile on his face as he pointed at the same picture Delia was talking to Ash about.

Delia smiled, ''I think that Mimey says that you look cute when covered in cake.'' She said softly, ''Am I right, Mimey?''

''Mime!'' Mimey cried with a nod of his head.

Delia kept talking about the memories from the different kinds of photo's. From telling Ash how happy she was that he found a friend in Gary to remembering how sad and worried she was to see Ash break his arm for the first time due to rough housing with a bunch of wild Pokémon.

Eventually Delia took a break and leaned back into the chair, closing her eyes.

''Ash,'' She murmured, ''I love you from the bottom of my heart.''

It was then that the door to the room opened and Professor Sycamore entered the room. He saw her leaning backwards into the chair and frowned in concern.

''Are you alright, Delia?'' He asked as he approached her. Delia opened her eyes again and nodded towards the professor, proceeding to hug her treasured photo book against her chest.

''Yes, I can't thank you enough for bringing me here today to see Ash.'' She said with a grateful smile on her face, ''I know that you must've been busy so for you to make time to bring me here makes me really happy.''

Sycamore chuckled and patted her shoulder, making Mimey shoot a glare at him for touching his friend.

''Don't worry too much about my shedule Delia,'' he reassured her, ''It's true that I'm still busy with my research but If I can help someone spend time with those they love then that's always a first priority in my book.''

Sycamore noticed the photobook in the woman's arms and smiled almost charmingly at her. ''You really seem to know what you're doing. First bringing the plushie and now talking about memories, you're really something Delia.'' He complimented.

Mimey's glare became a lot more dangerous.

Delia rolled her eyes at his obvious attempts to charm her. Sure he was young and good looking, but to be honest he simply wasn't her type. ''I looked it up back in Pallet Town,'' She murmured quietly, ''So that I would be able to help my son as much as possible when I got here.''

''You're doing a great jo-''

A groan cut Sycamore off, causing him, Delia and Mimey to look towards the hospital bed with wide eyes. ''A-Ash?'' Delia murmured quietly in anticipation and disbelief.

_Could my son actually be…?_

She felt hope blossom in her chest when she saw Ash's eyes flutter open slightly, before they shut themselves again at seeing the bright, white walls and ceiling.

''Ash, sweetie?'' asked Delia carefully as she leaned forward, ''Are you awake?''

Another groan was her answer. ''T-too…br-bright…'' He croaked out, his voice breaking slightly as he slowly opened his eyes again and tried to adjust to the brightness of the room.

Ash saw three blurry figures by the side of the bed and heard that familiar voice calling his name for a third time.

''Mom...Mr. Mime?'' He asked when he finally managed to get her and the Pokémon in full view, ''What…what is going on? W-why are you in K-Kalos…and wh-why is everything…white…?''

Ash's voice was dripping with confusion. Delia, happy to see her son awake and responsive, felt her eyes prick with tears and found herself unable to answer.

''Ash, you're in the hospital.'' Sycamore, who was delighted to see him awake but also worried about how confused he seemed to be, decided to answer for the woman instead.

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion at hearing another familiar voice. Male this time. ''Professor…S-Sycamore?'' He croaked out when he finally noticed the male standing next to his mother.

''Why…? Why am I…?''

''In the hospital?'' murmured Delia sadly as she reached her hand out and pushed her son's hair out of his face. Ash could only nod, feeling at a loss of what to say when he saw his mother look at him with tears in her eyes.

 _What happened to me to make me end up here? Why is mom in Kalos?_ Thought Ash, feeling utterly confused about the situation he had found himself in, _And why is she crying?_

Seeing the expression on her son's face Delia wiped her tears away and frowned in concern. All Ash showed was confusion as to why he was in the hospital to begin with. She didn't like it that he didn't seem to have any sort of recollection of what happened to himself.

''Sweetie?'' Began Delia softly, ''What is the last thing that you remember?''

Ash frowned thoughtfully at the question. Many memories flashed through his head, with most of them consisting of the battles he had before and in the Kalos League – with the exception of talking to a man with a faded out face and body – up until that one moment that…

''I…I lost to Alain in the league…?'' Ash said, his eyes wide in realization. He had lost, once again, in another league. But he didn't feel at all upset, because he felt happy that the one he loved managed to become the Kalos League Champion in his stead.

His mind drew a blank after that.

What happened after he lost to Alain? Did something go wrong with the Bond Phenomenon after they got hit with Mega Charizard X's Blast Burn? Is that why he ended up at the hospital? If so, then where was Greninja? Where were Pikachu and his other Pokémon?

Ash felt his body beginning to shake, feeling upset about the fact that he couldn't remember anything that happened after he lost to his friend.

Delia and Sycamore glanced at each other worriedly.

If the last thing Ash remembered was losing to Alain at the league then that meant his whole memory of Team Flare attacking Lumiose City and the world being saved afterwards had been erased from his memory.

''Ash…'' Delia murmured when she saw Ash looking at the sheets and gripping them tightly in his hands. Tears started to well up in his eyes due to the frustration of him not being able to remember anything past his last battle at the league.

''Mom…professor…w-what happened…to make me end up here…of all places?'' He asked, his voice breaking because of how upset he felt. Tears rolled down his cheeks, up to the point that they hit the white sheets he found himself laying under.

_Remember…_

His hands clenched even more tightly into the sheets then they had before.  
_  
Please let me remember…_

_What happened…_

More and more tears fell down.

_Wh-why…why….am I…_

_Here…?_

A hand on his shoulder startled Ash out of his thoughts and, when he turned to look at the person who touched him, he saw his mother smile sadly at him.

Her brown eyes, almost indentical to his own, held sorrow and pain.

_Why…are you looking at me like that…mom?_

''Sweetie…you've been in a coma for almost a month now.'' Delia told him gently, her voice wavering slightly. It had broken her heart to see him in a coma but to see her son so upset didn't make her heart hurt any less.

Ash's eyes widened in shock. ''A c-coma….?'' He got out, before pushing her hand away from his shoulder as his voice got louder.

''But why? Did something happen during the match that made me collapse?! Did I end up here because of a backlash with Bond Phenomenon?!''

''Ash!'' Delia gasped at his sudden outburst.

''Mime!'' Even Mimey cried out in shock.

''Ash! Calm down!'' Exclaimed Sycamore, leaning forward and reaching out to try and push the teen back down on the bed when he started to struggle, causing Squirty – whom Ash still hadn't noticed - to fall from the bed.

The professor's hands only got slapped away by an angry Ash, who shook his head in frustration, desperate for the answers he did not have.

'' **NO! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER PROPERLY?!''**

By now he was shouting angrily, which alarmed not only his mother, Mimey and the professor but also the staff outside of the room.

Not even a moment after the shout Erica came running in – while trying not to look too surprised at the fact that her patient had woken up and being careful not to step on the fallen plushie - and pushed the struggling Ash gently back down on the bed by placing her hands on his shoulders.

''Please don't strain yourself too much, Mr. Ketchum!'' She exclaimed with a worried expression on her face, ''You've been through a lot so please lay back down and calm yourself!''

Ash looked up at her with wide, tearful eyes as the back of his head hit the pillow. In his confusion as to who this woman was, his anger disappeared as quickly as he felt exhaustion kicking in.

''Wh-who are you?'' He asked in confusion. Erica smiled warmly down at the confused teenager. ''I'm Erica, a nurse at this hospital.'' She introduced herself before letting go of his shoulders and wiping away his tears.

Ash frowned. It felt strange to feel his tears being wiped away by someone he had just met, but he couldn't help himself from already liking this kind looking nurse. He gave her a warm and safe feeling, like his own mother did.

After a moment she leaned back. ''How are you feeling, Mr. Ketchum?''

Ash blinked up at her before moving his arms and legs. He suddenly felt really weak, as if there wasn't much energy in any part of his body. ''I feel...weak and tired.'' He answered, ''…Confused too.''

Erica nodded and, grabbing the notepad and pen on the nightstand next to the many 'Get well' cards, wrote it down.

''That's no surprise, considering you've been in a coma for almost a month now.'' She said softly, ''Can you tell me what the last thing is that you remember?''

''My battle in the finals at the league and then…nothing.''

''I see…'' murmured Erica with a frown on her face. _That means he doesn't remember that the city, no, the whole world almost got destroyed,_ she thought, _but then again…_

''It's actually not uncommon for people with a brain injury to lose some of their memories.''

Ash looked up at her in surprise.

_A brain injury? Is that why I can't remember? But then how did I get that injury in the first place? Did it happen during the battle with Mega Charizard X and Greninja?_

_I'm so confused…_

''Ms. Erica?'' asked Delia softly, ''How long will it take before his memories return?''

Erica turned towards her with a frown and crossed her arms. ''It can take months, weeks or maybe even a few days at most,'' She explained, ''In some cases memories could be lost permanently.''

Ash froze. He didn't want his memory loss to be permanent! He wanted to remember everything that happened after his final battle at the Kalos League. How he received his brain injury, why he fell into a coma – everything!

''I…'' Began Ash quietly, getting the attention from all the adults in the room.

''What is it, Ash?'' asked Delia.

''Mime…?'' Mimey tilted his head to the side, looking curious about what the teen was going to say.

''I…I want to remember…'' Ash mumbled, his eyes holding more desperation then anything else at the moment, ''What happened, how I ended up here…everything really.''

Everything was quiet for a few moments.

Delia looked down at her hands. Her son didn't know how terrible some of the memories were he so desperatley wanted to get back.

She so wanted to spare him those imagines and feelings but it really wasn't up to her, Professor Sycamore or anyone else to deny Ash his memories.

Erica sighed. She really felt for the poor boy, but there's only so much she could tell him.

''Mr. Ketchum,'' She said gently, ''You ended up here because there was a strange poison in your body that seemed to have affected your brain at some point. We succesfully managed to remove it though.''

The rest was up to his friends and family.

''Poison…?'' Ash asked with a tilt of his head, ''How did that – ''

''Ash,'' Sycamore interrupted, ''This is only something Alain can answer for you, since he was there when you got hurt. He can explain it in much better detail than any of us.'

Ash blinked. ''He was professor?'' He asked, feeling and looking utterly confused, ''Alain has the answers to what happened to me?''

Sycamore nodded in head. ''Yes,'' he comfirmed kindly, ''Do you want us to get him for you?''

 _Somehow I ended up getting hurt after that battle,_ thought Ash with a frown on his face, _whatever it was that hurt me made me end up getting poisoned and…I fell into a coma because of it and…Alain was there…?_

He groaned inwardly.

Thinking about it did not make any sense for him at the moment, with his lack of memory and all. He just really wanted to remember as soon as possible and if Alain – even though he was feeling a little shy to face him - could help him with that, then so be it.

''I…I want to see him,'' Said Ash with a determined look on his face, ''I want him to tell me so that I can remember!''

''Him telling you might not make you remember Ash.'' Delia pointed out.

''But I'm sure that he won't leave anything out of his explanation.'' Sycamore reassured the teen when he saw that he was about to open his mouth to protest. Ash seemed to believe that talking about it might make his memories come back in an instant.

''A-alright…'' Ash said, giving in before yawning tiredly.

Seeing this, Delia smiled. ''How about you rest for a while?'' She suggested, grabbing Squirty from the floor and tucking it back in under the covers next to him, ''We'll see to it that Alain is here in a few hours.''

Ash nodded his head weakly, failing to make a comment on his childhood toy as he couldn't resist his eyes from fluttering shut and falling into a dreamless sleep.

_Welcome back, Ash._

_To all of us._

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

One hour and a half later the movie had finished and Alain walked out of the cinema with a cheerful looking Mairin after him, their sights set on returning back to the lab since it was almost time for dinner.

Though Alain wondered how much Mairin would be able to eat after snacking away so much on that popcorn from earlier. He had only eaten one because of Mairin's insistance and, while it was okay when there wasn't too much salt sprinkled on it, it still wouldn't be his number one favourite snack.

While they were walking over the almost empty pavement, passing by the many stores and apartments on this side of the city, the red head continously babbled on about how amazing the movie was.

''It was so good!'' Exclaimed the red head skipped and waved her arms around, ''I never would've thought I would see Diantha ever play the role of an officer, but her acting was great! She and that Luxray really worked well together in solving that murder!''

Alain nodded, listening half-heartedly to his friend's excited rambling. And while that was going on they were blissfully unaware to the fact that they were being followed by a certain black haired girl.

Lucy kept a good distance away from her beloved and his 'girlfriend'. While she had been in the cinema she had kept an eye on the both them, not even paying any attention to the movie that had been playing at the moment.

She had been very happy to see that they hadn't ever touched each other's hands, or fed each other the popcorn or had even tried to kiss each other. The red head had seemed way more interrested in the movie than her beloved, which was one hundred percent okay with Lucy.

''But she could've done without that partner! He really didn't know what he was doing and – ''

But that didn't mean that she was happy to see them walking together, with the red head occasionaly getting too close to Alain – more likely due to the excitement of how amazing the movie was - than was needed.

'' – Diantha had to clean up his mistakes all the time!''

Pikachu's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming from behind them. Curiously, he turned his body slightly, noticing from the corner of his eyes a pigtail haired girl walking behind them with her eyes focused straight ahead and only a small distance away from them.

''Pika?'' He murmured, tilting his head slightly to the side. The way the girl was walking almost seemed like she was keeping her distance on purpose.

_Is she following us?_

''It was also nice to see the different parts they showed of Sinnoh – ''

Lucy froze when she saw the Pikachu on her beloved's shoulder looking at her. Seeing a small path towards an alley she quickly ran and hid herself behind the wall.

_If that Pokémon notifies my beloved of my presence he'll think I'm a stalker!_

'' - I'd really like to go there someday too! What do you think, Chespie?''

''Chespin!'' Chespie answered with a smile. It would be fun to explore other regions then the one they were in right now. They had seen a bit of Hoenn when they were traveling with Alain, but after seeing that movie Sinnoh sounded like a nice place to go to as well.

Pikachu sweat-dropped when he saw the girl hiding herself, making it obvious to the Pokémon that she was following them after all. He silently wondered why and tapped Alain's shoulder, who stopped in his step and tiredly – because of Mairin's ramblings – looked up at the Pokémon and raised an eyebrow in question.

''Pika!'' Exclaimed Pikachu as he pointed behind him towards the alley they had passed a couple of moments, ''Pika, Pikachu!''

Alain frowned and looked into the direction the electric type was pointing at. _An alley?_ He thought before taking another glance at the Pokémon on his shoulder.

The way Pikachu was alerting him made him quickly suspect that someone was following them, and that that someone was currently hiding where the electric type was pointing.

Lucy held her breath. She had heard that Pikachu make a ruckus and hoped that it hadn't been because of her.

The alley where she had hid herself in had an dead end, so if her beloved got alerted by the electric type because of her following him and his 'girlfriend' around then she wouldn't be able to make an easy escape.

Curious as to why her friend was lagging behind, Mairin turned to look back at Alain. ''Hey, what's wrong Alain?'' She asked, walking back towards him with Chespie after her and leaning forward, ''Is there something -''

The redhead fell silent when she saw Alain placing his finger to his lips and heard him making a small shushing sound. Mairin looked up at him with a frown, which only deepened when Alain slowly walked back over to the place Pikachu had previously been pointing at.

Lucy tensed against the wall when she heard footsteps approach, and her heart began to beat harder in her chest when she heard them become louder, which indictacted that they got closer and closer, until they finally –

_Stopped._

''I know that you're there,'' Her beloved's voice rang out, ''Quit hiding and come on out.''

Lucy swallowed, feeling nervous.

She had two options right now. One, running out of the alley and away from her beloved before he recognized her so that she wouldn't be seen as a stalker when they met each other on a later date.

Or two, let her be seen by her beloved by confronting him and explaining why she had been _stalking_ him and his 'girlfriend' in the first place – which he, obviously, would be quite irritated if not angry about.

_I'm sure I would be if our roles were reversed._

Lucy's eyes lit up, an idea quickly popping into her head.

If he became angry at her then her beloved would surely forgive her for following him and his 'girlfriend' around if she explained to him that she had been searching for him because of the promise they made to each other in the past!

_He'll see the mistake he made and leave his 'girlfriend' then, too!_

She smiled as pink dusted her pale cheeks and allowed a giggle to escape her lips.

_It's an amazing idea!_

With renewed confidence, she walked around the corner up to her beloved –

''Alain!'' She exclaimed brightly, her voice holding nothing but joy when she saw him only to freeze in her step when she saw the look in those piercing, blue eyes.

''Who are you and how do you know my name?''

Dark green eyes widened in disbelief.

_W-what in….Arceus's name…?_

Lucy had seen it and, even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew that it was true. Those eyes that she had seen holding the emotions of sadness, pain, kindness and joy in the past –

_M-my beloved…_

''More importantly, why have you been following us?''

_Y-you…don't…_

\- Now only held coldness and no recollection to who she was in the present.

_R-remember….me…?_

To say that Lucy felt hurt was an understatement; she could almost feel her heart shatter to a million pieces.

Almost.

Because – and she felt very confident about this – Lucy was certain she would be able to make her beloved remember. She still needed to answer all three of his questions, after all!

''M-my name is Lucy!''

_This should make him remember!_

To her shock, the look in her beloved's eyes didn't change.

_N-no way…_

_H-he doesn't remember…my name…either…?_

Realizing this, Lucy knew that she couldn't just say that she knew his name because of their meeting in the past, because if he still didn't remember then it would make her seem like a weirdo in her beloved's eyes and she didn't want that at all!

Lucy bit her trembling bottom lip.

_I-I need an excuse…and quick!_

''I-I know of your name because I saw you battling in the Kalos League – ''

_No point in stopping now, the last question still needs answering…_

''- And – and I'm really sorry for following you and your girlfriend - ''

At this Mairin spluttered her protests and Alain's face turned from cold to one of disbelief. Even Pikachu and Chespie looked surprised at the assumption.

_I can't tell him the truth about why I've been following him, he wouldn't even believe me at this point! Another excuse, quickly now!_

'' - but I'm a big fan of yours!''

Lucy sweat-dropped as she held her head bowed in front of Alain and was only met with silence. _Damn it,_ she cried mentally, _Why couldn't I come up with a better excuse then that?! No one likes fangirls and I'm sure my beloved doesn't either!_

''Wow Alain!'' Mairin was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence between them with an excited shout, ''It looks like you do have fans after all!''

''I'm not certain If I should be happy about that or not.'' Alain muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 _Oh no, I was right about him not liking fans, wasn't I?!_ Lucy mentally cried, _I have Ninetales with me, I could've asked for a battle instead of saying that I was fan!_

Truth to be told, Alain had been more than happy with the fact that he hadn't ever been approached by a fangirl or fanboy ever since he had obtained his title.

There was, however, a first time for everything. _Fan or not_ , He thought as he looked at Lucy with a frown on his face, _I still don't like being followed around. The feeling of it isn't very reassuring._

Mairin turned her head towards him. ''Why not?!'' She exclaimed as she frowned up at him, ''You should be glad that you have at least one! I was actually kind of worried at the lack of fans and gifts you received – '' Lucy's eye twitched at the words 'fans' and 'gifts' ''- because I thought all those potential fan's of yours would blame you for –''

''I get it Mairin, you can stop now,'' Alain interrupted calmly. The red head grinned and turned back to the still bowing Lucy.

''So, your name is Lucy right?'' asked Mairin with an excited gleam in her eyes and Lucy resisted the urge to snap at her as she raised her head and nodded in comfirmation.

''I'm so excited to meet Alain's first ever fan – '' Lucy blinked her eyes in surprise ''- but you really shouldn't think that I'm his girlfriend, because I'm not!''

''You aren't?'' Lucy blurted out.

_Have those three girls been wrong all this time?_

Seeing both Mairin and Alain shake their heads in comfirmation, Lucy felt relief flowing through every part of her body and visibly relaxed.

She knew that, even if he didn't recognize her at the moment, her beloved wouldn't lie to her. However, Lucy still didn't like how close the redhead was to Alain because who knows when the feelings those two had for each other would become more than friendship?

_Now it's time for an apology and a bit of acting._

''I-I'm so sorry!'' She apologized, bowing her head towards Alain and Mairin once again, ''It's just that you looked so close that I just kind of assumed!''

Mairin raised her hands and waved them frantically in front of her. ''It's okay!'' She exclaimed, ''Please stop bowing your head!''

Lucy raised her head and placed a hand on her chest, right above her heart. ''Thank goodness…'' She murmured before giving Mairin a fake smile while said redhead sighed in relief.

''So tell me, what is it that you want from me?'' asked Alain. He sounded and looked impatient because he really wanted to go back to the lab to check up on the Pokémon he had left behind in the greenhouse, as well as Ash's while he was at it.

 _I want you to remember me and our promise…_ thought Lucy, her smile turning a bit 'shyer', but still as fake as before.

Mairin gasped. ''Alain!'' She cried, slapping his arm and making him wince, ''You could've been a bit nicer!'' Alain rolled his eyes at her and rubbed his arm.

''I-it's a-alright…I d-don't mind…'' Lucy stammered, a bit of pink dusting her cheeks as she continued to act shy and making Mairin falter at her reply, ''I-I…It's j-just…''

_I need to think of something!_

Alain raised an eyebrow at her, impatiently waiting for whatever this overly apologetic and shy pigtail haired girl was planning on saying.

_Oh, I know!_

Lucy quickly grabbed something out of the pocket of her blouse – a white handkerchief with small, pink flowers on them she had brought only a couple of days ago - and held it out towards Alain.

''C-Can I have your a-autograph, p-please?!''

_Brilliant._

Alain sighed and took the handkerchief from the girl's hand, quickly whipping out a pen from his pant pocket and signing it while Mairin quietly whistled about how pretty the flowers on it were.

He could never understand what was so amazing and important about obtaining someone's, celebrity or not, autograph. At the end of the day they were still normal human beings, doing what they liked and getting paid for their jobs.

''Here you go.'' Said Alain, handing the item back over to a flustered Lucy.

''T-thank y-you…'' Lucy whispered, taking her handkerchief back before looking at her beloved's autograph written in black cursive and holding it close to her chest.

_My beloved's autograph…_

Alain gave her a nod of his head before stuffing his hands into his pant pockets.

''Aww, that was real nice of you Alain. It looks like you do have a heart towards your fans after all.'' Exclaimed Mairin with a bright smile, elbowing him slightly in the side with Chespie copying her actions.

 _I really don't_ , thought Alain but he refrained from telling Mairin that. Instead, her just gave her a small smile back because of her antics.

''Yeah, yeah.'' He replied, rolling his eyes good naturedly before sparing Lucy another glance, ''If that was all, Mairin and I have somewhere to be.''

''R-right!'' said Lucy as she 'nervously' lowered her eyes, ''I-I'm sorry for having b-bothered you!''

''Hey it's alright! Please stop apologizing!'' exclaimed Mairin with a sweat-drop before smiling, ''We'll be off now!'' Hearing Lucy stammer out a quiet 'goodbye' the red head turned towards Alain and skipped on her feet.

''Come on Alain! Dinner is probably already waiting for us back at the lab and I don't want it to get cold!''

''Chespin, Ches!'' Chespie, while not as gluttoneous as Clemont's Chespin, agreed with his trainer because the popcorn from earlier hadn't really filled him up – Mairin had eaten most of it and rather quickly too.

Alain sweat-dropped and ran after her. ''How you can still be hungry after eating all that popcorn I'll never understand.'' He muttered. Pikachu smiled. _Bottomless stomach much like my own trainer_ , he thought.

Mairin only laughed, turning around slightly to wave towards the still watching Lucy.

''See you around!'' She shouted.

Lucy gave a wide, fake smile and waved back. She silently thanked the red headed girl for mentioning the only lab in Lumiose City, which she now knew as the place her beloved was staying at.

She lowered her arm when they weren't in sight anymore. The smile dropped from her face and a look between determination and anger replaced it.

_Don't worry my beloved. Whatever happened to make you forget Ill make you remember the time we spend together._

She clenched her hankerchief tightly in her hand.

_As well as the promise we made on that day!_

* * *

  _ **Flower: Red Spider Lily  
Meaning: Forgotten memory**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	11. Winged Seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

For a while now, Serena had felt worried and bored.

She had, after all, not done much in the time she had stayed at the professor's lab with the exception for the few times she made breakfast and dinner with Mairin before Delia arrived, daydreaming about Ash and thinking about her feelings for him, taking care of her Pokémon and, ofcourse, avoiding Alain because of her own suspicions towards his feelings for the man she loved.

Serena had not yet decided how to approach this rivalry but after that conversation between her and Mairin last night she knew that she couldn't keep avoiding the older male forever.

That was why, after Alain and Mairin had gone to the cinema and the professor and Delia went to the hospital, the performer had decided to call Shauna and asked if she could meet up with her at Café Soleil so the performer could, hopefully, get some advice and spend some time together with her friend.

So now Serena was sitting at one of the wooden tables on the veranda of Café Soleil – which was currently brimming with costumers on the inside - with her head propped up on the palm of her hand with her elbow leaning on said object while playing with the straw in a glass of cola with her other hand, patiently waiting for her friend and fellow performer to arrive.

 _I really hope Shauna can help me out_ , thought Serena, heaving a sigh, _not only with this rivalry but also with this boredom -_

''Serena!'' An energetic voice called out to her.

_There she is!_

Serena raised her head from her palm, seeing the smiling brown haired and green eyed performer running towards her with a wide smile on her face.

''Shauna,'' She exclaimed joyfully, raising her hand in greeting, ''You made it!''

''So I did!'' Announced Shauna cheerfully, pulling out the chair on the opposite side of table were Serena was sitting and sat down on it, ''How have you been Serena? Any news about Ash yet?''

The blond haired girl shook her head. ''No, Ash still hasn't woken up but I'm feeling fine!''

''Serena…It's normal to feel sad about one of your friends being in a coma. You don't have to force yourself to stay strong around me.'' Said Shauna with a frown, seeing Serena's happy expression falter slightly.

''I saw him three days ago, at the hospital.'' The blonde admitted, ''I've put it off for a long time because I didn't like to see him like that and I cried even though I promised myself not to.''

Shauna listened to her friend respectfully.

''It has almost been a month now and all I want is for him to wake up already.''

''Ash is strong and stubborn. He could wake up any day now and when he does, you can finally confess your feelings to him!'' Shauna reassured.

There was, however, a slightly sad expression on the brown haired girl's face when she said that.

Shauna had known about Serena's feelings for Ash since their tag battle in Anistar City. She did her best to cheer her friend on – despite her own feelings for the blond she wanted the girl to be happy - when the former told her that she wanted to confess to him right after the league ended.

Serena smiled, her cheeks growing a bright red in color at the word 'confess' and not noticing Shauna's slight change in mood.

''I suppose you're right.'' Said Serena, ''And I'd love to confess to Ash when he does wake up but…'' Her smile turned upside down and Shauna tilted her head to the side, looking a little puzzled.

''But?'' She pressed.

''I have a love rival to deal with.'' Serena admitted with a sigh before taking a small sip of cola from the straw in front of her.

''Oh,'' Shauna murmured with a bummed out look on her face, ''Is it anyone I know?''

Serena withrew her lips from the straw and chuckled at the question. ''I think everyone know's him by now Shauna. Well, his name at least.'' She sighed when she was met with silence, ''It's Alain.''

Shauna's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at the mention of the league champion and she shot up from the chair. ''He's gay?!'' She exclaimed in shock, not noticing the many heads from other costumers that turned towards her in bewilderment and slight disapproval.

''S-Shauna…'' Serena sweat-dropped and the previously mentioned girl flushed slightly in embarrassment at the attention she had obtained before sitting back down.

''Sorry,'' Shauna apologized with a weak smile, bumping herself up the hide with her hand before composing herself and leaning forward with an curious look on her face, ''I would've never guessed him to have the hot's for Ash! But how do you know Serena? Alain doesn't seem like the type to go around and telling people!''

To be honest, Shauna hadn't ever interacted with Alain before. She only knew his name, what kind of Pokémon he had and, from seeing every battle in the Kalos League, knew that he seemed like a calm and collected person who was a very strong trainer and took his battles seriously.

''I saw him kiss Ash's forehead in the hospital,'' Serena explained, feeling a lot more calmer about it now than when she had told Mairin last night.

Shauna frowned thoughtfully. ''A kiss on the forehead doesn't really have to mean that Alain feels about Ash in that way though,'' She pointed out.

''But the way he closed in on Ash and pressed his lips against his forehead looked too intimate for him to not have those feelings.'' Serena argued, narrowing her eyes slightly, ''I know what I saw.''

The other girl still didn't look too sure, but what could she say? She hadn't been the one who saw Alain kissing Ash's forehead and she didn't know the male as well as the others did.

A small part of her though, no matter how horrible she felt about it, wanted Serena to be right about Alain's feelings for Ash. For him to make it difficult for the performer sitting in front of her and for Ash to accept Alain's feelings instead of Serena's.

_It's selfish of me, I know, but I really do love her._

''Should you be right about that, then you have a difficult person to compete with because he doesn't look like he'd give up easily,'' Shauna murmured before shaking her head, ''I don't envy you.''

Serena groaned, throwing her arms over the table in front of her and pressing her head into the hard material before looking up at Shauna pleadingly. ''Me neither! Please tell me that you can give me some sort of advice!'' She exclaimed, ''I don't know how to handle this! Alain is a lot different from Miette!''

Miette, a blue haired and red eyed performer who was very passionate about baking, also had her sights on Ash ever since they first met.

She really liked to tease Serena about her feelings for the Kantonian despite having a crush on the boy herself and often told the blond that if she didn't confess her feelings that she might eventually take him away from her.

Shauna blinked at her in surprise. This had been the first time someone ever asked her for advice about love, and it was just her luck that it was the person she most cared about. While she was good at giving advice about other things, love wasn't really something she was good at despite her being in love herself.

''I don't really know how to.'' She admitted.

Serena looked put out about that fact. Now what was she going to do? She couldn't just face Alain without some sort of plan!

''But…'' Shauna murmured thoughtfully, making the blond perk up.

''Yes?'' She pressed, trying not to sound too eager.

Shauna smiled, ''I think you should try to follow your heart Serena.'' She suggested, ''Do what you feel is right and well, just be yourself. That's what's most important to me at least!''

Serena frowned slightly as she drank the last bit of her cola.

_Just be myself, huh?_

She nodded slowly.

''I'll keep it in mind, thanks Shauna.''

Shauna's smile widened, ''No problem!'' She exclaimed cheerfully, ''So, how about we go shopping? I saw a lot of new dresses on my way here and I've been dying to try them out!''

Serena brightened at the mention of dresses.

''Sure!''

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

Driving through the streets of Lumiose City, Professor Augustine Sycamore kept a sharp eye out for Alain, Mairin and the Pokémon they had with them.

He was searching for the former upon his own offer to get him for Ash so he could explain to him in detail what happened and what had caused him to get poisoned which resulted into his coma.

The Kantonian had been upset with his condition and desperate for answers, which was understandable. No one liked to have pieces of their memories missing or in Ash's case the whole event of Lysandre and Team Flare trying to destroy the world because of the their own views on humankind.

Now it was only a matter of finding the current Kalos League Champion and his red headed companion.

Sycamore, however, knew that they weren't at the lab because, before he had put his work aside and drove Delia to the hospital so she could visit her son, he had heard the younger out of the two exclaim that they would be going to watch a movie at the cinema.

The professor had at least been at the hospital for about forty-five minutes and he, knowing that a movie would take more than a hour to finish at least, had decided to head towards Prism Tower to tell Clemont and Bonnie about the good news after he had dropped a very happy looking Delia off back at the lab so she could call Professor Oak and Alexa.

While the siblings had been happy and relieved to hear that their friend had finally awoken, they had been shocked that he didn't remember chaos that Team Flare had caused. Bonnie, being the lovable little girl she was, wanted to go to the hospital to see Ash right away.

Clemont however, seeing as the battle field still wasn't half way done in getting cleaned up and he really wanted to get it done before another challenger appeared, had retrained her with his Aipom Arm.

'' _We still have more than half of the field to clean Bonnie,'' Clemont reminded her of the holes in the battle field, the light bouncing off his spectacles as the Aipom Arm retrieved her after she had tried to run all the way towards the door._

'' _But visiting Ash is more important right now!'' Bonnie protested, waving her arms around frantically while she dangled in the air, ''He's finally awake and I want to see him! There's so much we have to tell him about too! Can't we put the cleaning aside for an hour or two? Which I'd like to remind you that it is your responsibility and yours alone!''_

'' _No Bonnie, work and friends are equally important. And besides, you promised to help me so I'd be done sooner, remember?'' asked Clemont, causing Bonnie to fall limp in the Aipom Arm's hold and pout at him, ''I want to see Ash too but I'm sure he can wait for us a little longer. He's probably asleep at the moment.''_

_Sycamore nodded his head in comfirmation._

'' _Ash is asleep as far as I know.''_

_Bonnie turned her head towards the professor and frowned. ''But why would he go to sleep again so soon? Doesn't waking up from a coma mean that Ash has fully recovered?'' She asked in confusion as she was finally put back down on her own two feet._

_If only it would be so simple, thought Clemont as he lowered his eyes towards the floor._

_Sycamore shook his head. ''No, the recovery process is only just beginning.'' He told her, ''It is normal for a coma survivor to feel drained. It takes time for one to get their full strength back.''_

'' _Oh…'' mumbled Bonnie, feeling sad for her friend and the things he had to endure at the moment, ''Does that mean Ash has to stay at the hospital for a long time?''_

'' _It all depends on how badly Ash has been affected. We haven't noticed anything else about him yet despite his memory loss.''_

'' _I hope it stays that way,'' Clemont murmured._

_He didn't want Ash to stay longer in the hospital than was needed and if he didn't have any further complications then he might be released pretty soon._

'' _Yeah…'' Bonnie agreed, ''Me too.''_

The professor had left the siblings to their own devices after that, driving slowly in his car and keeping a look out for Alain and Mairin as he passed by the museum and the most expensive hotel of Lumiose, Hotel Richissime.

He saw people – men and woman – walking with shopping bags, chatting with each other and even a mother gently pushing a stroller over the pavement with a male Meowstic walking beside her that seemed to be carrying a bag with groceries.

While they all seemed to be content and happy, Sycamore knew that the scars from the attack on the city were still etched inside of their hearts.

And while the scars would fade away with time, the one's who were hurt – because of the loss of their loved ones, the damage and because of how frightening everything had looked - would always remember what happened.

After a while Sycamore caught something yellow from the corner of his eyes and, as he turned his eyes and made them focus on it some more, he saw that it was a Pikachu perched on the shoulder of a very familiar person and smiled.

He finally found them. Turning the steering wheel, he made his car drive closer towards the pavement and raised his hand.

''Alain, Mairin,'' Sycamore greeted, making them stop walking and turn towards him with a look of surprise on their faces.

''Professor!'' Exclaimed Mairin, staring at him with wide eyes, ''What are you doing here?''

''Are you not happy to see me?'' Asked the professor, pretending to look hurt.

Alain sighed. ''Ofcourse we are, but last time we checked you still had a lot of work to get through.''

Sycamore was still doing research about Mega Evolution, but ever since the attack on Lumiose City he had been really interrested Zygarde's connection to it all as well as his continuing investigation of the Sundail in Anistar City which caused for a lot of work on his part.

''And you're not someone who tends to take a break just to come and visit us on the other end of the city. Is there anything we should know about?''

''You've got me,'' Sycamore chuckled at the obvious suspicion in Alain's voice, before looking at them seriously, ''Something happened at the hospital. ''

Pikachu's ears drooped and Alain visibly tensed, feeling worry creep inside of his heart in an instant while Mairin held her breath in anticipation, having picked up Chespie and holding him close to her chest, ready for the bad news to come.

''Ash is awake.''

A stunned silence fell between them and Alain had to resist the urge to glare at the professor for making him worry like that. The way he had made it sound had been so serious that it had almost felt ominous, making the champion not even think twice that something bad had happened to Ash.

''That's amazing news!'' Exclaimed Mairin, being the first one to break the silence with her bright and cheerful voice, ''Isn't it?''

''Chespin!'' Chespie agreed.

''Yeah,'' Alain nodded, a small smile curling on his lips and Pikachu perked up, a joyful expression appearing on his face and his eyes threatening to leak tears at how relieved and happy he felt at the moment.

 _He's awake!_ _My trainer is finally awake!_

''However…''

Blue eyes narrowed as he stared the professor down. ''What is it?'' Alain asked stiffly. He did not like the sudden sadness he heard just now, nor that Sycamore proceeded to look at him with said emotion in those grey eyes of his.

''Ash doesn't remember anything about the attack on Lumiose City.''

That hit Alain right in his heart. His eyes widened slightly, which showed nothing but pure shock and disbelief at the moment, and he felt anger well up inside of him, clenching his hands into trembling fists.

''You've got to be kidding!'' He shouted, startling Mairin, Chespie, Pikachu and a few passerby's at his sudden fury. He couldn't believe that whenever there was good news that bad news always tended to follow right behind.

_I don't want to believe that Ash lost his memory._

Sycamore shook his head.

''It's true.''

Alain glared harshly into his superiors eyes before looking away and crossing his arms, fuming silently and trying not to lash out the way he had done in the past.

Mairin, for one, had experienced how bad he could get when he was angry and, even though It wasn't directed towards either his friend nor the professor, he'd rather avoid the tears he could already see the red head spilling in his mind.

Pikachu's ears drooped again, knowing the truth when he heard it and Sycamore had never lied once to him and Ash before.

Sycamore sighed while Mairin frowned at him in worry. ''Alain…'' She murmured. It was easy to see that Alain was in disbelief and denial at the moment.

''Pikachu...'' The electric type nuzzled Alain's cheek slightly to get him to calm down.

''I understand that you'd rather not believe me,'' said Sycamore calmly, ''It's all very heartwrenching for all of us but it's affecting Ash the most. He was very confused and upset about how he even became comatose.''

Mairin looked away from the professor and closed her eyes.

_It must be so awful for him._

''I offered him to get you for him Alain,'' Sycamore continued, seeing Alain glance back to him for a moment, ''He wants to know what happened and you're the best canditate to tell him.''

 _I know,_ Alain thought bitterly as images from that day came flying back to him _, Because I was there._

''I won't, however, if you can't manage to calm yourself down.''

He fully understood what he meant by that.

Seeing him angry and upset wouldn't make it any better for the Kantonian. It could only make Ash feel worse than he already felt which would most likely get him to be thrown out of the hospital room by a nurse or doctor.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head, slowly uncrossing his arms only to reach out with one hand towards Pikachu and scratching him under the chin in thanks.

''Chaa…'' His eyes fluttered shut at the great feeling and Alain turned back to the professor, who noticed with relief that he looked much calmer than before, a moment later.

''I'll come with you and explain it to him the best I can,'' He told him firmly, wanting to see Ash for himself and see if it was really true what Sycamore had just told him. Seeing was believing after all.

_Checking up on the Pokémon can wait._

Sycamore nodded, before turning towards the red head beside him.

''What about you Mairin?''

Before she had time to answer the girl's stomach began to growl causing herself and Chespie to sweat-drop. She laughed, her face flushing slightly.

''I would like to go and see him but If Ms. Ketchum is at the lab then I'm going to head over there and stuff myself full.'' Mairin had become a very big fan of Delia's cooking.

 _Seriously?_ Thought Alain as he frowned at her.

Not only was he wondering, and it wouldn't be the first time today, how she could still be hungry after eating all that popcorn but he also found visiting Ash to be a little more important than dinner right now.

But then again, Mairin wasn't nearly as close to Ash as Alain and the others were so he would let it go for now.

''She is,'' Sycamore comfirmed, smiling slightly as he remembered the happy expression on the woman's face after he had dropped her off at the lab, ''I don't know if she started cooking yet but the chances are high.''

He knew that because in the few days Delia had been with them he had noticed that she had a set time to start cooking and it was almost 17.00 PM, the time she normally started.

''Alright!'' Mairin cheered.

It was obvious to the both of them what the girl was going to do, so Alain stepped in to the car, sitting down next to the professor as Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder into his lap, laying down and curling up.

''We'll see you back at the lab later, Mairin.''

''Right! Tell Ash that Chespie and I said hello, okay?''

Alain nodded towards her, smiling slightly.

''I will.''

Mairin and Chespie waved after them as they drove away.

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

A while later, Alain slowly opened the door to the hospital room and being careful to make not too much noise. Erica had told him, Pikachu and Sycamore that her patient was still fast asleep and while it was good for him to get visitors, having Ash rest as much as possible was the nurse's first priority at the moment.

So he and the electric type, which he was now currently holding in one arm, did their best to be quiet.

The professor, however, had not even wasted any time in trying to flirt with Erica again only to be left in the dust by her a moment later. Currently Sycamore was sulking about 'his flirting having no effect' on the bench outside of the room, leaving Alain and Pikachu to go alone and visit the sleeping Ash.

He quietly closed the door behind him, moving closer to the bed and pulling out the chair to sit next to it. Pikachu went to stand on his toes, placing his front paws on the sheets as he looked up at his sleeping trainer.

He was making movements in his sleep, a small frown here and a slight twitch there, which was an absolute relief to the both of them. ''Pikachu…'' The electric type murmured quietly, a small smile playing on his face as Alain placed a hand on top of his head in a way of shushing him.

Pikachu had to resist the urge to jump on the bed and curl up next to Ash and his plushie. His ears twitched, hearing a groan coming from the black haired teen and he felt Alain shift in his seat, leaning forward slightly.

Blue orbs watched as Ash's brown ones opened, blinking groggily and, feeling a little confused, trying to make sense of their surroundings. White walls, a white ceiling -

_I'm in the hospital._

Ash suddenly remembered.

''Ash,'' said a voice from next to the bed. It sounded extremely familiar and, turning his eyes to the figure who spoke, he felt a shy smile curl on his lips as a memory came back to him.

_''We'll see to it that Alain is here in a few hours.''_

''A-Alain…'' He murmured, forcing his still tired body to sit up slightly so he could see him better. It was then that he noticed the Pokémon on his lap and his eyes lit up.

''Pikachu,'' exclaimed Ash, holding out his arms towards him causing the electric type to smile widely and jump from Alain's lap into his trainer's arms. ''Pika, Pi!'' He cried happily, nuzzling into the white hospital clothes he was wearing and trying to get as close to him as possible.

Ash laughed, making Alain's heart skip a beat at the heartwarming sound, holding Pikachu close and petting his yellow and brown back.

''I'm so glad to see the both of you again. I missed you buddy!''

''Chu!''

Alain smiled at the sight of Ash and Pikachu cuddling close to each other. Not only was it rather adorable to look at but the Kantonian also looked really content at the moment.

''I'm also glad to see that you're finally awake. Your other Pokémon miss you too.'' He said, making eye contact with Ash, ''How are you feeling?''

_My other Pokémon…Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Noivern and Goodra…_

''Tired but happy,'' Ash admitted, trying not to blush at seeing those intense yet kind blue eyes looking at him. Averting his eyes slightly, he saw the 'Get Well' cards on the nightstand, which he hadn't noticed the first time he woke up.

''Eh…?''

Alain noticed this and picked one up, before handing it over to Ash who carefully took it with shaking hands.

''Everyone was worried about you,'' He explained as the younger slowly took in the Pokémon drawings on the front of the card he had received.

''They are from your friends, the gymleaders and If I'm correct then Diantha has one for you too.''

After examening the drawings, the coma survivor opened it only to be greeted with a message.  
  
_**We're always thinking about you.**_  
_**Please wake up soon.**_

_**Tierno, Shauna & Trevor** _

Ash's eyes widened slightly, suddenly feeling a tightening in his chest as those few words send an wave of emotions crashing through him. He felt himself tear up at how worried he had made everyone.

Pikachu, noticing his trainers body tremble slightly, reached up and licked his chin in concern.

''Pikachu…''

Due to the sudden lack of strength in his hands, the card fell on the white sheets, as did some of the tears that had managed to escape his eyes. He felt a warm hand on one of his own and looked up into Alain's eyes, which held concern and kindness at the moment, only to remember the last memory he had.

''Alain…?'' He murmured quietly, his voice breaking slightly.

''Yes?''

Ash smiled through his tears. ''Congratulations…on becoming champion.''

Alain almost felt his heart stop. Knowing that Ash had already congratulated him once back at the league this was certainly unexpected to him since the Kantonian didn't seem like someone to repeat things like this.

Had what Sycamore told him earlier really been true?

_No, It must be the confusion speaking right now._

''Thank you.'' Alain squeezed Ash's hand gently, causing the younger to blush slightly.

''I'm happy for you,'' He murmured as Pikachu curled up against his chest, wiping his tears off with his other hand, ''But…''

''Ash?''

''I…'' He took a deep breath, ''Alain, can you tell me what happened after our battle?'' It was silent for a moment and Alain felt himself growing cold.

''So, It is true.''

Ash blinked.

''That you lost your memory.'' Alain clarified, frowning deeply and releasing his hand from his own.

The coma survivor nodded and bit his lower lip. ''Yeah…'' He admitted, ''I'm so confused. Ms. Erica told me that I got poisoned which resulted into…you know, but I don't understand why and how.''

Alain felt a surge of anger towards Lysandre and the rest of Team Flare and clenched his fist. At first he hadn't wanted to believe it was true but hearing it come from Ash's mouth and seeing that genuine confusion in his eyes told him that Sycamore had spoken the truth.

The coma survivor eyed Alain, noticing his change in mood and suddenly feeling a little scared at the furious expression on his face. The way those blue eyes glazed over so coldly with anger made him uncomfortable.

He had never seen that side to his friend before – at least he thought he hadn't - and wasn't sure he liked it very much.

''Are you alright…?'' He asked, sounding meek.

Seeing the expression on Ash's face made Alain feel guilty in an instant. He had been the one to make him feel scared, all because of that ugly anger of his. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

''Yeah.'' Alain nodded, ''I'm sorry for getting angry. It wasn't towards you, but to…''

Ash tilted his head to the side in confusion.

''To who?''

''The person who 'poisoned' you, made you lose your memories and – ''

''Alain.'' Ash cut in, feeling his body relax slightly, ''I-I understand but right now…I just want to remember. Professor Sycamore said that you were the only who knew how to tell me everything in detail since you were there…so…''

Alain frowned at him in concern. ''Are you sure Ash?'' he murmured, ''You've only awoken from your coma less then four hours ago and having me tell you might only make you more confused than you already are. Maybe you should rest some more before I – ''

Ash stubbornly shook his head.

''No!'' He exclaimed, startling Pikachu at his sudden outburst and the way his body suddenly shook, ''Please just tell me! I can't make sense of anything at the moment Alain! I need those memories back!''

Alain, feeling as surprised as Pikachu was at the moment at the sudden change in emotion, hurriedly stood up and leaned closer to Ash, sitting on the bed. He awkwardly put his arms around him, making the latter tense up at the sudden touch.

''Chu…'' Pikachu squirmed in between them, feeling uncomfortable.

''Shh…'' He murmured a little too close to his ear, ''I'll tell you, but first you have got to calm down Ash.''

Ash nodded slowly, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he felt his heart starting to beat faster in his chest. _He's so close…_ he thought nervously, his face a little flushed as he leaned slightly into his arms before feeling a strange sense of de ja vu.

_Why…why do I feel as if this happened before…?_

After a few moments Alain leaned back, slowly retrieving his arms much to Pikachu's relief and to Ash's disappointment but didn't move from the bed.

''I can't guarantee that you'll get your memories back, but I'll try my best to explain.'' Alain reassured him, making the younger swallow and nod once again.

_I just hope that you won't blame me in the end._

''I…I understand…'' Ash whispered, the blush on his face dissipating slowly.

Giving him a small smile, Alain started out by telling him about how everything started to fall apart around them after he was given the trophy by Diantha.

Ash wrapped his arms around Pikachu, a look of anticipation on his face as he was told about the vines that started to attack everything in sight because of a legendary Pokémon called Zygarde, that was in control of Team Flare, attacking the city.

''Team Flare?!'' Ash looked up at him in alarm, ''My friends and I have have run into them on multiple occasions, they were after Squishy for some reason!''

Alain frowned at the strange name, before vagually recalling Bonnie calling one of the Zygarde's Squishy. ''They were after 'Squishy' because it was one of the two Zygarde's.'' He said, carefully watching the other's reaction that morphed from alarm to one of disbelief.

''S-Squishy is a legendary?'' Ash gasped as he leaned back into the pillow. He could barely believe that he and his friends had been taking care of a legendary Pokémon all this time.

He loosened his arms around Pikachu and clenched his hands into the sheets, suddenly feeling a surge of anger towards Team Flare for controlling Zygarde for their own purposes – whatever they were.

Alain nodded before continuing, ''We ran out of the stadium to go to Prism Tower and found Mairin - she says hello by the way - we couldn't get to her -''

 _That's right_ , thought Ash as he recalled meeting the red headed girl for the first time, _Mairin came to cheer Alain on at the league._ He tightened his arms around Pikachu, hoping that nothing bad had happened to Alain's friend.

''- and ran into Team Flare admins.'' Alain eyes grew cold at the memory, ''One of them had their Pokémon use Confuse Ray on you, capturing you and – ''

''Why..?'' Ash cut in with a frown on his face, ''Why did they capture me?''

''They were under orders of Lysandre, Team Flare's leader – ''

''…Lysandre…?'' Ash murmured quietly to himself through Alain's explanation.

_That name…sounds familiar..._

_Somehow…_

'' – He wanted you captured.''

Ash blinked at him, feeling confused about why anyone would want to capture him and what for. ''What about you?'' He asked, noticing that the older hadn't said anything about himself being captured as well.

''I…I couldn't protect you.'' Said Alain, averting his eyes causing Ash to frown and Pikachu to look up at the champion with a sad expression on his face.

Alain was one of the strongest trainers Ash knew so for him not being able to help him out must mean that there must've been at least five Team Flare admins or grunt there to keep him at bay.

This made him wonder though. What made him so special that he needed to be captured and for Alain to be left alone? Wasn't it reason enough for them to also capture him, seeing as he became the Kalos League Champion and that they'd much rather have him restrained than to be able to mess with their plans?

Ash didn't want to feel suspicious towards Alain but…

_Something about this doesn't sound right…_

''I confronted Lysandre on Prism Tower, demanding to know why he wanted you so badly.'' Alain continued, ''He started telling me about making the world beautiful again and wanted to control you because of the Bond Phenomenon, saying that he was fascinated that your bond with Greninja didn't require two stones to 'Mega Evolve' and calling you the messiah and role model for the creation of his 'beautiful world'. ''

Ash looked at him with wide eyes.

The Bond Phenomenon was the reason he and his Pokémon had gotten captured? How did this Lysandre person know about his bond with Greninja? Had they met before? The name sounded so familiar but he couldn't remember why.

''How…did he control me?'' He asked, feeling a little afraid of the answer. To his relief however, Alain shook his head. ''You weren't Ash,'' He said, also looking relieved at that, ''Lysandre wanted to control you with the Mega Evolution Energy that I collected -''

Ash froze, the realization hitting him harshly as he managed to connect the pieces from earlier and now together.

_Alain…_

_You're part of…_

_Team Flare…?_

''- it's the reason why he could control both Zygarde's and the reason you ended up being poisoned; you were hit with it but you and Greninja managed to escape through activating your bond.''

''…Mega Evolution Energy…?''

Alain closed his eyes at hearing Ash's voice tremble with shock and disbelief. He hadn't wanted to tell him that part but he knew that Ash deserved to hear everything.

He nodded head.

Brown eyes narrowed slightly. ''Mega Evolution Energy that _you_ collected?''

Another nod.

Ash couldn't help the flare of anger that erupted in his chest. ''That is the reason why I got poisoned – became comatose?! The reason that I can't remember anything?!'' He shouted and Alain didn't make a move to calm him down this time, not even when Pikachu looked at him pleadingly.

_Considering It is my fault, he has every right to be angry with me._

''Ash…'' He murmured.

''Why Alain?!'' Ash shook his head, his anger quickly changing into desperation because he, with all his heart, didn't want to believe that Alain actually wanted to destroy the city and hurt all the people and Pokémon in it because the Alain he had gotten to know told him otherwise.

The Alain that was so passionate about battling and Mega Evolution.

The Alain that held a great love towards his Charizard and his other Pokémon.

The Alain that cared about his friends.

The Alain that treated him at the café in Snowbelle City.

The Alain that he had _fallen in love with_.

''Tell me that destroying Lumiose City wasn't the reason that you collected that energy! Why were you a part of Team Flare anyway?! I can't see you agreeing with -''

''Do you remember Mairin?'' Alain cut in when saw himself receiving a warning glance from Sycamore outside of the room that told him 'not to strain Ash anymore than you have or you'll most likely alert a nurse or doctor and get thrown out of the room'.

Ash frowned. ''Yes…what about her?'' He asked.

''Her Chespin was in a coma, I collected the energy because Lysandre told me It would help make him wake up.''

The coma survivor's eyes widened, suddenly remembering that Mairin had actually told him and his friends about her Chespin that one time before the finals.

''But he used the energy for his own disgusting plans instead. Also, I didn't know Team Flare was…evil at the time.'' Alain raised his eyes, which showed nothing but guilt, sadness and a bit of anger, to meet Ash's.

''Do you blame me for it?'' He asked softly.

Seeing the expression on Alain's face made Ash feel guilty for getting angry at him. The emotions in those eyes of his told him enough; he hadn't known about anything that Team Flare had been planning.

Everything on his part had been caused indirectly.

Ash shook his head. ''I don't.'' He said firmly.

''Really?'' There was disbelief in his voice, ''Because I wouldn't blame you for feeling that way after everything that happene – ''

''No Alain!'' He exclaimed, ''I might not remember but I couldn't blame you for something that you had no control over - ever!''

No one saw Sycamore, who had seen Ash getting angry again, move his arms frantically from where he stood by the window.

Alain chuckled almost humourlessly.

''And how would you know?'' He murmured, his eyes almost glinting coldly at him, ''I could very well be making this all up and be manipulating you right now Ash, because as you say, you don't remember.''

Ash looked at Alain with fire in his eyes, feeling angry and even a little hurt towards him for saying such a thing.

''Because I trust the Alain that I got to know!'' He exclaimed angrily causing Pikachu to nuzzle his arm in an attempt to calm him down, ''I know that you won't lie to me and that you aren't someone that fakes the emotions I saw just now either!''

Alain blinked at him, stunned into silence as that one moment came flying back to him.

'' _Alain! I don't know what happened to you, but stop facing down all the time!''_

'' _Who cares about the past?''_

'' _I…I trust the Alain that I got to know!''_

''That's…almost like that time.'' He murmured quietly.

Ash tilted his head to the side and frowned, confusion quickly managing to replace his anger since he didn't understand what the other was talking about.

''What?''

Alain shook his head, feeling a huge sense of relief wash over him and he proceeded to smile softly at Ash. ''No, nothing.'' He murmured, ''You're right Ash. I apologize for saying those things just now.''

Taking in that smile, Ash couldn't help but blush slightly. Why did Alain have to be so beautiful?  
''I-I'm sorry for getting angry too…'' He apologized, scratching the back of his head.

''It's alright.'' Alain reassured.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Ash laid his head back against pillow and kept running his hand through Pikachu's fur while Alain looked content enough just watching them with a fond look in his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Ash was the one to break it.

''Hey Alain?''

''Hmm?''

''I might not remember anything you just told me but tell me…did you really blame yourself for happened to me and the city?''

Alain nodded, lowering his eyes slightly. ''More than you know Ash…'' He admitted.

''Don't.''

Alain raised an eyebrow in question at the Kantonian, who yawned tiredly. ''Don't blame yourself…''

He smiled, the younger was really cute when he yawned like that.

''It's difficult but I shall try…'' He promised. Ash nodded, his eyes becoming half lidded.

''You must be very tired, how about leaving the rest for another time?'' Alain suggested.

''Yeah…'' He yawned again, a small smile curling on his face, ''Good idea…I think I'm going to go…to sleep…now.''

He felt the sheets shift slightly as Alain leaned close to him and pressed his lips to his forehead. ''Sleep well, Ash, we'll see each other again soon.'' He whispered.

Ash's eyes fluttered shut at the action -

_Strange…why do I feel that this has this happened before…too?_

\- Before falling into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

Later that night everyone went to sleep with smiles on their faces. Delia had told Alexa and Professor Oak about the good news and while Alexa promised to contact her sister and the other gymleaders as well as Diantha, Professor Oak was going to tell Tracey and the rest of Ash's Pokémon back at the lab.

Alain and Sycamore had done the same thing with the Pokémon in the greenhouse when they returned.

Serena, who had come back to the lab with some newly brought dresses when she was shopping with Shauna, had become extremely happy upon hearing from Delia that Ash had awoken from his comatose state. Despite her dislike of hospitals she had promised herself to visit him the next day, since all that shopping had tired her out.

Bonnie and Clemont hadn't gone to the hospital since cleaning the battlefield had taken longer than they had thought, not to mention that another challenger appeared right after much to the younger's annoyance. They made the decision to visit Ash the next day as well.

The only one who wasn't asleep yet was Lucy. She was sitting at the table in her cousin's apartment, chewing thoughtfully on the eraser of her pencil with Ariel the Horsea eyeing her warily.

The water type hadn't much liked the girl ever since she appeared. She tended to complain about the simplest things and she was rather mean to her trainer as well. Ariel knew that Erica was a friendly woman, but even kindness should only go so far in her eyes.

If their roles were reversed then Ariel would have blasted – no wait, kicked Lucy out of the apartment before she could say Water Gun.

The girl was currently glaring down at the paper in front of her and ignoring Ariel from inside of the aquarium as she shot bubbles against the glass in her direction.

 _I need to figure out what to write,_ she thought, still feeling angry at the fact that her beloved hadn't recognized her today, _It's all good and well that I know where he lives but I can't send my Alain blank paper! It needs to be something to remind him of me and our promise!_

Lucy didn't hear the front door open, nor saw Erica walk into the living room. The older woman frowned at the angry expression on her cousin's face and couldn't help but worry about her.

''What's wrong Lucy?'' Asked Erica, causing Lucy to look up at her with a startled expression on her face, ''Whatever it is you can always talk to me about it.'' She offered kindly.

Lucy's eyes narrowed in fury and she shot up from the sofa with the paper and pencil still in her hands. ''Leave me alone!'' She shouted as she stomped past Erica towards the guest room she stayed in.

''I'm only worried about you!'' Erica exclaimed with worried expression on her face. She heard Lucy snort at that and winced when the door slammed shut.

Ariel made angry noises in the aquarium, shooting a glare into the direction of the guest room. She hated that the pigtail haired demon shouted at her trainer like that. Erica was only ever nice – to a fault Ariel would admit – gave the demon a place to stay at and was worried about her well being!

Lucy didn't deserve to be here, at all!

While Ariel cursed at Lucy in her own language, Erica's concern for her cousin only worsened.

_Lucy…don't you see that I only want to help you…?_

* * *

_**Flower: Winged Seeds  
Meaning: Messenger.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	12. Love-lies-bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

After an entire week of thinking on what to write her beloved - and avoiding Erica and her concerned looks from her earlier angry outburst - Lucy had decided to just keep the message short and simple lest she'd lose more time in trying to make him hers.

Over the past seven days, in which she had been alternating between those dreadful chores, feeding her Ninetales, walking past the lab in hopes of seeing her beloved and trying to write her letter, Lucy had constantly been worrying about what happened in Alain's life during the time she hadn't seen him.

_Had he gotten hurt?_

Lucy hadn't checked the hospital; she didn't want to take the chance because her cousin could become suspicious of why she was there and who she had her eye on in the first place. It was, after all, none of Erica's business and she liked it to stay that way.

_Did he move away to another place or go on a journey?_

She hoped not. It would've been a one in a life time chance to actually see him fighting in the Kalos League – which resulted her in knowing where he had been all this time – and she was almost certain that such thing wouldn't be happening a second time.

_Had he found another girl to spend his time with?_

She absolutely hoped that wasn't the case! Lucy could tolerate the red head she had met being around him since they weren't that close – yet.

But any other girl which she would certainly be unsure about would a one hundred percent guaranteed be met head on with a knife.

Lucy took a deep breath as she approached the gates towards the lab for the ninth time since her stay in Kalos, this time actually delivering the letter. She put it into the mailbox and took a glance at the window which let her see a part of the living room.

No one was there.

 _As usual_ , thought Lucy bitterly.

Everytime she came here the lab seemed to be absent for the most part. One would think that the professor himself would be around at least most of the day in case new trainers came by to get their starter Pokémon.

_You would almost think that they were on a holiday._

One day she had actually knocked on the door once and asked a woman with purplish hair - one of the assistants – if the professor was there, because she didn't want anyone to know about her liking Alain until he remembered himself.

Lucy had been told, however, that no one else was here except for her and the few Pokémon in the greenhouse. The assistant had assumed that she wanted to get a 'starter Pokémon' and she had to come back later since the assistant wasn't 'in charge' of that.

Lucy had only given her a fake smile and told her it was okay. She hadn't been told where the professor or any of the other people that stayed here were either.

_If they're not on a holiday, then what in Arceus' name is so important for my beloved to be absent from the lab every single day of the week?!_

She sighed, before making her way back towards the pavement.

_I just hope he'll read the letter when he comes back._

Lucy wanted Alain to remember before Valentines Day arrived, so that she could talk to him on that day at the Luvdisc Festival – she had looked that one up – Lumiose City held every year.

The pigtail haired girl raised her head and looked at the sky with a slightly hopeful look in her eyes.

_Only one more week until then…_

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

Ash could say that a lot had happened to him in one week.

The day after his mother, Professor Sycamore, Alain and Pikachu had visited him - including receiving some of the information of important event's which he had lost his memories from – he had found himself at first waking up with Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne and Serena's relieved faces looking back at him.

Before he could utter a greeting he had been immediatley attacked into a hug by the three of them, cutting off the air his lungs so desperatley needed, not to mention that Dedenne 'nuzzled' his cheek causing his body to stiffen and resist any movement he should be able to normally make as the paralysis took affect.

It was easy to say that Erica had not been happy to find her still recovering patient paralyzed in the bed with Bonnie scolding the electric and fairy type and Clemont and Serena worriedly gushing over Ash.

Their stay hadn't been very long, since they had been send out of the room by Erica before the siblings could even apologize to their friend for Dedenne's actions.

Ash hadn't even been angry about that – ever since he had become a trainer he had been struck with electricity more times than he could count after all - just really surprised because everything that happened had been fast and highly unexpected.

The paralysis had worn off rather quickly, but didn't do his already weak body any good. He already had some difficulty to move any of his limbs while they were still tired from laying around so much, but now he found that, when he tried to move them, that the only thing his limbs did was twitch and ache.

Erica had been worried that the paralysis might have made recovering more difficult for the Kantonian, but to her surprise and pleasure the teen had managed to bounce back rather quickly from the shock.

It was then that Ash was tested on many things; such as vision – nothing wrong there – hearing – nothing wrong there either - and ofcourse emotional outbursts, which seemed to have lessesened ever since the first day of his awakening.

Ash was still slightly confused and seemed to have a short term memory when it came to some of the things that Alain told him the first day, which he had continued on from where he had left off the next day, but the champion didn't mind kindly reminding him whenever he asked.

Ash had also wondered why he had been the only one to get poisoned. He had been told by Alain that Greninja had been hit with the Mega Evolution Energy too, so how was it that the bipedal Pokémon hadn't fallen into a coma as well?

The only explanation Sycamore had for that was that the human body wasn't made to handle the energy while the Pokémon, who actually give off that kind of energy, remain unaffected after being controlled or shake off being controlled entirely.

That could mean though that only Pokémon that could Mega Evolve and, ofcourse, Zygarde remained unaffected. It wasn't guaranteed that other Pokémon would be unaffected by it, however. The energy could prossibly do the same thing to them as what happened to Ash.

Despite that anything else seemed to be fine when it came to his emotions and mentality.

It didn't look like he had much to relearn, not when It came to speaking at least and he had been tested to see how well he could swallow. It seemed that he could eat without the feeding tube, so they had it removed relatively soon.

Ash had been rather confused at seeing the PEG, so it didn't come unexpected to Erica when he asked why that weird tube was inside of his stomach.

While Delia and the others had been most grateful about the fact that Ash didn't have much difficulties to deal with, he still had to be put in rehabilitation to get his physical strength back. It was best to follow the program after Ash had managed to rest up, because he got tired rather quickly.

In between resting, eating and rehabilitation Ash had been visited a few times.

Not only by his main group of friends, Professor Sycamore and ofcourse his mother – who tended to visit him every day - but also by Tierno, Trevor – who had also participated in the Kalos League – Shauna – who had given Alain a slightly hopeful look which the latter had raised a eyebrow at – and Sawyer – who's idolization of the Kantonian had only grown at the fact that he had been 'on the front lines' when they defended the Sundail from the Megalith.

Sawyer had asked a lot of questions about Team Flare and Megalith which had Ash's mind boggling. Apparantly it had been left unsaid by his mother, Sycamore and his friends that he had lost his memories.

The greenette had to do with the fact that the latter couldn't remember anything that had happened. He had been disappointed ofcourse but was confident that Ash would regain his memories in time and that he could still get his questions answered in the future.

Tierno talked to him about how he wanted to have a battle with Ash to see how much their dancing battle style had improved since the league. While the challenge had been accepted very quickly, everyone else – especially Delia, Sycamore and Alain - had been really adamant that getting healthy was Ash's top priority at the moment.

Ash had felt incredibily warm towards Alain's concern for him – as well as the memory of him kissing his forehead one week earlier which made him think, and hope, that the champions feelings towards him were the same as his - and the blush he had hadn't gone unnoticed to his mother, who had smiled knowingly at him, nor Shauna.

It was then that the brown haired girl, who had been sitting next to a glaring Serena – which had been directed towards Alain who pointedly ignored her - at that time knew that Ash at the very least held some feelings towards Alain.

Shauna began to feel a little more hopeful no matter how horrible she felt about the fact that she wanted Serena to lose in this love battle between her and Alain.

Trevor had wanted to show him the pictures he had taken from the damage Team Flare and Zygarde had caused in Lumiose City, but had been prevented from doing that by Sycamore just in case Ash would've gotten a sudden horrible backlash which they really wanted to prevent despite the Kantonian's obvious curiosity.

Seeing it was different from being told after all.

Thus far they, and Alexa on one occassion who had, after expressing her relief and happiness, tried to interview him about his point of view of the attack for a last minute article but failed epically, had been the only one's to visit him.

Ash hadn't minded it. He understood that the gym leaders and, ofcourse, Diantha had their own important jobs to worry about and it was good enough for him to know that they had all been worried about him.

Right now he was sitting up in the hospital bed, with only Serena sitting next to him and Pikachu – who still took every opportunity he had to cuddle with his hospitalized trainer - on his lap for company.

Alain had left with Mairin, Sycamore and his mother to get something to eat for Ash besides hospital food while Clemont and Bonnie hadn't come to visit him today because they, as told by Serena herself, had a family day planned with their father, Meyer, and their Pokémon.

Serena watched Ash as he, with his eyes closed and a content look on his face, ran his hand through Pikachu's, who was dozing off, fur.

There was a small blush on her cheeks, knowing that this has been the only time out of the entire week that she had a moment alone with the one she loved. No mother to gush over her son, no friends to ask Ash about his experiences from past the finals in the league, no nurse to see if Ash needed something and absolutely no Alain to interrupt.

Now all Serena had to do was find a subject to talk about and she remembered what Shauna had told her a week before.

_Just be yourself._

She took a deep breath before speaking.

''So…when do you think they might release you?''

Ash's eyes fluttered open at the sudden question, pausing in petting the now asleep Pikachu in his lap as he turned his head towards the performer.

''Probably not soon,'' He mused, ''It's only been a week and rehabilitation doesn't go as fast as I thought It would.''

Ash honestly had thought he'd recover quickly from this, but the pain in his legs and arms when he walked and did other physical activities had yet to disappear completely. Not to mention that the excersize was exhausting him more than he liked to admit.

Serena looked put out. ''Oh, I had hoped it to be at least in a few days time…'' she mumbled, casting her eyes to the side.

Ash blinked at her, looking at her in question.

''What?''

''The Luvdisc Festival is getting pretty close,'' Serena explained, a small blush on her cheeks as she leaned closer to the Kantonian, her arms resting on the sheets and gazing up at him.

Ash tried not to let her show how uncomfortable he was starting to feel at that _smitten_ expression.

''The Luvdisc Festival?'' He asked.

''Yeah!'' Exclaimed Serena, smiling brightly, ''It's something Lumiose City holds every year on Valentine's day!''

_Valentines day._

Serena had to resist the urge to giggle. After everything that happened at the end of the league, she still needed a new date to confess her love for the Kantonian and what better than on the day of love?

Meanwhile, Ash looked thoughtful.

_Valentines Day…_

_That means giving roses and chocolate to people you love…right?_

He instantly began thinking about Alain and felt his face flush at the image of being given flowers by him, being confessed to and after that eating chocolate together.

 _Yeah…_ thought Ash dryly _,_ _as if that would ever happen._

_But then again, I had been proved wrong when I saw Alain in Snowbelle that one time…_

''I really want to go with you there.''

His thought's were interrupted by Serena.

Ash inwardly groaned. Ofcourse she would. She had that not so obvious crush on him after all. To be honest, if he was out of the hospital before the festival, the one he'd wanted to go with was Alain – if he was actually into that sort of thing ofcourse.

''I'd like to go with all of our friends.'' Said Ash with a weak smile on his face, making Serena look up at him with a frown, ''It would be so much more fun if we all were to go together! That way we can get to know Alain and Mairin more too!''

Serena's eyes narrowed. Ofcourse Ash would think about keeping all of their friends together when it came to festivals and activities and, ofcourse, he wanted to include her rival in love as well!

The performer did not want Alain to have any chances at getting to Ash on such an important day! She tried to keep the sudden surge of anger she felt at bay and instead turned her eyes to the Kantonian's brown ones pleadingly.

''But there are activities only two people can do at once!'' She insisted, silently hoping that he would get the hint.

''That's okay,'' said Ash, grinning as he kept up his act of obliviousness, ''We can plan to do each activity with someone else!''

_That way I won't be stuck alone with Serena the whole day._

Serena couldn't help but gape at him in disbelief.

She knew that Ash was oblivious to love but this was ridiculous. Did the words 'Valentines Day', meaning that said activities also involved things to do with love, couples and the like, not ring a bell by the Kantonian?

He couldn't possibly not know what it meant!

Seeing the expression on her face Ash tilted his head to the side.

''What's wrong Serena?'' He asked.

Serena really wanted to scream.

All the time that she had traveled around with Ash, her crush had turned into love and she had dropped so many hints on him that It wasn't even funny anymore!

But instead of lashing out, which she really felt like even if it was out of character for her, Serena only smiled weakly. She didn't want to get thrown out of the hospital room by Erica, nor did she want to unintentionally hurt Ash by calling him out on his cluelessness when it came to love.

She knew from Delia, Sycamore and Erica that a coma survivor could have random outburst's of anger and knowing Ash's temper the chances of that happening were doubled – she didn't want to risk it even if Erica told them that his outbursts almost seemed to be nonexistent now.

And despite that, he just looked so adorably innocent at the moment which took her breath away.

_It should be a crime for a male to be that cute!_

''N-nothing!'' Serena answered quickly as steam came from her incredibly red face, ''You're right Ash, we shouldn't neglect the others!''

The Kantonian gave her a beaming smile that made his face glow, which didn't do much good for the state Serena was currently in.

''Great! If I do get released before that then we should tell Clemont, Bonnie, Alain and Mairin about this too – '' Serena felt a sweat rolling down her forehead, '' – alright Serena?''

Serena hesitantly nodded her head with her already weak smile twitching. On the inside though, she was groaning in disappointment.

Ash, she knew now more than ever, was a hopeless case when it came to love and romance.

* * *

_**Flower: Love-lies-bleeding** _  
_**Meaning: Hopelessness**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	13. Pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

Walking through the busy market place, passing by several stands as they did so, Alain was anything but amused at the moment. The cold expression on his face and the dark aura surrounding him as he walked after the three people he was actually with told anyone that passed by him how sour his mood actually was.

The sun was high up in the sky and smiling down on the citizens of Lumiose City, there were only a couple of small clouds drifting and the flying types were singing cheerily. One would think that on a bright looking day like this that Alain would at least feel content and comfortable in his shoes.

But that obviously wasn’t the case.

He felt moody because at this very moment that he was walking throught the market with Delia Ketchum, Professor Sycamore and Mairin, which like always included Chespie, he actually could’ve been with Ash, spending time with the one he loved.

Despite his current mood, he was actually glad that Ash didn’t have to put up with so many complications even though he wished, almost impatiently, that his rehabitation didn’t have to take so long.

Alain wanted the Kantonian back at the lab so that they didn’t have to go back to the hospital everyday just to be with him.

If he was actually back there living with everyone he cared about, including his Pokémon who were still waiting for him at the Pokémon greenhouse, who in turn could still help him out if need be then that would’ve reassured the champion, Delia and even Serena a whole lot more.

The performer still turned a ghostly white in the face whenever she went to the hospital with them but tried to stay strong regardless. If Ash only could come to stay at the lab with them then they wouldn’t have the possibility, which was about fifty-fifty, of Serena fainting every time they were inside of the hospital.

But according to Erica the Kantonian still had a way to go. Not only was he still suffering from aches in his sore limbs but he also got too quickly exhausted after a bit of excersize so Ash couldn’t be released from the building anytime soon no matter how much they all wanted him to be.

Instead of being there for Ash, which Alain’s heart desired more than anything at the moment, he got roped into helping out buying food and drinks by the red headed girl.

He, ofcourse, understood her reason for pushing him out of the door a split second later and, even if Serena herself hadn’t known it, Alain had noticed the blond haired performer shooting a pleading look towards Mairin which practically screamed that ‘she wanted the Kalos champion gone so she could have her alone time with Ash’.

Mairin’s reasons for helping Serena out were simple. The girl had, after all, accidently cheered the performer on in her quest to get Ash to be her boyfriend and was therefore expected to help her out at least a little.

If Mairin hadn’t done what she did then it would’ve made the performer suspicious of who’s side the red head was actually on. She really wanted to stay on Serena’s good side, she was one of her friends after all, even if it meant that her other friend would be giving her the cold shoulder for a while.

Alain knew this too, since Mairin had actually told him, and he wasn’t very happy with that piece of information at the moment because - even if he didn’t mind the performer being his competition for the Kantonian’s heart - he really just wanted to stay by Ash’s side while the others did the shopping.

The Kalos champion tried his very best not to blame the red head for the situation he was in right now but it was proving to be more of a difficult battle than he had first anticipated. The only thing that lessened his irritation towards Mairin a bit were the apologetic glances she threw towards him every now and then.

It was as if she was trying to improve his mood non-verbally – as if she didn’t want to alert Delia and Sycamore of how Alain’s mood has worsened ever since they had left the hospital even though the champion did have his suspicions that the professor knew about it regardless - and If it was working then it sure wasn’t showing on his face.

From out of the corner of his eyes he could see the red head making gestures towards him, as if she wanted him to walk closer to her so she could talk to him – probably to, once again, apologize.

He didn’t really feel like listening to her. So instead of responding to her non-verbal gestures Alain simply narrowed his eyes at her and, after a couple of minutes, turned his head towards a random yet very ordinary looking stall.

Mairin frowned, seeing her friend glare at her coldly before turning away from her.

Before she had gestured towards him for him to come over to her, she and Chespie – who at first glance had alerted her of it - had seen in between two stalls a pretty decent sized battle field on which two trainers with Pokémon, which were holding what looked like Mega Stones, were battling with each other.

Knowing that Alain was still interrested in Mega Evolution despite giving his Mega and Key stones to the police she had wanted to lift his mood by getting him to watch the battle with her.

Maybe they could’ve even gotten some footage of the Mega Evolving Pokémon for research – which meant ditching Delia and Professor Sycamore for a bit but she was certain that they would’ve understood in the end – and show it to the others later – she managed to actually buy a good quality camera this week - but it seemed that he wasn’t in the mood to even talk to her at the moment despite him knowing how sorry she was from dragging him away from Ash.

It seems like her newly brought camera wouldn’t be put to use any time soon. Mairin tried to resist the urge to pout childishly at that realization and the tense silence that hung between the both of them.

She eventually lifted her eyes towards the two adults walking in front them, who were smiling and chatting with each other.

_It’s good to see that at least Delia and Professor Sycamore are getting along well, however…_

Mairin sweat-dropped at Mimey, who was still shooting the professor dirty looks every now and then when he got a little too comfortable next to Delia.

‘’So long as he doesn’t attack him I suppose Professor Sycamore is in the clear,’’ She murmured.

‘’Chespin, Ches,’’ Chespie mumbled in agreement, nodding his head.

Over the last few days it was quite easily to see that the Mr. Mime was extremely protective of Delia and disliked any male having an interrest in her.

_I don’t think Mimey has to worry about that though, Ms. Ketchum doesn’t really look all that interrested. I do wonder how she puts up with all of his flirting, she must have a lot of patience…_

Something had seemed to capture the woman’s attention as she turned her head away from Sycamore, her eyes lit up. She moved towards one of the most crowded area’s as quickly as her feet could drag her.

Somewhere in one of the corners of the market one stall in particular was getting a very good amount of costumers.

It was one with different kinds of fresh fruits, good quality and for a very good price. The people didn’t actually stop to buy one or two things either, most of the time there were some people leaving with a crate full of fruit.

In the back Meowth was grinning madly at the amount of money they had already made so far. He was counting them in his paws, almost purring with how pleased he was with the situation. The Pokémon was so occupied with the money that he even forgot about his two hard working companions.

‘’I would like one whole crate of apples, please!’’

‘’Coming right up!’’ A male voice shouted, belonging to an blue haired, green eyed male. He stood a few metres away from his pink haired companion, who had her chin tilted up and obviously tried her hardest to ignore the male as she helped out the costumers on her side.

Ever since the day James had tried to kiss Jessie – which had ended up with him getting punched - the pinkette had avoided him like the plague. This made James’ heart clench painfully in his chest every time he so as much looked at her.

The punch he had received more than a week ago made the Team Rocket member realize something. Either Jessie was playing very hard to get or he was seeking after someone he’d never once stood a chance with.

In other words he had been harshly rejected which he sincerly hoped wasn’t the case. But despite all of the pining he did after her, James, Jessie and Meowth still continued on with their weekly market stalls so that they could earn some money and relieve their boredom of not having the twerp a.k.a. Ash Ketchum around.

Each time they sold something different and today was probably one of the most normal things they had tried to sell in a while.

Fruits which included apples, bananas, blackberries, cherries, tomatoes, papayas, peaches, different kinds of oranges like mandarine and clementine and ofcourse there were also strawberries.

James gave the older looking woman in front of him a smile as he handed the crate of apples over in exchange for the money.

‘’Thank you very much, sir!’’ Exclaimed the woman, lifting the heavy crate up in her arms before hurrying along with her child.

‘’No, thank _you_!’’ The blue haired man shouted after her, ‘’Have a nice day!’’

‘’It looks like business is going well here.’’ A soft womanly voice said. James found himself nodding as he turned towards the owner of said voice.

‘’Agreed! It’s going very well! Now then, how can I help - ‘’ He froze up, cutting himself off at the all too familiar looking woman in front of him.

Long brown hair in a low ponytail, brown eyes that practically sparkled upon being greeted with so much fruit and a kind smile. There was also a Mr. Mime next to her.

 _It’s the twerp’s mother!_ James’ thoughts raged through his head like angry waves on sea _, For the love of Arceus please don’t let her recognize me!_

By going after Ash and his friends time and time again it had only been a matter of time that the mother would know about her sons being chased around by criminals. She had known about them since Ash’s journey in Kanto actually, so it wouldn’t be a surprise for her to actually see through his salesman disguise.

Something that any of the twerps and even regional professors had failed to do time and time again.

‘’Excuse me sir?’’ asked Delia with a confused frown on her face as to why the salesman in front of her was staring at her with a look that almost resembled terror on his face, which only seemed to intensify when Sycamore, Mairin and Alain caught up to her.

 _Just great…_ thought James, sweating nervously, _this years league champion is with them too…this can’t get much worse._ He didn’t know how good Alain was with seeing through disguises, but the teen looked quite a lot smarter than the other twerps he had to deal with in his life.

‘’Are you quite alright?’’ asked Delia, her voice gentle as she waved a hand in front of James’ face. The blue haired man finally snapped out of his shock and quickly nodded his head.

‘’Y-yeah, I’m good! How can I help you today, ma’am?’’ He asked, his voice cracking slightly. If Delia noticed this then she chose not to comment on it.

The woman smiled brightly, ‘’I’d like a little of this – ‘’ she pointed towards the peaches, ‘’ - that – ‘’ the strawberries this time - ‘’and let’s see…’’ James heard her say everything that she liked to have and noted it down quickly, feeling a little weirded out when the amount became a lot more then he had anticipated.

Seeing the looks on the professors, Alain and Mairin’s faces – which resembled more shock than anything else at the large number of fruit Delia wanted to buy – James quickly came to the conclusion that they thought the same as he did.

In the end he passed the notes over towards a disgruntled looking Jessie – making her grab everything for their costumor instead of James - in order to ask a question that lingered heavily in his mind.

‘’Ma’am, would you mind If I ask you what you need all this fruit for?’’

‘’Not at all. They are for my son. He recently woke up from his coma and he needs all the vitamins he can get to remain healthy.’’

In the back, Meowth’s ears twitched as her words reached him and even Jessie glanced back towards them in surprise.

 _This might be overdoing it a little…_ thought James with as he was handed a crate full of fruit by Jessie and looked it all over.

A second crate was about to be filled by his companion.

There was only a small amount of peaches and strawberries. What threw the blue haired male for a loop was the huge amount of apples, tomatoes, blackberries and cherries.

 _Wait_ , James paused as his eyes widened at the slow realization, _the twerp is awake?_ He suddenly felt a huge wave of relief wash over him at the news, it was enough for James to tear up slightly.

‘’I-I’m really happy for you that he woke u-up. I hope he get’s released soon.’’ He choked out as he passed the crates over, one to a grateful looking Delia – who paid for the fruit beforehand - and one to Mimey, who was then almost rudely pushed out of the way by an eager looking Sycamore who held his hands out.

James sweat-dropped, a weak smile on his face.

‘’Here you go, sir.’’

‘’Thank you!’’ Sycamore beamed.

‘’Mime…’’ Mimey growled in irritation, crossing his thin arms. Alain shook his head in exasperation at the professor’s antics while Mairin giggled as Mimey tried almost desperatley to get the crate of fruit from Sycamore’s hands. After a silent glaring contest between Mimey and Sycamore about the crate, which the latter wasn’t about to give up on in his desire to help out Delia, they left the market stall.

‘’I’ve never seen anyone buy that much fruit before!’’ exclaimed Mairin as she eyed the crate of fruit in the professor’s arms.

They were on their way back to his car, they would first head over to the lab to place the crates there because there simply was too much to take to the hospital with them. Delia would have to get a smaller bag to put some of the fruit in she could give to Ash when they returned.

Sycamore chuckled despite the bead of sweat that rolled down the side of his face. ‘’Well, you know what they say; there’s a first time for everything.’’

‘’Does Ash even need that much fruit?’’ asked Mairin with a frown, ‘’I know Ms. Ketchum wants him to be healthy but I think we’d make him happier with a cheeseburger or something.’’

Alain shot her a glance, ‘’What makes you say that?’’ Apparantly he had cooled off a little and was in a good enough mood to talk to her again. This made Mairin smile slightly.

‘’Well…to be honest he just seems like that kind of a person to me.’’

‘’Ash likes anything that has to do with food,’’ Delia cut in with a smile, ‘’I’ve never heard him complain about anything I made him before either. As long as it tastes good then he’s happy.’’

‘’Oh, I see…’’

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

The twerps couldn’t have left quickly enough for James. While he had been very glad that he hadn’t been recognized by any of them he was still struggling to keep his tears from falling.

James suddenly found himself tugged back forcefully with Jessie by Meowth before they could help another costumer. ‘’Meowth!’’ Jessie hissed out in surprise, ‘’What in Ar – ‘’

‘’Did she say what I think she just said ~ nyaa?’’ The talking Pokémon interrupted with a slightly excited grin.

‘’What actually do you mean Meowth?’’ asked James in pretense.

‘’Don’t play dumb! You know as well as I do that I’m asking about the twerp, Jamey!’’

‘’Yes Meowth. He’s awake.’’

Jessie sniffled at the comfirmation but there was a relieved smile on her face.

‘’A-about damn time!’’ She exclaimed, startling James as she suddenly hugged him and Meowth out of nowhere – in tears no less. ‘’He kept us waiting long enough!’’

As Jessie proceeded to sob with both of the males in her arms, James’ heart was beating incredibly fast and his face was as red as a Cheri Berry. His own tears were miraculously lost in the middle of all this.

Meanwhile Meowth was literally gasping for air in her death grip, his normally creamy white face now becoming a startling blue color.

James awkwardly patted her on the back as she continued to let her tears fall. ‘’There, there…’’ He murmured, ‘’We’re all happy that he survived but If you keep that up Meowth will faint.’’

Jessie let go of the Pokémon, causing Meowth to fall on the ground with a thud, the instant someone else cleared their throat.

‘’Um excuse me?’’

Jessie and James turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a kind looking gentleman, dressed in a suit and hat, that tried to get their attention.

‘’Yes, what can we do for you?’’ James tried to keep himself as calm and normal as possible since his love interrest still had her arms slightly around him.

‘’I’d like a kilo of bananas and two kilo of mandarine…’’

‘’Certainly!’’ Exclaimed the blue haired male, practically pushing Jessie out of his arms when he noticed the gentleman looking questionably at the both of them, ‘’I’ll get it ready for you right away!’’

Jessie managed to catch herself, blinking her eyes dry before looking at her own hands. Her blue eyes widened in sudden realization, turning them up towards James who attending to costumers left and right now.

She had literally thrown herself at James without question.

_So much for ignoring him._

A heavy blush dusted her cheeks.

Meowth, who had seen her blush and wide eyed, almost smitten look as she watched James, grinned while he dusted himself off.

‘’Looks like somebody realized their actions ~ ‘’ He sang quietly.

Meowth had been more than aware that the pinkette had been ignoring James for quite some time. He also knew about the both of them having feelings towards each other.

It sometimes irked him because conversations between the three of them became less and seeing James looking so lost like a puppy was just pitiful. He was actually gleeful that she had managed to slip up – something he knew would happen eventually.

The question right now was; would she go back to ignoring him after her slip up or would she fall back into the daily conversations they have with each other?

Maybe Meowth could finally get his wish of them getting together and that they all could act normally again.

Jessie’s eye twitched when she heard that.

She clenched her hand into a fist and punched Meowth on the head, causing the Pokémon to yelp out in pain and clutch his now pained head – including his precious coin which was hopefully undamaged - with his paws.

‘’Oh, be quiet!’’

* * *

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

As soon as Alain and the others made it back inside of the lab, the blue eyed male had been approached by an excitable looking Cosette who forced him to look at the letter in her hand while Sycamore and Delia, with Mimey who refused to take his angry eyes off of the professor, went to the kitchen to put the crates there.

_To Alain._

He grabbed the letter from Sycamore’s assistant and frowned at it with unmistakable annoyance. Alain was certain it had to do with the fact that not only Cosette had literally shoved the letter into his face but also that the envelop surrounding said letter was covered with hearts.

This could only mean one of two things – if it wasn’t both.

‘’So, do you think it’s a love letter or simply fan mail?’’ Asked Mairin from next to him as she curiously gazed at the front of the envelope.

Alain grimaced at both of those options. Not in the mood to waste his time with either of such a thing, he made a quick decision.

‘’I don’t want to know,’’ He told her, about to tear the envelope and the letter inside apart. Mairin, noticing this, quickly grabbed the envelope from his hands before he could do so.

‘’What the – ‘’

‘’I’m not going to let you shred it to pieces, Alain!’’ the red head protested heatedly, holding onto the envelope protectively, ‘’You can’t do that to the one who spend their time and energy to write a letter to you! You’re being ungrateful towards the kindness of your fans! You really need to treat them better!’’

Alain rolled his eyes at her. ‘’It’s adressed to me so It’s also up to me to decide what I do with it. And how I treat my fans is up to me as well,’’ He grumbled, holding out his hand, ‘’ Now hand it over, Mairin.’’

Mairin eyed his hand warily, before turning her head and looking the other way.

‘’Only if you promise to read it before destroying it.’’

‘’Mairin – ‘’

‘’I could always read it myself and tease you about your fan or secret admirer later!’’

Alain narrowed his eyes at her ‘threat’. ‘’Fine, I’ll read it.’’ He snapped.

Mairin grinned widely at that, turned her head back towards Alain and held her hands out. The champion snatched the envelope back from her before opening it and taking the letter out.

The red head watched the older teen open the folded letter and watched his blue eyes travel over the contents of it. His expression remained normal but as the seconds went by change on his face became noticable.

The widening of his eyes, how glazed over they became and how his hands gripped the letter tighter and tighter. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Alain’s face and she saw him beginning to pale slightly Mairin stepped forward, looking up at him worriedly.

‘’Alain! What is it?!’’ She exclaimed, raising up her hand and waving it in front of his face.

The male only took a step back though and shook his head, his eyes giving off an odd sense of realization.

‘’I…I think I need to be alone for a while,’’ He murmured, and before Mairin could say anything else Alain dashed out of the room, letter still clutched tightly in his hands as he ran up the stairs towards his bedroom.

He locked the door and sat down on his bed, face in his hands. The letter, which had fallen out of his hands once he had gotten inside, laid on the floor forgotten.

For now.

* * *

**_Flower: Pansy_ **  
**_Meaning: Caring, thoughtful._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	14. Philadelphus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

Alain laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a lost look in his eyes as he thought back to the letter he had read before he had locked himself into his room. Those words that he had read had spoken to him and now all he could do was think back to that day.

The day he had met _her_ for the first time and the days after which still weighed heavily on his mind for years. While he took every caution to avoid that _place_ he wondered every day for the last eleven years when she would suddenly appear in front of him and take matters into her own hands.

In other words…

Claiming him as her own.

**_Just as promised._ **

Alain gritted his teeth, his fingers digging angrily into the dark blue sheets below them. It were the days he had never thought back on again ever since his interrest in the Kantonian gradually started to intensify.

But he should’ve known.

He should’ve known that even if he had managed to push her out of his thoughts as time went by that she’d manage to find him instead. To be honest, he hoped that she had either given up on him or forgotten about that promise entirely but It seemed that it hadn’t been the case.

No, she had been determined enough to leave her home and go find him. While Alain respected the determination she had he could easily say that he didn’t feel the same kind of feelings towards her as she did for him.

He felt no attraction towards her.

 _That’s not entirely true,_ a voice in Alain’s mind argued with him, _you did feel something towards her in the beginning._

Alain narrowed his eyes and he rolled from his back on to his left side, coming face to face with the picture on his nightstand – showing both his parents and a much younger Alain smiling into the camera.

_I don’t feel anything towards her._

_At least…not anymore._

_Not since…_

He shook his head as flashes of that memory ran through his mind and he desperatley pushed them away. At first he could say that he had been drawn to the girl he had met on that day. It had been in a moment of weakness and vulnerability and he had desperatley clung to her for comfort.

Comfort he, at the time, didn’t care to find elsewhere. She had been very nice, if not a very lonely girl, desperate for friendship in her own time of loneliness.

_Heavy rain fell from the dark looking sky, clattering on the black umbrella in a black haired, dark blue eyed boy’s trembling hand as he looked down on the ground. He was dressed entirely in black and surrounded by a small group of people – he didn’t recognize any of them._

_They must be some of dad’s colleagues, those were his thoughts. For as long as he could remember his father had never had any colleagues over at the house – at least, that was before his parents decided for an divorce._

_Alain raised his head slowly, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t know what happened at his fathers house after the divorce, since his mother had full custody over him and took him to their new house in Kalos soon after._

_Alain didn’t fully remember the reason for their divorce - only that it had something to do with money – but seeing the expression on his mother face he knew that she still loved him till this day._

_He watched as she played a sad melody on the piano. He recognized it as ‘Wounded’, originally created by Kevin Macleod and now being used by his mourning mother for the funeral. His mother was wearing a black dress, which was now as drenched by the rain as the piano was._

_According to the weatherman It wasn’t supposed to rain today, but as soon as his mother had started playing the once clear blue sky became covered by dark grey clouds, drops of water following soon after._

_It sure gave a more depressing effect to the current event held in Ecruteak City._

_He wanted to run, to get away from this undesirable sight of seeing the coffin in which his father’s dead body resided. Only looking at the dark material of the coffin made his chest tighten uncomfortably and his head spin slightly._

_When the melody came to an end Alain couldn’t stop the desire to turn and run away from the burial sight anymore – just in time for his unaware mother to play the beginning of yet another sad melody for the equally unaware guests._

_After a while he couldn’t run anymore. He was panting from exhaustion, his shoes and socks dripping wet from running through the puddles. Alain still held his umbrella in his hand, but due to his running his clothes and hair had managed to get slightly wet from the rain as well._

_He eventually found himself leaning against the trunk of a tree. The tree was covered with wet pink cherry blossom petals._

_A Cherry Blossom tree._

_Those weren’t at all difficult to find in Ecruteak. The city was known for these trees and tales of myths and legends. Alain threw his umbrella next to him on the grass, turned and sank down, sitting against the tree which covered him from most of the rain that was still pouring down._

_He wrapped his arms around his knees and lowered his head, tears still silently falling._

_The rain didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon and, after he became exhausted from crying, Alain had lost count for how long he had been sitting against the tree trunk. A few questions popped into his head._

_Was the funeral over? Had his father been buried properly? Had the guests gone home? Was his mother worriedly searching for him?_

_Also, what time was it?_

_Alain gazed at his wrist with red, puffy eyes and they widened in realization. He had neglected to bring his watch along with him today. The child sighed and, just when he was about to get up and grab his umbrella to go back to were his mother was, he heard the sound of wet footsteps hurriedly approaching._

**_Splash_ **

**_Splash_ **

**_Splash_ **

_Alain turned his head to the left and felt himself freeze._

**_Splash_ **

**_Splash_ **

**_Splash_ **

_A girl his age was running so fast towards the tree he was sitting under that she almost tripped over her own feet. Her long yellow and expensive looking dress was as drenched as his own clothes currently were, her short black and wet hair sticking to her face._

_The girl ran over to were he was seated and sat down with a relieved sigh. Alain, while curious, became even tenser when the girl turned to look at him and he was met with dark green eyes._

_‘’Hello!’’ She chirped, ‘’Awful weather we’re having, huh?’’_

_Alain stared at her, feeling unsure of what to say. This girl sure looked happy despite the fact that she had been drenched by the rain, or was it a mask that she wore? After a few seconds he nodded hesitantly._

_Dark green eyes blinked up at him in confusion as to why he was being so quiet, it was then that the girl noticed how puffy and red his eyes were._

_‘’Why are you crying?’’_

_Alain mumbled something and the girl frowned, leaning forward with one hand by her ear. ‘’What?’’ She asked, ignoring his flinch at her getting so close to him, ‘’I can’t hear you!’’_

_‘’I’m…I’m not c-crying…’’_

_The girl rolled her eyes. ‘’Yeah right,’’ she muttered, before pointing towards his eyes. ‘’There’s evidence right there!’’ At that, Alain turned his head away from her and tried to keep back a few sniffles._

_‘’Are you lonely?’’ asked the girl when Alain didn’t answer, ‘’I know I am.’’ He turned his head back and blinked up at the black haired girl through his tears._

_‘’You’re…lonely?’’ Alain managed to get out. The rain was falling a lot slower no wand the sky was starting to clear up._

_The girl nodded, playing with the fabric of her dress. ‘’Yeah…father is always busy and my cousin isn’t any fun to be around…’’ A dark look flashed across her face but it disappeared as quickly as it came, ‘’I played by myself but then it started to rain. I had a difficult time finding shelter since I didn’t want to go home yet.’’_

_She paused for a second and then gave Alain a beaming smile. ‘’Do you want to play?’’ She asked, her eyes lighting up at the idea ‘’We could be friends!’’_

_‘’I – ‘’_

_‘’But first you need to stop crying and wipe those tears away! And maybe tell me about what’s bothering you. I mean, something must’ve happened to make you like this.’’ She rambled._

_This girl sure liked to talk a lot. Alain didn’t really like her prying but this strange urge he had, the urge to just spill everything to this stranger, was much greater than his urge to chase her away._

_‘’Something…did happen.’’ Alain spoke hesitantly, a pink blush on his cheeks when he recognized the fact at how pretty the girl in front of him was despite her being drenched tot he bone from the rain._

_She blinked at him, looking thoughtful for a moment as she stared at him with her dark green eyes. Alain shifted almost uncomfortably under her searching gaze for a couple of seconds, finding himself unable to look away from her. After a while of silence she smiled._

_‘’I think I like you – ‘’ Alain’s cheeks became an even darker shade of red ‘’ – just so you know I’m all ears if you want to get it, whatever it is that’s bothering you, off your chest.’’_

_Seeing that kind smile directed towards him and suddenly feeling the need to grasp tightly towards the companionship this girl offered, the drenched boy, despite the hesitant look on his face, found himself nodding._

_‘’A-alright…’’_

_The girl listened intently as Alain told her with a crack in his voice about what happened to make him so upset. She frowned slightly and eventually nodded when Alain stopped talking to take a deep breath of air._

_‘’I see…’’ The girl murmured quietly, looking at him with an odd kind of understanding look in her eyes, ‘’So your father left you behind.’’_

_Alain nodded slightly, drawing his knees up to his chest as he looked back at her shyly. ‘’I suppose you could say that but…he didn’t do it willingly.’’_

_‘’I know,’’ said the blackette softly before tilting her head to the side slightly. ‘’I think I can sort of understand what you’re going through.’’_

_Alain raised his head slightly and looked at her in question. ‘’Huh?’’ He asked, feeling a little curious about the girl in front of him._

_‘’My mother left me too,’’ She admitted, raising her own head to look at sky, which was now clear with the sun shining through the once dark grey clouds._

_‘’But willingly.’’_

_‘’Willingly?’’ asked Alain, blinking at her in confusion. At first he had wanted to apologize for the loss of her mother but those words fell away the instant she said that. He didn’t understand why someone would willingly leave a loved one behind._

_The girl nodded. ‘’Yes, willingly.’’ She responded, frowning sadly, ‘’She left me and father for another man. After…’’_

_‘’After?’’ Alain pressed, feeling himself wanting to know more about this girl. She had a troubled look on her face and it was as if she was struggling with herself wether to continue or not. Eventually she took a deep breath and…  
_

_‘’After she promised me not to.’’_

_Silence fell between them and Alain felt bad for this girl. It must’ve been though for her to have someone promise her something, only for said promise not to be kept in the end and getting hurt in the process._

_Suddenly, the girl smiled again, making her face lit up entirely. ‘’Let’s play!’’ She exclaimed, taking hold of his hand and ignoring his shocked expression on his face and his stammers at being touched by her, ‘’There’s a playground up ahead!’’_

_‘’W-what? Now?’’ Alain asked with wide eyes at her sudden change in mood. Judging by the expression on her face it was almost as if their talk about their parents had been all but forgotten._

_Maybe she just wanted the subject to change, he thought. The things they had been talking about so far had been pretty upsetting after all._

_Then again he couldn’t help but feel glad that she had done so or else they’d most likely be stuck in an awkward silence by now. Alain also couldn’t deny that it sounded nice to play with someone; anything to forget the fact that his father was laying in that coffin at the funeral._

_He didn’t feel like going back yet anyway and he felt, with a soaring heart, that he had managed to make a new friend._

_The girl in question nodded, grinning brightly. Alain couldn’t help but think that she looked very cute when she was all happy like that and that one simple thought had him blushing again._

_‘’C-can I at least ask your name before we go…?’’ He asked, looking up at her shyly. The girl’s grin widened at the question._

_‘’I thought you’d never ask!’’ She exclaimed, beaming at him, ‘’My name is Lucy! It’s nice to meet you…uhm…’’ The green eyed girl trailed off realizing that she didn’t know his name either and the blue eyed boy was only too glad to change that fact._

_‘’Alain.’’ He said, ‘’My name is Alain.’’_

_Lucy gave a firm nod of her head._

_‘’Right! It’s nice to meet you Alain!’’_

He and his mother had been in Johto for a week in memory of his father and her ex-husband. Alain chuckled slightly and closed his eyes, remembering when his mother found him and Lucy playing on the wet swings and had scolded him for running away from the funeral and worrying her.

Despite their divorce his mother still cared about his father and it showed on her face that she mourned him with her whole heart.

 _Mom_ , thought Alain as he opened his eyes and gazed at the picture on his nightstand, _you were a very warm and kind person. Even in death It’s almost as if I can still feel your presence near me sometimes…_

‘’Could you perhaps be watching over me?’’ He murmured quietly to himself as he looked at those dark blue eyes identical to his own. Despite having the same eye color, his mother had long curly blond hair and a very thin, almost fragile looking, figure despite her strong personality.

Alain missed his mother and father everyday, but was very glad that he had Professor Sycamore, Mairin, Ash, Delia and the others in his life now.

He got to know Lucy and played with her for the entire week he had been in Johto. He even got to see her house - which was more a mansion than anything else – and met some of the servants there.

Alain now knew that Lucy to be the one to approach him on that day he had went to the movies with Mairin and hadn’t recognized her at the time.

To be honest the only thing he recognized the ‘Lucy’ he met together with Mairin now to be the ‘Lucy’ from his past was the way she had adressed him before acting all shy and the fact that this letter had appeared – how she knew he stayed at Professor Sycamore’s lab was beyond him - only a week later.

He narrowed his eyes.

_It wasn’t a coincidence._

She had definitly changed a lot when it cames to looks since the last time he had seen her. Her face had lost a lot of baby fat and looked as mature as his own.

The truth was the Lucy he knew never once had her hair done in pigtails since her hair had been too short for that from the time he knew her as a child and her face had been framed differently than it had now.

The Lucy he knew also tended to wear long expensive dresses and accesoires. Not skirts and a blouse. Alain felt a little confused about the out of character act she had put up around him. She wasn’t like that; a shy fangirl like person.

Her knew her as kind, a little pushy, cheerful and...

Alain shook his head slightly to get that image out of his mind. No matter what he thought about Lucy, _that_ always tended to pop up in his mind. He pushed it away in favor of another memory he would never be able to forget.

The day on which Lucy had almost resembled a lost little Lillipup with how sad she had become at the knowledge of him having to leave Johto the next day.

_‘’I don’t want you to leave me!’’_

_Lucy’s voice echoed through the air in her family manor’s backyard. She had been playing with her Vulpix when Alain came in for his daily visit and playtime with her, only to receive news that he had to leave tomorrow._

_She had not been alright with that and was now hugging him against her smaller body, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Alain patted her head, trying to reassure her and failing._

_‘’I don’t want to leave either, I do want to stay -’’_

_Lucy looks at him with an hopeful expression on her face. Had he changed his mind?_

_‘’- but I can’t!’’ He continued, ‘’I’m still there in your heart and we both have memories of each other, not to mention we still have the entire day today to play together!’’_

_His eyes widened at her when her hopeful expression crumbled. Lucy let go of him and wiped at her face with her hands. She was desperatley trying not to cry in front of Alain, yet tears welled up in her eyes anyway._

_Alain started to panic and grabbed her shoulders gently, trying to look her in the eyes. ‘’I-Im sure we’ll see each other again though!’’ he exclaimed, ‘’The world may be big but maybe we’ll be lucky enough to see one another in the future!’’_

_At that Lucy’s tears dimmed slightly and she suddenly got an idea. It was something she never thought she’d do again after being hurt twice but she had to…If this one promise could stay in tact for the rest of her and Alain’s life, then it would show that promises weren’t useless and painful all the time._

_She looked up into his eyes and took a deep breath._

_‘’Alain I…’’_

_Said boy tilted his head to the side._

_‘’Yes Lucy?’’_

_‘’Can…can you promise me something?’’ asked Lucy, looking at him rather hesitantly. After all, she had no idea how her friend would react to this idea of hers._

_Alain leaned back and dropped his hands from her shoulders, frowning. ‘’Well, that depends on what it is.’’ He muttered._

_Lucy bit her lip. There was no turning back now. ‘’Promise me that If we see each other again, we’ll get married!’’ She exclaimed, her eyes wide with hope as they stared up into those dark blue orbs and her hands clenched at her sides._

_Alain blinked once, then twice. It was safe to say that he was completely dumbfounded._

_‘’Huh?’’ He managed to get out. Lucy looked down and blushed, her face becoming bright red._

_‘’Well It’s just that, If we get married then we don’ t have to leave each other again. We’ll be bound and never be lonely, have each other to depend on and stuff…plus I…I…’’ Her face became an even brighter red, ‘’I really, really like you!’’_

_To be honest Lucy had developed a crush on Alain after the days they had spend together. For her it seemed appropriate enough to add the feelings she currently felt to it._

_She, however, was only met with silence and that still wide-eyed look._

_‘’I-It’s something my mother told me when she was still around!’’ She stammered, pressing both her forefingers together, ‘’We don’t have to if you don’t want to –‘’_

_‘’Alright.’’ Alain, who finally snapped out of his shock, interrupted her._

_‘’ – and you can just pretend that I – wait…what?’’ Lucy stopped her rambling and blinked at him, not entirely sure if what she had heard had been correct._

_Alain smiled softly. ‘’I agree,’’ he said, ‘’I don’t like being lonely either and spending time with someone I like for the rest of my life sounds like fun.’’_

_H-he likes me too?! She thought in surprise. At first she thought she had taken it too far – that she was about to chase the only friend and boy whom she had feelings for away from her but as she looked at Alain’s face she could see that his like for her was genuine._

_Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, before a big tearful smile curled on her lips. She then held out her pinky to make it official._

_‘’Do you really?’’ She asked hopefully, ‘’Do you really promise that we’ll get married in the future?’’_

_Alain nodded, locking his own pinky with hers and making her heart skip a beat._

_‘’I promise.’’_

As Alain reflected on his memories, he came to the conclusion that he had pretty much been a child himself at that time and that a promise as big as that shouldn’t have to be taken so seriously. Children play around and make empty promises all the time.

It was, however, a promise he probably would still have held close to heart, even if he had been a child at that time, if _that_ hadn’t happened…

But all that with Lucy was now in the past and some part of him wished that the image he had of her never changed, that he had never witnessed what he saw on the last day he had with her in Ecruteak City, just a day after they had made that promise together.

And If _that_ hadn’t happened, then the chance that he would’ve gone back to see Lucy again would’ve intensified and the chance of him falling for her would’ve probably been as well.

Maybe something like that could’ve happened in a different reality, because in this one he had gotten one of the biggest shocks in his life which he didn’t dare talk to anyone about when he was a child and he still felt neaseous just thinking about it in present day.

Not to mention the fact that he had fallen for someone else, someone he wanted to see dearly right now but unfortunatley his next visit had to be put on hold for a little while. Alain sighed and sat up on his bed, then he glanced towards the slightly crumbled letter that was still laying on his floor.

He could still remember every single word that he had read in there.

**_Dear Alain,_ **

**_It’s me, Lucy! It’s been quite some time since we last saw each other hasn’t it? Do you remember the promise we made the day before you left Ecruteak City with your mother? I’d really like to catch up and talk to you about it._ **

**_My adress and phone number are on the back of this letter, so please give me a call after you read this! I’ll be waiting for that moment when we can finally speak face to face once again!_ **

**_Don’t keep me waiting too long alright?_ **

**_With love,_ **

**_❤ Lucy_ ** **_❤_ **

Alain, knowing that the number on the back of the letter was that of a cellphone and not of a videophone, reached for his own cellphone and, after a moment of hesitation, pressed the right numbers and held it by his ear.

Even if he really didn’t want to, he knew that he had to talk to her eventually.

_And I’d rather do it sooner than later._

* * *

_**Flower: Philadelphus  
Meaning: Memories**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	15. Lotus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

Mairin didn’t know what to think at the moment. At first she had been very happy that Alain had gotten his first ever letter from either a fan or a secret admirer and she had even pressed her friend to actually read it before tearing it apart.

However, the reaction he had towards the letter after having read it was more than enough to make her worry both about the contents of said letter and about what Alain had been thinking about after he had locked himself away inside of his room.

It had been a reaction she had never expected to see Alain have for as long as she lived. She had seen him angry – furious more like it – but had never seen him react in the way - it had been a mix between shock, realization and disgust as far as Mairin knew - that would let him to lock himself away from further human contact for more than half an hour.

 _But then again_ , thought the red head as she looked out of the window of Sycamore’s car as they drove back towards the hospital, _there’s a first time for everything._

When Alain had finally come out of his room, Mairin had asked if he was up to it to go and visit Ash again. To her surprise he had adamantly refused to go back with her, Delia and Sycamore to the hospital, telling her that he had something important to do first.

He had left both Mairin and Chespie stunned in the hallway.

_If I had known he would react like that, I would’ve never made him read that letter._

To be honest, Mairin kind of felt bad for doing that now – especially after seeing how concerned Sycamore and Delia were when Alain left the lab without saying anything to them leaving Mairin to tell them what Alain had told her earlier - even though she was oddly curious at the same time.

After all, what was more important than visiting the one you loved? She had even tried to go into his room to read the letter herself but Alain had locked the door, most likely keeping the key on his person at all times too.

Mairin sighed, resisting the urge to pout.

She would just have to hope that It wouldn’t be something _too_ bad Alain got himself involved with. Her mind flashed back to Team Flare and she shuddered, before shaking her head and pushing the image away.

_I shouldn’t think about that._

The first thing Mairin noticed when she, Professor Sycamore and Delia walked into the hospital room after having arrived at the building was the state Serena was in. She had shrunk back, quite literally, on the chair she was sitting on and had an hilariously huge pout on her face while her eyes were lowered towards the floor.

She shifted her gaze towards the Kantonian on the bed, who looked like he was ignoring the performer in favor petting the fast asleep Pikachu on his lap. Mairin had the feeling that, whatever Serena and Ash had talked about, had not ended up in the performers favor.

They both only seemed to notice them when Delia walked over with a basket of fruit and gave it to Ash, who beamed at her.

‘’Here you go Ash,’’ said Delia with a smile on her face, ‘’Eat this and I’m sure you’ll feel stronger in no time.’’

‘’Thanks mom!’’ Exclaimed Ash as he eagerly reached out and grabbed an apple from the basket, ‘’You’re all great for going out of your way to get this for me!’’ Everyone, especially Mairin, watched with amused, or in Mairin’s case astonished, eyes as the Kantonian started to devour the fruit.

‘’Fruit is better than anything they serve here.’’ He said between bites.

‘’Don’t talk with your mouth full Ash.’’ Delia reprimanded, chuckling when her son made a face at her.

‘’Is it really as bad as they say the food at a hospital is then?’’ asked Mairin. It seemed that Delia was correct when she said that Ash would eat anything as long as it had a good taste.

Ash swallowed a piece of apple. ‘’Well…what I’ve gotten so far is rather bland. Not very tasty.’’ He admitted before looking around, ‘’Where is Alain?’’

Unknown to anyone in the room, Serena stiffened slightly at hearing the name of her competition.

Even when her interruption wasn’t here Ash was still asking about him. It seemed rather unfair to Serena that he didn’t pay more attention to her when the others were in the room either, especially after having almost spend their entire time in silence together.

 _What about me?_ She mentally whined.

‘’We don’t know where he is.’’ Explained Sycamore, eyes flickering in concern as he scratched slightly at his chin, ‘’He did mention that he had something important to do though.’’

‘’Something important…’’ He murmured, taking another bite from his apple as he frowned.

Serena twitched slightly when hearing that tone. Why did Ash have to sound so…disappointed? It was almost as if he wanted Alain to be here all the time and, while she understood that it was because the Kantonian thought of him as a friend, in her eyes they already spend more time together than was needed.

 _No! Stop feeling this way Serena!_ Serena mentally cried as she tried to push the negative emotions raging through her body away, _You’re not jealous of Alain!_ The performer was firmly in denial.

Ash couldn’t help the rush of disappointment he felt with the Kalos League Champion’s absence. As far as he could remember Alain had been there for him everyday and even stayed behind to chat with him for as long as he could.

Today he had only managed to see him for a small while and he had actually left at the moment his mother had decided to go buy him this fruit instead of staying like Ash had hoped he would which would’ve also avoided the conversation he had earlier with Serena.

 _I shouldn’t be so selfish,_ thought Ash, mentally slapping himself upside the head, _Alain has his own life to live too. I shouldn’t be expecting him next to me every time I want to see him…but…It’s just that I’ve never felt this way towards someone before and I…_

_I want to spend more time with him._

‘’I hope that, whatever it is that Alain is doing, he’ll be alright.’’ Ash murmured, before taking another bite from his apple.

* * *

 

 

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

 

Sitting on the sofa in the living room of her cousin’s apartment, Lucy wrung her hands together in anticipation. The blackette was incredibily happy and a little nervous. Her beloved Alain had called her about thirty minutes ago and she had to keep herself from squealing upon hearing his voice and his agreement to visit her.

‘’Oh Ninetales!’’ She exclaimed brightly as she looked at the Pokémon who had been with her for over eleven years, first as a Vulpix and now in her final form. Ninetales laid next to her on the floor, gazing up at her lazily.

‘’I’m so happy that Alain took the chance to call me, that means he took my words seriously! I honestly can’t wait for him to arrive.’’ Ninetales yawned at her, looking and feeling unconcerned with her trainers love life.

The pigtail haired girl smiled almost dreamily. This was the day she had been looking forward to for the past eleven years she had been apart from Alain.

_Today is the day my beloved will finally be mine._

‘’I know! I should put up some music before my beloved gets here!’’ Lucy practically jumped from the sofa and skipped over towards the stereo, kneeling down and searching through Erica’s huge CD collection for something that wasn’t Vocaloid related.

About ten minutes later Alain walked towards the apartment in which Lucy resided, resisting the urge to turn around and go back to the lab. He really didn’t want to see her but knew he had to go talk to her and he’d rather do it now than to have her walking after him like a stalker.

Like on that day about a week ago.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his arm and pressed on the doorbell with his index finger. Not even five second’s later after he had lowered his arm again the door flung open almost wildly, startling the Kalos League Champion slightly and revealing a pigtail haired girl with a huge smile on her face and sparkling dark green eyes.

‘’Alain!’’ She exclaimed, beaming up at him, ‘’I’m so happy to see you!’’

 _A little too happy,_ thought Alain, forcing a small smile on his lips.

Any other person would think that Lucy looked cute, dressed in a dark red skirt that came to her knees, a white blouse with a single red rose on it and looking too happy and excited than should be natural as her pigtails bounced up and down.

Alain, however, tried not to let the disgust he felt towards the blackette in front of him overwhelm him.

‘’I’m happy to see you too, Lucy.’’

That couldn’t have been more of a lie but it seemed to do the trick, since Lucy looked like she was trying very hard not to hug him. Lucy happily invited him in and closed the door behind him, telling him to leave his shoes in the hallway as she skipped towards the living room.

Alain bend down and took his shoes off, revealing him wearing black socks as he heard a soft melody coming out from were Lucy had gone to. He didn’t recognize the melody but it sounded rather peaceful.

The first thing Alain noticed when he walks into the living room was that the place looked very clean. The second thing he noticed was an aquarium, the Horsea in it piqued his interrest for a moment. He walked towards the aquarium and observed it.

The Pokémon looked pretty healthly but Alain couldn’t help raise an eyebrow in curiosity when he saw the Horsea turn away from him and look at Lucy almost angrily.

Lucy, who turned her head towards him the moment he stepped into the room, noticed Alain’s interrest in Ariel and resisted the urge to sigh. ‘’The Horsea isn’t mine,’’ She explained, ‘’Both the Pokémon and this appartment belong to my cousin.’’

Alain hummed in response, not taking his eyes off the Horsea. ‘’So you’re currently visiting.’’ He mused, ‘’You’re now getting along with each other?’’ He remembered that she always got a little irritated when her cousin, despite him not knowing his or her name, got mentioned.

‘’Y-yes,’’ Lucy managed to lie, startled that he actually remembered that part and her smile faltered slightly at the mention. Like hell she’d ever properly get along with Erica, someone who didn’t deserve an ounce of kindness from her in her eyes, but her beloved didn’t need to know that now did he?

‘’Please sit down and make yourself comfortable! Would you like anything to drink?’’ She asked.

Alain turned his head into her direction and nodded slowly before walking over and sitting down on the sofa, crossing his legs. ‘’Water will do,’’ He said calmly before she had the chance to give him his options of the different drinks the fridge contained.

Lucy blinked at his response but didn’t question why he wanted to drink water which, in her opinion, was completely tasteless. She, after all, would give her beloved anything he desired.

‘’Alright then.’’

She went into the kitchen as the Kalos League Champion took in the living room in complete silence. Despite the aquarium which contained the small Horsea - which was at this moment in time looking at him curiously and blowing some bubbles at the glass - he noticed that there were no photo’s of other family members.

There was, however, a small memorial of someone he didn’t know in the corner of the room and he saw that there was a Ninetales on the floor, fast asleep by his feet.

 _Lucy’s Vulpix evolved…_ thought Alain. He silently wondered how strong the Pokémon had become over the years. Lucy must’ve had gone on a couple of journey’s of her own as well if she had a fully evolved Pokémon with her.

_That or she simply found a fire stone and thought evolving Vulpix would be a nice thing to do._

Alain turned his attention back towards the room and _,_ after a few more seconds of looking around, Lucy came back and placed a glass of water in front of him.

‘’You know Alain I was very surprised when I saw you on TV but at least I knew where to search for you.’’ Lucy grinned as she sat down next to him and faced him, ‘’Congratulations on becoming champion! You more than deserve it.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ murmured Alain calmly, looking unfazed by the praise, ‘’Now I have a question for you.’’

Lucy’s grin only widened.

‘’Going right down to business huh? Well I don’t mind, ask away!’’

‘’Why did you act so out of character last week?’’ Alain asks, crossing his arms and looking at her seriously.

‘’Heh, I kind of anticipated such a question coming from you, Alain. You do not disappoint.’’ Said Lucy before explaining ’’ I acted like that because I was kind of startled when I saw that you didn’t remember me. I had hoped you wouldn’t forget about me and our promise but I guess It was too much to ask.’’

She shook her head almost sadly at that and Alain desperatley wished he was somewhere else right now. He knew he had to continue the convesation though. ‘’You sound very observant,’’ He said back, reaching out to grab the glass of water and taking a sip from it, ‘’ but I didn’t forget about you Lucy. I simply didn’t recognize you, those are two different things.’’

‘’Not even when I said my name?’’ asked Lucy, leaning a little closer as she pulled her lips into a pout.

‘’I’m very sorry.’’ Alain shook his head at her question, putting the glass down again, ‘’It might sound like an excuse, but I had a lot on my mind recently and It didn’t register completely.’’

Lucy tilted her head to the side, frowing. She didn’t like it that Alain had a lot on his mind, because that meant that he must have been worried about something, right? She felt curious, wanting to know more about what her beloved had been thinking about that day but didn’t want to start on it if it was a sensitive subject.

Lucy sighed but then perked up. ‘’But that means you do remember the promise we made!’’ She chirped happily, clapping her hands, ‘’I think getting married is way to soon though, how about we start off by going on a da – ‘’

Alain interrupted her by raising a hand to stop her rambling. ‘’I’m sorry but that’s not going to happen.’’ As soon as he said that Lucy looked up at him, startled and blinking in confusion.

‘’Wh-what do you mean?’’ She asks hesitantly, furrowing her brow.

Alain took a deep breath.

_Here goes._

‘’What I mean to say is that I don’t see you in that way Lucy.’’

Wide dark green eyes looked at him. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now, and from her beloved no less! Something must’ve gone terribly wrong since her absence in his life.

‘’N-no way,’’ She stammered, shaking her head slowly, ‘’But that promise we made -’’

‘’Shouldn’t have been taken so seriously.’’

Lucy froze. She looked visibly stricken and hurt while an odd kind of fear entered her eyes. Alain felt a small pang of guilt when he took in her expression but upon thinking back to _that_ moment he managed to push that feeling away.

His feelings of his friendship with her in the past – which he could surprisingly still feel at this very moment – and his feelings of disgust from _that_ moment were in conflict with each other.

‘’Look,’’ said Alain eventually with a sigh, ‘’We were children at that time and we didn’t know any better. I should’ve said no at that time and not have brought up your hopes for the future because -’’

‘’B-but I was serious about it! _You_ were serious about it!’’ Lucy cried, interrupting him with her eyes wide and tears welling up inside of them. Alain winced slightly at the sight.

‘’Why Alain? You agreed that day and you looked so happy when we made that promise together and now…now you don’t want me anymore?’’

Her voice at the end had grown very small. There wasn’t really much Alain could say to give her any comfort because anything he’d tried to put into words failed him. Comforting Ash sure was a whole lot easier than this girl sitting next to him.

Eventually, Alain settled for something else. ‘’It pains me to say this but I have feelings for someone else.’’ He dropped the bomb and Lucy gasped in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks and falling on her blouse and skirt.

‘’S-Someone else? S-someone…got to you before…me?’’

‘’You could say that. ‘’ said Alain as he nodded, smiling softly at the thought of that person. Lucy didn’t like that at all and a burning jealously flared through her. Her now slightly reddened eyes flashed dangerously as her tears continued to fall.

She clenched her hands into fists.

_This…this can’t be happening._

‘’That person is very special to me,’’ He continued, letting the one he loved be anonymous.

_This can’t be happening._

‘’That’s why, even If I can’t hold on to our promise – ‘’

_Please tell me that this isn’t happening!_

‘’- I’d still like us to be friends.’’

Something inside of Lucy broke. She lowered her head, her hair falling forwards and her wide eyes staring blankly at her skirt. Her pupil’s were slightly dilated as that one word continuously ran through her mind.

_Friends…_

_Friends…_

**_Friends?!_ **

While Lucy was having an breakdown of the inside, Alain looked more than a little uncomfortable when he mentioned that he only wanted to be friends with her. He himself wasn’t even sure if he wanted that anymore but If he hadn’t recommended it, like some people would’ve done, then It could’ve looked suspicious.

Lucy didn’t know that he knew after all.

Alain proceeded to watch the pigtail haired girl and her slightly trembling form. He started to become worried about her after almost two minutes of silence and was about to reach out towards her with one hand until Lucy herself raised her head slowly to look up at him.

‘’Only friends?’’ Lucy whispered eventually. She had an incredibly sad and hurt look on her face. That was her expression, half a mask, on the outside which didn’t let most the feelings through she was feeling on the inside.

Alain nodded in response, letting his hand fall by his side.

Lucy painfully closed her eyes.

On the inside an volcano of negative feelings - mostly jealously, fury and an great feeling to murder someone, preferably the one Alain had those feelings for - was swirling through her. Lucy tried to swallow those feelings down with all her might.

‘’T-then…this is really…happening…? I…I don’t…’’

She trailed off when saw Alain firmly nodding his head for a second time and Lucy sniffled, looking heartbroken and grabbed the handkerchief she got signed by Alain, wiping away her tears in silence.

Dark blue eyes shifted to the side as the Kalos League Champion was, once again, at a loss as to what to say and he looked a little uncomfortable at the silence between them. He averted Lucy’s eyes for a few seconds before Alain looked up again.

He was about to gently grabbed her by the shoulders in an attempt to comfort her but Lucy was quicker and hugged him instead. Alain stiffened in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest, trembling. He hesitantly reached out and awkardly patted her on the head.

‘’I’m sorry Lucy,’’ He murmured with an uncomfortable look on his face, ‘’But I can’t help how I feel.’’ He felt the pigtail haired girl nod her head and, before letting him go and leaning back, squeezed him slightly.

‘’I’m also sorry that, because of these feelings, I couldn’t manage to stay true to our promise,’’ Alain continued as he let his arms fall by his sides, ‘’But I hope that you’ll understand.’’

‘’Alain…I…I understand that you love someone else but…I’m sorry to say that…’’ Lucy took a deep breath as her voice continued to tremble, ‘’I still do love you.’’

Even as she said that with her voice sounding so broken, she knew with her whole being that she wasn’t sorry and would never be sorry for loving him.

‘’I know.’’ Murmured Alain, before looking at her seriously, ‘’But I’m going to have to ask you to put those feelings aside. It’ll only hurt you more and I don’t want that for you.’’

Lucy looked away.

‘’It…It’s not that easy.’’

_I’ll never push away these feelings for you._

‘’You’re going to have to try.’’ Alain tried to urge her as gently as he possibly could, ‘’Don’t you want us to still be friends?’’

Upon hearing that Lucy was incredibly tempted to shout at him that she wasn’t willing to just be friends and that she wanted him all to herself instead so that they could, at last, be happy together as had been promised eleven years ago.

Instead of that she hesitantly nodded her head.

‘’I suppose that being friends with you…is the next best thing.’’

Alain nodded, ‘’It is and If you want my friendship then the offer is still there for you,’’ he told her gently, ‘’The only thing I’ll ask of you is to not pursue me. Do you think you can do that for me?’’

Lucy took a deep breath, struggling to keep her emotions under control and she eventually responded. ‘’Alright…I’ll t-try Alain…’’ She swallowed, looking him into the eyes, ‘’I still…I still wish It could’ve been different though…’’

‘’I know Lucy,’’ He murmured, ‘’I know.’’

Now that it was out Alain wanted nothing more than to go back to either the lab or the hospital, but something inside of him cried out towards him not to leave this girl alone until he was certain that she was feeling better.

He took a quick glance at the clock and sighed. Alain thought he could push away most things concerning Lucy but…

_I still care about her more than I thought._

In the end he decided to stay for another thirty minutes, which was spend mostly in an decently comfortable silence with the occasional small talk between them. When those minutes were over Alain announced that he should be going back.

‘’Do you have to…?’’ Murmured Lucy, ‘’I wouldn’t mind if you stayed longer.’’

Alain shook his head, ‘’It’s getting late and I still have some things to do.’’ That last part was a lie. He had nothing important sheduled but the girl in front of him didn’t need to know that. It made for a good excuse though.

The blackette sighed but didn’t question him.

‘’I understand.’’

After saying goodbye to Alain and giving him another quick hug, Lucy rushed towards the window as soon as she had closed the door.

She might have only earned Alain’s friendship at most but Lucy wasn’t going to give up on him, not by a long shot. She would have to find out who this person was, the one that had captured Alain’s heart, but he hadn’t as much as given her a name to go by.

_There are no clues to go by but I’ll be patient…maybe I’ll find out at the Luvdisc Festival._

‘’Alain…’’ She hissed, her dark green eyes glowing dangerously as she watched him walk over the pavement through the appartment’s window with an ugly snarl on her face.

**‘’Whoever has dared to take you away from me shall pay!’’**

* * *

  ** _Flower: Lotus_ **  
**_Meaning: Far from the one he loves_  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	16. Arbutus (Trailing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

It had felt like a really long time since he had last seen the streets of Lumiose City.

Ash was currently sitting next to his mother in Professor Sycamore's car with Pikachu on his lap, peering out of the window with a bright smile on his face and catching sight of the ever brilliant looking Prism Tower in the center of the city.

Memories of his first day in Kalos flashed through his mind.

The first time he saw those Spritzee happily circling around each other in the sky when he, Pikachu and Alexa exited the airplane, that time when he and Pikachu got thrown out of Prism Tower and were saved by Clemont and Bonnie and his first battle with the former's Bunnelby which Team Rocket so rudely interrupted in another attempt to capture Pikachu and, ofcourse, his fated meeting with that brave Froakie who was now a fully evolved Greninja on his team.

The Kantonian sighed, feeling glad that he hadn't lost any of those precious memories after being in a coma for so long. He already felt bad for not being able to remember what had happened after the finals in the Kalos League though he had already been told multiple times by Alain.

As he watched all those people, children and Pokémon go about their days Ash found it pretty hard to imagine that the city had been almost completely destroyed by Team Flare more than a month ago.

Ash remembered Alain saying something about huge thick vines controlled by Zygarde destroying everything in it's path including buildings, Professor Sycamore's lab, Prism Tower and even a part of the Pokémon Center were people had gone to hide from the destruction.

Upon looking closer it seemed that the citizens and their Pokémon had all worked together very hard to get everything back to normal in only a few weeks time.

''How does it feel to finally be able to be outside again, dear?''

Ash turned his head towards his mother. She looked absolutley delighted to see how well his recovery, with the exception of getting tired more quickly, had gone and that he had finally been released from the hospital.

''It's great mom! I don't think I have to tell you how much I love the outdoors.'' Ash exclaimed with a grin, hugging Pikachu to his chest who smiled at seeing his trainer being so energetic. ''I definitley won't miss the hospital any time soon.''

 _That makes all of us_ , though Delia as she and Mimey shared a look that held a small amount of amusement in them.

''I also can't wait to see Greninja and my other Pokémon again. I'm sure that they have missed me as much as I've missed them.''

Delia nodded her head in understanding. ''It's been quite some time since you've seen each other and as far as I know they were all very worried about you as well.''

Ash's grin turned into a frown. He didn't like worrying anyone, especially the people and Pokémon close to him but this situation, in which he had been forced to, hadn't been his fault either. He felt a lot better now and was going to spend as much as time as he could with everyone.

 _I wouldn't doubt it if they'd jump me at first sight_ , thought Ash, suddenly looking amused.

It was something he was used to from some of his Pokémon. He thought back towards Bayleef back at Professor Oak's lab, who never allowed him to escape from her when it came to showing affection.

The grass type sometimes even went as far as to use 'Body Slam' on him and snatch away her Pokéball from him when he tried to return her to it.

Then there was his Gible, who made a habit out of biting on his head showing his 'love' of his trainer in his own way and ofcourse Charizard, who loved to burn his face with flamethrower.

_If I keep on thinking like this then I'm going to start to miss every one of my Pokémon._

Ash sighed. Who was he kidding? He already missed all of them. He hadn't even called back for any of his old friends when he traveled through Kalos, not even for the league because he wanted to achieve it all with his new team.

Sometimes he felt really bad for not spending more time with them or even checking up on them after going on another journey to a region he hadn't been to before even though he knew that his Pokémon understood his decisions.

It was then that Ash made up his mind.

_I'm going to call Professor Oak after settling in._

Right now they were all heading toward Sycamore's lab and he was sure his friends would be very happy that he'd now by staying with them there for the next two weeks before he and his mother left Kalos to go back home to Kanto.

It left them enough time to spend more time with the others, participate in the upcoming Luvdisc Festival, which the girls were looking forward to quite a bit, and say their goodbyes to each other.

Delia silently hoped that by the end of those two weeks that Ash and Alain would officially become a couple, although a distant relationship didn't often work out too well, without too much interferences.

Over the time that Delia had gotten to know Alain she could say that he was perfect for her little boy. He was polite and obviously cared a lot about Ash, it showed on his face when he was with them in the hospital room and through his actions.

Alain even took care of Ash's Pokémon himself when Cosette was busy doing other things that were normally Sycamore's other assistant, Sophie's, responsibility which, ofcourse, didn't include cooking seeing as the purple haired woman wasn't at all good it.

Delia wouldn't ever dream of giving the rights of cooking to someone else but she did allow Serena and Mairin to help her out on occasion. That, however, didn't meant that one Professor Sycamore never thought about when Sophie would finally come back again from her family business though.

Sycamore sighed and made his car stop in front of the red traffic light, patiently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He took a glance towards the back were Ash, his mother and Mimey were seated – talking and smiling towards each other which somehow made this day seem so much more brighter than these past few weeks combined.

Delia would have to leave with Ash eventually since they didn't live in Kalos. The professor did wish she would've thought to stay longer than two weeks before going home though, he did have some sort of a schoolboy crush on her after all and he'd be damned if he wouldn't miss her and her cooking.

If Sophie wasn't going to return around that time then Sycamore was more than certain he wouldn't have anyone to cook something decent for him, Cosette and Alain. That was , ofcourse, if the young man didn't decide to leave and go on another journey after saying their goodbyes.

It has now been what, three weeks to almost a month since the blue haired bespectacled woman had left? If it was going to be any longer then the professor found it in his right to be worried about her though he hoped with his whole heart that nothing bad had happened.

_I should probably have us all take some cooking classes in the future…_

The red lights flashed to green and Sycamore drove further, tears comically making their way down his cheeks at only the thought of it all.

 

* * *

**  
~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

 

* * *

Back at the lab Mairin was busy putting cupcakes on the table together with Chespie – who handily used his vines so he could hold the plate easily - in the living room.

They were being made in the kitchen by Serena and Braixen, who was currently helping her trainer out. Serena was humming happily as she decorated the latest batch on her side of the counter, making them all cute in her own creative way.

Hearing that Ash was being released from the hospital today was enough to put everyone into a good mood.

Clemont had even abandoned his gymleader duties and gave them to Clembot for the day so he and Bonnie could make the living room full of color and decorations while Dedenne took to napping in the pouch she had placed on one of the chairs.

''Hold it up a little higher Clemont!'' Exclaimed Bonnie, her arms trembling slightly. She was standing on a stool near the door and shakily held up a banner on the right side of the room while her brother was holding it up on the left side.

The banner was huge, with big bold letters saying 'Welcome Back Ash!' on it.

Clemont groaned, his faced crunched up almost painfully as his arms were starting to go limp. ''I can't keep this up much longer,'' He cried, ''Can't we put them it up like this and be done with it?''

''No!'' Bonnie shouted, a frown on her face, ''We have to put the banner up as straight as possible and it's falling down on your side!'' There was a reason why she was standing on a stool and it was all so that she would be about the same height as her brother when it came to putting up the banner.

''I can't help it! My arms hurt!''

''You've got to toughen it out, big brother!'' Bonnie cried, ''We're doing this for Ash, remember?! Look! You're almost the – WHOA!''

Clemont's Chespin suddenly bumped harshly into the stool and the blonde girl squealed in surprise. She let go of the banner and fell from the stool onto her bum, briefly catching sight of the grass type Pokémon running past her.

The right side of the banner fell over Bonnie's lap, who rubbed at her lower back and Clemont as well as Mairin and Chespie ran to her side, kneeling down in front of her.

''Bonnie, are you okay?!'' He rushed, looking her over with a worried expression on his face.

''It hurt a little but I'm still in one piece.'' Bonnie reassured, wincing slightly.

Mairin took a glance at the grass type and shook her head. ''Chespin, you need to be more careful!'' She called, deciding to scold him in Clemont's place since he was still busy worrying over his sister and helping her up from the floor.

''You could have seriously hurt Bonnie as well as yourself!''

But if the Pokémon heard it then he didn't as much as spare the red head a second glance since he was occupied at the moment. It could also have something to do with the fact that Mairin wasn't his trainer and therefor, in Chespin's eyes, didn't have the right to scold him.

Bonnie suddenly saw the fallen banner and pouted.

''Aww, now we have to do it all over again!'' She whined, crossing her her arms over her chest with a huff. She looked back towards Chespin who was hiding behind a large vase looking incredibily content whilst eating a cupcake, which he no doubt stole from the kitchen, between his paws.

''Chespin! This is all your – ''

'' **CHESPIN! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!''**

Serena's angry scream from the kitchen interrupted Bonnie's complaint, startling everyone in the living room and the half eaten cupcake even fell out of Chespin's paws in surprise. The grass type paled, shivering slightly in fear at how murderous the performer sounded.

If Mairin's words didn't get through him, then Serena's definitley would – even if it was for a complete different reason altogether.

Clemont sweat-dropped and shook his head at his gluttoneous Pokémon in exasperation, silently wondering if the performer was actually angry about the stolen cupcake or about something else entirely.

His unspoken question was answered when Serena stomped into the living room with Braixen right behind her, her green Kirlia short – the one she had gotten from Ash for Christmas – and her skirt, face and hair were all covered in cake and a mixure of blue, green and red sprinkles and icing.

''What in Arceus name happened to you?!'' Exclaimed Mairin, looking shocked at Serena's sudden messy appearance.

''Chespin, in his haste to get a treat, managed to make me spill the cakes all over myself! Our last batch is ruined beyond repair!'' The performer ranted, her blue eyes flashing angrily at the cowering Pokémon in the corner of the room, ''I'm going to take a shower and when I get back all the cakes better still be on those plates or you won't be getting anything sweet for the rest of the day!''

The in cake and sprinkles covered performer pointed her finger towards the cupcakes on the plates which Mairin and Chespie had all placed down on the table a while earlier.

''Ch-chespin…'' Chespin nodded his head in a frantic fear and tried not to drool when his eyes landed on the now forbidden cupcakes. He did not want to further induce Serena's wrath and have his daily sweets taken away from him if only for a day.

Sweets, in Chespin's opinion, were the best kind of food he had ever had the pleasure to taste in his entire life.

''Braixen,'' Serena murmured towards her Pokémon, ''Make sure that Chespin – '' she said the name with growl ''- doesn't do anything that he'll regret later, alright?''

''Brai, Braixen!'' Braixen cried, nodding her head and shooting a withering glare towards the grass type for not only managing to ruin her trainers mood but also their latest batch of cakes. They had worked hard on those, damn it!

The sweat-drop on the back of Clemont's head doubled in size as he, Bonnie and Mairin watched the performer turn around with a loud 'humph!' and stomp towards the stairs.

''I-I don't think I've ever seen Serena get that angry before…'' stammered Bonnie, her blue eyes wide in shock, ''And I also don't think this is because of the cupcakes, do you Clemont?'' She blinked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

The gymleader shook his head in response.

He knew for a fact that Serena had gotten more angry about her ruined appearance then the ruined cupcakes or even the one that Chespin had managed to steal. Serena might not put it in words much but she could be pretty vain about her looks.

Some things definitley never changed.

''Now then, we should probably try to hang up the banner again and clean up before Ash arri -'' Clemont couldn't even finish that sentence as the front door slammed opened, revealing said Kantonian with Delia and Sycamore walking in after him.

''Aww…'' Bonnie pouted, ''We're too late.''

''Um…surprise?'' Clemont tried, scratching the back of his neck and Mairin grinned rather awkwardly as Ash, Pikachu and the two adults took in the chaos in front of them.

While there were some decorations put up on one side of the wall – the other sides had been sorely neglected - with balloons, flowers and garlants there were still some of those same decorations scattered across the floor.

The Kantonian also noticed a stool that had toppled over near the door and saw Serena's Braixen who was currently running after Chespin furiously waving her stick around.

Apparantly the grass type had, despite his fear of an angry Serena and Braixen, attempted to get closer to the table while everyone's backs were turned, thinking he would be in the clear to snatch at least one more cupcake.

Sycamore and Delia looked slightly amused with the mess, knowing before they went to pick up Ash that his friends wanted to surprise him in their own way.

It looked like it didn't go completely as they had planned it. With everything that was spread out across the floor they could see the teens had more planned than they could actually do within their time limit.

Clemont, who grew uncomfortable with the silence around them, eventually blurted out; ''We tried to set everything up before you got here but as you can see things got a little out of hand!''

Ash didn't hear the gymleader as he noticed the fallen banner laying at his feet. He kneeled down and turned it over, the big bold letters now facing him and he read what was on it.

A smile slowly made its way on his lips at his friend's efforts.

''We really tried our best to – ''

''Clemont -'' Ash interrupted the rambling inventor. Clemont fell quiet and adjusted his glasses, the light bouncing off of them.

'' - Bonnie, Mairin,'' The Kantonian continued.

The two girls stared at him, smiling slightly.

Ash beamed at them.

''I'm glad to be back!''

* * *

  _ **Flower: Arbutus (Trailing)  
**_

_**Meaning: Welcome**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	17. Daffodil (Several)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

After managing to stop Braixen from chasing down and almost beating up Chespin, Clemont, Bonnie, Mairin and Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder sat down at the table were the cupcakes had been placed while Professor Sycamore and Delia left them to their own devices in favor of getting both Cosette and Alain to join them.

This also gave Mimey enough space to clean up the leftover decorations on the floor.

Clemont held his Chespin firmly on his lap with his arms wrapped around him so that he out of the cupcakes' reach, much to the Pokémon's obvious displeasure. The grass type was pouting and had his paws crossed over his chest.

Braixen, however, looked pleased enough to stand next to the chair the gymleader had seated himself on and grinned menacingly at Chespin whenever he glared at her. Despite him being held back by his trainer, Braixen still had Serena's orders to follow until she returned from her much needed shower.

She was going to keep a sharp eye on him.

Clemont watched Ash, Bonnie and Mairin quietly chatting with one another. The blond bespectacled gymleader didn't understand why he had gotten so nervous around his now recovered friend from Kanto when he arrived a few minutes earlier.

It was kind of silly and very out of character to expect Ash to lash out at them for not doing a good job at decorating. Seeing at how happy Ash looked as he talked with Bonnie and Mairin that strange thought went straight out of the window.

A person got released from the hospital for a reason; that meant that one was healthy and completely back to normal.

 _Well,_ The gymleader mused as he adjusted his glasses, _I wouldn't say completely. He's still missing some important memories and now that I look closer he does seem a little tired as well._

Despite that little detail, Clemont supposed he should be glad that he hadn't witnessed any of the Kantonians outbursts during his visits at the hospital, knowing all too well about his famous temper due to having traveled with him for such a long time.

''Where are Alain - ''

Clemont heard the first part of Ash's question and furrowed his brow.

There was something he had noticed over time in his friends interactions with the Kalosian. At the hospital whenever Alain was in the room Ash seemed to shine so much more brightly then when he was with him and his other friends.

'' - and Serena?''

There was a certain emotion in those brown eyes whenever he set his sights on the Kalos League Champion, something that Clemont recognized in Serena whenever she looked at the Kantonian.

His blue eyes widened behind his glasses as it suddenly clicked.

_Ash feels the same way about Alain as Serena feels about Ash!_

With that realization Clemont vowed to himself to keep a good eye on Ash's and Alain's interactions just to make sure of it.

If Ash really felt something for Kalosian then the only thing he could do was support him despite him still feeling a little unsure about Alain. He knew that he had forgiven him already for everything he had indirectly caused but that didn't mean that he didn't feel uncomfortable around the Kalosian every now and then.

In Clemont's eyes Alain wasn't a very easy person to talk to.

''Well,'' Mairin began, ''Serena is taking a shower because of Chespin's antics in the kitchen. He managed to spill an entire batch of cakes with decorations on her -'' Bonnie winced slightly at the remembrance. Serena had **_not_** been happy about that.

'' - which she and Braixen made and as far as I know Alain is busy with moving a second bed to his bedroom.''

The red head then noticed Ash's slightly puzzled look and she smirked.

''Since there aren't any empty rooms left you're going to be sleeping in the same one as him.''

Ash jaw dropped slightly and he couldn't stop himself from blushing. Him, rooming with Alain for the next two weeks?

He knew that he had fallen in love with him and his heart was even beating faster at the thought of being with Alain more now that he was out of the hospital, but he didn't think that he'd actually be lucky enough to sleep in the same room as him.

The Kantonian suddenly felt both excited and a little nervous about this opportunity. What did Alain's room look like? Did everything in it compliment his personality? What kind of things were in there that he didn't know about Alain?

Ash really wanted to know more.

If possible, Mairin's smirk only grew wider at seeing the expression on the teens face. _Well, well,_ she thought in realization, _it looks like someone has feelings for my friend. Hah! Take that Serena!_

She did a small victory dance in her head and almost looked way too smug for her own good. It was now obvious to her that Alain definitley stood more of a chance then Serena ever would!

''You know Ash, you're very lucky,'' She said, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand as she looked at him. Ash snapped out of his thoughts and brought his attention back to her.

''What do you mean?''

''Well,'' Mairin responded, ''As far as I know no one here except for Professor Sycamore and his assistants has ever seen his room. Not even me and I'm his best friend!''

Mairin actually pouted at that.

Everyone else looked surprised.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' Bonnie blinked, patting her sleeping Dedenne absentmindly on his head.

As far as the child knew friends saw each other's rooms all the time. For example Serena had seen hers a couple of times already and Ash had been in Clemont's bedroom as well when they were sleeping over at their house.

There really wasn't anything to be ashamed of when It came to someone seeing your room, it simply let your friends see more about who you are. At least, if the room wasn't a complete mess.

Mairin shook her head, her expression firm. ''Nope!'' She exclaimed, ''Every time I tried the door was either locked or Alain would catch me in the act.''

Everyone else, including Chespie who had been dragged into his trainers antics, sweat-dropped.

''It seems pretty obvious that he doesn't want anyone to nose around in his room.'' Murmured Ash towards the electric type on his shoulder.

''Pika, Pi.'' Pikachu agreed, nodding his head.

''Maybe Alain is just a very private person?'' Bonnie guessed.

''Why do _you_ want to get into his room so badly anyway?'' Clemont frowned at the red head with suspicion dripping in his voice. This caused Ash and Bonnie to glance up in almost dumbfounded realization.

Why hadn't they thought about asking that themselves?

Mairin failed to hide a grin and Chespie shook his head, sighing. His trainer was never going to bore him or the others surrounding them, of that he was certain.

''Because he's hiding something in there,'' She murmured, narrowing her eyes slightly, ''And Ash is going to be the first one to find out exactly what the contents of it are.''

To be honest she was still kind of worried about that that letter Alain had received and desperatley wanted to know what was in it that had him react the way he did, not to mention what could've been more important than to visit Ash.

Alain hadn't let go of any details that day when she had asked him about it and it annoyed her since she only wanted to help if it was still bothering him. If she could get Ash to somehow find that letter then she could finally get some questions answered of with who, what and where Alain had been that afternoon.

''Mairin!'' Ash cried, shooting up from his chair and slamming his hands on the table, ''I'm not going to snoop around his room just because you think that he's hiding something!''

''Pika, Pikachu!'' Pikachu exclaimed, looking both startled and unhappy as he clung to his trainer's shoulder at his abrupt movements.

While he was curious himself about Alain's room and the things in them - which he would no doubt see later in the day - there were still things considered private to any person. He couldn't just disrespect the Kalosian by going through things that he shouldn't go through just to satisfy a friends curiosity.

''I don't think it's a good idea either.'' Clemont commented, picturing a very angry Alain in his head and shuddering at it.

Even Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

Mairin raised her hands defensively in front of her, having gotten a little startled because of Ash's outburst, and frowned. Why did her friends have to be so uncooperative?

''Not even if I told you that it could possibly be a love letter?'' She tried.

Ash stiffened slightly, which Mairin - as well as Clemont -  noticed with a small tilt of her lips.

''A...love letter?''

Clemont watched the Kantonian's reaction closely while Mairin simply nodded her head. Ash frowned and sat back down, not liking the sound of Alain getting love letters of all things.

His chest felt tight at only the thought of someone else being after the Kalosian in a romantic way and something negative burned near his heart.

Something he wasn't sure that he ever felt before. Ash knew what a lot of emotions felt like; embarrasment, sadness, happiness and anger to name a few. But this wasn't something he could put his finger on right away.

Ash frowned slightly. Was this feeling he felt...

_Jealousy?_

Bonnie leaned over, suddenly looking interrested as a smile graced her face. Nothing could stop her when the word 'love' was  mentioned. ''Could you tell us more about that letter?'' She asked, her eyes innocently wide.

''B-Bonnie!'' Clemont gasped, feeling shocked that his sister was actually thinking about going along with it.

Mairin tapped her chin, pretending to look deep in thought before shrugging her shoulders. ''Sure. It was a few days ago...'' She proceeded to tell them everything about how Alain obtained a letter from Cosette and tried her best to describe his reactions to it before and after he had read it.

''I do not know what's in the letter but there's a possibility that it's from a secret admirer. I know that its all none of my business - '' _Well,_ thought Ash dryly, _at least she admits it,_ '' - but I really want to know what was in there to cause such an reaction.''

Ash thought everything through he had heard so far and slowly relaxed in his seat. If it was a love letter then, hearing Mairin description of Alain's reactions, it must have been written pretty badly and made him feel incredibily uncomfortable at the same time.

Then again, there was still the possibility that it wasn't a love letter at all because Alain had refused to tell her anything about it afterwards, which seemed a little suspicious in his eyes because it meant that he could possibly be holding some sort of secret.

But despite everything he now knew the reason why Alain hadn't come back to visit him on that day.

Apparantly whatever had been in that letter the Kalosian had wanted to deal with it first so he wouldn't have any unnessecary interruptions of either a fangirl, a crush or whatever it would be in the future.

Ash turned his head and sighed at the expectant look on Mairin's face. He knew what she was asking of him and despite his own curiosity about the letter he just couldn't get himself to go along with her.

He did not want to get caught and manage to make Alain angry for going through his things and who was to say there was still a letter anyway? For all they knew Alain could've thrown it away a while ago.

''Look, If I somehow manage to find a letter then I will ask Alain about it and you'll hear from me what he told me later on but other than that I'm going to stay away from his personal items unless he tells me differently.''

_There, that should do it._

Clemont sighed in relief while Bonnie and Mairin pouted in response. It was better to agree with him because it was the best the red head could get at this point. There was still a chance that Ash would maybe, possibly find that letter if Alain hadn't somehow gotten rid of it.

_Here was to hoping._

Pikachu's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs and everyone's eyes greeted a much cleaner and happier looking Serena, her short hair was still slightly damp from the shower and she was now dressed in her usual bright pink dress, black stockings and brown boots.

Her blue eyes lit up the instant she saw Ash.

''Ash!'' Exclaimed Serena joyfully as she skipped past Mimey and over towards the table were her friends were sitting at, not even bothering to look at the not even half finished decorations on the walls. There was something, or rather someone, more important in front of her after all.

''You're back! You won't believe how happy I was to hear that you finally got released from the hospital!''

''Hey Serena, I'm glad to be back too'' Ash greeted her with a smile of his own, ''I heard that you and Braixen made these cupcakes and that Chespin somehow managed to spill the last batch all over you. Are you alright?''

The performer nodded, both feeling touched by Ash's concern and slightly annoyed at the mention of the grass type who had made her run to have a shower in the first place. She quickly gave Braixen a look of appreciation for watching over them and the fire type nodded back in return.

''Yes well that's all in the past now!'' She said cheerily, ''Have you eaten one of the cakes yet?''

The question was only send into Ash's direction and if the others noticed, mostly Chespin who huffed at the unfairness of it all, then they didn't comment on it. They all knew at this point about the performer's feelings for Ash and that he would always be person number one to her.

''No.''

Serena looked a little taken aback.

Normally Ash wouldn't hesitate to grab food and eat it the instant he saw it. Could it possibly be that he wasn't hungry? She shook her head. No, that couldn't be right. Her Ash had a bottomless stomach when it came to food.

She quickly grabbed a cupcake and moved closer to give it to Ash.

''Then here, try one!''

A bead of sweat rolled down the Kantonian's cheek.

''I really shouldn't.'' He protested, refusing to move his hands to take the cupcake from the performer. Serena frowned and moved even closer, causing a startled Pikachu to jump from his shoulder and on top of the table with wide eyes into the performers direction.

The cupcake was now almost pressing against Ash's lips and the Kantonian had nowhere to escape to. ''Why not?'' She complained, much Mairin's obvious amusement while Clemont and Bonnie looked speechless and had slight blushes on their cheeks at how intimate the attempted feeding scene looked.

Pikachu and the other Pokémon also knew about her feelings for his trainer but even this was something that he hadn't seen coming. He just hoped that she wasn't going to go too far to get what she wanted or she could end up getting burned pretty badly.

Especially since electric type knew that Serena wasn't the only one after Ash's heart and with how the Pokémon saw it currently, the performer had fifty to less percent chance at winning. He saw his trainer starting to grow uncomfortable and he tried to push the cupcake away from him to no avail because of Serena's insistance.

''It would've been rude for _us_ to start without mom, Professor Sycamore, his assistants and Alain.'' He attempted, including his friends at the table to let the performer know that they were still there as well.

Serena seemed to have forgotten that important little fact and her smile had faltered slightly on hearing that last name.

Mairin was the only one to actually notice though and she was sorely tempted to say, ''I know something you don't', towards Serena but refrained from doing so in favor of watching the scene in front of her.

Serena wasn't taking the hint that Ash didn't want any of her attempts of her feeding him the cake and to be absolutley honest she was starting to feel sorry for the Kantonian.

 _She's being way too pushy_ , thought Mairin with a sweat-drop.

''Well, you and Braixen worked hard on them, after all.'' Ash answered, smiling weakly while leaning back into his seat as Serena hovered over him, almost managing to push herself down in his lap in the process, ''It wouldn't be fair just to eat without everyone else here.''

_It's not fair to celebrate without them._

''That's very kind of you Ash.'' A voice came from the person walking down the staircase with Professor Sycamore.

It was Alain and, while he looked slightly flushed from working, he was smiling down at the group.

Ash, who blushed slightly at the compliment, attempted to smile back at the Kalosion who merely raised an eyebrow when he saw the awkward situation the younger of the two had found himself in with Serena.

He ignored the sudden irritation he started to feel towards the performer for getting so close to Ash.

_Doesn't she get that pushing herself onto him isn't the right way to go about her feelings for him?_

Serena frowned in annoyance when she saw Alain and the professor. She reluctantly backed away from Ash and put the cupcake back down on the plate she had taken it from with a huff.

Ash only sighed in relief.

If Alain and Sycamore were here then Delia would probably be coming into the room at any moment and she did not want Ash's mother to see her pushing herself onto her son like that. That would only lower the womans impression of her and she'd rather play it safe when it came to the parent of her love interrest.

''Alain, professor!'' Exclaimed Mairin, waving her hand towards them, ''Come and join us, there's more than enough room!''

''Don't mind if we do.'' Said Sycamore with a smile.

As he and Alain went to sit down at the table Delia came walking into the room with Cosette, carrying a plate with refreshments for them and some food for the Pokemon while the purple haired woman carried a bunch of games with her.

With Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin already sitting next to each other, Sycamore took a seat at the far end of the table while Delia and Cosette, after putting down the plates on the table and the games on a shelve, joined each other on the other side of the table facing the professor.

Pikachu, Chespin, Chespie, Dedenne and Braixen all settled themselves down on the floor by their feeding bowls as they were being given some of the cupcakes to go along with their normal food, chatting together in their own language happily and occasionally glancing back towards their trainers.

Serena, who saw Alain murmur a 'welcome back' to Ash as he passed by him - getting a quick 'thank you' back in the process -  and took a seat on said trainers left side, made herself comfortable on Ash's right side with a glare in the Kalos League Champion's direction.

Alain raised his head towards her and as his dark blue eyes connected with her light blue ones he proceeded to smirk at her and her half sour, half angry expression, holding their gazes in a silent challenge.

Clemont, who's shock of Serena's actions had finally worn off, ignored the performers and Alains silent battle in favor of talking to Ash.

''So Ash,'' He began, ''Is it true what Ms. Ketchum told us?''

Before Ash could ask what he was talking about, the younger of the two siblings cut in.

''Yeah, that's right. I almost completely forgot!'' exclaimed Bonnie with an intense look on her face, ''She told us a while ago that you'll be heading back to Kanto! Ash! Please say that you're not going to leave!'' She pleaded, almost looking on the verge of tears of the possibility alone.

Ash looked stunned. He had not been aware that his mother had told them about their plans.

Clemont frowned slightly at his sister's sudden emotional outburst.

''Bonnie...''

The Kantonian scratched the back of his head, ''Eh, well - ''

''You just got out of the hospital!'' The little girl cried, getting the attention of everyone at the table, the Pokémon on the floor and even Mimey who looked like he was about to join hem, ''We have to spend time together now that your back and we can't do that when your in Kanto! I mean, what was the point in Professor Sycamore getting another bed for -''

''Bonnie!'' Exclaimed Clemont with narrowed eyes, startling his sister out of her rant,''That's more than enough!''

Bonnie looked away sourly but mumbled a small apology towards Ash and her brother. Serena blinked and tore her eyes away from Alain to look at the Kantonain next to her, looking slightly upset and, for the lack of a better word, dumbfounded.

''You're leaving?'' She asked slowly, as if she didn't want to believe it.

Ash, who's eyes connected for a moment with his mothers, nodded in response.

''But why?'' Bonnie continued to whine.

''And when?!'' Serena blurted after her.

Ash was a bit startled at the intense looks on his friends faces and lowered his eyes slightly. He tried to explain his reason's as best as he could.

''My journey here in Kalos is over and there are more things - regions, new Pokémon, people - I want to explore and there are also the people waiting for me back home, friends and Pokémon whom I haven't seen in a very long time. Not to mention with everything that has happened over the last few weeks.'' He said, referencing to the Team Flare attack, his coma and his rehab.

After that he took a deep breath before continuing.

''I can only imagine how worried they are about me. I want to reassure all of them, let them know that I'm in one piece by actually being there.''

Everyone at the table was silent as they let the explanation sink in and Delia had a very proud look on her face at how well her son had explained the situation to his friends.

Ash felt a hand being placed on his knee and turned his head slightly to face a smiling Alain, though he saw something that looked oddly like sadness shining into those dark blue eyes of his.

''I understand your reasons,'' He murmured quietly, ''I'm sure everyone does.'' The Kalosian gave him a gentle, reassuring squeeze before letting go and Ash looked at him gratefully, his heart having fluttered slightly from the contact.

''Oh alright,'' Bonnie groaned in defeat and sadness as Clemont put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, ''I really can't argue with that.''

Sycamore and Cosette nodded, an understanding and slightly sorrowful expression on both of their faces. Serena was silent and kept her eyes lowered towards the table, fearing that if she opened her mouth that she might regret the next thing she said.

Ash took the silence as a sign to continue. ''Other than that I'm happy to say that we still have two weeks together before we leave.''

He dropped the bomb on them and silence followed after his declaration. Guessing by the expressions on everyone's, with the exception of Sycamore, Cosette and Alain, his mother had indeed forgotten to tell them that one little detail.

They looked stunned and well as relieved at the good news he had brought them.

Alain chuckled quietly to himself, looking amused. Did they all honestly think that he would've gone out of his way to build up a bed and almost fully redecorate his room if Ash was only going to stay for two or three more days?

He himself hadn't known for how long the Kantonian and his mother were going to stay either, but if one was going to get another bed ready then it was for a much longer time than obviously any of Ash's traveling companions had thought about.

 _Two more weeks_ , thought Alain with a slight tilt of his lips. He was going to have to make the most of the next fourteen days, especially considering his feelings towards Ash.

_I still have to confess to him, after all._

Unknown to him Serena was thinking the exact same thing, especially with the Luvdisc Festival being so close. She clasped her hands together in a silent prayer and looked at Ash with longing eyes.

 _O_ _nly two more days after today._

''You know,'' Clemont started as he adjusted his glasses, the lights bouncing off of them, ''You could've said something sooner instead of making us worry like that.''

Serena inwardly agreed with the inventor.

Ash and Pikachu sweat-dropped while Delia smiled sheepishly at the other end of the table. ''I apologize,'' She murmured softly. The brown haired woman couldn't believe that she had forgotten to tell them such an important little detail.

She now felt pretty silly for doing so in the first place.

''Yay!'' Bonnie exclaimed happily before throwing her hands up in the air, ''We still have more than enough time to spend with each other!''

Dedenne, who had woken up during Bonnie's outburst, nodded in agreement.

''Denene!''

Despite the fact that Bonnie didn't like that her friend had to go home eventually, she was happy enough that Ash and Delia were going to stay for a while longer.

''Let's make the most of these last weeks together!'' exclaimed Mairin, everyone nodding in agreement with her as she grabbed one of the cupcakes Serena and Braixen made and taking a bite out of it.

She moaned and her brown eyes began to sparkle.

''These are absolutley delicious, Serena!''

''Thanks Mairin,'' Serena beamed before turning towards the teen next to her, holding a cupcake out to him, ''How about having one too Ash?''

This time she was much gentler which the Kantonian appreciated a lot, it could've had something to do with the fact that his mom and the other adults were sitting at the table though.

''Sure'' Ash took it from her and took a bite, nodding his head in agreement with Mairin's earlier exclamation. Serena was positivily sparkling in her seat.

''Alain!'' Mairin exclaimed, seeing that her friend hadn't made an attempt to even grab one of the cupcakes yet while the others were already eating, ''You have to at least taste one as well!''

Alain looked on as the red head literally threw one of the cakes towards him, making him raise his hand and catch it effortlessly.

''Go on!'' Mairin urged, ''Eat it!''

''Yeah, yeah.'' He muttered, causing Ash to stiffle a giggle next to him.

Serena's heart almost melted while Alain smiled at the cute sound and took a small bite out of the with sprinkles and icing coated cupcake in his hands.

''You really are good a baking.'' Alain eventually let out a well meant compliment despite his earlier annoyance towards her. This was the first time he ever tasted something made by the performer that involved cakes and he wasn't at all disappointed.

The performer didn't comment on it but still looked pleased with the compliment.

''He's right,'' said Delia with a smile, looking very pleased with not only the taste but also the decorating, ''Have you ever thought about going into baking as a profession?''

Serena shook her head.

''No It's just a hobby of mine. At the moment I'm very content being a Pokémon performer.'' She replied and when she saw Delia's puzzled look she quickly launched into an explanation about showcases, princess keys and the title of Kalos Queen which could be claimed every year by a different person should they manage to win against the current one.

While Serena managed to hold Delia's interrest and everyone else was holding their own conversations Alain brought Ash's attention back to him by tapping him on the shoulder.

''Alain?'' He murmured around his second cupcake and blinking his brown eyes up at him, ''What is it?''

''Your Pokémon are waiting to see you at greenhouse,'' Alain told him gently, ''How about you head over there when the excitement goes down a little?''

''Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.'' Ash agreed with a smile. He should pack each of his five Pokémon residing in the greenhouse some of Serena's delicious cupcakes when he went there, ''I really want to see them and give Professor Oak a call as soon as I can.''

''I'm sure he'd like to hear from you after all this time as well.'' Alain commented.

Ash scratched the side of his cheek slightly, ''Yeah...'' He murmured, feeling kind of guilty for not having spoken with the elder for such a long time even when he was on his quest for the Kalos badges. If he recalled correctly he had only once called him to introduce him to Froakie at the beginning of his journey in Kalos.

''Alain, I was meaning to ask you something.''

''Go on.''

''Do you know where my hat is?''

It was a normal question for the Kantonian to ask, after all he had almost never been seen without his hat before he fell into a coma. For Ash each of the hats he owned were a personal treasure to him which had experienced and seen as much as he had.

The one he wore to Kalos was his fifth one already.

He had once been reassured by his mother that it was being kept safe at the lab while he was still at the hospital recovering. Ash's hair was currently sticking into different directions and looked very messy, not that anyone in the room seemed to mind.

Alain personally thought he looked cute without the hat, but he nodded none the less.

''It's in our room.''

That word was enough for Ash's heart to skip a beat.

_Our._

He had forgotten for a moment that he would be sharing Alain's bedroom. Ash averted his eyes slightly, suddenly feeling a bit shy and unaware of Clemont observing him and the Kalos League Champion from the corner of his eye.

It looked like, from what he had seen thus far between them, his suspicions about Ash having feelings for Alain were correct after all. Now the question was, and Clemont narrowed his eyes at this, did Alain like him that way as well?

''Then I -''

''Hey everyone, why don't we play some games together?'' Mairin interrupted, gaining everyone's attention from the table. She had gotten up from her seat together with Bonnie and was searching through the many games Cosette had taken with her.

''Sure, that sounds like fun!'' Serena agreed.

''I'll try.'' Clemont murmured, not sounding too confident nor interrested as he eyed the amount of games laying around.

''Ms. Ketchum?'' Asked Mairin.

''Oh no,'' Delia chuckled, shaking her head, ''You kids go and play, I'll be more than content to watch.''

''The same goes for me.'' Said Sycamore with a smile.

The redhead frowned, ''Well if you're sure.''

At this point the Pokémon were also getting curious about what their trainers were speaking of and gathered around the games. Dedenne even went as far to try and help a uncertain Bonnie to choose one of them when she took too long.

''Mairin I don't know which one to choose!'' The youngest of them eventually exclaimed as she looked over the titles with an almost worried expression, ''There are so many and I haven't even heard of most of them! Not to mention they all look so much fun to play!''

''Dennene...''

Mairin sweat-dropped and went over to help her and Dedenne. Cosette chuckled slightly, ''There's more than enough time to decide'' She reassured.

When Mairin eventually managed to get the blond girl next to her to agree to one of the games the red head turned towards the Kantonian and Kalosian sitting next to each other.

''What about you Ash, Alain?'' She asked as she turned towards them holding out a board game. There was a grin on her face.

''Care to play?''

She looked at them expectantly. Ash and Alain both shared a look at her question and shrugged.

As much as the Kantonian wanted nothing more than to go the Pokémon greenhouse, talk to Professor Oak and get his hat from Alai - ahem, _their_ room, it sounded pretty nice to actually do a relaxing activity with his friends first.

Not only did that board game Mairin held in her hands look relaxing to play but no one could possibly resist that look she managed to pull off whenever she wanted something -  even if it hadn't seemed to work on Delia and Sycamore.

Alain would know, he had first hand experience with the girl after all. The Kantonian decided that his Pokémon at the greenhouse and Professor Oak could wait a little while longer.

''Alright.''

Besides, a game or two couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

  ** _F_** ** _lower: Daffodil (Several)_  
****_Meaning: Celebration_  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	18. Sloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

The board game Mairin had chosen with Bonnie lasted almost two hours and the winner of the game was a bit of a surprise to them all. Cosette, being the only adult to actually play with them, had managed to win by being the first one to arrive at the finish line.

As for the others, they had been randomly put into teams of two by Sycamore and Delia, much to Serena's chagrin.

The performer had been paired up with Clemont. If there had been anyone whom she had wanted to team up with then It would've been with Ash but then again she had been more than glad that it hadn't been with Alain.

They would've probably been a very awkward 'pair' because of their rivalry towards each other involving a certain Kantonian.

When Serena and Clemont had managed to come in second place the gymleader had looked relieved that the game was finally over. Since he had been paired with Serena he had simply accepted his fate and prepared himself for possibly the worst outcome of the game.

He knew what Serena's wants were – to be teamed up with Ash. His own wants hadn't been much different from her own though, he had at least wanted to pair up with his sister or Mairin because he was sure they would at least give him a chance to roll the dice which he hadn't gotten with Serena.

She had taken the call every turn with the dice and the decisions they had to make. She also hadn't been very gentle with the dice either and if anyone had either noticed the fact that she abused it or didn't give Clemont the chance to roll it or make any decisions then they hadn't commented on it through the entire game.

Clemont's reasons for not wanting to pair up with either Ash or Alain were that, if the two were going to be teamed up together, then he could observe more how they interacted with each other and possibly see If the latter also held any kind of special feelings towards the Kantonian.

That thought had gone down the drain rather quickly when Alain was teamed up with Bonnie. They at least had a much better time than the gymleader himself when it came to rolling the dice and the choices they had to make. They were the third team to get to the finish line.

The curtain, however, had fallen on both Mairin and Ash for coming in last much to everyone's amusement when they could partially see the thunderclouds hanging above their heads. It seemed that luck hadn't been on their side since the dice had decided it didn't like them very much.

Everyone had taken a well deserved break afterwards and, despite Serena trying to get Ash's attention from time to time, were minding their own business.

It was then that the Kantonian decided that it was the right time to call Professor Oak. The videophone was in a room seperate from the living room and upon Sycamores approval to use it entered it.

When he and Pikachu stepped inside of the room the first thing they noticed was the large amount of files scattered across the desk, not to mention the floor. Many of the the files were messily piled up and Ash had to be careful not to walk into any of them.

''This must be one of Sycamore's research rooms.'' Muttered Ash, sweat-dropping at how messy it was on the inside. Even his bedroom back in Pallet Town was a lot cleaner than this when he left on the first day of his journey through Kanto, not including that one broken alarm clock ofcourse.

Pikachu nodded his head as his trainer stepped over another pile and finally managed to get to the videophone without any accidents. Ash reached out and grabbed the phone receiver and pressed it against his ear as he typed in the required numbers to Oak's lab back in Kanto.

''I'm excited to see him again, aren't you buddy?'' He whispered.

''Pika, Pikachu,'' The electric type voiced his agreement softly.

''I wonder if everyone is doing well, ''Ash mused as he waited for Professor Oak to pick up on the other end, ''Hopefully the Pokémon aren't giving him and Tracey too much of a hard time.''

He chuckled at the image of Oak's Rotom playfully shocking him and his Muk body slammi – ahem, hugging him in his overly friendly way. Pikachu shook his head at the amusement visible on his trainers face, hiding a smile of his own behind his paw.

''Pika, Pi.''

Ash raised an eyebrow at him.

''You think things are going better than I'm assuming?''

Pikachu nodded, his face serious and Ash mock glared at him for not being on his side. ''We'll see who's right, buddy.'' He muttered, ''You or me.'' Pikachu smirked and raised a paw, holding it out towards him and giving him a silent question.

_Shake on it?_

His trainer didn't even need a moment to think as he shook the electric's types offered paw with the hand that wasn't currently holding the phone receiver.

''You'll get a large bottle of ketchup if you win, alright?''

Pikachu's eyes shone brightly at that and he gave a cute cry in agreement. Ash smiled, which only widened when his call finally got through.

He expected the waiting screen to jump over to either Tracey's or Professor Oak's smiling face, but nothing could've suprised him more than to see his childhood friend and once rival on the other side of the videophone.

''Gary?''

Ash sounded as surprised as he looked but he wasn't the only one. The spiky haired brunette, wearing a labcoat familiar to his grandfathers, held a similar expression on his face.

''Well what do you know.'' Gary started out as a grin sprouted on his face, ''It's Ash and Pikachu. It sure has been a long time.''

''It sure has!'' Ash exclaimed, suddenly looking excited to be able to chat with the youngest of the Oak generation and Pikachu waved a paw towards the spiky haired brunette in greeting, ''How have you been doing? Everything going well with your research? Why and how long have you been in Kanto?''

Gary blinked as the questions were being thrown at him. He hadn't expected Ash to be that happy to see him but then again it had been more than two years since they had last seen each other. If he recalled correctly then it had been during Ash's training with Gligar in Sinnoh, in which he had given the other Kantonian an item that could make the ground and flying type evolve during night time.

He shrugged his shoulders.

''I'm doing well,'' He mused, propping his head up in the palm of his hand as he looked thoughtfully at the other Kantonian, ''I've been back for almost a week now. Professor Rowan told me to take some time off since I haven't been focusing as much on my work lately.''

Ash looked astonished. Gary, not being able to focus on his work? It wasn't something he was used to hearing from him.

''Why?'' Was the only word to leave the blackette's mouth and Gary shot him an incredulous look.

''Because I've been worried about you Ash!'' He exclaimed through narrowed eyes as he leaned forward, ignoring Ashs taken aback expression. ''Starting this year Grandpa gave me a call and told me everything that happened! I'm going to confess something right here, right now that I wouldn't think I'd ever be able to confess to anyone but - ''

Gary cut himself off, breathing in deeply and then back out again.

''But…?'' Ash questioned quietly, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek at the sudden intensity of the situation as he and Pikachu looked at him with wide eyes.

Gary's gaze softened slightly.

''…I've never been so scared out of my mind like I was right then…'' It came out almost like a whisper and the other Kantonian, while his face was a little flustered, looked very serious.

Ash, despite the fact that he hadn't liked to be cause of the other's lack of focus, couldn't help himself from feeling a little amused.

''I didn't think I'd ever hear that from you Gary and to think that me being in a coma was what caused such an reaction. If I had known sooner then – ''

''Don't you dare finish that sentence!'' Gary hissed, suddenly feeling anger welling up inside of him at Ash's bad attempt of making a joke, ''You could've died Ash and I'm not in the mood to see you joking around about the dangerous situation you were in!''

The blackette frowned, his amusement now fully blown out of the window.

''Well I for one think the sooner we move on from what happened the better.'' He shot back, ''While I don't remember what happened for myself I can say that I've been through the worst already. Recovering from a coma and going through rehabilitation hasn't been any fun just to let you know.''

Even though Gary knew that recovering from an almost month long coma couldn't have been at all easy for his childhood friend, he still couldn't help but scoff. ''Define the worst.'' He muttered.

Ash's frown deepened, feeling a small pang of irritation towards the other. ''What do you mean by that?'' He had to hold back from snapping.

''You said you lost your memories of the events, right?''

Ash slowly nodded his head, eyes narrowed.

''Well what about when you finally get your memories back?'' The researcher continued, ''You don't remember how bad everything was, _felt_ , when the city was destroyed or when you were being hurt. You only have the decriptions your friends no doubt already gave to you by now but when they come back I'm pretty sure you won't be having as easy of a time dealing with them as you're probably thinking right now.''

There was truth in his words and it looked like they had managed to hit the other Kantonian pretty hard. While Ash had at first wished to get his remember the things he had lost as soon as possible there was now a small part of him that feared what those memories held for him.

How bad was the pain he had went through? How badly had Lumiose City been doing during the destruction? How emotional would he get by remembering it? Would he lash out or would it be too much for him and send him into an state of shock to the point of being scarred?

_**Would he need some sort of theraphy after all of this?** _

Ash shuddered at the thought of it all. He didn't really know when these fears started but he knew that they were there and didn't like it one bit.

On one hand he wanted to remember because without those memories he felt left out from all of the friends he had made in Kalos and, strangely enough, incomplete but on the other hand would the possible backlash and even trauma he could get out of it really be worth it?

 _My Pokémon and I have been through a lot of bad things over the years,_  thought the Kantonian as he felt his irritation towards Gary slowly flow out of his system and being replaced with a worrying and gnawing feeling in his stomach.

He remembered the events from Hoenn with Team Magma and Team Aqua whom wished to either expand the land or the ocean, the events from Sinnoh with Team Galactic who wanted to create a new world, Hunter J who did business selling the Pokémon she stole from other trainers and ofcourse the events from Unova with Meloetta, Team Plasma and N.

He and his friends had managed to get through those things without any major wounds but what if the things he had been through in this region were worse than any of that? He was scared to actually find out the answers to his questions.

_Never would I have thought to fear my own memories._

Dangerous situations like getting something important to you stolen, getting kidnapped, falling of a cliff or even beaten up was something that inflicted fear in most humans but here he was fearing, in his own eyes, the strangest thing possible.

After having seen the various emotions flicker across Ash's face for the long time of silence there was between them Gary sighed, feeling symphathetic towards him. Now that he had mentioned it he could see that the other was at least a little scared at the possibility of something bad happening to him should he regain his memories.

It meant that Ash was thinking about what he said in a serious way and the researcher couldn't feel more grateful about that than he did right now. It meant that the other was at least aware that he could remember the bad things that had happened at any possible time.

The Pokémon researcher noticed that Ash had fallen quiet and wasn't likely to say anything unless he himself took matters into his own hands. The thought about something happening to himself upon regaining his lost memories must've shocked, scared, or maybe even both, the other more than he thought. With a shrug Gary thought it was probably a good thing to end things with one last sentence before moving on to a different subject.

''But enough of that, '' He said, smiling slightly when the tension left Ash's face in return for a relieved and slightly grateful expression, ''I'm just glad to see for myself that you're up and about.''

''Yeah, us too.'' Ash murmured back as Pikachu nodded his head in agreement.

''Pikachu.''

''Now other then to let us see that you're healthy again, for what reason did you decide to call?''

After chatting with Gary for a few more minutes Ash and Pikachu came to know that Professor Oak had left Pallet Town to go out on his own for a while, leaving his grandson and Tracey back at the lab to tend to the Pokémon.

Since Professor oak was responsible for all the Pokémon that were send to him by other trainers he never really managed to get a day off from work anymore and since Gary had shown up he had taken the opportunity to do what he liked with his time for a change.

Ash, whilst trying to hide his disappointment, had then asked, for his own sake and the deal he had made with Pikachu, how his Pokémon at the lab were doing and if they had caused any havoc recently.

Ofcourse Gary had looked slightly puzzled at the intense looks on both Ash's and Pikachu's faces but had shrugged it off.

One answer, a small cameo from a happy looking Tracey and some of the requested Pokémon Ash had wanted to see - which was almost everyone of them since Ash had missed them a lot but he had to be reminded by an amused looking Gary that he had more calls waiting for him, causing the coma survivor to smile sheepishly - later Pikachu's smile couldn't have gone any wider.

It was easy to say who had won, since none of his Pokémon had caused any havoc, and the electric type was definetly going to get his promised bottle of precious ketchup sometime in the near future.

After Gary had made a comment about him looking nice without his hat on Ash had become a little weirded out, not used to his childhood friend complimenting him and about his looks no less! He had quickly said his goodbye after that and hung up.

Now they were on their way headed towards the Pokémon greenhouse as Ash was intent on seeing the Pokémon he had caught, trained and battled with here in Kalos. He had gone back to the living room a few moments earlier to snatch up some of Serena's and Braixen's cupcakes.

They had also had to do long time without him and would no doubt be overjoyed to see him up and about, not to mention the fact that they hadn't been there when the rest had been celebrating his return.

Greninja, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra and Hawlucha would probably appreciate to have something to snack on, knowing by now that his Pokémon took after him when it came to food.

Ash chuckled at the thought and reached his hand out towards the doorknob but when his skin brushed against it he hesitated, which Pikachu saw and he tilted his head to the side in slight confusion.

''Pi?''

''Pikachu,'' Ash began after a moment of silence, ''What are the chances that the others are going to jump us as soon as we go in here?''

Confusion changed to amusement in a brink of an eye.

Pikachu realized that Ash only hesitated to open the door in a joking manner and jumped from his shoulder. The electric type made some gestures with his paws to let him see that it was 'a high chance indeed and that they'd probably need to brace themselves for certain impact'.

Ash chuckled.

His friend was more than right about that.

It was just his luck that some of his Pokémon had some rather life threatening ways of showing their affection towards him and while he didn't know how affectionate his Kalos Pokémon, other than Goodra, could get preparing himself for the incoming destruction of his own body was the best thing he could do at the moment.

Ash sighed and grasped the doorknob, opening the door and entering the greenhouse, bracing himself for what was about to come. He and Pikachu were both surprised when they were met with silence and an empty, grassy scenery.

The Kantonian looked around in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

''Where is everyone?''

''Pika, Pi?''

His other Pokémon weren't anywhere to be seen and even the Pokémon belonging to Professor Sycamore were gone. Ash frowned slightly and handed the packed cupcakes over to Pikachu before cupping his hands around his mouth.

''Hello? Greninja, Talonflame, Goodra, it's me Ash!'' He shouted while continuing to look around, ''Hawlucha, Noivern! I'm finally back, come on out guys!''

''Pika-chuu!'' The electric type shouted with him ,''Pika-chuu!''

They were both met with silence.

Ash scratched the back of his head.

_Why are they all hiding from him?_

As the Kantonian wondered that Pikachu's ears twitched, hearing a few very quiet sounds coming from around them from the bushes. The electric type narrowed his eyes slightly and held onto the cupcakes a little tighter, trying to pinpoint the exact location of were those hiding from them were exactly.

Those in hiding suddenly shot out from all different sides of the bushes and before Pikachu could warn his trainer he already got tackled to the ground. His breath got knocked out of him, leaving Ash gasping and rubbing at his lower back with a slightly pained yet surprised expression on his face.

All of a sudden he saw that was surrounded by all of his Pokémon with Hawlucha hugging him tightly around his waist, Talonflame and Noivern gently nuzzling their beak and muzzle against his cheeks and Goodra and even Greninja, who normally just stood around and folded his arms, had their arms wrapped around him.

The electric type sighed, a sweat-drop making its way down the back of his head. It looked like the others had managed to catch Ash off guard after all.

_So much for trying to brace for impact._

''Hahaha,'' Ash laughed as he was crushed in a big group hug, ''You guys sure know how to surprise someone. I'm so happy to see all of you.'' He gently rubbed under Noivern's chin with one hand and patted at Talonflame's beak with the other as they growled and cooed at him affectionatley.

He sure was glad he had given the cupcakes to Pikachu or else they would've been crushed under all of their weight. Ash smiled, feeling warm and content with all of his Kantonian Pokémon around him and took all of the Pokémon's affection head on, like he always did with some of his Pokémon back in Kanto, even getting covered in Goodra's sticky goo.

After a while of sitting on the floor with all of his Pokémon around him he could tell each of his Pokémon different form's of affection for him apart.

While the one was slightly rougher than the other it was wide known by now that they all loved him very much. It was at that moment that he noticed that Greninja's arms were wrapped more tightly around him then Goodra's were.

More…protective, it felt like.

As if the Pokémon was worried that his trainer might disappear should he release him from his embrace.

Ash silently wondered why that was.

At first he thought about all the things Alain had told him. Had Greninja, out of all of his Pokémon, been the most scared about his condition or, and the Kantonian watched the Pokémon's expression a little more closely, had something else happened to make his usually calm and collected Pokémon act like this?

Not that he was complaining but something about Greninja was different. While everyone else was happy and had tears in their eyes Greninja was a lot more…tense and held a small amount of…sorrow and pain.

The complete opposite of how his team mates looked. But before he could ask the ninja like Pokémon about this slight change in behaviour Pikachu moved forward and held the packed cupcakes out with his paws.

''Pika, Pikachu!'' The electric type insisted with a huge smile on his face.

''That's right!'' Exclaimed Ash as he took them from Pikachu and opened it, ''Serena and Braixen made these so I took some of them with me. They are really good and It wouldn't be fair for the rest to have some while you guys are being left out.''

Pikachu helped his trainer handing one to each of their other team members and while everyone dug in Greninja firmly stayed at Ash's side, not budging an inch and deeming his trainer to be more important than something baked by the performer and her Pokémon.

Ash sweat-dropped, squirming slightly in the iron like grip his Pokémon had on him.

''Hey Greninja, why don't you – '' He was about to urge Greninja to eat one of the cupcakes but cut himself off when he noticed something else. While Greninja's hold on him was pretty strong his body looked a little different too. Thinner almost.

He frowned in concern.

''Greninja, did you lose weight?''

Greninja tensed and quickly withdrew his arms.

Brown eyes narrowed slightly in sadness.

''You did, didn't you…'' He muttered, ''Because of what happened to me?''

The Pokémon nodded. It was that and something else, a pain so fierce that had almost managed to tear his insides apart. Or at least, it had felt like it.

Ash sighed.

''I understand that you were worried about me, but you shouldn't harm yourself because of it.'' He scolded as he looked Greninja over, ''Your own health is important.''

''...Ninja…''

Greninja suddenly felt bad for causing his trainer to worry like that, and just after he had been released from the hospital as well. Sycamore's words rang through his head.

_''It might not be easy but It's important for all of us not to let what happened cause ourselves any harm. Not only for our own sakes but for Ash's as well.''_

_''I'm not going to force you but try to at least eat a little at a time, alright? That way you could get you're appetite back bit by bit. If not for us, then at the very least try to do it for Ash.''_

He hadn't wanted to worry Ash but the truth was he had already been losing weight due to the depression he had suffered weeks earlier. Greninja had tried eating more after Sycamore had spoken to him on that day but it had been more difficult than he had thought.

Greninja had done the best he could but hadn't managed to get his weight back to normal before Ash returned and thus had been caught that despite his strenght he looked physically weaker.

''Hey Greninja,'' Ash spoke gently, patting the Pokémon on the shoulder and snapping him out of his thoughts, ''You can try to get back on track by eating one of the cupcakes.'' He grabbed one and held it out towards the water and dark type Pokémon.

''I'm alright now so you don't have to harm yourself any further, so please eat one.''

Ash urged kindly when he still made no move to grab it.

''For me?''

Greninja finally took the cupcake and nodded firmly, causing Ash to smile at him as he watched the Pokémon devour it.

_We'll get you back to the way you were in no time, that I promise you._

A creak by the door got everyone's attention and Ash looked up to see Clemont walking into the greenhouse. The inventor was smiling when he saw how happy the Kantonian was with his Pokémon and felt bad to interrupt this precious moment but…

''Ash….could I talk to you for a moment?''

* * *

_**Flower: Sloe  
Meaning: Difficulty**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	19. Rose (Coral)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

At the end of his first day back at the lab Ash was happy but tired, so as soon as the clock struck ten PM the teen took Pikachu with him, wished everyone a good night and proceeded to walk up the stairs to go to the bedroom he shared with Alain to get some sleep.

_Our room._

His heart still fluttered every time when he thought back to that one thing the Kalosian had said a couple of hours before. It was so simple, something so small – because he shared rooms with his friends before - and yet it meant more to Ash then Alain or even his other friends would ever know.

 _And_   _we're not even together_ …he thought, feeling a little sad at the fact.

Ash had hoped to confess to him in the two weeks he was still in Kalos.  _Because I might not get the chance to do so again when we leave…but when would be the right time for something like that? I could always try it at the Luvdisc Festival but what if he doesn't want to go?_

_And if he does go then…what if he rejects me? Or says that he loves someone else?_

The thought, especially since his mind still lingered slightly on that letter Mairin had told him Alain had received before he had gotten out of the hospital – which still might or might not be a love letter – of the other feeling love towards someone else other that him made Ash feel a little jealous.

It was an emotion he didn't like but couldn't manage to get rid of when he thought of the possibility.  _What will I do then…?_  He pondered, feeling a little worried. Not only had he to keep in mind what Gary had told him considering his loss of memories and the backlash he could get when they returned but also if Alain rejecting him would cause something ugly to stir within him.

_If so then I have to hold the green monster of envy back._

That would probably be easier than done but, even if he got rejected after confessing, he still wantte Alain to be happy with someone else if he wasn't the person able to give it to him what he had to offer. And then there was Serena whom Ash sincerly hoped that she wouldn't push herstel ever harder on him then she had done with the cupcakes.

Speaking of the performer…

'' _I don't know if you know this but Serena has the same feelings you hold for Alain towards you.''_

Earlier that afternoon in the greenhouse, Clemont had blurted that out the moment Ash had agreed to talk to him, leaving his Pokémon to at in silence.

The Kantonian himself had been surprises and a little worried when he realized his friend knew about his feelings for the Kalosian, hoping to Arceus above that he wasn't here to talk to him about chosing correctly and, for crying out loud, wasn't going to be a homophobe about it.

Luckily for him, that hadn't been the case. Clemont, who had no doubt seen how worried Ash had been, had at first told him that he been observing him for a few minutes before coming to a quick conclusion and had after said that he stood neutral when it came to his feelings on the matter of whom Ash loved. As long as he was happy but other than that he had expressed his worries about how it would end up hurting Serena, whom had loved Ash for a much longer time before the Kantonian met Alain and started to develop those feelings towards him.

'' _You have to confess to Alain as soon as possible or at least tell Serena that you're not interested in her.'' Clemont had told him with a serious expression on his face and much to the shocked looks on the faces of Ash's Pokémon, ''The sooner you do it then hopefully the lesser the pain will be.''_

Ofcourse Ash understood that but he didn't want Serena to end up hurt at all.  _But she will_ , a voice taunted inside of his head,  _and It doesn't matter if you get together with Alain or not because, in the end, her love will still be one-sided._

With a sigh and, praying that the older teen would go to the festival this week, he looked forward as he finally reached the door. He was glad the other had told him before hand which door it was – at the end of the hall on the right side – and the first impression that the both of them got when when they stepped into the bedroom was that it was very clean.

In which case it was the opposite of almost every room Professor Sycamore had downstairs.

The walls were a nice dark blue color and the room had brown laminate flooring. But not only was the room clean and suited the colors Alain perfectly it was also pretty big, seeing that two single beds, a black bookcase, black desk - on which was Alain's Kalos League trophy - a chair, dresser, nightstand and – Ash almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it– a small piano could fit inside of the room.

 _A piano?_  He wondered as he tilted his head to the side, _Does Alain know how to…?_ Ash mentally slapped himself on the head.  _Ofcourse he would know how to play the piano, otherwise he wouldn't have one, right?_

_Unless he has it for sentimental reasons…_

''Pika, Pikachu, Pi!'' Ash blinked and turned his head. Pikachu had left his shoulder and had jumped on one of the beds – the one with the red sheets - holding out something that looked extremely familiair to the Kantonian.

''My hat,'' His eyes lit up and almost ran over towards the bed to receive it, gently taking from Pikachu's paws and into his hands, feeling the all too familiar material. ''Alain was right, it really was in his room.''

''Would I really lie about something like that?''

Ash's eyes widened and he swirled around, seeing an amused Alain looking back at him.

''How long have you been standing there?!'' He exclaimed in surprise, one of his hands on his chest, before mumbling, ''A-and I suppose…not…'' in response to his question and feeling a little silly for having put his words like that earlier.

Alain smiled.

''I've been here long enough to find out that you seemed to be very interrested in my piano.''

Ash's face flushed and he looked like he had been caught with his hand inside of a cookie jar. The Kalosian really knew how to sneak up silently behind someone.

''Oh and by the way, that's your bed, just so you know.'' Alain pointed towards the bed with the red sheets the Kantonian was standing next to.

''I see…'' He mumbled as he put his hat back down, this time on the nightstand – next to a photo -standing in between the two beds, ''So you actually knoooow – '' He yawned and covered his mouth, causing the smile on the others face to grow even bigger, '' - songs to play on it?''

Ash couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him because this was a chance to get to know more about the Kalosian whom he fell in love with.

Alain hummed and walked over towards the window to shut the curtains, hiding the crescent moon and stars in the night sky from view, before going to his own bed - the one with the dark blue covers.

Ash, whose face only became even more red when the other started to undress himself and in the progress started to show some skin, was waiting patiently for an answer as he too, started to slowly undress himself.

He never took his eyes off of Alain during the silence they had between themselves.  _I-I can't look away…!_  How could he even think about looking away from such a mesmerizing sight? The Kalosian was showing off, unintentionally mind you, the abs he had managed to always hide under his shirt and jacket!

 _He has a six pack!_ Ash licked at his suddenly dry lips and gulped. The sight made him want to reach out and trace his fingers over the abs of the naked upper body in front of him, slowly – teasingly even but he didn't move since his feet were frozen to the floor.

He only managed to avert his eyes and looked down when he noticed Alain glancing back at him. The Kalosian barely could contain a smirk because he had caught him looking.

Rather lustfully, too.

In Alain's opinion, the younger had a very nice reaction to his body. It was good to know he had that kind of an affect on Ash because now, at the very least, he knew there was  _something_  there. Something that the Kantonian liked about him beyond friendship but if there was any love in it and not only lust he'd still have to find out for himself.

''Ofcourse I do,'' He responded as if nothing had happened and he proceeded to put on his dark grey pajamas, ''But it's been a good few years since I last played. Ever since I became a trainer so I'm probably rusty by now.''

''T-that's u-understandable,'' stammered Ash, who had now fully turned around with and - as a distraction - let his eyes focus on Pikachu who had curled up on his bed and watched their interactions with interest and a small amount of amusement – the latter was most likely because of his trainers very heaving blushing.

 _If this continues then his face might melt,_  Pikachu snickered at the thought. His poor trainer sure was smitten.

If only he knew that Alain's feelings towards him were the same. He would love to give him a hint or two but it was really up to the trainer himself. The electric type shook his head _. I'll watch from the side lines,_ he mused and silently wished Ash good luck before closing his eyes.

 _I can't believe I stared at him like a creep!_  He cried inwardly, hoping to Arceus above that Alain, if he had caught him in the act, didn't think of him as either a creep or a pervert.

He quickly switched his thoughts to something else and he silently came to wonder how well he could play and how he had learned to. Had someone thought him or had he learned on his own? He longed to ask but caught himself just in time.

 _Gosh…curiosity killed the Meowth Ash_ , he scolded himself. He shouldn't annoy the other with his questions so late in the night. There was a time and a place for everything, but not right now. Ash yawned again, stretching his arms out above his head and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

 _Besides, I need sleep or I'll fall over from exhaustion._ He wondered if Alain had even gotten a good night sleep himself after everything that had already happened this year.

Shaking his head and pushing the thought away he glanced down at his pajama's , which he had found sitting lonely on his bed, and unfolded them. Normally he would sleep in his underwear, but since it was februari and pretty cold in this time of year he knew he had to settle for something warmer lest his mother would fuss over him about it.

It was something that had happened maybe once, maybe twice when he was still a child and back in Pallet Town before his adventures started.

'' _Oh Ash, I told you to sleep with your pajama's on. It's cold in this time of year and now you've caught a cold.''_

He wouldn't want a repeat of that, especially since he had just gotten out of the hospital. And yet…

 _I already feel warm without these on me…_ thought Ash, a bead of sweat running down the side of his cheek. It must've been because of his oggling a few seconds ago. But at least getting warm, as long as it wasn't a suffocating uncomfortable one, was a much better reaction than his reproductive organ standing up.

Especially with him sleeping in the same room as Alain and with Pikachu on the covers he wanted to avoid such a thing.

_Or things would not only get incredibly awkward but embarassing as well._

Ash sighed as he reluctantly proceeded to put on his pajama's. They smelled nice and fresh, it didn't surprise him at all that they had been washed.

''Hey Alain…?''

Ash reluctantly looked back, almost sighing in relief that the Kalosian had put on his pajama's and was now sitting on his bed covers. He hadn't wanted to talk to the older teen with his back turned to him, that would've been pretty rude but he was glad that the pajama top hid his chest from view.

He was sure if he hadn't done it by now that he still would've gotten that erection.

Dark blue eyes glanced at him at the question.

''What is it, Ash?''

''Are you going to go to the Luvdisc Festival?'' The Kantonian drew in a deep breath as he did so to try and keep his nervousness at bay. He knew he had scolded himself earlier for wanting to ask a lot of questions but this one was the one he wanted to get out of the way as soon as he could.

Instead of him showing any negative emotion towards the question though Alain simply blinked, looking surprised. ''Why do you ask?'' He murmured, his eyes gleaming with sudden interest.

Ash smiled a weak smile.

''Well…It's just that Serena talked to me about it back at the hospital – '' he didn't see the older teen frown as he continued speaking – '' and said that she'd want to go with me there.''

The Kalosian felt a pang of annoyance,  _I shouldn't really be surprised that she stepped up her game so quickly. It was a very good idea of her, I have to admit. Much better than what she pulled earlier today._

_But if he is going to the festival with her then why is he asking if I'm going to go…?_

''But I didn't want to leave everyone else out so I got a better idea and said that, If I got out of the hospital before the festival, that I'd kind of want everyone, including you and Mairin, to have a good time with us together because I'd feel awful otherwise, you know?''

Before Alain, who felt a little bad about thinking of the worst so quickly and a little relieved that the other hadn't fallen into Serena's 'trap' – he could imagine the troubled look she had on her face already - could say anything to that Ash yawned again and crawled on his own bed and under the covers next to Pikachu.

He gazed up at the older teen with half lidded, sleepy eyes and unknowing of the seductive picture he suddenly made.

Alain's jaw had slackened a bit at the sight and he had to do his best to keep his twitching hands right by his side. The only thing he had desired to do right at that moment was get up from his bed, walk over towards Ash, take the teens face into his hands and kiss him straight on the lips to take the younger trainers mind off of the upcoming festival.

He had to resist the urge so instead he gripped at the sheets beneath him.

''…I'll go,'' Alain eventually responded, snapping out of his haze after he noticed that Ash was still waiting for his response, ''Because I'm sure that even if I refused Mairin would do anything in her power to get me to go anyway.''

Ash's eyes lit up and, as a little bit of hope filled his chest, he let out a tired laugh. From the small amount of time he had actually gotten to know Mairin he could say for himself that she could be pretty pushy- especially towards Alain - if she wanted to be.

He pictured the red headed girl and Chespie pushing an exasperated looking Alain around and dragging him with them with the grass type's vine whip. The image was amusing to say the least.

''I'm glad, we'll be able to – '' He yawned, '' – have fun together with the whole group despite the festival being for actual….couples…'' Ash couldn't hold himself back from closing his eyes anymore.

''Yeah, '' Alain nodded as he himself slipped under the covers as well and reached over to put out the light of the lamp hanging on the wall above his bed.''I'm looking forward to it Ash,'' He told him softly, ''But I think it's more important for you to go to sleep now. You've had a long day.''

The younger nodded sleepily against his pillow, not even able to get out a 'good night' before he slipped away to dream land.

With a fond smile Alain switched off the lights.

''Sweet dreams, Ash.''

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

The next day Ash was walking through the convenience store with Pikachu resting on his shoulder. The electric type was literally sparkling with how happy he looked, because right there in their shopping cart – which Delia was pushing around - laid his promised large bottle of ketchup.

''Pika ~ '' He cooed and his trainer turned towards him, chuckling when he saw his Pokémon almost drool over the ketchup. ''You're going to have to wait until we've actually bought it, Pikachu,'' Ash murmured as he grabbed a can of vegetable soup from one of the shelves.

''Chu...'' The electric type, despite his pouting, understood but that didn't stop him from staring dreamily at the bottle every now and then.

About an hour ago back at the lab, which was after breakfast, Delia had insisted that he'd go with her to shop for dinner just like old times and Ash had agreed, saying that he was going to go there anyway because of his promise to Pikachu.

Serena had tried to insert herself into the shopping trip but had been dragged away by Mairin, with the redhead exclaiming about her wanting her help with something. The performer had been reluctant at first but after the younger of the two had whispered something into her ear she had perked up considerably.

Ash couldn't help but be a little curious about what the girls were up to, but didn't consider it to be more important than spending time with his mother.

''After all these years I still can't get over the fact about how much ketchup Pikachu has consumed,'' his mother murmured quietly, ''Didn't you already give him a bottle for Christmas?'' Ash blinked at her, dumbfounded.

''Yes but I didn't – ''

''Tell me?'' Delia chuckled as they passed by the more expensive brands of soup and entered the bread section, ''Sorry, my bad. Serena told me about the things you had gotten her and your other friends. I've realized that she really likes talking about you, almost as if she has a crush.''

Adjusting his hat, Ash averted his eyes and resisted the urge to sigh.

''Yeah, that sounds about right.''

Delia frowned in thought. ''Ash…'' She whispered, leaning over so the other people passing by them couldn't overhear, ''Is it really true then, Serena having feelings towards you?''

Ash nodded.

She sighed, ''And you still have feelings towards Alain.'' Another nod. Delia smiled slightly. If Ash wasn't in love with Alain and actually at the very least bisexual then she wouldn't have minded him to get together with Serena.

She was pretty, talented and a very nice girl.

''Oh Ash…you need to tell the poor girl that you don't have any interest in her or she'll end up hurt a lot worse once you and Alain get together.''

Her son spluttered at that. ''Mom!'' He whined, ''He might not even feel the same way towards me so don't assume that we're going to actually get together!'' Pikachu snickered behind his paw.

_Oh, if only you'd know._

Delia hid a smile.

She was almost certain that Alain felt the same way towards her son, because if he didn't then he wouldn't have spend so much time with him at the hospital. It could've been part of his guilt at first but to her it had definitely looked more then that.

Upon seeing that serious expression on his mothers face, Ash mumbled something under his breath. ''What was that Ash?'' She frowned, ''I didn't quite hear that.''

''I said that Clemont told me the same thing yesterday.'' Ash murmured, lowering his head as his mother proceeded to grab two white breads and put them into their cart, ''I know that and I don't want Serena to end up hurt either but…''

''But she will,'' Said Delia, seeming to know what her son was thinking, ''Because even if you and Alain don't get together, her love for you is unrequited and you shouldn't go for her just so that she'll be happy because in turn, that would only make you unhappy along with your own broken heart.''

She smiled softly when she saw Ash blinking at her in surprise. It had actually been something he'd considered if Alain would reject him, but he never exprected for his mother to actually speak those thoughts of his out loud. His mother really knew him better then he'd thought.

''I really want you to be happy with the one you love Ash,'' She continued, ''Serena's going to have a difficult time dealing with a broken heart and her lingering feelings towards you and you might feel a little guilty about having been the one to cause it but you shouldn't make yourself unhappy because of someone else.''

And she was right. He really couldn't believe why he'd even consider such a thing but he was glad his mother was here to send him into the right direction. Ash smiled gratefully, ''Thank you mom,'' he murmured, ''I think you just saved me from my own idiocity in the future.''

''No problem Ash. Though I don't think you'll have much to worry about.''

''Huh?''

''Oh, nothing.'' Delia sang before changing the subject a little, ''Now have you thought about what your going to do for valentines day?'' Before Ash could say anything his mother was already looking over the different kinds chocolates on the shelves they were standing at.

The Kantonian blinked and raised his head. The banner his eyes caught said 'Candy Section.'  _How did we get here so fast?!_  He thought in alarm.

''Are you considering on just buying or do you want to make your chocolate from scratch?''

''M-Mom…'' Her son stammered, ''Why do you instantly think that I – ''

''Well you do want to give Alain something to show your feelings towards him right?'' Delia interrupted with a smile on her lips and Ash hung his head.

Instant defeat.

''I do want to do that,'' He admitted, flushing a little.

''Then how about making something from scratch?'' She suggested, ''It'll give the chocolate you give to him even more meaning with the flavor and form you give it. I'm sure Alain will appreciate it all the more, too.''

''Yeah but I still think It would be easier to buy something.'' Ash mumbled, ''Besides, I'm not at all good at cooking and to make chocolates is going to take a lot of time and ingredients.''

_Not to mention a lot of a mess to clean up._

''I'll be more than happy to help you with them.''

''You know how to make chocolate?!'' Ash blurted out in surprise. He knew that his mother knew a lot when It came to cooking but never once in his life had he seen or known that she could make chocolate.

Delia looked very amused. ''Ofcourse I do Ash,'' she murmured softly, ''When I was young I made chocolates for your father too since your grandmother thought me.''

Not to mention the fact that their family owned the only known restuarant in Pallet Town - which required the nessecary skills as well - which she had left in good hands since she had arrived in Kalos. She looked at the thoughtful expression on her son's face.

''So how about it? Together we can get a lot more done than you know.''

 _Mom's right_ , Ash mused,  _If I make them instead of buying them then Alain will know I poured my heart into making them_   _and If we do this then I'll be learning something new as well._

In the end, he agreed with a beaming smile.

* * *

_**Flower: Rose (Coral)  
Meaning: Desire**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	20. Lily of the Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

After they had gotten the ingredients for the chocolates and a couple of boxes to put them in once they were made, Ash, Pikachu – who was already happily sipping away at his bottle of ketchup – and his mother were greeted by a happy looking Mimey who had been busy cleaning the living room.

The Pokémon had wanted to go with his friend but Delia had insisted that Sycamore definetly needed some help with cleaning around here – which Mimey hadn't looked very happy about.

He didn't like the Kalos professor at all because of his flirting with the woman he had lived with for the past few years.

But regardless of his dislike towards Sycamore, Mimey had made the effort to clean up the living room, kitchen and one of his research rooms which was messily stacked with files, files and – to the Pokémon's exasperation - even more files!

_I understand that these files contain important information, but can't that guy at least put some effort in putting them away neatly?_

So as Mimey enjoyed to be in the comforting presence of Delia once more after his cleaning, Ash was rather adamant on seeing his Pokémon in the greenhouse again.

His mother had told him that they should begin making the chocolates as soon as they possibly could, since it took a lot of time and effort and while the coma survivor understood that he really wanted to make sure that, out of all of his Kalos Pokémon, Greninja was doing alright.

Not to mention the fact that they had both seen that Serena and Mairin were occupied in the kitchen already, refusing to let them in because they had something important to do. While Ash looked puzzled for a moment his mother had quickly come to the realization that they, too, were making chocolates and didn't want to be disturbed.

Or rather, Serena had been very adamant that she didn't want anyone to see what kind of chocolates she was making.

There had only been one question on both the Kantonian's mind.

_How had they gotten those ingredients so fast?_

As far as they knew the girls hadn't gone to the store to get them, unless ofcourse one of them already bought the ingredients a few days earlier which Delia guessed had been the case.

So after they had been pushed out of the kitchen – which would be in use for at least another few hours knowing the performer - made Ash wonder if they would even get to make his chocolates today but his mother had quickly managed to reassure him.

''I know where we can go to make them Ash. I just need to make a phone call real quick.'' Delia had told him, winking into his direction as she left him to his own devices.

So here he was, standing with his shoes on the grassy field of the greenhouse just around the time Cosette was feeding his and the other Pokémon in the greenhouse – whom Pikachu had already joined - watching from a distance with a worried expression on his face whenever he looked at the water and dark type.

Most of his Kalos Pokémon stopped eating and began to look exasperated the instant they saw Pikachu refuse the food Cosette put down for him in favor of continuing to drink out of the ketchup bottle between his paws.

Everyone, with the exception of the professor's assistant, Ash and Greninja, sweat-dropped. The Kantonian still couldn't believe Greninja had neglected his own health over his worry for him. To him it felt so out of character for the Pokémon unless something happened that he didn't know about.

_I'd like to think I understand my Pokémon to a certain level, but even I feel right now that…_

His brown eyes caught the water and dark type's for a moment before the Pokémon turned away and propped some food into his mouth.

_I feel that Greninja is out of my reach…somehow._

Ash felt worried and confused about the whole situation - wishing he could get some form of understanding out of it all - but felt that for the coming days that he should be there when it's feeding time.

''Hey Ash – ''

The Kantonian was startled out of his thoughts by a hand that was suddenly placed on his shoulder and swirled around, gasping,

''Don't do that!''

Alain blinked, before a smile made it's way on his lips and he chuckled.

''Sorry Ash,'' He apologized, ''I didn't mean to startle you, I just saw that you had returned and wanted to see how you were doing.''

Greninja, noticing another presence in the greenhouse other than his trainer, stopped eating and turned his head – only for a flare of protectiveness to surge through his body. He glared at Alain, who had dared to touch Ash.

It was true that he had forgiven the Kalosian rather grudgingly for what had happened to Lumiose City and his trainer, but that didn't mean he liked the fact that – from what he had heard Ash and Clemont talking about yesterday - his trainer liked Alain in a  _romantic_ way.

He had grown during their journey through Kalos acknowledging the fact that Serena had her sights set on his trainer and eventually, even if Ash was clueless when it came to love, came to like the idea of eventually seeing them together.

Even if the Kalosian felt the same way towards his trainer, in the Pokémon's eyes Alain didn't deserve Ash.

Not only didn't they know each other long enough to develop such feelings towards each other, his trainer also seemed to have come to love Alain without much effort on the older teens part while Serena was always trying her hardest to get seen by him.

Because where Alain had only gotten to know Ash around the end of their Kalos Journey – including the fact that he had been there for him when he was hospitalized - Serena had gotten to known the Kantonian for more than a year – not to mention the bit of childhood they had shared together no matter how small that moment might have been.

While Greninja hadn't shown it, he actually respected the perfomer for her efforts – he would've done the same with Alain if the whole 'destroy the world thing' hadn't happened - and got to know even the simplest things about her that should be endearing to any human male.

She could bake really well, was cute – especially with her hair short – wore very appealing dresses and had an incredible sense for fashion.

_Males usually like those things in girls, right?_

He also really couldn't see his trainer together with another  _male_. Don't get him wrong, Greninja did want his trainer to be happy with someone and he wasn't actually against gays, but if the water and dark type Pokémon had any say in it then it would be with a girl, preferably Serena.

But he didn't, so instead of attacking Alain like an overprotective brother – which Greninja kind of felt like ever since the bond phenomenon – he just settled for a deadly glare and hoped, to Arceus above, that the older male would reject Ash so he could have a reason to hurt him at least a little.

 _This is the second time in twenty-four hours he managed to catch me off guard,_  Ash frowned. ''It's alright and I'm doing fine too but you know Alain, you really are sneaky when you want to be.'' He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest while the other simply looked amused.

''Not really,'' Alain murmured quietly, taking his hand off the Kantonian's shoulder when he felt a certain Pokémon trying to glare holes into his head, ''You just so happened to be either in thought or unaware every time I decided to talk to you.''

Ash, who felt a sense of loss when the other's touch disappeared, narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but was at a loss of words when he saw the blue eyed teen smile charmingly at him. It had him disarmed for a moment and he flushed slightly, averting his eyes.

''T-That's true..'' He mumbled

''Anyway, how are things going between you and your Pokémon? I'm willing to say that they were very happy to see you were finally back.''

Alain recalled the fact that the younger trainer standing next to him had gone to the greenhouse yesterday and had failed to ask about it the day before. Right now he was feeling a little curious at how he had been received.

 _Although I kind of have an assumption of what could've happened.._.

From what the Kalos League Champion had seen, Ash had a strong bond with all of his Pokémon and not only with Pikachu and Greninja.

''They tackled me,'' Ash chuckled, managing to recover rather quickly from his flustered state, ''You should have seen them Alain! You would almost assume that they were happier to see me then I was to see them!''

To Alain that sounded like a very precious moment and, as the one he loved with all his heart proceeded to talk away excitedly about his reunion with his Pokémon, the blue eyed male felt a little sad that he hadn't gone with Ash to greenhouse at that time.

_I had to miss out on it, but then again I also felt that he needed some time to be with them on his own._

''I also gave them some of Serena and Braixen's cupcakes, because I didn't want them to feel left out and…''

Alain blinked when the Kantonian trailed off and frowned, following the teens brown eyes towards a certain water and dark type who had now gone back to eating after trying to burn Alain to a pile of ashes with his eyes which his trainer had been clueless about.

''Has something happened between you and Greninja?'' He asked with concern in his voice.

Ash shook his head, ''No, we didn't have a fight or anything. It's just…'' he took a deep breath before continuing, ''I've noticed that Greninja hasn't been doing so well since I was…hospitalized. He has grown thinner and…I'm really worried he won't be able to get back to how he was before.''

''I can understand that. If Charizard or any of my other Pokémon ate any less then they used to and lost weight in the process then I would feel the exact same way.'' Alain murmured, ''To be honest to you Ash, the professor tried to get Greninja to eat more a while ago and while he did improve, it hasn't been a lot.''

''And why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?'' Ash demanded, narrowing his eyes at the older teen as he suddenly felt irritated, ''You and professor Sycamore, even my mom had so many opportunity's to tell me when I was still hospitalized and yet why did you wait until I had to find out for myself?''

''Because you already had to go through a lot.'' Alain stayed calm as he reminded the Kantonian, ''Memory loss, rehab – we didn't want you to have to worry about Greninja as well. It would've only stressed you out.''

The Kantonian frowned, ''I could've handled it.''

 _I don't think so_ , Alain mused but instead of saying his thoughts out loud he raised his hand and patted the black haired teen on his hat, causing him to huff and turn his head away.

''No need to be so stubborn,'' The older of the two murmured before sighing when he felt, once again, that glare on his person, ''We only did it for your own good.''

'''…I know,'' Ash admitted grudgingly, a warm feeling in his chest and feeling oddly comfortable with having his hat – instead of his hair – patted, ''But still…I wished I was told sooner. Despite everything else, It was an rather ugly surprise to come back home to.''

Alain didn't say anything, he only hummed as the younger started to unconsiously lean against him, forgetting the subject for a moment and relishing in the others touch and warmth. He looked very content and was pleasantly unaware to Greninja's growing animoisity towards the 'loving' picture they made.

 _This is so wrong!_ He cried mentally. The water and dark type was frantically trying to replace Alain with Serena in his head.

Alain really enjoyed the warm body against him, and the Kantonian was both oblivious to the loving gaze he shot at him and the fact that he hadn't been pushed away yet by the person he was most afraid to get rejected by.

The Kalos League Champion knew that they weren't together yet – oh how he longed to confess already but he wanted to wait just a little longer for the right place and moment - but the feeling he had right now felt more than right to get comfortable right where they both were standing.

He didn't feel like separating himself from the younger and before he could make himself more comfortable a cough startled them out of their moment and they quickly seperated from each other. Their wide eyes – mostly from the shock and a little embarrassment on Ash's part – caught Cosette's amused ones.

She chuckled at their expressions before shaking her head and tried to look as stern as she possibly could.

''You two should know that this is a place for Pokémon, not a date.''

Greninja desperatley looked like he wanted to agree, but one pointed look from Pikachu – whom had already noticed to his own displeasure that the ninja like Pokémon wasn't into Ash and Alain being together - made him grumble under his breath and he continued eating his food again

''It's not like that, Cosette.'' Said Alain calmly with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, ''Ash was concerned about the state Greninja was in and I was merely giving him some comfort.''

The Kantonian nodded hastily in agreement despite his beet red face which he tried to cover by tipping his hat down.

Purple eyes twinkled in amusement at the two. It was obvious to Cosette that something else was in play since the comfort Alain seemed to have given to Ash looked like something only people in love would do.

''Sure you are,'' She sang with a teasing smile, causing Alain's cheek to darken in color despite the serious face he tried to hold on to, ''I'm also worried about Greninja but I'm going to make sure he eats everything he has in his bowl.''

A still flustered Ash managed a small yet grateful smile.

''Now then, If you two don't have anything to do at the moment, how about helping me out with our new friend over there?''

Feeling grateful at the change in subject, both Ash and Alain turned to see were the assistant pointed her finger at. A head popped out from behind the bushes, showing an orange head with whiskers and a yellow collar.

Noticing the attention the Pokémon got, she quickly hid herself showing a split tail.

''Cosette, since when do we have a Buizel?'' Asked Alain.

As far as he knew the professor only had Combee, Azurill, Marill, Helioptile, Caterpie, Weedle, Psyduck, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Fletchling, Scatterbug and the three Kalos and Kanto starters in the greenhouse with Garchomp being his main Pokémon.

''She had been brought in very early this morning by the professor,'' Cosette admitted.

In other words when everyone had still been asleep. It was no wonder they only got to know about it now.

Alain held back a disappointed sigh.

_It sounds like the professor pulled an all-nighter again._

''He found her injured just outside of the lab, surrounded by a group of angry Bunnelby and Diggersby. From what we know Buizel took some apples from their stash and they weren't so happy with that.''

 _Now that you mention it…_ Alain's frown deepened as he looked at the small water type whom Ash had already begun to try and coax out of the bushes with Pikachu who had abandoned a disagreeable Greninja to help his trainer out.

From the amount of body the Pokémon showed at the moment she had one arm wrapped in bandages and a few scars on her face.

''It was most likely an accident,'' muttered Alain in thought, ''She doesn't look like the type to steal. Too shy, easily scared. She must not have known she was in their territory.''

''That's what I thought too,'' Cosette nodded, ''She is also pretty small from any other Buizel I've seen so she must still be pretty young. I did my best to patch her up before bringing her here.''

They both watched as Ash and Pikachu managed to get the patched up Buizel out of the bushes. She looked at them shyly, hesitantly walking up to them. Cosette and Alain smiled at the sight.

_He's really good with Pokémon._

''Ash, Alain.'' Began Cosette, getting the attention of both of the trainers and the sudden sound of her voice making the Buizel flinch and shuffle back a little, ''If you two don't mind maybe you two can try to feed Buizel and get her out of her shell a little?''

They agreed faster then she expected and, while she went to feed some of the other Pokémon who still had an empty stomach, Ash filled a bowl with food and put it down on the grass in front of Buizel, who timidly took a step away from it at first before cautously approaching it.

She sniffed at it a couple of times and the two trainers including Pikachu looked on in anticipation and a bit of sadness when Buizel turned her head away from the bowl of food in front of her.

''Maybe she isn't hungry?'' Ash guessed. Hearing the water type's stomach growl, however, quickly made the Kantonian push that thought out of the window.

''Or maybe she just doesn't like the food,'' said Alain with a twitch of his lips, remembering what Cosette had told him a moment ago about Buizel being a wild Pokémon.

''But if that's the case can't we just get some berries?'' Ash suggested, looking thoughtful, ''A friend of mine once used a berry to give a Pokémon's food more flavor.''

That had been in Sinnoh when the Johto Festa had been going on. Khoury's Totodile refused to eat his Pokémon food and Brock had helped them out.

''I just can't remember which berry it was.''

Alain shook his head.

''As much as I like the idea we don't really know what flavor Buizel likes. Bitter, sweet, dry or spicy and not to mention how strong it has to be – there are a lot of things to keep in mind when feeding a Pokémon and I'd rather not ruin the Pokémon food by adding something to it that she might not even like either.''

Also, If Buizel refused to eat the food then another Pokémon from the greenhouse might want to eat it instead.

As Ash watched Pikachu try to get Buizel to eat something from the bowl, he had to hold back a groan every time when the water type refused.

The expression on her face was one of pure disgust.

''Then what do you suppose we should do, Alain?'' He asked the older trainer, coming up with a blank himself.

''This Buizel came from the wild and since Cosette told me that the professor found her with apples in her possession I think we should give her some of that instead.''

''Alright.''

Sure enough Alain's plan to give Buizel apples instead of the untempting Pokémon food in front of her had worked.

It hadn't even been offered to the water type because, as soon as she saw the basket with apples, she had plunged herself right into it and started to devour them one by one, which made her bandages become slightly undone.

Alain and Ash smiled at each other, obviously relieved that Buizel had something to fill her empty stomach with.

She seemed to love apples a whole lot because, after she was done – which was even quicker then Ash had seen Iris' Emolga eat apples - and only the cores were left behind, she looked at the two trainers with begging, sparkling eyes.

_Is there more?_

Was the silent question besides her already having eaten more than eight bright red apples. One would think that she'd be full by now.

''Wow,'' Ash breathed, his brown eyes wide in disbelief, ''I think she has a bottomless stomach.''

Alain's eyes caught Pikachu's brown ones for a moment and he chuckled. ''Much like a certain someone we know.'' He teased as the electric type nodded in agreement.

Ash - despite his face flushing slightly at the teasing which normally wouldn't have been a problem if it came from his other friends - managed to ignore it, feeling proud of his own eating habits and stood up from his kneeling position.

''I'm going to get some more apples.''

Alain also begun to stand up, ''I'll come with –'' only for him to stop and turn around when he felt something tug at his pants. It was the Buizel, who's pleading expression was down right adorable.

Ash chuckled, looking amused at how surprised the other looked.

''It looks like Buizel wants you to stay.''

The Kalosian smiled slightly and, despite the fact that he was longing to be alone with Ash for a moment, kneeled back down, daring to pat the Buizel's head who only flinched slightly but didn't pull away at the contact.

''Is that right, Buizel?'' The water type's tail twitched slightly and, with a small blush, nodded shyly.

''B-Bui…''

Alain's heart melted. He really had a soft spot for cute things. Now not only Ash held that place inside of his heart, but so did this young Pokémon in front of him.

''Alright then, I'll stay to keep you company. ''

It looked like she was already starting to slowly put some trust in them. Ash almost wanted to coo at the picture they made but managed to catch himself just in time as Alain turned his head towards the Kantonian and allowed himself to smirk.

''I trust you know where to find them.''

''B-bui, Bui!'' The impatient looking water type tried to look stern but failed adorably. Pikachu grinned, looking amused and the coma survivor couldn't help but laugh.

''Alright, I get the message. I'll be right back!''

As Ash left the greenhouse on his quest for more apples Cosette watched them with a smile on her face. She, for one, couldn't wait for the two trainers to get together.

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

''Mom, where exactly are we going to make those chocolates?'' Ash asked his mother as they walked on the pavement through the city. A few minutes earlier when he had gotten those apples for Buizel – the sight he had been met with when he came back, Alain playing with Buizel and Pikachu, had been very cute by the way - Delia had come into the greenhouse to take him with her to their 'appointment'.

Ash knew that the 'appointment' was actually a place for them to make those chocolates.

The Buizel had whined and complained at seeing him go and even Alain had looked disappointed to see him go again so quickly, but it couldn't be helped. Ash really felt like making those chocolates – with help ofcourse – and showing the Kalosian at the Luvdisc Festival that he was serious about his feelings towards him. But Ash had yet to know where the 'appointment' was being held. His thoughts were going to either a cafe or a -

''I called a friend of mine who works at a restaurant on the outskirts of this city,'' Delia interupted his thoughts, ''It took a little longer than I expected to reach him but that's because he was busy. He did grant us some time to use the kitchen though and is even offered to help us out. ''

''That's great!'' Ash exclaimed as Pikachu nodded his head in agreement. Three pair of hands got things done more quickly then two after all. He smiled and instantly his mind went back towards Alain again and even more importantly, what had happened between the two of them earlier.

Ash couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks and the hope that flared inside of his chest. He had, once again, not been pushed away – just like at that time when Ash kissed his cheek in Snowbelle – even though he himself had been unaware at the time of how close he had been to him.

Alain himself hadn't seemed to mind.

_I hope Arceus is on my side when the time comes._

''Ash, watch out!''

But before the warning registered compeletly the trainer was already on the ground, rubbing his backside.

''What the – ''

''Watch where you're going!'' A female voice exclaimed angrily and Ash raised his eyes, flinching when he was met with furious dark green ones belonging to a teenager around his age with long black hair in pigtails.

Ash frowned and stood up from the ground, with Delia rushing over towards hi mto see if he was alright while throwing a look in the girls direction. ''I'm alright mom,'' He muttered, dusting himself off before turning towards the girl, ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you.''

Pikachu narrowed his eyes.  _She looks familiar…_ he thought before realization hit him,  _that's the girl that followed Alain around!_ Her name seemed to have escaped him, however.

The familiar girl didn't seem to have noticed him. Pikachu hid himself behind Ash's black hair as he carefully watched as the girl huffed and gathered her groceries which were all scattered around.

She looked at her eggs and grimaced at seeing that most of them were broken. ''Well thanks a lot!'' She exclaimed, pointing towards him rudely which made Pikachu bristle, ''I now have to go back to the store because of you!''

The girl was also a lot different than from what Pikachu remembered. He knew her as a shy girl, not someone that was this easily angry about a couple of broken eggs! But then again, people did have different sides to them and while the Pokémon hadn't minded her shyness from that time her anger was getting on his nerves.

His trainer had already apologized after all!

Ash cringed and went to help the girl but was pushed away rudely by her. ''Hey, what gives?!'' He exclaimed, beginning to feel irritated.

''My son was just trying to help you!'' Delia frowned.

The girl scowled at them, her pigtails almost seemed to bristle in anger as she gathered the last of her groceries together. ''I don't need any help from you or your idiotic son!'' She yelled before running off, ''Leave me alone!''

Delia shook her head in obvious disapproval. ''That girl really needs to learn some manners.'' She muttered. If they had more time to dilly-dally then she would've gone after the girl to teach her some manners for speaking towards her and her son like that.

Intead of that she simply sighed.

''Let's go Ash, Pikachu. We're wasting time by just standing around here.''

Ash and a bitter looking Pikachu watched the rude girl running away until she was out of sight before turning towards his mother.

''Yeah…''

''Chu…''

It took a while but when they were finally there Ash and Pikachu couldn't help but be amazed by the sight they were met with. The walls were huge and white and there were fontains sending water into the ponds in front of them.

This place looked incredibly expensive but also -

''This restaurant looks so awesome!'' Ash exclaimed when they were inside of the buiding only to be met with a chef with blonde hair and blue eyes right of the bat. He chuckled.

''Thats the reaction of most of the people that come here for the first time.'' He said pleasantly before bowing his head slightly towards Ash's mother, ''Delia, it's been a while.'' The chef greeted and Delia smiled, greeting him back before the man turned back towards Ash.

''This is your son I take it?''

''Yes.''

''Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum!'' Ash introduced, ''And this is my partner Pikachu.'' Pikachu greeted the man with a cute cry and waved slightly.

''Ash Ketchum.'' The blonde haired, blue eyed male tried out the name on his tongue before smiling, as if recalling something, ''So we meet at last.'' Seeing Ash blinking at him looking a little puzzled the chef continued.

''I saw your battle in the finals. It was extroadinary, a true piece of art!'' He stated passionatley, reaching out with one hand to scratch Pikachu behind his ears.

''Chaa ~ '' The electric type cooed and Ash grinned at the compliment.

''Thank you so much.''

''If I'm honest then I wouldn't mind having a battle against you and your Greninja,'' the blonde haired, blue eyed chef chuckled at the startled expression on the Kantonian's face, ''I've never seen anything like it. A form change without a Mega Stone, you must have quite the bond.''

Ash tipped his hat forward, trying to hide his suddenly somber face at the mention of the ninja like Pokémon. ''You could say that,'' He murmured, ''But as flattered as I am I'd have to decline.''

''Really? That's a shame,'' The man murmured, looking a little surprised, ''I'm sure you'd be a challenge even for someone like me.''

Ash blinked in confusion. ''Someone like you…?'' Was this man some sort of strong trainer he'd never heard about?

''Oh Ash, I forgot to mention didn't I?'' Delia chuckled when she saw the expression on her son's face, ''Meet Siebold, he's not only a famous chef but also part of the Kalos Elite Four.''

Ash blinked and Delia started counting inside of her head.

One.

Two.

Thr -

'' **THE ELITE FOUR?!"**

'' **PIKA?!''**  Like trainer like Pokémon.

Siebold smirked, looking amused at the teens and Pikachu's reactions alone.

''I can say that I'm very surprised that you declined.'' He told him as if his famous title just hadn't been revealed, ''You look like the type to take any challenge head on, if you don't mind me saying so.''

Ash mutedly shook his head, at a loss for words at the moment.

Not only was someone of the Kalos Elite Four standing in front of him, but he was also a famous chef whom was going to help them AND he had just declined an offer to battle with him.

_For good reason ofcourse but still If I had known just a moment sooner I would've offered to battle him with Pikachu instead!_

''N-Not at all!'' Ash choked out, ''I'd like to battle you, certainly! But as I said I can't because my Greninja isn't in good condition at the moment!'' He scratched the back of his head when Siebold frowned at him.

''I'm sad to hear that.'' He murmured, ''I hope on a quick recovery for your Pokémon.''

''Yeah…thank you.'' The younger Kantonian muttered, bowing his head slightly, ''Once again, I'm very sorry.''

''Oh Ash, quit apologizing!'' Delia exclaimed in exasperation and she placed her hands on her hips, ''Even if you had accepted his offer we wouldn't have the time for you two to battle.''

''What?!'' Ash exclaimed with wide eyes, ''Really?!''

Siebold chuckled, looking amused at his reaction. ''That's right. I have a very busy shedule and I only managed to get some time off because of your mother's request to use a part of the kitchen.''

Ash and Pikachu face-faulted.

''Speaking of which, we probably should start heading over there.'' The chef muttered, leading the way with Ash's mother instantly falling in step with him.

''I'm so very happy that you accepted,'' Delia smiled in joy, clapping her hands together, ''The kitchen back at the lab is occupied so the only thing I could think of was here. It's very important for Ash.''

Siebold bowed his head slightly as he walked. ''It's my pleasure.'' He murmured, before raising an eyebrow at that last part, ''It sounds obvious that he has his eye on someone. Is it anyone I might know about?''

Delia laughed, ''You could say that. My lips are sealed to whom it is though.''

''What a shame,'' Siebold smirked. He would've loved to know whom Ash had his eye on and tease him a little about it. Looking at the expression on the teens face it looked like he could make some pretty funny faces.

''Mom…''

''Yes Ash?'' Delia turned back to her son, smiling as she did so.

''I don't want to be rude but how do you know someone from the Elite Four, no less from this region?'' Ash asked, looking from his mother to Siebold and then back to his mother again in amazement.

As far as Ash knew his mother hadn't ever been to Kalos before. She was even bound to get a little confused when she heard of Pokémon from different regions so if his mother had met Siebold some time in the past, then It most likely wouldn't have been in Kalos.

Even Pikachu leaned forward, looking very interested in the story.

''Do you want to tell him or should I?'' Siebold asked Delia.

Delia hummed, ''Allow me,'' she said back, before beginning the story.

They met in a cooking competition a few years back, around the time Ash was traveling through the Hoenn Region. Siebold had come all the way from Kalos to Kanto for the competition when he managed to get some time off and, both being restaurant owners and amazing when it comes to cooking, he and Delia got tied in first place.

It made them both curious about each other and they soon enough started talking, comparing and sharing some of their cooking techniques. They also sampled each others food once or twice until the time came for Siebold to go back to Kalos because of his position in the Elite Four there and his other work. A couple of days earlier Delia also remembered that she read something in one of the cooking magazines at Sycamore's lab and to her surprise saw Siebold's picture and the restaurant he worked at standing in it as well as the location.

''We became good friends after that and while I knew Siebold worked in a restaurant located in Kalos I never thought It would be this close to Lumiose City. When you approach the restaurant from another way it almost looks like it's in the middle of nowhere.''

''That's so cool mom!'' Ash exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in amazement, ''I never would've guessed you to know someone like Siebold!''

''Pika Pi!'' The electric type agreed.

''Oh Ash,'' Delia chuckled, ''It's really not that big of a deal.'' Siebold, despite his two big titles, was still just another person after all. To the woman personality was all that mattered, not what their jobs and status were unless they were criminals ofcourse.

''We're here,'' Siebold announced just as Ash was about to open his mouth to protest. They were standing in front of a white door, which the chef opened a door.

Ash sweat-dropped.

''This isn't the kitchen.''

It was a playground entirely made for Pokémon.

There were swings, a slide, a teeter-totter and other things to play with and play on. There was also a small pond in which the teen could see some of the smaller Pokémon play, most of them being water and normal types at the moment.

''No it isn't,'' Siebold agreed, ''We're here so Pikachu has something to do while we cook. Pokémon aren't allowed in the kitchen nor at the table. Anyone that has a Pokémon with them outside of their Pokéballs are told to leave them here, free food for them included.''

Realization dawned on Ash's face and Delia chuckled at her son.

''Oh I see…'' Ash murmured while Pikachu's ears lowered, showing that he was a little upset at the fact. The electric type had very much wanted to be there to witness, at the very least, his trainer's blundering while trying to make those chocolates.

''Sorry buddy, but I suppose rules are rules.''

''Pikachu.'' Pikachu sighed and, figuring he just had to deal with it, jumped from Ash's shoulder before going over to the other Pokémon.

When the humans left the playground Siebold turned towards the two Kantonians again.

''The kitchen is this way.''

* * *

_**Flower: Lily of the Valley  
Meaning: Sweetness, trust, humility.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	21. Viscaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

Dark green eyes glared at the pile of clothes that were scattered on her bed in anger. It was the day she had waited for to spend with her beloved, but ever since she got rejected for whoever Alain had feelings for she had been in an incredibly bad mood. Ever since that day things just seemed to go wrong left and right for her. She yelled more at her cousin, who was both worried and made Lucy do more chores because of her bad behaviour. Just two days ago she crashed into someone – a teen around her age – after going to the grocery store.

Doing groceries was now one of her added chores and the girl hated shopping for anything unless it were for the things she enjoyed. Not freaking groceries.

Anyway, she had chewed that guy out and had to go back to the store because their collision had caused those eggs to break.  _Now that I think about it that guy that crashed into me looked familiar…have I seen him somewhere before?_

But the pigtail haired girl shook her head. He had pissed her off, which more than enough of a reason for her not to think about it again. ''My beloved…'' Lucy murmured as she looked at one of the many objects in her room that held Alain's face, ''Today was supposed to be a special day for the both of us but instead of that you must spending your time with some ugly bitch while I…''

She scowled, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration as she stomped with her feet on the floor.

'' **WHILE I'M FOLDING CLOTHES!''**

Lucy wanted to get to festival as soon as possible – it was going to start in fifteen minutes – to see if her beloved was at the Luvdisc Festival and see who she had to kill so she could have him all to herself but Erica didn't allow her to leave until she was done folding her own clothes. She even had the nerve to lock the door, so she couldn't leave unless she went through the window.

But Erica's appartment was on the fifth level and Lucy didn't want to die so early in life and she didn't have a psychic type or a Pokémon with her that knew any psychic attacks to help her out. In other words she was stuck until she did her job.

''This sucks…''

 _~ ♪_ _Love has awakened for this pure and honest girl_  . _♪_ ~

In the living room Erica was currently curled up on the sofa and listening to the Vocaloids - again. It was her day off today from work and, as much as she loved her patients, she was going to enjoy it for how long she was able to.

 _~ ♪ Rubbing some of this concealer under my eyes ♪_ _~_  
  
She flinched at the sound of her cousin screaming in frustration.  _Oh Lucy…_ thought Erica, her brow furrowing in worry before sighing.

_~ ♪ Aah why does it have to be Valentines Day?  ♪ ~_

She really didn't know what to do about her cousin. For as far as the woman knew she had been rejected by the one she had been seeking after and had been in a bad mood ever since.

~ _♪_   _Catching a couple of glimpses of that big dummy ♪ ~_

It had become so bad that Erica even managed to get angry at Lucy again and gave her more chores to deal wit hit. It was either accepting the added amount of chores or being forced to leave the appartment.

~  _♪ He_ _seems to know something's up. ♪ ~_

Despite Lucy hating her cousin she still choose to stay, so that meant more chores for her in the end which also let Erica to lock her in the quest room when she caught her trying to go outside.

~ _♪_   _For us not yet too long a pair, it has finally come hasn't it? ♪ ~_

A small part of Erica longed to just go out into the city and go to the Luvdisc Festival so that she didn't have to deal with Lucy on her day off but it would feel incredibly awkward to go there alone without someone she loved being there as well.

_~ ♪That special day…♪ ~_

And since she didn't have anyone she loved in a romantic way that thought flew out of the window very quickly.

_~ ♪  Dreaming Chu-Chu ♪ ~_

_Then again_ , mused Erica as she glanced over towards the snoozing Ariel in the aquarium _, knowing Lucy she won't be here for long when she finished her chore. She doesn't like to be here when I'm home._

~  _♪ A_ _chocolate covered la-ta—ta ♪_ _~_  
  
Erica was very sad at that fact.

~  _♪_   _This sweetness made just for you ♪ ~_

She just wanted Lucy to forgive her for something that stupid already.

_~ ♪ Dreaming Chu-Chu ♪ ~_

But she doubted that would ever happen.

~  _♪_   _A chocolate covered la-ta-ta ♪ ~_

Erica sighed.

~ _♪_   _I want these feelings to reach you. ♪ ~_

Only in her dreams.

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

The Fourteenth of Februari, Valentines Day.

It was both the day that Ash dreaded and the day he felt hopeful about. The former because Serena was being very clingy at this very moment in time while their friends are with them as well, staring at, hopefully, the nicely decorated entrance of the Luvdisc Festival.

Or the poor Kantonian was going to feel even more out of place then he already was.

The latter because he would finally summon the courage to confess his love to Alain. Thanks to the help he had gotten from Siebold and his mother his chocolates were done very quickly and had been put in a very simple yet eyecatching box.

Ash had actually kept his meeting with the chef a secret, so no one with the exception of Pikachu, his mother and maybe Sycamore knew what he had been doing that afternoon.

No matter how hard Serena – with very little help from Mairin - had pried Ash hadn't budged and he had been rather tempted to say it was wasn't any of her business since she had actually managed to make him annoyed with her prying.

In the end he had managed to catch himself in time before he had blurted his thoughts out loud.

Also, just for today he and his friends had all left their Pokémon back at the lab, or in Clemont's and Bonnie's case, at home with their father and Clembot.

Pikachu had refused at first and Greninja had seemed to want to come along with them as well, obviously unwilling to leave his trainer alone when the confessions, which they for a fact knew, would happen.

Both Pokémon had different feelings about that. Pikachu wanted them together as soon as possible while Greninja wanted to do anything to keep them apart so that in the end the confession wouldn't happen.

But Ash had wanted them both to spend more time with the new addition to the greenhouse, Buizel, because, while she might have been pulled out of her shell a little and latched onto the Kantonian and Alain like they were her adoptive parents – which Cosette oh so nicely had pointed out much to Greninja's chagrin - he wanted the water type to also try and befriend the other Pokémon which Buizel hadn't been all that keen about doing.

So in the end Pikachu and Greninja had reluctantly accepted in the end while throwing glares at each other.

''Whoa!'' Bonnie exclaimed from besides him, jumping up and down on the place she stood by the entrance, which held a very nice banner of two Luvdisc kissing each other and the word's 'Welcome to the Luvdisc Festival, in excitement.

''There are so many people out here and most of them are already couples!''

The blonde haired child looked around with her eyes sparkling and searching.

Everywhere she looked were decorations with flowers, red and lavender colored roses being the most common one as they stood for true love and love at first sight. Heart shaped and Luvdisc shaped decorations looked to be very popular at the moment too.

Normally Bonnie and brother would've avoided everything to do with the Luvdisc Festival since one; she herself was actually too young – not yet a trainer nor a teenager – for something like this and two: Clemont never actually came to a point to meet and go out with girls since he always got nervous when it came to the subject of love and took to his hobby of inventing instead.

But after traveling through the region with Ash and Serena they really couldn't deny the Kantonian's offer to go with them to the festival as a group, which – even if they weren't in it for the romance – was a rather nice way to spend some time together with everyone.

At least, those were Clemont's thoughts. Bonnie was, after getting over the whole Lilia ordeal a few month's back, in it to finally find her big brother a girlfriend and this time for real.

And once she found him someone that liked him back, like Lilia actually did but only because they got things in common with each other, she decided to not pull anything silly or childish to break them apart.

Because Bonnie actually, even if Lilia and Clemont hadn't been in it for the romance, had felt a little guilty for trying to do that especially considering that she had tried to push her big brother together with multiple girls – from teens to adults - from the very beginning since their journey with Ash started.

''And there should also be a lot of activities we can do!'' Serena looked extremely happy as she said that, pulling an hesitant looking Ash by his arm – at which Alain's eye twitched slightly and Clemont frowned - through the entrance despite the fact that she had been against them all going together in a group since she wanted to Kantonian to herself for today.

She figured she'd just have to deal with it and confess when she was alone with Ash. ''Come on, we should see what the festival has to offer!'' Serena tugged on the Kantonian's arm making him resist the urge to sigh as she dragged him through the entrance much to Alain's already growing annoyance towards her.

_Does she not realize that she's overwelming him?_

The Kalosian shook his head, catching Mairin's attention and she leaned towards him.

''You're going to do it today right?'' She whispered, grinning slightly when she got an odd look from her friend, ''Alain, you know that you need to confess because I don't think Ash will manage to hold it out with Serena for as long as the festival's in session!''

 _In other words_ , thought the red head, _it's finally the time to show Serena who Ash truly belongs with._

Alain sighed, carding a hand through his hair as he looked around in boredom. The only reason why he was here was because Ash had asked him to and because Mairin would've dragged him here regardless.

If Ash hadn't and if Mairin also wasn't the bossy person he knew her to be sometimes then the Kalos League Champion would've made his feelings known when the Kantonian returned to the lab.

''I know that.'' He muttered. He had already brought the chocolates he wanted to give to Ash – he wasn't as creative as Mairin, whom had already given everyone their chocolates back at the lab as a token of friendship - and as much as he liked the Kantonian's friends the problem right now was to get him alone and in a quiet place where there weren't this many people.

Especially with the fact that Serena didn't really look very considerate towards the others as she gave Ash her full attention only, probably also because she was a little afraid still of Alain stealing him away from her when her back was turned.

Alain narrowed his dark blue eyes at the performer who was happily chattering away at an uncomfortable looking Ash who seemed to want to be anywhere but to be stuck at Serena's side.

''Mairin.''

The red head raised her eyes up to him, twinkling with excitement.

''Yes?''

''I think I might need you to help me out when the time calls for it.''

''Alright.'' Mairin grinned.

The very first thing that the group passed by was a small stand with many different flower crowns. A certain Pokémon standing next to the owner of said stand seemed to catch Mairin's interest as it waved towards them.

''Hey look you guys! It's a Florges!'' She pointed out, waving back towards the Florges with a bouquet of yellow omate flowers around it's head.

''Flor, Florges!'' The Pokémon cried cheerfully as she waved the red head and her friends over.

''That Florges has a different color than the one we met in the wastelands.'' Ash noticed, smiling at the thought of Goodra's homeland.  _Which reminds me,_ he thought with a sudden pang of sadness,  _eventually Goodra will have to go back to his friends too._

''Really?'' Asked Alain with mild interest, ''What color did it have?''

''It was a blue one.'' Clemont answered as he adjusted his glasses, ''I believe there are five different colors a Florges can have based on the flower they take hold off as a Flabébé.''

''That's true.'' Murmured Alain, his voice managing to make Serena grunt in slight irritation, ''Red, yellow, white, blue and orange are the options.''

''That's so cool!'' Exclaimed Mairin with grin. She herself had a Flabébé which she nicknamed Bébé and it had a red flower, meaning that once she evolved fully into a Florges she would have a beautiful bouquet of red omate flowers.

''I've never seen a yellow one before!'' Bonnie exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes, ''She's so cute!''

''Thank you,'' replied the man behind the stand with a gentle smile, ''I've raised Florges with much love and care. I've got something for all of you if you don't mind to wait for a few seconds.''

At first Serena hadn't seemed to take much interest in it, but now the gentleman had caught her attention as well. In no time at all the gentleman and the Florges had placed six flower crowns on the counter.

They were all made with different kinds of flowers, the most obvious ones being the roses – most of them being white (innocence, humility, purity, virtue, silence) blue (mystery, love at first sight) and yellow (friendship, jealousy, apology) - primrose (eternal love) , plumeria (springtime, perfection, new beginnings), sweetpea (gratitude) and rainflowers (love returned, I'll never forget you).

''Wow…'' Bonnie gaped in amazement, ''They're so beautiful!''

''Did you make these all by yourself?'' asked Serena, loosening her fierce grip on Ash's arm for a moment to get a closer look at them which the latter felt grateful for.

The gentleman nodded, ''With help from Florges. She loves flowers as much as I do.''

''Awww,'' Mairin cooed at the fairy type Pokémon when she offered them another pretty smile.

She actually longed to train her Bébé up into such a beautiful and elegant looking Florges but hadn't actually found the time while traveling with Alain nor at Lysandre's Labs when she was worrying about Chespie's health the entire time.

 _I better pick up the pace with Bébé and Chespie after this_ , mused the redhead, feeling a little guilty about having neglected both of their training for so such a long time.

''How much are they?''

''They are free!'' The gentleman grinned much tot he surprised looks on almost all of their faces, ''Consider it a gift for that nice compliment towards my Florges.''

''Florges!'' Florges cried in agreement.

''Really?!'' Bonnie exclaimed in joy, ''That's so nice of you sir!''

In no time at all almost everyone out of the group was wearing one of the flower crowns. Ash, Mairin and Serena even took their hat's off for the small accesoiry. The only one who didn't seem to be into the flowers was -

''Alain, don't forget to put on your flower crown!'' Ash exclaimed with a frown on his face as he noticed that out every one of them the Kalos League Champion was the only one who hadn't moved forward to grab one of the free flower crowns.

Before Alain could protest Ash had managed to pull his arm out of Serena's grip and, while standing on the tips of his toes, put the flower crown on his head. He blinked at the Kantonian in astonishment while Serena twitched in irritation, Mairin looked very pleased and Ash merely grinned.

''There!'' He exclaimed, ''Now you're just like the rest of us Alain – ''

''Unfortunatley,'' Serena muttered quietly under her breath as she felt a small pang of jealously near her heart. Why was it that Ash took the initiative to put the flower crown on Alain's head but not on hers?

''- Let us all keep it on until the end of the festival alright?''

Bonnie and Mairin both let out sounds of agreement while Clemont managed a small yet hesitant smile. The young inventor was obviously hoping that Alain wouldn't reject Ash's effort and kindness towards him and hurt him in the process.

It seemed that fate was on Clemont's side today though because Alain, as much as he wanted to decline since flowers just weren't his thing and it was rather childish and a little humiliating to walk around with a flower crown on his head, couldn't say no to the adorably grinning Ash.

Alain's heart melted a little at the sight and he gave the Kantonian a small smile.

''Yeah…''

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

Lucy huffed in irritation as she stomped through the crowd of people, not even taking the time to apologize as she pushed some of them out of the way as they complained.

Quite literally.

While it hadn't taken as much time to fold her clothes like she had first expected it would it had taken some of her precious time away in which she could've searched for her beloved and his  _lover_.

She cringed in disgust at the thought.

_Now where to find Alain –_

''E-excuse me?!''

The pigtail haired girl swirled around, an insult on the tip of her tongue as she came face to face with a green haired and green eyed teen –

''I was right!'' He exclaimed, stars in his eyes as he held onto his notebook, ''You really are the Lucy from the Hoenn League two years back! I recognize your hairstyle and your face and – ''

''Who are you?!'' Lucy looked incredibly taken aback at the admiration which was coming from the male in front of her in waves of sparkles and stars.

It was true that she had participated in the Hoenn League two years ago but she had lost in the top five so she didn't know what was so exciting about anyone who hadn't been crowned at least once as league champion.

''My name is Sawyer!'' He exclaimed, ''I'm a huge fan of you and your Ninetales!''

''That's nice…'' Lucy muttered dryly.

''It's ability was extroadinary to watch! I've never seen a Ninetales with the Drought ability before and that Solar Beam must've been one of the strongest I've ever seen!''

''I-I see…'' She was starting to become a little…uncomfortable. All she wanted was to find her beloved and go through with her plan on killing the one he loved. But instead...

''I've never expected to meet you at here in Kalos, at the Luvdisc Festival of all places but I'm so excited and overjoyed that you are!''

Now don't get her wrong, Lucy liked nothing more than to be admired but only by one person in particular.

To be stuck with someone who took his admiring, in her opinion, too far was a little too much and she couldn't really kill this Sawyer for annoying her and stopping her in her search for her beloved with so many people here.

''W-well you see I actually have somewhere I need to be…''

''We can walk there together can't we? I mean I'd really like some battle tips if you could share some and – ''

Lucy twitched as he rambled on but the excited and slightly pleading look on Sawyers face as he did so was so disgustingly bright that she found herself nodding along with him, only to mentally face palm herself when she finally noticed that she unconsiously agreed to have him around for a while longer while walking together when she didn't really have a destination in mind.

_Arceus please have mercy on me…_

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

After saying goodbye to the gentleman and his Florges Serena caught sight of the first thing she wanted to do. ''Let's go there first!'' She exclaimed.

It was a stall with a banner that held the words, ''Guess How Many Hearts'' and before she could latch herself onto Ash again the Kantonian and the others already passed her by.

The activity was very simple. Cinnamon Hearts would be put in a jar, then pieces of papers and pens would be handed out to the participants.

All they had to do was write a number of how many Cinnamon Hearts they think are in the jar and their name on it before folding it and putting it in the red box next to the jar.

The one who guessed the closest tot he number would be the winner and receive the jar of candy.

Which wasn't any one of their group but rather a very happy looking Nini – another one of Serena's rivals - who was there holding onto her Smoochum and saying that she's at the festival for the sweets and that she aimed to win them from the many stands there are. She wasn't at all interested in the love part it seemed.

Shauna was there too but hadn't participated like Nini had. She did have a slightly odd look in her eyes whenever she looked at Serena which the performer felt a little weirded out about herself.

Why was her friend looking at her like that? And the way the brunette's green eyes shifted from her towards Ash, at whom she shot a weak glare before huffing and walking away, also boggled her mind.

Shauna hadn't even taken the time to chat with her like she normally would and the blonde could also see that Ash looked confused at her behaviour towards him as well.  _I'll have to go talk to her after confessing to Ash…_ thought Serena worriedly.

She wondered what had gotten into her friend but as they said goodbye to Nini and passed by the next activity, she pushed that thought aside for the time being.

The group found themselves facing two Kissing Booth's in which those who where single – or for those who wanted to try and make their crush/boyfriend/girlfriend jealous - could receive a free kiss on the lips from either a man or a woman.

When Bonnie loudly insisted that they go there next a very flustered and slightly irritated looking Clemont dragged her away to something a little more child friendly.

It left Mairin a laughing mess which she took at least five minutes to recover from much to Alain's amusement and the slightly weirded out looking couples that passed by them.

Which included a familiar blonde haired, grey eyed girl on rollerskates who wasted no time in attacking Ash from behind when she saw him.

''ASH!'' Korrina screamed into his ear as she hugged the surprised looking Kantonian, '' OH MY ARCEUS! HOW ARE YOU?! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOURE BACK ON YOUR FEET AGAIN! LUCARIO, GRANDPA AND I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED!''

Ash winced and Serena fowned while Mairin and Alain stood a little awkwardly in the background, ''I'm doing alright but my earbuds are protesting right now!'' He exclaimed, rubbing at his ear making Korrina sweat-drop as she let him go.

''I'm sooo sorry!'' The overly energetic girl apologized, ''I was just so happy to see you all again and doing so well!''

''It's nice to see you again too.'' Said Alain from where he stood. He recognized the gym leader from Shalour City since he had to battle her once for the official Kalos League Badge.

She Mega Evolved her Lucario which had been quite challenge for his Mega Charizard X. She also helped quite a lot when the Megalith attacked. All-in all Korrina had earned his respect.

''Oh hi Alain!'' Korrina beamed at him before turning back towards Ash, ''I'm sorry that I didn't come to visit you at the hospital but the gym has been so busy lately I haven't been able to get a break at all!''

''Hey it's alright!'' Ash exclaimed with a grin before looking around, ''Anyway where's Lucario?''

Korrina grinned and placed her hands on her hips, ''I could ask you the same thing.'' She pointed out as she didn't see the Kantonian's Pikachu anywhere either , ''I left Lucario back at home with grandpa. Since there aren't any 'love battles' sheduled this year I didn't find any need to bring him along and I think after everything else that he deserves some peace and quiet.''

The gymleader then noticed that Ash's hat – as well as Serena's - had been replaced by something else and said as an afterthought,

''Nice flower crowns by the way.''

While she trying her hardest not to giggle at the one Alain wore. Flower crowns didn't suit him at all.

''Yeah thanks. We left our Pokémon back at the lab for today as well.'' Ash shrugged, ''So what is it about this 'love battle' you mentioned?''

''Interested aren't you?'' At the excited gleam in Ash's eyes Korrina sadly shook her head, ''Normally every year the Luvdisc Festival would have hold a small battle tournament for couples in which the prize is a Pokémon Egg. They left it out this year and I had been looking forward to it so much.''

Even Ash looked disappointed but if there had been a 'love battle' this year then he wouldn't even be able to participate since he left his Pokémon back at the lab.

''But If it would've been held this year you don't actually have someone to battle alongside with do you?'' Serena frowned. For as far as she knew Korrina wasn't in a relationship.

''I know!'' Despite the truth Korrina looked as happy as ever, ''I'd most likely ask someone to be my partner just so I could battle - ''

Serena sweat-dropped.

''- Oh don't look at me like that Serena!'' Korrina narrowed her eyes, ''I'm sure there are a lot of people out there that think the same way as I do!'' She huffed.

''I kind of know that too…'' the performer muttered, eyeing Ash for reference. The Kantonian was battle crazy much like Korrina herself so it wouldn't surprise her one bit if Ash would think the same way she did in that regard.

''So where are Clemont and Bonnie?'' Asked Korrina since she didn't see them anywhere. Normally they could be seen with Ash almost twenty-four seven. This caused another giggle to come from Mairin who had actually managed to recover from her outburst from earlier.

''Clemont dragged Bonnie over to those vending machines.'' Mairin pointed into the direction where she saw the young inventor struggling with the machine to get his cheering sister one of the heart shaped plushies.

''Oh good!'' Korrina exclaimed, ''I actually wanted to ask him something!''

''Ask Clemont something?'' Ash blinked.

''About what?'' Serena asked.

''Because in place of the battle tournament a dancing tournament will be held instead and I really wanted to ask someone I know to dance with me, not a complete stranger! Unfotunatley there aren't any Pokémon Egg's to be won, only a title but If I can't battle then this is the next best thing!''

''Can Clemont even dance?'' Mairin muttered under her breath, Alain the only one being able to hear her. He bumped her upside the head with his fist causing her to pout.

Serena blinked. To her Korrina didn't really look like someone that liked to dance but it wasn't as if they knew everything about the girl either.

''And since I know about a certain someone's feelings I wouldn't dare to take Ash away from you,'' Korrina whispered teasingly in her ear when she leaned forward, causing Serena's face to turn a beet red.

 _How did she know?!_  The performer cried mentally. Was she really that easy to read that even someone like Korrina could see the feelings she had for Ash?

''That's great Korrina! I'm sure Clemont would love to dance with you!'' Ash exclaimed, looking a little relieved that he hadn't been the one to be asked by the gymleader. As much as he liked Korrina the only one he'd wanted to dance with if he had to opportunity was Alain.

Korrina grinned, ''I sure hope so!'' She murmured before raising a hand and waving back at them as she went over towards the young inventor and his sister, '''I'll be going now! Have fun with the rest of the festival!''

''Goodbye Korrina!'' Ash exclaimed with a wave of his own.

''Yeah, sweep Clemont off his feet!'' Mairin shouted, making Alain shake his head despite the small twitch of the corners of his lips.

In the end Korrina had asked Clemont to dance with her only to get a very stuttery response from the inventor. ''M-Me?!'' He stuttered as his face went a bright red, ''I-I don't know…''

Bonnie, however, was more than happy to cheer him on and give her brother a little push. If this went well then maybe a relationship beyond friendship could form between the two!

''C'mon Clemont!'' She exclaimed as she held on to her new heart shaped plushie which the letters 'Love in our Hearts' on it. ''Korrina came all the way here just to ask you so you shouldn't even think about refusing her! You do know that normally the girl should be asked to a dance by a boy right?!''

''I-I know that Bonnie!'' Clemont cried, ''B-But I don't want to mess up in my steps and no doubt many people will be watching too! It'll be so embarrassing!''

Korrina frowned. ''I don't mind if you need a little guidance Clemont and I don't care much about what other people think. So what If we mess up and don't win? It's all-in good fun and we're friends, right?''

''That's true…'' A still flushed Clemont muttered as he adjusted his glasses.

The Shalour Gymleader grinned brightly and gently grabbed the inventor by the hands.

''Then will you please come and dance with me, Clemont?''

* * *

_**Flower: Viscaria** _  
_**Meaning: Invitation to dance**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	22. Crocus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

They were having a lot of fun at festival and Bonnie had rejoined the group after her brother had gone off with Korrina. So far they had participated in the Heart Dominoes Game. It's played like normal dominoes but instead of dots there are different colors and shapes of hearts on them. The pairings for it had been Bonnie and Ash, Mairin and Serena while Alain had to team up with a random girl who kept batting her eyelashes at him much to his irritation.

The prize for winning the finals had been a random evolution stone but since none of them came that close they never got to find out which one it would've been.

Another activity they had been a part of had been a word version of Sudoku in which every row, column and mini-grid must contain the letters L, O, V, E, B, I, R, D, S. They had been paired up for it randomly. Mairin and Alain, Bonnie and Serena and Ash with a random person. As far as they knew there hadn't been a price involved, it simply had been for fun but Ash had found it pretty difficult even though the normal Sudoku, the one with numbers instead of letters, was a lot worse to get through.

The best thing they had done so far in Ash's opinion had been the Photo booth. It was the activity in which they had promised to all take a turn with each other and even Alain looked like he was enjoying himself at least a little. It must've been because of the silly faces Ash made at the camera when it was their turn together and the Kantonian even tried to get Alain to make other expressions than the current one he wore. Only for Ash to pout in the end since Alain silently refused to take part, prefering to look at younger fondly instead.

Even Serena seemed to tolerate Alain at least a little when it was their turn. After the Photobooth – which let them to obtaining a lot of photo's in the end - was when Ash's true nightmare began, for Serena dragged him towards the Fortune Teller of Love.

''I heard they do predictions with Tarot Cards!'' The blonde exclaimed in excitement. It was different from the way Olymphia predicted – the Anistar Gymleader didn't need any items for predicting the future – but she didn't doubt for a moment that whatever they would be told would be right.

''What's with the long name?'' Mairin commented as she and the others of the group seemed watched Serena pull a protesting Ash inside of the very colorful looking house, ''They could've just put Fortune Teller or Love Guru on the banner. This 'Fortune Teller of Love' is too much of a mouth full.''

''Yeah!'' Bonnie agreed, ''Hey, can we go and do something else in the mean time?'' She whined as she pulled on Alain's sleeve with her free hand. She wasn't very interested in waiting for Ash and Serena to come back.

Alain blinked down at the girl.

''That's fine with me but what did you have in mind?''

Before Bonnie could open her mouth, Mairin excitedably cut in and pointed.

''How about that?!''

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

Jessie sighed as she supported her head with her hand.

This time, for Team Rocket's business to get money to get through the week, she had to dress up and play as a Fortune Teller. Recently they had gotten an incredible amount of luck with selling merchandise and fruits. But since there was a festival today James and Meowth had thought it to be amusing for her to become a Fortune Teller and had even hand-made a deck full of cards with the research they had done about it on the internet.

Research which also included some other ways to do predictions. They had done a lot of these kind of things over the past few weeks to receive money but so far this had to be the most boring way to get paid. Simply because they had yet to get a costumer while the festival was overflowing with people on the outside of this small yet very decorative house.

She became startled when the door opened and the bell above it rang loudly for a view seconds.

 _Finally,_  thought Jessie in relief, _a costumer._ It seemed that her boredom would be able to fade away if only for a few moments if the costumer, or costumers, agreed to one of the readings.

''How can I help you – ''

Her voice caught in her throat when she caught sight of Ash and Serena.

_The twerps!_

And her eyes almost teared up when they landed the Kantonian. Jessie knew that the twerp's mother had told them some time ago that he had woken up from his coma but it was another thing to finally see him up and about again. She felt the strange urge to just stand up, go over towards the twerp and give him a big hug while screaming her lungs out in happiness. But that would be very embarrassing and also give away who she really was, so Jessie pushed the urge away as she looked at the two teenagers in front of her.

''Excuse me but could we possibly get a Tarot Card Reading?'' The twerpette asked.

''Y-yeah!'' Jessie exclaimed as a weak smile tugged on her lips, ''That's what I'm here for. I also do Palm Reading and –'' She was about to list off every kind of reading she, James and Meowth had done research about but was rudely interrupted by the twerpette.

''Great!'' The blonde exclaimed, happily clapping her hands together. ''Then I'd like a Tarot Card Reading! We'll pay afterwards.''

Despite feeling a sudden pang of irritation at the interruption, Jessie nodded her head and took out a deck of cards - which looked very fake since they hadn't had money to buy real ones but whatever the twerps didn't know wouldn't harm them.

''What might your question be?'' 

''W-well with you being the Fortune Teller of Love I-I'm wondering…h-how does the future look for Ash and I?!'' Serena blurted, suddenly looking a little nervously as she stood next to Ash who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Jessie raised an eyebrow and shuffled the Tarot Deck in her hand and cut it in half. She placed the top half on the left side of the table and after that proceeded to take one from the take the card on top from the right pile.

And turned it over.

_**Three of Swords** _

Having read up on most of the cards beforehand, Jessie felt sweat run down her back in waves.

_That isn't good._

''A heart with three swords?'' Serena muttered in confusion, ''What does that mean?''

''I don't know…'' Ash tensely replied back.

Jessie was about to tell the tale but a sound from in the back made her freeze. She frowned for a moment before standing up when she saw a hand waving her over which was sticking out of the curtain in the back.

_James?_

Jessie sweat-dropped when the male starting making motions with his arms.

When James saw who their first costumers were he had almost squealed in joy. Not only because he saw that the twerp was healthy again but also because he wanted to do something to thank him.

Ever since they had heard from Ash's mother that he was awake Jessie had been talking to him again, even if she had been acting oddly shy for the past couple of days. The other, however, didn't seem to get the message right away for she proceeded to stare at him rather irritatably.

''Hey is everything alright?'' Ash asked with a tilt of his head a the silence they had been met with.

He wanted desperatley to get this over and done with and with the Fortune Teller dilly dallying like this only made him starting to feel anxious about what she was going to tell them.

''Y-Yeah, I'll do the reading in just a moment.'' Jessie exclaimed through gritted teeth as she tried to make out what James was trying to accomplish. Narrowing her blue eyes, she tried to read the gestures he was making.

''Give….them…a good…fortune…?'' She whispered under her breath, feeling a her eye starting to twitch.

As if he could hear her all the way from over there James frantically nodded his head and a vein popped on Jessie's forehead. She couldn't just ignore the tarot card laying in front of her and give them a prediction that didn't have the chosen card in mind.

_Though the prediction that I would have to make with this is rather…bad._

She was about to retort but the blue haired male gave her a pleading look, which startled her for a second before counting from one to three to calm herself down. Jessie, at last, nodded her head in agreement before turning and tensely walking over towards the two teenagers.

She was so glad that her blush was covered up by cloth she was wearing in front of her mouth.

 _I wonder why she's so tense all of a sudden,_  James mused only to freeze when he looked back through the curtains again to see Ash's appalled expression and Serena giggling with joy. _W-why does the twerp look he look like he has seen a ghost?! I told her to give him a good fortune!_ To James it was a priority to make Ash's life a little better after everything he had been through and at hadn't cared about the twerpette next to him at all. However out of the two, Serena seemed to be the only one to be extremely happy at whatever it had been what Jessie had just told them.

It was then that James knew, as he gazed sadly at the twerp's back as they left the shop, that his gift had turned out to be nothing more than a complete failure.

So much for trying to give his fellow Kantonian a little brightness and hope.

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

As soon as a happy looking Serena and a apalled looking Ash came outside of the 'Fortune Teller of Love's ' house, a cheerful Mairin tackled the performer and hugged her arm.

''Serena!'' Mairin shouted cheerily at the surprised blonde, ''I saw some really nice looking stalls with accesoires! Let's go and take a look!'' The red head had finally been given the sign by Alain to distract the performer as much and for as long as she possibly could.

Mairin would do anything to see her friend be happily together with Ash.

_Well…with the exception of seducing and/or killing someone._

_Or myself for that matter._

…

…

 _**Almost** _ _anything it is then!_

Serena frowned when the red head took her away from Ash and pulled her into a different direction.

''But - ''

''I'd really like to see if I can find something for my Pokémon! Oh, I know! Maybe we'll find some nice things for your next showcase too!'' The red head cut through her protest.

That seemed to do the trick.

Serena perked up at that, her eyes glimmering with sudden excitement as she thought about which accesoires they would come across that could match any of her and her Pokémon's dresses for the performances they would do in the future.

All of that managed to replace her need for wanting to stay with Ash for at least this moment, which Alain – who was in earshot – was grateful for. He watched the performer pulling Mairin by the hand towards the many stalls standing in the distance.

For Serena the showcases and Ash were equally as important.

''I'm going too!'' Bonnie chimed in, plushie in one hand and Pokéball in the other, ''I'm going to go and look for Clemont. He has to meet our new friend!'' She looked so happy as she said that.

Ash grinned – which sadly was a little strained at the moment since he could still hear what the woman had told him and Serena ringing in his ears - as the little girl ran through the crowd with excitement no doubt going to where the dance competition was being held.

Just a moment ago she had cheerfully told him how Alain had tried to help her and Mairin getting one of the Luvdisc at the ''Catch a Luvdisc'' activity, an activity that was known to be tampered with often.

While Bonnie had failed in getting a Luvdisc, she had gotten a consolation price in the form of a Chinchou, which she had been very happy with regardless.

Bonnie had been looking forward to having a new Pokémon friend ever since Squishy had left and had now gotten her wish. So both the girls had a new friend now. Mairin a Luvdisc and Bonnie a Chinchou.

However while Ash was very happy for them both he couldn't help but notice that Chinchou were more uncommon then Luvdisc were, so it didn't make much sense to give uncommon Pokémon away as consolation prizes over common Pokémon.

Then again he was glad it had been a Chinchou. Should a common Pokémon have been a consolation prize then Ash couldn't help but think it would've been a Magikarp. Not that he thought that Bonnie would've minded it either way, she thought that any Pokémon was cute anyway.

In the meantime Alain was smirking as he walked over towards the Kantonian, which looked a little out of place with the flower crown on his head to be absolutely honest. Now that all of Ash's friends were gone for the moment he would finally get his chance to be alone with Ash and most importantly…

He would finally get his chance to confess.

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

Saywer sighed.

Meeting Lucy had been a dream come true to the green haired boy.

Not only had he gotten some really good battling tips he would be sure to make use of in the future but he was also, right here and now, playing a game with Lucy who in his eyes was the prettiest girl he had ever had to chance at meeting.

At first it had only been admiration, but since a conversation started between them he actually came to realize that he had already gained a crush on her. Her voice was soft, like a melody to his ears and he just loved the color of her eyes.

It was so different seeing her in real life than on tv, in which he had only seen her concentration and passion when it came to the battles she had to face in the Hoenn League.

It was as if Lucy was just radiating beauty in front of him right now and Sawyer kind of felt conflicted at the moment. He wanted to stay with her for as long as he could and not just until the word game they were playing – like Lucy had told him earlier – was over.

After all, who knew when they would meet again?

And yet he still had to find the person he came looking for here.

_This is bad._

Sawyer hadn't actually come to the Luvdisc Festival to have fun and meeting Lucy had simply been by chance.

It had been stuck inside of his head for a while, ever since the first time he had visited Ash at the hospital when he came out of his coma, to go and visit Ash and others at the lab in order to find out if the Kantonian had regained some of his memories so he could answer some of his questions.

Instead of finding any of them at the lab he had come face to face with a woman whom had more than happily declared that she was actually Ash's mom and she had told him, upon him asking that was, that Ash and the others were here at the Luvdisc Festival.

It had completely slipped Sawyers mind that his visit fell on Valentines Day and that the group of friends would most likely be enjoying and exploring at the festival if they didn't have romance on their mind.

Though he would guess twice when it came to Serena. She just seemed like the type to be in it for the romance only. Sawyer put in the next word he found, causing Lucy – who was his opponent – to frown at her own letters.

At first Lucy had thought she had doomed herself, actually lying about this activity being the destination she had talked about but being unable to take it back when Sawyer became excited about participating as well.

After a while though she actually started to enjoy Sawyers presence a little. He certainly had a good set of brains to be able to make so many words in this Valentine Word Scramble and was a worthy opponent.

This, however, wasn't enough for Lucy to forget about Alain. She glanced at the timer and smirked.

_Only ten more seconds._

Lucy put in the word 'heart' horizontally, using the 'a' in Sawyer's word 'warmth' which had been put in vertically. After that the timer quickly hit zero but she had still lost to Saywer who had first, more points than she had and second, less letters to work with at this moment in time.

As Lucy stood up she saw combination of black and blue out of the corner of her eye. She perked up, instantly taken advantage of the fact that Sawyer was now being distracted by getting his prize and quickly left the scene.

The green haired teen smiled brightly as he received his prize, having full intention to give it away since he himself wouldn't know what to do with a pink hand-mirror.

''Lucy I – ''

But as he turned around to adress his crush -

''Lucy?''

the girl was already gone.

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

Alain smiled softly to himself as he and Ash walked together, a comfortable silence between them. They had no destination in mind as they walked. A few moments earlier he had asked about why the other looked like he had seen a ghost and Ash had reluctantly told him about what the Fortune Teller had told him and Serena.

'' _I foresee that you'll both be very happy together. May your three children grow up to be very healthy Pokémon Trainers.''_

The Kalosian had actually laughed a little at that, finding it amusing and yet felt good at the fact that Ash didn't seem to be into it at all.

''Serena is a good friend but marrying her? Having children with her? No thank you!''

Alain's heart soared as the other rambled on. That was good to know that, despite the fact that he knew the Kantonian was uncomfortable in Serena's presence often lately, Ash didn't have any deeper interest in her.

It was always good to be certain and it also meant that he still had the chance to claim his heart for himself. He was about to opened his mouth to say something but Ash was quicker.

''I'm going to go check out that stand over there real quick. Do you mind waiting for me?'' There had been something that captured his eye at the stand he was pointing with his thumb to.

Alain blinked and slipped his hands into his pant pockets.

''No, not at all.'' He murmured, which got him a grin in return.

''Alright! I'll be back soon.''

As Ash ran back towards the stall they had passed by a few moments, Alain was suddenly aware of three other people standing in front of him. It was a group girls and, looking by the expressions on their faces, it seemed that they had waited for the moment to catch him alone.

''Can I help you with something?'' He asked, silently wishing that Ash would hurry up and come back. There was something about these girls that made him uncomfortable. The three looked at each other, smiling and giggling as they told him that they were big fans of his.

This made Alain hold back a groan. Of all the days to get surrounded by fans it really had to be today, didn't it? It managed to rapidly worsen his current good mood.''I'm not a  _fan_  of fans.'' He cut in, maybe a little too sharp because the brown haired girl gasped slightly in surprise.

''Well we can't do much about that.'' The one with the blue hair and glasses responded.

''And while we were glad that we managed to find you here of all place we didn't come here for any autographs or anything either.'' The blonde haired girl huffed.

''Besides,'' the brunette whispered under her breath as she fluttered her eyes at the Kalosian, ''We don't have to stay fans for long.''

Alain cringed. He wished he could snap at them to go away but he was going to try to stay at least a little friendly towards them. ''Then I'll ask again, what can I help you with?''

The three girls glanced at each other and nodded.

''We really like you so will you be our Valentine?''

After he had found what he had been looking for, Ash walked back towards Alain, blinking when he saw that the Kalosian has company and he couldn't help but feel a pang of irritation at finding him surrounded by those three girls

Especially since each one of them was holding a box of chocolates out towards him. From a distance he noted that Alain was talking to them, looking a little uncomfortable as the three girls leant in closer with Lillipup eyes.

He dared to get a little closer only to hear him say something. ''I'm sorry but I can't accept your chocolates, nor either one of your confessions.'' Ash almost felt his heart stop at that.

_Confessions?_

The girl with the blond hair giggled.

''We already had another thing in mind should you reject one us of. So we're just going to go after the next best thing!''

What the girls did next was entirely unexpected to both Ash and Alain. They dove straight in and latched their lips on different area's of the Kalosian's skin. The blue haired girl and the Brown haired girl both kissed Alain's cheeks while the blonde one –

Ash's eyes widened in horror.

placed hers on his lips.

A wave of jealousy and bitterness surged through him.

However he wasn't the only one witness to to the three girls kissing the Kalosian. Lucy, eyes wide and pupils dilated, was clenching her hands in to fists so tightly that she was drawing blood into her palms with her nails.

She had been following Alain and that other familiar looking teenager - whom she bumped into that one time and whom she was sure was one of her beloved's friends – for a while now. She had been disappointed that she hadn't seen his girlfriend anywhere and just when she wanted to greet him those three girls appeared.

The black haired girl had recognized those girls the instant she had seen them. They were the same three girls she had warned to stay away from Alain a while back, so Lucy for one knew that neither one of the three was, in fact, her beloved's girfriend.

They were disgusting fangirls who dared to kiss Alain in places she was only allowed to kiss him! Needless to say she was furious – no, murderous!

''They'll pay for this…''

Alain was frozen in place, a shocked expression on his face as the three girls that had just kissed him leaned back and left, leaving their boxes of chocolate in front of his feet.

Just like that.

That shock quickly changed to annoyance and he wiped his mouth.  _Great,_  he thought with barely concealed disgust,  _first kiss taken by a random girl I don't even know._ It certainly was too much to ask for his lips to stay untainted until he had confessed to Ash. It had also been too bad that he had been caught off gaurd to prevent it from happening.

Alain shook his head in irritation, kicking the chocolates by his feet away.

''Alain…are you alright?'' Ash's voice sounded quietly from behind him, ''Who were those three girls?''

Alain's shoulders tensed slightly at the questions and he turned to face Ash who had an unreadable look in his eyes. How much had he seen?

''They were fans,'' He answered, ''I don't know them personally. And yes, I'm alright.''

_Not really._

''Oh, you don't sound like it though,'' Ash mumbled before tilting his head to the side, ''Do fans normally kiss the ones they admire?''

Alain frowned slightly. Was it just him or did the Kantonian sound…jealous?

''Not that I know of Ash.'' He sighed, carding a hand through his hair as he narrowed his eyes, ''But now I have a question for you. Are you alright?''

Ash looked a little taken aback. ''Y-yeah, I'm fine.'' He mumbled, rubbing his left arm with his right hand, ''Don't know why you would ask that though.''

''Then why do you sound so upset?''

'The Kantonian spluttered. ''Upset?!'' He exclaimed, waving his hands frantically in front of himself, ''What are you talking about Alain?! I'm as happy as I was earli –'' One of his hands got caught in Alain's own and tugged Ash towards him, causing him to yelp in surprise.

''Hey! What are you – ''

''I'm simply taking you somewhere where It's not as crowded.''

''But why?!''

''Because we need to talk.''

''Talk about what?!''

''About why you're acting the way you are right now!''

Ash tried to tug his arm back but Alain's grip on him didn't budge as he was dragged over towards a bench near a small pond. He forced the Kantonian to sit down on it no matter how much he struggled.

The brown eyed teen huffed, crossing his arms over his chest when it seemed that Alain's hands were even holding him back right now. He couldn't escape.

Alain's eyes softened and, while still keeping a firm grip on the other's hands, sat down next to him.

''Now tell me what's going on.''

''Why?''

''So that I can help you when you've opened yourself up to me.''

''There's really nothing to say.''  _Lie_

Alain sighed, ''Ash please…just answer me. Are you jealous by any chance?''

The Kantonian's cheeks flushed pink at the question. Ofcourse he had been jealous. Who wouldn't feel that way when they see someone they like get kissed by someone else? No less three people all at once!

''J-Jealous?'' He spluttered, ''What e-ever should I have to be jealous about?''

And yet, he still denied it.

''Oh I don't know,'' Alain said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, ''Maybe the fact that you were witness to three girls kissing me and would've like to be in my shoes instead?''

Ash cringed, disgust evident on his face.

''I don't like girls in that way!''

Alain looked taken aback. Ash didn't have a thing for girls? He wasn't jealous of him getting the attention those three girls had showered him with? But then why would he have been jea –

Oh…

Alain's eyes widened in realization.

Then that meant…

''I never said you didn't.'' Alain smirked at the shocked expression on the other's face, before tapping his chin as he tried to ignore the now frantic beating of his own heart, ''But now that I know that you don't go for the fairer sex, there could only be one option left. You were jealous of those girls kissing me, weren't you?''

Ash's face went crimson and he struggled to get his words out.

''I-I…I – wh-''

The expression on Ash's face said everything and the Kalosian, who felt his heart flutter at the fact that the younger hadn't denied it, couldn't help but drop the bomb he had been holding right then and then.

'' I love you.''

Ash froze in place.

''…What?'' He managed to choke out. He wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

Blue eyes connected with his brown ones, and they held them firmly. The Kantonian almost shivered at how serious they looked, no ounce of humor to be seen.

''I love you, Ash Ketchum. I have for quite some time now.'' Alain confessed, his tight hold his hands lessening slightly, ''You're kind, courageous and while I at first approached you to battle your Greninja I can't say that I didn't feel some sort of connection between the two of us when we met face to face.''

Ash looked bewildered, his heart beating wildly inside of his chest at the things he was saying.

''T-then that means…''

Alain nodded, a small smile on his face.

'"From the very first moment I felt that you were special and that feeling only intensified when we spend time in Snowbelle. I also liked it that you kissed me on the cheek – '' Ash blushed heavily at the memory, his heartbeat ringing in his ears, ''- back then and don't even let me explain how worried, how furious and scared I was when Team Flare got their hands on you. And then the after affects of the Mega Evolution Energy…''

Alain painfully closed his eyes at the memory.

''I love you Ash. I can say It a hundred times, maybe even a thousand times but I can't do much with these feelings if I don't know how you feel about me.''

It was impossible for Ash not to feel warm all over like he had been wrapped up in ten blankets in front of a chimney on a very cold day. Especially after such a big, genuine confession like that. Alain had certainly poured his heart out for him and…

And Ash wanted, desperatley, to do the same thing. To let Alain know that he returned his feelings with all his heart. He stared into those intense blue eyes, soft, warm, anticipating and little knowing, tried to summon his courage.

''I-I…''  _Come on Ash,_  he mentally encouraged himself,  _If Alain can do it then so can you_.

''I feel the same w-way Alain! I love you! That's why I'm feeling like this,'' He blurted out, ''I'm in love with everything that you are! Your voice, your smile, the way you care about your Pokémon and your friends and – ''

Upon hearing those words Alain wasn't able to take it any longer. He swooped down and pressed his lips on Ash's soft ones. The younger gasped in surprise at the sudden action, more words that he wanted so say catching in his throat as the softness of Alain's lips massaged his own.

When the surprise wore off Ash grabbed Alain by the arms, digging his fingers into them slightly as his heart beat painfully against his chest. Feeling awkward and inexperienced despite the heat of the situation, his eyes fluttered shut and he shyly started kissing back.

At feeling Ash kissing him back, Alain felt a rush of acceptance and happiness. He trailed his hand up and down the other's back gently.

After a few seconds of feeling their lips against each other, Alain pulled slowly away to catch a most precious sight with his eyes. The teen in front of him was flustered, a slightly dazed expression on his face as his trembling fingers reached out to caress his lips that had just been kissed by the older.

_My first kiss._

The only thing that disappointed him was that Alain didn't have his first to give him anymore – if he even did have it before he was kissed by those girls.

Lips tingling pleasantly, Ash whispered breathlessly.

''Alain…does this mean that we're…?''

_Boyfriends?_

Alain seemed to know what he wanted to ask and he smiled, nodding his head as he laid his hand on the youngers and gave it a soft squeeze.

''I would like nothing more.''

The expression on Ash's face was as bright as the sun. ''I'm sorry about getting jealous and I –I have something for you!'' He blurted out in mids of the happiness he was feeling. He took out the box of chocolates from his bag and held it out towards Alain.

With a rapidly beating heart the box was taken carefully out of Ash's hands. The box was small with a dark blue ribbon on it and a Mega Charizard X keychain hung on it. It was the thing Ash had bought earlier for Alain as it had instantly caught his eye.

A fond smile made it's way on Alain's lips as he lifted the keychain gently off of the ribbon, examening it while Ash squirmed a little uncomfortable under the silence between them. The ribbon was the second one to be pulled off gently and Alain opened it.

The next thing Alain saw was completely unexpected.

''Ash, you…'' He trailed off, for a moment not even knowing what to say.

Chocolates in the form of his Pokémon Team laid right in front of him. His chest was warming up at the thought of Ash putting so much thought in such a simple thing as giving someone chocolates, may they be friend or lover, for Valentines Day.

Alain was speechless to say the least.

''I-I know some of them look pretty horrible but I really tried my best and –'' Ash's eyes widened when he saw Alain pick up one of the slighty disformed chocolates – one that was in the shape of a Weavile – and slowly bit a small piece off of it.

Ash gulped, feeling nervousness creep up at him. There were some perfectly shaped chocolates in the box but those were made by his mother and Siebold. The ones that were disformed mostly came from him and yet Alain was sitting here next to him, eating one of those!

He could feel his heart beating harder inside of his chest as the blue eyed teen finally swallowed the piece of chocolate down and pretended to look thoughtful for a moment, before shooting a gentle smile in Ash's direction.

''It tastes really good.'' Alain murmured,''But you didn't make all of them yourself, did you?'' It wasn't accusation, just a little curiosity the other felt since some of the chocolates looked like they could've been made by a professional.

Ash sighed, looking relieved yet his cheeks dusted pink at the question. ''I'm glad and…I did get help'' He admitted, ''From mom and well…do you know Siebold of the Elite Four?'' Alain's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the mention before realization dawned on his face.

''Ah I see now. You went to his restaurant when the kitchen at the lab wasn't available,'' He realized, ''So that's where you went that day. But just one question; how does your mother know Siebold?''

''Yeah,'' Ash smiled slightly, ''Siebold is actually one of mom's friends. They met at a cooking competition a few years ago. When I asked about the shapes of your Pokémon Siebold quickly put together whom I was making the chocolates for. He asked about you, by the way. ''

''Did he now?''

''Yeah! You see Siebold told me you two battled once in the past and he wanted to know If you'd be up for another battle now that you and Charizard have gotten stronger.''

Alain hummed.

That was surprising to hear, especially coming from someone who's part of the Elite Four. He wouldn't mind seeking out Siebold some time for another battle but right now he wanted to enjoy his time with Ash, especially knowing that he would be leaving for Kanto soon.

''I'll think about it but you know you could've just bought some chocolates from the store instead of going through all the trouble of making them, right?'' He raised an eyebrow and Ash flushed, narrowing his eyes slightly.

''But then it wouldn't have been as special!'' He exclaimed, his lips pulling into a pout. The Kalosian held back a small gasp of surprise at the retort and couldn't ignore the butterfree's he suddenly felt fluttering around in his stomach.

A smile curled on his lips.

''Even though I think getting help from Siebold is cheating – ''

Ash frowned, looking put out.

''- I still appreciate the gesture.'' Alain chuckled at the expression on his boyfriends face, reaching out with his hand to caress his cheek. A blush exploded on the mentioned body part and Ash tried to hide his face with one of his hands which was very endearing in the other's eyes.

''Ash, I love you – '' Ash's heart fluttered and he was pretty sure he'd faint if he wasn't in a public area right at this very moment and if it weren't for the fact that Alain pulled out a small box and held it out towards him, ''- and while I wasn't as  _creative_ as you when it came to the chocolates, I hope you'll still accept these.''

Things seemed to just sink in right then and there. Ash could feel tears start to well up in the corners of his eyes but despite that he felt incredibly happy. ''I-I love you too!'' He choked out as Alain's hand moved to wipe the tears from one of his eyes.

''You don't have to cry.'' His soft voice reassured, though it sounded a little amused.

Ash laughed, which only made more tears fall from his eyes and Alain retrieved his hand. ''I'm trying not to!'' He exclaimed with a watery smile, ''It's just that…I'm so happy that we're together! I was worried for so long that…that…''

''I might not return your feelings?''

Ash nodded, wiping at his tears.

''I was a little concerned if you would accept my feeling too.'' Alain murmured. The other perked up at this, his eyes wide at what his boyfriend had just admitted.

''R-really?'' He asked, looking dumbfounded.

''Ofcourse,'' as he said that the Kalosian reached out to put away the chocolates he received from Ash away in his bag and opened the box he had given away instead. He leaned forward slightly, causing the Kantonian to splutter a little at their sudden closeness.

''But let's forget about that now…'' Alain whispered softly, his lips close enough so that Ash could feel his hot breath on his skin. Just from out of the corner of his eyes the Kantonian could make out the heart shaped chocolate Alain held out and Ash leaned even further back until his back hit the … of the bench.

''W-what are you doing?'' Was the question Ash whispered when Alain simply followed him again. They had already kissed once and while Ash wouldn't mind for it to happen again something told him that Alain was planning something else.

He didn't trust that smirk.

''Say 'ah', Ash.'' He cooed, managing to almost press the chocolate against his boyfriend's lips. Ash turned crimson and instantly shook his head while Alain chuckled quietly.

Despite them being in a public area and some of the passerby's giving them strange looks he wasn't having any of his protests.

_None at all._

* * *

_**Flower: Crocus** _  
_**Meaning: Youthful joy, love, abuse not, Lupercalia.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)  
> ****  
> Three of Swords: Heartbreak, tears, deep sadness, trauma, Grief expressed, emotional release, pour your heart out, time to talk or cry, love triangle, deep issues, getting to the heart of the matter, hard lessons, arguments, gross misunderstandings, angry words.


	23. Cypress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

_It looked like Clemont was right._

Was Bonnie's thought as she ran through the crowd towards the dance competition.

It didn't take a genius to understand that Ash seemed much happier whenever he was with Alain then he was with Serena. Escecially recently with the way the blonde tried to hog the teen away from everyone else and when Mairin took her away from the group as soon as she and Ash had come back from the Fortune Teller of Love the Kantonian seemed to be so much more relaxed.

Bonnie, for one, knew that Ash was so dense as a brick when it came to love and romance. Really anyone of Ash's friends could see that but near the end of their journey he slowly seemed to become aware of Serena's more than obvious feelings towards him. The reason for that had to be a simple one indeed. One Bonnie wouldn't have known about if her brother hadn't told her.

Ash was having the same feelings as Serena did, but towards someone else.

A certain someone by the name of Alain.

It made Bonnie both happy and both sad at the same time. For the longest time she had rooted for Serena if one day Ash would become aware of her feelings towards him and was sad that she would be rejected after so long of trying to get his attention. On the other hand she was happy for Ash to be able to experience such feelings but if they would be returned was another thing. She just hoped that, in the end, that she and Clemont wouldn't have to deal with two of their friends being heartbroken.

''Cleeeeeeeemoooooooont!'' Bonnie shouted and tackled her brother when she managed to find him and Korrina before holding out the Pokéball in her hand, ''Look Clemont! I got a Chinchou and its sooo cute!''

''Bonnie!'' The young inventor cried as he almost toppled over from the impact, ''You shouldn't surpise me like that! And a Chinchou? Where in Arceus name did you get it?''

The younger of the siblings pouted as she let go of her brother.

''I got it as a consolation prize at a game where we could try to catch Luvdisc!'' She explained brightly, ''I'm so happy to have a new friend and it's part electric type too!''

''Yeah, I know that Bonnie. I'm happy too that It'll become a part of our family.'' Clemont adjusted his glasses and chuckled at his sisters enthusiasm. ''But be sure to take good care of it alright?'' He looked at her seriously, ''I know that you miss Squishy but this Chinchou is not a replacement, understood?''

''Ofcourse I will!'' Bonnie exclaimed with a frown, ''And I would never think of another Pokémon being Squishy's replacement! I'm not like that at all! Like Dedenne is different from Squishy so is Chinchou and I'm going to give it as much love as I'd do with any other Pokémon!''

The inventor smiled in approval. ''Good answer Bonnie.''

''So tell me how did the Dance Competition go?''

Clemont became a little flustered and hung his head in shame.

''We lost.'' He mumbled.

''But it was a lot of fun!'' Korrina exclaimed, clapping her hands in joy. ''Clemont is quite cute when he gets all flustered and nervous and doesn't know what to do.'' Bonnie squealed while the Lumiose gym leader became even redder in the face.

''C-cute…?'' He squeaked in embarrassment.

Bonnie began to cheer.

''You're amazing Korrina! I'm sure you'll be able to take good care of my big brother!''

''BONNIE!'' Clemont cried, looking like he would almost die from embarrassment, ''Korrina isn't – ''

The Shalour Gymleader cut in with a laugh and small blush on her cheeks.

''I'll have to think about that one.'' She replied, scratching the back of her head slightly, ''But I'll keep in contact. Clemont has my private number so – '' Bonnie's eyes widened in delight, ''- who knows what will happen in the future?''

The last bit of the sentence came out a little shyly. Upon meeting Clemont for the first time she had Always thought that, despite his inventions failing more then they succeeded, he tried his hardest. She couldn't help but admit that she admired his will to go on even after so many failures and besides that she also thought that him getting embarrassed so quickly, even about the tiniest of things sometimes, was really adorable.

But despite Korrina liking her fellow gymleader she wasn't ready to pursue Clemont for an relationship. At least, not yet. Maybe sometime in the future, preferably when they knew each other a better - but not right now,

''Clemont would like that I'm sure!'' The little girl exclaimed happily, ''Me too ofcourse!''

Korrina smiled back. ''I have to go now.'' She paused, crossing her arms, ''Also will you give Ash, Serena, Alain and Mairin my regards?''

''Ofcourse we will!''

''Thank you Bonnie, Clemont. Well then, I'll see the both of you later!''

''Bye Korrina!'' Bonnie shouted, silently wishing that she had both her hands free so that she could wave, ''I'll make sure that Clemont won't forget to call you!''

The gymleader in question was beyond speechless, his glasses almost falling off his nose and his soul on the verge of floating out of his mouth as he watched Korrina leave.

''Wow Korrina really is something to consider it. At first I thought we'd be blown off again but I think everything will end up great. Don't you think so too Clemont?''

Bonnie frowned at how silent her brother was but when she turned to look at him she saw that the inventor's eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he had fainted, the flower crown having fallen off of his head in the process.

'' **CLEMONT?!''**

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

Mairin was having the time of her life. At first she had dragged Serena to the accesoires so that Alain could have his alone time with Ash but now she was enjoying herself looking at the accesoires and even trying some of them on herself. She had actually managed to find something for all three of her Pokémon though and since she was currently on a roll Mairin longed whole heartedly to check out the third stall as well.

In her excitement and current unawareness, however, she never saw Serena leaving when her back was turned.

So after having ditched an unaware Mairin at the third accesoiry stall they came across, Serena had begun her search for Ash. She liked the girl, really she did and she adored that the red head had cheered her on but now that she thought about it taking her away from the Kantonian felt a little strange coming from her.

Serena waved it off as Mairin being all excited for seeing the rest of the festival but that didn't make the slightly uncomfortable feeling she had gotten fade away. She continued to search for Ash, only to eventually find something completely unexpected. That unexpected thing was actually a someone, a person she knew all too well.

The only other person out of herself and Alain that she knew held any sort of romantic feelings towards Ash. It was Miette, her blue haired and red eyed rival who was, at the moment, standing behind a wall of one of the public toilet stalls with her back towards her.

''Miette?''

The girl tensed at Serena's voice and swirled around.

A flustered Miette faced the other performer, the latter feeling bewildered at how bloody the formers nose was. ''Oh hey Serena…'' The blue haired girl sounded a little odd but Serena waved that off as her voice being muffled behind her handkerchief.

''Miette…what happened to your nose?'' She found herself sounding a little worried and interested at the same time.

''Oh this?'' Miette smiled, though it looked kind of weak, ''Just a spontaneous nose bleed which I got to take care off. Ash is right around the corner after all, can't let him see me when I'm looking like this.''

Being the hopeless romantic she was Miette had looked forward to anything to do with Valentines Day – which included going to the Luvdisc Festival to participate in some of the activities there - despite being single and not seeing anybody. She hadn't expected Ash, out of all of the dense people she knew, to be at the Luvdisc Festival. If Miette had known about it then she would've brought some chocolates to give them to him and confess herself.

But after what she had seen going on between Ash and that other guy, she felt grateful she hadn't and also felt kind of sad because she actually liked the Kantonian – despite her teasing Serena about her feelings for him all the time - though she couldn't deny that the action in front of her hadn't been hot. Not that Miette was going to tell Serena that. Her rival was going to have to find out on her own just like she had.

''He is?!'' Serena exclaimed. The blue haired girl nodded slowly and quickly left to take care of her nose, muttering a muffled 'goodbye and good luck' to her rival as she did so.

The blonde could feel Butterfree's in her stomach as she began to feel happy, excited and nervous. If her rival was right then she now didn't have to search for Ash anymore since he was right around the corner of this wall.

That also meant that the moment she had looked forward to so much was finally about to arrive. Not wanting to wait much longer, the blonde took a deep breath before dashing past the wall of the public toilet.

''Hey, Ash – '' She started only to trail off at the sight in front of her. Indeed the Kantonian was sitting there on a bench near a small pond but what had her standing still in her tracks was the fact that Alain was also sitting there, next to him.

It wasn't really the fact that Alain was alone with Ash that changed her happiness to irritation right off the bat, it was more of what he was doing right at this moment in time.

The Kalosian was holding a small heart shaped chocolate in his hand and held it against Ash's lips while the latter looked flustered and tried to back away.

_W-what….?_

Serena's heart started to beat harder in her chest and tightened her grip on the box of chocolates she held behind her back. She didn't like the sight she had been met with one bit since It looked like Alain was forcing the chocolate he was holding on Ash while he looked uncomfortable.

''S-Serena!'' Ash exclaimed when he noticed her standing near the bench he and Alain were sitting on. He suddenly began to look nervous, hoping to Arceus above that the performer hadn't caught them doing anything suggestive.

''What are you d-doing here?'' He pushed a frowning Alain away with his hands, which caught the blonde's attention and her heart soared with hope.

Hoping that he had been in the process of rejecting the other teens advances.

''I-well…I…'' Serena stammered she looked from Ash to Alain and back to Ash again with coution, ''I-I wanted to talk to you.''

Ash and Alain looked at each other as if they in a silent conversation, which made Serena start to feel oddly nervous for some reason. If Ash was so uncomfortable around Alain earlier, then why hadn't he already stood up and walked away from him? For some reason she couldn't shake the strange feeling that there was something that she wasn't getting. Eventually, after what seemed like almost five much too long minutes to Serena, the Kantonian turned his face back towards her and he nodded, grinning slighty.

The performer's face flushed a little at the adorable sight.

''Alright, what did you want to talk about?'' He asked her, eyes shining brightly.

Serena frowned, shooting a dirty look towards Alain. She did not want him to be here when she confessed nor did he need to be.

''I want to speak to you  _alone_.''

The way she sounded was almost like an growling Poochyena. Alain looked at her with barely concealed amusement and a knowing smirk. Because of reason's unknown to Serena he didn't feel threatened by her at all.

''Sere – '' Ash was about to protest and say that whatever she wanted to talk to him about could be with Alain here, but his boyfriend took the initiative and stood up, dusting his pants off before looking at the younger over his shoulder.

''I'll talk to you later then, Ash.'' Alain murmured, sending a wink into his direction before walking off.

''Wait Alain!''

But his boyfriend didn't pay any attention to him as he rounded the corner, disappearing from sight. Ash was already starting to feel a little lonely without him being next to him.

''Alright…bye…'' He sighed, before turning towards the performer who was starting to look just a little bit anxious,''What is it what you wanted to talk with me about, Serena?''

''Ash…'' Serena took a deep breath before continuing, ''Its been more than a year now since we've been on our journey together and even since Pokémon Summer Camp I had a crush on you. When I found out you were in Kalos I felt so happy and when we started traveling together my crush on you developed into something more.''

Ash, who felt a little uncomfortable of where this all was going, felt a slight sense of de ja vu.

'' _My crush on you developed into something more.''_

Had something like that been said to him before?

'' So what I actually like to say is that I love you Ash! I have for a long time now and well…will you please be my valentine?!'' In other words…

_Will you please accept my feelings and be my boyfriend?_

As soon as Serena poured her heart out, she held the box of chocolates she had held behind her back out towards Ash. The Kantonian looked a little startled at the exclamation at the end and, while he hadn't been all surprised that this happened to him, he now knew the reason why Alain had left the scene _._

_He knew, or at least had a suspicion, that this would happen…_

Ash now realized that his boyfriend was much better at reading into certain situations then he was. Though he knew that Serena would eventually confess her love, and ofcourse it's every girl's dream to get their feelings accepted by the one they love on Valentines Day, but unlike most of the lucky girls out there he'd have to the one to break the performers heart no matter how much he was against the idea of rejecting her.  _I already had that talk with my mom_ , he thought,  _and Alain and I are already together. There's really no option other than to hurt her…_

Speaking of which Alain probably knew this would happen and did the right thing to leave them be and give Serena her privacy. Ash felt grateful towards him for being considerate towards his friend.

''Serena I…''

''Y-Yes?!'' Serena raised her head to look at him, her eyes sparkling and having a look full of hope in them as she smiled a little timidly. Ash was still hesitating and desperatley tried to find his courage – which he never normally had a problem to call up on.

_Deep breaths in, deep breaths out, you can do it Ash._

''I-I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings!''

Her hopeful expression changed to a bewildered one. Serena slowly lowered her chocolates, an uncomfortable feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as that one sentence rang through her mind over and over like an mantra.

''Eh…?'' She managed to choke out as her wide blue eyes stared at slightly panicked expression Ash wore, ''Ash…I – '' Serena started to stammer, not even sure what she really wanted to say as she felt tears start to prick at the corners of her eyes.

Has she just been -

''I'm really sorry but I'm in love with someone else!'' Ash blurted out upon seeing those watering eyes, afterwards mentally face palming himself as his exclamation would surely only make matters worse.

Rejected?!

Feeling a mix of negative feelings, Serena finally shrieked.

''What?! With who?!''

There were only a couple of people she knew were love rivals when it came to the teen in front of her. One of them being Miette – whom she had already the pleasure of meeting with today - and the other one being…

_Oh no…_

_Please don't let it be…_

The anguish in her voice managed to make Ash flinch for a moment and he almost didn't want to answer her question. But again, he knew that even if he couldn't return her feelings that Serena deserved that much at least.

''Alain…'' Ash said truthfully, pink dusting his cheeks.

''B-But…there's no way…'' Serena denied, shaking her head despite the evidence on Ash's face – the love his eyes held for the small moment he had mentioned Alain.

''You've been so clueless to all of my advances and yet here you're telling me that you're in love? I don't understand! Is this some sort a cruel joke?!'' She cried, latching onto her last shred of hope.

''My love for Alain isn't a joke.''Ash shook his head as he said this, managing to shatter Serena's entire heart. A sob broke out of her throat, her body trembling slightly as she still held on to muttering small denials to herself.

She just…

''N-no way…''

Couldn't…

''No….''

Understand why…

"Serena...to be honest with you, I began to notice your feelings when I started to fall in love myself." Ash looked very guilty as he said that, ''It has been before the Kalos Leage that my feelings for Alain became more than friendship and just before you arrived…he and I became a couple.''

The dam officially broke and flooded over.

"You're such a jerk Ash!" Serena screamed as her tears ran down her face like waterfalls,"I can't believe you didn't say anything sooner!"

She had so done her best for him these last few days only to end up with nothing but rejection and embarrassment! Not only that but that fortune teller from earlier must've been a fake as was that Tarot Card!

Serena suddenly felt very idiotic and embarrassed for believing her to be on par with Olymphia and her apprentices when it came to predicting.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know what to do!" Ash exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head as his panic changed into exasperation. "This is the first time I've felt this way towards someone and I'm completely new to the whole 'I love you' kind of thing. I didn't know how to let you know that I wasn't interested in you without hurting you!"

Alain, who was in earshot, felt warm and happy at knowing that he would be the one to have many firsts with Ash. The kiss had already been received, now the rest. He couldn't help but think about the sweet and maybe sappy domestic stuff they would eventually do and he also couldn't quite wait to take Ash out on his very first date.

"Fat load of Good that did!" Serena yelled, looking pained and heart broken as she let go on the box of chocolates – which fell on the ground - and proceeded to hit him on the chest with her fists.

"You should've told me the instant you grew those feelings towards Alain and quitted with that oblivious act of yours! How do you think I feel? Thinking that I still stood a chance to be together with you after so long? After everything we've been through? I would've understood Ash! I would've put aside my feelings for you so that I could see the man I love be happy with someone else!"

"Serena…" Ash whispered.

He didn't try to stop her weak attempts at hurting him physically and yet suddenly didn't have to strenght to hug her to calm her down either. He stood frozen, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation.

"I know It would've brought me only more pain and maybe some jealousy to see you like that with Alain but still…" Serena eventually stopped hitting his chest and took a deep breath before she pushed herself away from him.

Ash tried to ignore the stab of guilt he felt when he saw her tear filled eyes, which were now red and puffy and she also had a runny nose.

"It hurts Ash…"She cried, clutching at her chest where her heart was, "I-I can't even stand to look at you right now!" Serena turned and ran off, only leaving the box of chocolates behind and a very guilty looking Kantonian.

"Wait Serena…!"

Ash was about to go after her but a firm hand on his shoulder held him back. The warm feeling made him falter for a moment as he turned his head to look up at Alain, who had just as quickly appeared as he had disappeared from the scene.

No doubt he had witnessed everything. " Don't go after her Ash." Alain murmured, squeezing his shoulder gently and before the other could protest he continued, "You'll only make It worse. Serena needs to come to terms with this on her own."

"Alain I…I didn't want to hurt her. " Ash sighed, leaning into him slightly as the sun in the sky became covered by grey clouds. The warmth of the sun disappeared as a cool breeze took over.

"I really didn't."

"I know Ash,'' Alain released his shoulder and instead wrapped both of his arms around Ash's waist as he nuzzled his soft black hair, ''I know…"

_But sometimes we have to hurt the ones closest to us If we want to get our message across._

Ash sighed and relaxed into the embrace until something wet hit his nose. He blinked his eyes rapidly and rubbed at his nose.

''Water?''

''It's going to rain.'' Alain murmured as he glanced towards the now dark sky, ''How about we go and find some place to shelter for now?'' He suggested as he finally released his boyfriend from his hug.

The younger smiled weakly. He hadn't thought their recent warm and sunny weather would change so quickly but then again it was still winter. He kind of looked forward to Spring.

''Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.''

He silently hoped that the others would find a place to seek shelter at too.

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

She didn't know how long she ran but when Serena got to the steps of a currently closed Café Soleil it had already started to rain heavily, matching her mood perfectly. Her short hair was dripping wet as well as her clothes. She sat down on the steps of the café, taking shelter under the buildings roof. The performer threw the flower crown from her head and onto the pavement before wrapping her arms around her legs around her knees and burying her head into her knees, angry tears still silently streaming down her cheeks.

How she had missed all those hints, which seemed now so obvious to her, about the way Ash acted towards Alain? The initiative the Kantonian took when he put the flower crown on Alain's head and how much more comfortable he was when he was near the older trainer then he was with her. He looked so much happier.

Again, only when he was with Alain and not with…

''Me…'' She hiccuped.

They should've been so much more easier to pick up on but instead Serena had been blinded by her own love for Ash to make any sense out of it. There had been so many hints that she either didn't get or had ignored and It had all come crashing down on her in the end.

It wasn't as if the Kantonian was all that innocent in her current suffering though. If only he hadn't been so reluctant to tell her the truth before she had confessed to him, then he could've spared her the embarrassment and at least some of the pain she was feeling right now.

Her heart ached painfully.

_Ash…you idiot…_

''Serena…are…are you alright?''

At hearing that familiar voice the person in question raised her head. Her eyes locked on a slightly shivering frame ofa gil whom was standing in front of her, her clothes and hair just as wet if not wetter than Serena's.

''Shauna…''

The blonde's voice was dry but she suddenly felt like she could rely on her friend. She needed someone to talk to after what she had just experienced.

''No…It's…its such a mess…''

Shauna looked a little startled at what the blonde mumbled. ''What is?'' She couldn't help but ask, though she did have some kind of feeling that she knew where this conversation was heading.

''E-everything.'' Serena choked out, tightening her arms around her knees, ''Th-these feelings I have and the way they get hurt so e-easily. This should've been the perfect day for me, get the man I've loved for so long and see A-a-alain biting the dust but instead It's the other way around! Can you believe that?!''

From the first moment she so softly choked out her words the blonde was starting to get hysterical now. Shauna felt her heart beat painfully against her chest at seeing her like that. She stared into those red and puffy eyes that were starting to become wild with even more negative emotion.

''Oh Serena…''

The brunette frowned worriedly at the crying mess in front of her as she continued to ramble on. Just a few moments earlier when it was still dry she had seen the blonde run away in tears and wether the other girl knew it or not, past her when they were still at the Luvdisc Festival. She cursed Ash for hurting Serena like this but was still glad that he didn't accept her feelings as selfish at that might sound. Now the urge to cheer the hysterical blonde up became stronger than ever.

And at the moment there was only one thing she knew how to do it.

What happened next was startling for Serena. Her words were interupted to another pair of lips that were placed on hers and she almost choked for air as her tears ran freely down her now flushed cheeks. The kiss was there only for a few seconds and Shauna released those lips when she found it was the right time. She leaned back and a smile settled on her face.

''Do you feel better no– ''

_**SLAP** _

''What the hell was that for Shauna?!''

Serena, who had stood up in order to resort to violence, stared at Shauna with wide eyes full of tears, disbelief and anger. The brunette had stumbled back from the force she had been hit with, also looking shocked at what she had been retaliated with.

''S-Serena…I – ''

''No! I don't want any of your excuses!'' Serena shook her head violently as she interrupted her friend, her eyes blazing.

''Ash might've rejected me but I still love him! And you just… you just stole something from me that was mine to willingly give away! To him!''

Shauna raised a hand to her cheek and flinched at the pain that had been inflicted. No doubt there would be a hand print right at the place where she was touching right now. Her cheek stung from the slap she had received and as she took in the state her action had left Serena in, she could feel nothing but guilt. But despite the tears welling up inside of her green  eyes at the pain, Shauna smiled reassuringly if only to let Serena know she hadn't meant any harm.

''I-I understand.'' She murmured as she backed away from the angry blonde, ''I love you but I shouldn't expect for your feelings to change in an instant. Especially not after you…''

She sighed, shaking her head which caused water drops to fly out of her hair.

''I'm really sorry Serena.''

''For what?!'' The girl hissed, her cheeks still slightly flushed from anger.

''For confessing to you when you're like this. For kissing you when I already know that the only one you have eyes for is Ash.'' Shauna continued, her eyes downcast with sadness and her hands clenched in fists.

''But I couldn't help myself! I wanted to cheer you up so badly but I did it in the worst way possible!''

The brunette was sorry for all of those things.

_But I could never be sorry for loving you._

Serena blanched.

She liked Shauna. Ofcourse she did but she only saw the girl as a friend. To know that the brunette had felt more than that for her in return – which made her also understand why Shauna had been glaring at Ash earlier today - left a bitter taste inside of her mouth. But no matter how much that fact made her uncomfortable Serena didn't have the heart – she wasn't cold enough for that – to abandon their friendship because of this.

She had managed to calm herself down because she understood that Shauna only wanted to help her but that didn't mean she was happy about her forcefully taking her first kiss.

That first kiss whom she wanted to give to a certain someone –

Serena took a deep breath and forced her thoughts away from the one who had rejected her.

''I'm sorry too.''

Shauna glanced up, her tearful green orbs locking with pained but honest blue ones.

''For not being able to accept your feelings.''

The brunette hung her head but accepted the answer as she felt something sharp go through her heart. As they stood there , getting soaked to the bone by the cold rain, both girls thought the same thing.

_This is honestly the worst day ever._

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

**Splash**

**Splash**

**Splash**

The sound of multiple footsteps running through water puddles and throught one of the many side alleys in the city rang out. They were quickly being followed by a dark figure which was only wearing an angry Primeape Mask and a black raincoat which hid the figure's true identity.

''Hurry up! We can't let that – that  _thing_ catch us!''

''W-w-wait! I can't run as fast as you Linnea!'' Marianne cried.

The blue haired girl muttered an apology under a breath before looking behind her.

**Splash**

**Splash**

**Splash**

They were two of the fangirls that had been with Alain earlier at the Luvdisc Festival. Despite having been threatened by a pigtail haired girl to stay away from this years Kalos League Champion and having assumed that the red headed little girl they had once saw walking with his was his girlfriend, they had upon Marianne's insistance bought chocolates so they could get close to him.

The blonde haired girl was so smitten with Alain that she didn't really want to believe that he had already been taken by the girl with the Chespin and suggested that all of three of them try confess to him regardless of the consequences. Her two friends, who had been reluctant at first, fully supported her decision in the end. The only thing they were miffed about had been the kissing part, which had been forceful and unneeded.

Only a while later after they had been rejected had they been chased out of the festival by a dark figure which had only been wearing an angry Primeape Mask and a black raincoat.

Marianne had, despite her best efforts to stay cheerful in front of her friends after the disappointment she had been faced with, instantly demanded to know who the figure was. The only response they had gotten had been that the figure wanted to kill them. At first they hadn't taken it seriously but changed their minds very quickly when the figure showed them a very sharp knife and talked in an ominous voice.

A voice that sounded familiar to them despite it being muffled by the mask and yet they couldn't put their finger on who it was. And so the chase through Lumiose City had begun.

''Hey!'' The blue haired girl suddenly shouted in bewilderment, ''Where's Sandy?''

''She was here a moment ago!'' Exclaimed the blonde haired girl in fright, hearing the footsteps of the one that was after them quickly catching up to them.

Linnea cursed, ''Not good, what if she's alread – OUCH! '' She managed to collide full force with a wall and landed on her behind. She groaned as she rubbed her backside.

''Are you alright Linnea?!'' Marianne called out before noticing something. Her hands flew up to her mouth in shock.

''Oh my Arceus! It's a dead end!'

''And a perfect way to get rid the both of you.''

A muffled voice came from behind them.

Before one of the two girls could speak up the person with the mask was already on top of the fallen blue haired girl –

''N-No! G-Get off of me – ''

 - swinging the knife down her chest in an instant.

The two girls screamed.

One in agonizing pain and one in pure horror at the sight of her friend being brutally stabbed.

Repeatedly.

_**In her chest.** _

Linnea coughed up blood, which hit the Primeape mask the figure on top of her was wearing. The figure scowled behind the mask and grabbed their victim's hair tightly, proceeding to ram the poor girl's head into the ground below her.

''That will teach you to spit on me,'' The figure barked angrily behind the mask.

Tears and snot ran down Linnea's face as she weakly struggled to try and get the figure off of her. She desperatley looked to the side where she found her friend standing frozen and mute.

''M-Ma….ria…nne…'' She coughed, ''H-He…h-help….me….'' At the sound of Linnea's voice though, something managed to snap inside of the blonde haired girl.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted, hitting her head hard enough on the wet ground to cause a concussion. The bespectacled girl managed to gasp in horror, knowning that despite her desperation to be saved that her friend wouldn't be of any use to her now.

''M-Mar – ''

''Oh shut the hell up!'' The masked figure snapped, ''She'll go to the same place as you when I'm done with you so just be quiet and die you filthly slut!''

With one final bash to the head the blue haired girl ceased any noise, her body slowly growing cold in the bad weather and her eyes staring up lifelessly at the mask. When the figure made sure that the girl was completely dead it moved over to the unconscious one to give her the same treatment.

''You should've thought twice about ignoring my warning. Kissing my beloved like that with those tainted lips of yours….''

Behind the mask, the figures eyes flashed cruelly as it sat down on the blond girl's body and swung down the knife into her chest, blood seeping into her clothes and splattering on her neck and face.

''… **Is unforgivable!''**

* * *

  _ **Flower: Cypress**  
__**Meaning: Death, despair, mourning, sorrow.**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	24. Almond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

After a while the rain stopped and the sun showed up to cast some of it's gentle warmth down on earth again. The group of friends – in which Serena had been understandably absent - managed to meet up with each other for one last time that day before saying their goodbyes.

Bonnie and Clemont – whom at first got questioned because of the bump on the back of his head which the siblings still neglected to explain in the end - went on back home after receiving word about Ash and Alain getting together and giving them Korrina's regards and their own congratulations in return.

Meanwhile Mairin – who had been the most overjoyed out of everyone at finally seeing Alain be able to be happy with Ash - exclaimed that she was going to get her Pokémon to train them and so that Chespie and Bébé could get introduced to their newest team member, Discus the Luvdisc.

Apparantly she got inspired by seeing that Florges earlier today but Alain knew that the red head felt bad for neglecting their training like she had done ever since she had met him and became intruiged by Mega Evolution.

Which had been at the very beginning of her journey when she hadn't gotten any other Pokémon yet other than Chespie while she had only managed to catch Bébé because of the good advice Alain had given her at that time.

So as Mairin ran past the new couple and through the door of Sycamore's lab with her normal enthusiasm and almost managed to trip over her own two feet in the process, Ash and Alain took their time getting there with their fingers laced together and throwing sweet smiles and loving looks at each other in silence.

''Ash! Alain! Wait up!''

Or for how long that silence lasted.

Just as they were about to reach the door themselves Alain and Ash quickly seperated from each other and turned around just in time to see Sawyer run his way up to them, waving at them with a small smile on his face.

''Hey Sawyer, what's up?'' Ash asked, looking pleasantly surprised at his sudden appearance.

''The sky! '' Sawyer explained and Alain's lips twitched slightly, ''But nevermind that. I've been looking all over for you!'' He wiped some sweat from his forehead. The Kantonian looked at the green haired and green eyed teenager in surprise while ignoring his smart-ass answer.

''Really?'' He blinked, ''What for?''

''Before I tell – no, ask you do you mind if we go inside? My feet are killing me!'' He had been walking most of the day with barely any rest and running up the stairs towards the lab once he had noticed Ash and Alain hadn't done his feet any favors either.

''Sure Saywer.'' Ash nodded his head and went to open the door, only for the moment that the three were going to step instead to get tackled by an orange blur. He stumbled backwards and into Alain's arms who held him steady so that he wouldn't fall over.

''Whoa!'' He exclaimed in shock as he held the creature that tackled him in his hands.

''Bui, Bui!''

Came the cheerful response from the Buizel who happily hugged him and pressed her cheek against his.

''Bui, Buizel!''

''It looks like someone's happy that we're back.'' Alain chuckled calmly when he got an bright affirmative from the water type. The shy Buizel sure had managed to come out of her shell in such a short amount of time around the two trainers. It was kind of crazy how much she adored them.

 _I'm glad that her injuries are mostly healed by now_ , Alain mused. The scars on Buizel's face had faded over the days and she also hadn't needed the bandages around her arm anymore.

He glanced down at his boyfriend whom he was currently holding steady with his hands.

''Are you alright Ash?''

''Yeah,'' Ash murmured as he rubbed the Buizel's head, ''She just surprised me. That's all.'' The older nodded and let go of his shoulders just in time for Pikachu to claim his usual place there. The electric type also rubbed his cheek against his trainers and gained an affectionate scratch under his chin.

''I'm happy to see you two too, buddy. Did you and Greninja manage to help Buizel out in making some friends?''

''Chaa ~ '' Pikachu cried, nodding his head as he relished in the great feeling of having his chin scratched.

Ash smiled at both of the Pokémon. ''I'm glad but I didn't expect you to leave the Greenhouse of your own free will. Do Professor Sycamore and Cosette know about this?''

They couldn't have Pokémon running around the building without those two knowing after all. And despite the fact that they might still be busy further research on Mega Evolution and caring for the other Pokémon. Ash knew that Pikachu could be trusted but accidents could still happen when there was no one there to supervise.

Well, there was Sycamore's Garchomp but even she could be seen more in the greenhouse lately then anywhere else in the lab. Something to do with more Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin egg's having hatched recently which made the dragon and ground type Pokémon into a complete mother hen, worrying and looking after the little ones almost twenty-four seven.

Pikachu shook his head and, with a small smile, proceeded to make gestured with his paws.

''Pika, Pikachu, Pi!''

He explained as best as he could how Buizel bothered Greninja – who had given in due to exasperation - into playing hide and seek with them and some of the other Pokémon in the Greenhouse.

They had one rule though; only hiding in the Greenhouse. All the other areas in the building were off limit to them but it seemed that Buizel hadn't cared about that and went forced Pikachu to hide with her in the living room instead.

And that's when both Pokémon had become startled when a certain red haired girl had burst through the door and only a few second laters they had heard the familiar voices of Ash and Alain. It had made Buizel so excited to see them again that she had burst through the door herself as soon as the Kantonian opened it.

''Ah I see.'' Ash hummed in understanding and explained to Alain and Sawyer when they looked at him and the Pokémon in question, ''We got two rule breakers of a game of hide and seek here. I feel for Greninja though, he's probably still searching for you two.''

He wondered how long it would take Greninja to find out that they've been in the living room all this time.

''That's so cool!'' Saywer suddenly exclaimed from beside them, ''I didn't know you had a Buizel Ash! This is the first time I've seen one up close and you understand Pikachu so well despite not knowing what he's actually saying in his own language! I'm so jealous!''

Ash sweatdropped when Buizel squeaked in fear and buried her head inside of his chest while Alain threw a look at Sawyer over his shoulder.

''Hey Buizel It's alright, Sawyer is a friend of mine. He won't hurt you.'' He tried to reassure the shivering water Pokémon in his arms but she didn't respond. The Kantonian went over towards the couch and tried to get the water type to let go of him to no avail.

''Anyway, she's not mine. She's actually a wild one before Cosette and Professor Sycamore took her in and let her stay in the Greenhouse.'' He replied once he had given up and all three of them sat down. Ash and Alain were sitting next to each other with their legs almost touching while Sawyer was sitting on the couch on the other side of the table.

Ash gently rubbed the Buizel's back. ''I do have a Buizel back in Pallet Town though.''

Sawyer perked up, his eyes sparkling like stars as he leaned forward to hear more.

''Really? Then what's your Buizel like Ash?''

''A lot different from this one.'' Ash chuckled at the thought of their different personalities. ''He likes to battle and sometimes can get pretty tempermental.'' He wondered should they manage to meet someday would they clash with each other or actually become friends?

Alain felt a small pang of curiosity. ''How many Pokémon do you have?'' He asked, leaning a bit closer to Ash to show his genuine interest.

''A lot!'' The Kantonian exclaimed happily,'' I had a new team in every region I've been to. Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and now here in Kalos including the Pokémon I've released due to good reasons. The only one I've never swapped out was Pikachu. He's my number one partner after all.''

''Pikachu!'' Pikachu cried in agreement.

And even if Ash was going to have him swapped out for another Pokémon the electric type wouldn't have allowed him. He would've received an electric shock from him for even thinking about it though.

''Thats amazing!''

The green haired teen was in complete awe. He had already known that Ash had been on a journey to Hoenn because he had been told about that when he had mentioned the picture he had of Steven Stone – who had also been the one to give Saywer his Key and Mega Stone so that he could Mega Evolve his Sceptile - but to know that he had been to so many regions that Sawyer himself had never even been to was just intruiging.

_Ash must've seen and experienced a lot._

Because of how easily jealous he could become Sawyer felt the urge to do the same. Wanting to see and expierence everything that Ash had over the years.

Alain, however much he wanted to know more about his boyfriend's previous journeys, frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. ''And here I thought I would've risen in rank to become number one once we became a couple Ash.''

He faked a sigh of disappointment as Ash spluttered. ''A-Alain! Th-that's different and you know it!'' He then averted his eyes, shyly looking away, ''Y-you're my number one in l-love.''

Despite it just having been a joke Alain had a very pleased expression on his face.

Pikachu's eyes widened and a paw flew towards his mouth to keep in the squeal that was trying to burst from his throat.  _Finally!_  He mentally cried in joy as his eyes watered slightly from holding in his breath.

Sawyer's jaw dropped open at the confession. He quickly looked away from Ash to see how serious Alain was before turning back towards a very flustered looking Kantonian.

''W-wait a second! A couple?!'' He cried in shock, ''You mean as in together? Feelings returned and stuff like that?!''

Ash blushed heavily and adjusted his grip on Buizel while Alain chuckled at the cute expression on his face. ''Exactly like that.'' The Kalosian replied calmly, looking very amused at both of the teens reactions.

'' W-we confessed to e-each o-other today just before it started to r-rain.'' Ash comfirmed with a stammer, suddenly finding Buizel's split tail very interesting.

He didn't think that their relationship would be revealed so fast and so sudden and he especially hadn't thought how…open Alain could be in the presence of those he felt comfortable with.

''Wow! Congratulations!'' Saywer beamed at them once he had overcome the shock he felt, bouncing where he was currently seated.

Ash looked relieved that his friend didn't seem to be against them together or homophobic at the very least. It now looked like Sawyer had another thing to admire Ash, and now Alain, about.

They could so easily talk about being in love with one another despite both being male. It wasn't unknown that there were still people who frowned down on gay relationships .

It kind of made him wish that he had someone to love too and then his thoughts went back towards Lucy, the one whom he had gotten a crush on in such a small amount of time then suddenly disappeared like she had never existed.

And just when he wanted to give her the prize he had obtained from the Valentine Word Scramble too. Sawyer frowned when a thought hit him. What about Serena and the others? Did they know also know about them being in a relationship and also didn't the performer have a crush on Ash herself?

He wanted to open his mouth and fire those questions away but the words caught in his throat when he truly saw what was in front of him. Alain calmly teasing a still flustered Ash who despite his pouting looked at the Kalosian with genuine and pure love in his eyes.

He even saw Pikachu cooing at the both of them while Buizel had her body now turned towards him, still looking at him with a little bit of shyness and fear but much more comfortable then earlier as she let out a few adoring noises every now and then.

They almost looked like a small family of four. It made for a precious sight and Sawyer really didn't want to disturb the moment even as it seemed that they had forgotten about him for the moment. That was until Ash finally turned his head towards him again, looking a little less flustered then earlier.

''So what did you want to ask me Sawyer?''

''Ah that's right! Thanks for reminding me Ash!'' Saywer smiled, ''I just wanted to know if you've regained some of your memories yet.''

The Kantonian felt a slight pang of annoyance of being reminded of his lost memories but pushed it away. Despite the fact that Sawyer could've sated his curiosity by asking Serena or even Alain – Really, why hadn't he? What was about Ash that would've made much difference in the tale? Was his point of view so much better and interesting than the others? - He knew Saywer was just curious and had already asked him that question once before back when he was still in the hospital but he'd have to disappoint him for a second time.

He shook his head and threw a weak smile into the teens direction.

''Sorry Sawyer. I know that you have a lot of questions you want to have answered but I still won't be able to help with you that. Not right now and also…why haven't you asked anyone else about it? I'm sure Clemont, Serena or Alain would've answered your questions as well as I could have.''

''I wouldn't have minded…'' Alain muttered.

Sawyer faltered and sighed. ''But it's not the same. You have that Bond Phenomenon power with your Greninja which I'm really sure played a big role in everything! '' Ash blinked, not really knowing what to say other than the fact that he suddenly felt a little…nervous?

He frowned. Now that was odd.

''But I understand Ash. It's just that after today I'll be leaving Kalos to go back home to Hoenn so I'll have to miss out on those answers until we meet again. I'd also have to wait to give Lucy her prize.''

Alain looked up in surprise while Pikachu narrowed his eyes as a pang of familiarity hit him. He now remembered the name of the girl his trainer had accidently bumped into on the day he had been going to Siebold's restaurant to make those chocolates.

_Could it be the same one…?_

''We can still get in contact with each other.'' Ash suggested, ''If you'll give me your number from back where you live then I'll call you myself when I retain some of my memories. And if not then we can just chat and catch up.''

The green haired teen perked up at that.

''Really?! You'd do that for me?'' He exclaimed in joy and upon seeing the Kantonian nod his head he instantly grabbed his notebook shredded a small piece of empty paper from it. He wrote the number very quickly in his excitement and handed it over to Ash.

''Thank you so much Ash, this means a lot to me!''

Ash chuckled and pocketed the number, ''No problem Saywer.''

It was Alain who decided to adress the green haired teen next. ''Sawyer, just now you mentioned someone else.'' He noticed, ''Someone by the name of Lucy.''

Ash tilted his head to the side at the name. The only one he knew by that name was that woman from the Battle Frontier at the Battle Pike he had challenged. He recalled her having a Seviper that knew Flamethrower and a Milotic that spammed Recover.

And now that he was a little more aware of romantic feelings himself, he kinda recalled having seen that woman blushing around Brock a lot.  _Did she have for thing for him?_  He mused.

Sawyer looked at him curiously. ''Yeah, what about her?'' He asked.

Alain leaned forward and clasped his hands together. ''I also happen to know someone by that name. I just want to know if we're talking about the same Lucy here. The one I know has black hair, her hair styled in pigtails, green eyes – '' Ash frowned. That description sounded oddly familiar to him – '' and has a Ninetales.'' He comfirmed.

''Really? That's precisely how the Lucy I know looks like and she actually does have that Pokémon!'' Sawyer exclaimed before he got that admiring look in his eyes again, ''She's really amazing! I've admired her ever since I saw them compete in the Hoenn League a few years back! Did you know her Ninetales has the Drought Ability?''

This really surprised Alain. Not only was she still in Kalos after being rejected by him but he also would've never thought that her Ninetales would have such a rare hidden ability.

As for the battling part he did have a small suspicion when he was at the appartment and saw that she had evolved her Vulpix but hadn't thought too much about it at the time because he had gone there for different reasons.

''No, I've never known about that.'' He muttered, referring to Ninetales' hidden ability, ''When did you meet her?''

''At the Luvdisc Festival,'' Sawyer admitted, a small blush on his cheeks, ''We played a game and then I lost sight of her.'' He then frowned before an idea popped into his head. He grabbed his bag and took out a hand mirror.

''Hey If she's still in Kalos then do you think you can give her this when you see her again?''

He held the hand mirror out to Alain who carefully took it from his hands. ''This is the prize you mentioned earlier?'' The Kalosian asked to which the green haired teen nodded, ''I'll make sure that she gets it.''

At that Sawyer felt a certain weight lift off of his chest.

''This Lucy must be a very skilled trainer!'' Ash exclaimed with a burst of energy, ''I wouldn't mind meeting her and having a battle with her and that special Ninetales. What do you say Pikachu?''

Pikachu, who normally would've instantly agreed with his trainer, couldn't help but have mixed feelings since he already happened to meet Lucy two times. One time when he was with Alain and Mairin and then that other time when he was with Ash.

Let's just say that both meetings with her hadn't been very fun.

If Ash happened to recognize Lucy from Alain's description then maybe he would've though twice about wanting to meet her, too.

''Pikachu.'' Pikachu decided to still give him an answer though so that he wouldn't look suspicious with his lack of an response.

Even Alain was wondering if Ash meeting Lucy would be a good idea, seeing as his childhood friend still might not be over her feelings for him quite yet. That and he wasn't sure if he himself was ready to see the girl yet as he still had conflicted feelings about her.

''As expected of you Ash!'' Sawyer exclaimed excitably, ''I wouldn't have minded watching that battle and taking notes. I'm sure it would give me some valuable experience! If you manage to meet her and have a battle then please tell me all about it when we talk to each other again!''

''Sure Sawyer!'' Ash grinned. He expected nothing less from the ever eager learner in front of him.

''Those are some very nice flower crowns.'' A voice from behind spoke. He and the other two trainers as well as the two Pokémon turned their heads to see Delia walking towards them with a stray of drinks and gentle smile on her face.

''It's nice to see you again Saywer.''

''Mrs. Ketchum!'' Sawyer exclaimed in surprise.

''Hi mom!'' Ash greeted with a bright smile. His face was glowing with positive emotion. ''We got them for free at the Luvdisc Festival! So how do you and Saywer know each other?''

''They really suit you two.'' Delia chuckled at the blank look on Alain's face and she went to put the lemonade on the table.

She had heard everything about the two of them finally having become a couple from a very excited Mairin a few moments earlier when she saw her in the hallway and couldn't wait to surprise her son, Alain and Sawyer – whom's familiar voice from earlier today she had also heard when she went towards the kitchen - with a stray of drinks.

''Also Sawyer and I met when he came by the lab earlier today. He was looking for you so I told him where he could find you.'' His mother explained.

''Only to end up here again!'' Sawyer smiled, ''I'm still grateful for the help though!''

''You're welcome. If you want you can join us for dinner.'' Delia smiled as she placed the now empty tray under her arm. Since the moment she met the green haired teen she simply adored him. ''I'll leave you three to chat. I still have some things to do.''

''Thank you for the drinks mom!'' Ash chirped before the woman disappeared from the living room.

''Your mother is really nice Ash.'' Sawyer said, ''I'd like to take her up on her offer!''

''Mom will like that. She loves having a full table of hungry mouths to feed.''

''And you'll simply love her cooking!'' Mairin's voice came from the staircase as she walked down with Chespie by her side, ''I know that I do!''

Upon hearing that Sawyer really couldn't wait to try it all out. He grabbed his lemonade and took a small drink from it.

Alain raised an eyebrow at the girl. ''Did it really take you such a long time to get your Pokémon Mairin?'' He couldn't help but ask.

The red head had finally after going to the greenhouse to get her Pokémon and rushing to her room to do Arceus knows what reappeared before them. She had also replaced the flower crown she had with the hat she usually wore everyday.

In the mean time the three of them had been through a lot of topic's already.

''Yeah well what of it?'' Mairin frowned, ''I wanted to try on some of the accesoires I bought at the festival and I had Bébé, Chespie and Discus help me!'' She didn't mention that with the exception of Bébé that her Pokémon hadn't been into it at all.

And with good reason Chespie and Discus were male so why in Arceus' name would they be alright with putting girly looking ribbons on their bodies?

She then looked at Ash and Alain, the new couple, with a serious expression on her face. ''So now that you're officially together I have one question to ask you two.''

''And what might that question be?'' Alain asked, trying not to sound suspicious because Mairin rarely showed her serious side.

And as he expected the seriousness faded from her face as soon as her mouth split into a wide grin.

''Who's going to be the uke and who's going to be the seme?''

Chespie almost crashed to the floor at the question.

Saywer choked on his drink while Ash, Buizel and Pikachu tilted their heads to the side simultaneously. ''Uke? Seme? What's that?'' He asked, blinking at the girl in confusion.

The Kalosian next to him groaned and he ran a hand down his face.

''Mairin.''

''What?'' She crossed her arms, '' I think It's a pretty normal question to ask!''

Alain frowned.

They were just in the beginning stadium of their relationship and the red haired girl had already dropped an important bomb on them. Submissive and dominant , or uke and seme as Mairin seemed to prefer, was something that took a backseat on his list as far as Alain was concerned since as a new couple they weren't even prepared to explore that yet.

''Hey Alain, do you know the meaning of those two words?'' Ash asked with a frown, feeling as if he was missing something important here.

 _Not to mention Ash is completely clueless about those terms_ , thought the Kalosian as he resisted the urge to sigh. He narrowed his eyes at Mairin, not feeling very happy with her at the moment.

''And I think that you shouldn't involve yourself so deeply in our relationship.'' He told the red head before turning towards his boyfriend, ''I do but It's nothing to worry about Ash.''

The Kantonian frowned. He was still curious but seeing the expression on Alain's face he reluctantly accepted the answer. The Kalosian patted him on the shoulder and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like ''I'll tell you later''.

Mairin huffed. She understood that Ash was clueless but even if he was Alain should still be able to tell her something as easy as who was going to be the uke and who was going to be the seme in the relationship.

Though she did have good idea regardless should her fellow Kalosian still refuse to talk.

''You're really no fun Alain.'' She whined, ''What's the harm in me knowing? I even did research so I could talk to you guys about things like this!''

Sawyer's face became very red to the point were he didn't even know what to say or think about the current situation and Alain's eye twitched. Research most likely meant the Yaoi Manga – even though Mairin's only ten her mind wasn't all that innocent as some people might think - he had seen her reading ever since he revealed his feelings for Ash to her.

If he had known that it would've made her this noisy then he wouldn't have todld her anything. But then again, if he hadn't then maybe Serena would still be sitting here, trying to get Ash's love and attention for all he would know.

For now he needed to be firm with her. It was good and all that Alain was comfortable enough with telling people that he was in an relationship with Ash and whatever more he would show he would but Mairin needed to know that her further prying into their business wasn't appreciated.

''No Mairin, that's not going to happen.''

''But - ''

''I'm not joking around here!''

His voice was as cold as ice as he spoke. The look in his eyes had changed too, as if they had frozen over like water in the sheer cold winter. Alain could look and be very dangerous if he wanted to be.

Like a dragon type.

Even Ash - who couldn't wait to get some answers out of his boyfriend once they were alone - and Sawyer seemed to have noticed the change and scooted away slightly.

A shiver went down her spine and Mairin hung her head. When Alain used that tone with her she knew he was dead serious. Her lips pulled into a pout and she threw her hands into the air.

''Oh fine! Be that way!'' She exclaimed as she proceeded to make her way towards the door, '' I'm going to go now. My Pokémon and I will be back in time for dinner!'' Mairin slammed the door shut behind her and Chespie and a heavy silence fell over three teenagers.

Before anyone of them could try to break the newly frozen ice between them, Greninja burst inside of the living room with a livid expression on his face and pointed accusingly when he saw Buizel and Pikachu.

''Ninja!'' He cried.

''Uh oh, I think you've finally been found out you guys.'' Ash laughed at the pale expressions on the Pokémon's faces and Alain managed to break into a small smile at the nice melody his ears caught at that moment.

Sawyer just looked relieved that the tense silence was gone.

Greninja huffed when the Buizel and Pikachu ran up to him and cried out their apologies of breaking the rules. The ninja like Pokémon then glanced towards his trainer and felt a great urge to get in between him and Alain when he saw how close they were both sitting together.

Pikachu noticed the glare and sweat-dropped. His fellow Pokémon didn't know about the two being in a relationship yet but he doubted that would take very long since he wasn't the only one to notice. Alain smirked coolly – he was still feeling a little annoyed – at the glaring Greninja and turned towards Ash.

He used his thumb and index finger to tilt up his chin and –

''Hmmph?!''

Gave an unaware Ash a kiss on the lips.

He gasped at the sudden kiss but closed his eyes when he felt himself melt into it. He didn't know what had gotten into his boyfriend to do this in front of Saywer and the Pokémon but he found that he didn't mind it at the moment.

A small moan happened to escape him and he trembled a little when Alain slowly traced his bottom lip with his tongue all the while keeping an eye on the overprotective water and dark type with cold and possesive blue eyes.

He was not going to let Greninja stand in the way of their relationship.

Sawyer averted his eyes with a blush on his face at the sudden action and Buizel shielded her own with her paws. Pikachu felt sweat run down his back when he saw the ninja like Pokémon tremble with rage.

Why oh why did Alain have to taunt him right at this moment in time?

 _This isn't good!_  He cried mentally when he saw a Water Shuriken appear in his webbed hand. The electric type frantically pulled at Greninja's leg to stop him but the Pokémon was already too far gone with only one goal in mind.

Seperating Ash and Alain.

He threw the Water Shuriken towards the couple, just in time for the Kalosian to push his boyfriend away as the attack rushed between them. The Water Shuriken attached itself to the wall, causing a small dent to appear before the water type move dispersed into bubbles.

''Greninja!'' Ash cried in shock and alarm as he placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart, ''What's wrong with you all of a sudden?! Why did you attack us?!''

''Pika!'' The electric exclaimed angrily as he continued to tug on Greninja's leg.

''Bui, Bui!'' Buizel helped out with as much strength as she could muster which, admitably, wasn't much.

''Gre, Greninja!'' The Pokémon cried as he furiously pointed towards Alain.

''What?!'' The Kantonian exclaimed at the anger Greninja showed, ''What do you suddenly have against Alain?!''

''Don't you see it Ash?'' Alain, who was starting to feel the tension leave his body and actually felt a little happier now that he had kissed Ash, raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who simply looked on, dumbfounded at his Pokémon's actions.

''Greninja is very protective of you. For a while now he's been giving me glares whenever we're in each other's presence and that was before we got together. I'm just making him see that I'm not tolerating anyone that comes in between us.'' He explained.

The Kantonian blinked. He knew that, for some reason unknown to him, Greninja had been more protective of him lately and he also knew that his boyfriend wasn't lying because of the way Greninja was currently acting. The only question that he wanted answered was…

''But why?''

He felt utterly confused as to why his Pokémon was suddenly being so hateful towards Alain. As far as he knew Greninja respected the Kalosian as well as the Pokémon in his team. Where did this sudden negativity come from?

''I think it's because of what happened to you.'' Sawyer cut in with a thoughtful expression on his face from where he sat, ''I think he feels a need to protect you after everything and doesn't want to see you get hurt, especially now that you're in a relationship with Alain.''

Ash frowned, feeling a tad unpleasant of what he had been told. ''I can understand that but that's not a good enough reason for Greninja to act like that towards my boyfriend!''

Alain's affection for the Kantonian only grew at that moment. He decided to put in his own few cents. ''It wouldn't surprise me that he still feels a bit of resentment towards me for being with Team Flare at one point. Either that or…''

''Or…?'' Ash and Sawyer asked simultaneously.

''Maybe he feels like I don't deserve you and prefers you being with someone else.'' Alain guessed before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, ''I wouldn't really know any other way to describe his actions. I don't understand Pokémon language.''

Ash looked over at the bipedal Pokémon whom was being held back by Pikachu and Buizel.

''Greninja…is any of what Saywer and Alain said just now true?''

''Greninja!'' Came an affirmative cry from the Pokémon.

Sighing, Ash stood up from the couch and went over towards the three Pokémon. He looked Greninja in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

While he knew that he should respect the fact that everyone had their own opinion about his and Alain's relationship he couldn't help but feel worried that the Pokémon he had raised from his Froakie stage would try to take any chance he had to bring harm to Alain.

He didn't want anything to happen to his boyfriend and knew that he needed to talk seriously to Greninja before he did anything he might regret. Either today or some time in the future.

''Greninja, even if you don't like me being together with Alain I'm going to have to disappoint you because I'm not letting go of him.'' His voice was firm as he said that and before Greninja could protest he continued, ''I don't like speaking in this way towards anyone but I need you to know that whoever I'm in love with and am together with is my business and not yours and you're going to have to respect that. Do you understand me?''

Ash's normally soft brown eyes hardened when the ninja like Pokémon averted his eyes and huffed. He cupped Greninja's face with his hands and turned his head so that his eyes were looking straight at him.

''I said do you understand me?''

''…Ninja…'' After a moment of silence Greninja grudgingly accepted because he knew that otherwise his trainer wouldn't let it go. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling unhappy with his answer and yet feeling slightly calmer as well when he saw Ash's mood brighten.

''Thank you Greninja.'' His trainer threw a kind smile his way, '' I know that it's not easy for you but tolerating Alain is all I ask from you.'' Ash didn't wish to have to choose between his unsupportive Pokémon and Alain because that would only cause him pain.

Greninja nodded tensily. He still prefered him to be with Serena who no doubt if she knew about this relationship – which she did - would be crying her heart out right now. That was another thing that managed to make him irritatable.

When the situation looked to be solved Ash turned towards his boyfriend.

''Oh and Alain?''

''Yes Ash?''

''Don't taunt Greninja anymore when he's in our presence, alright?''

Alain smirked and leaned back against the coach. He didn't know if Ash realized it but he kind of already sounded like a stern mother and it was really amusing. ''Ofcourse dear.'' He teased, causing Ash to turn a beet red and everyone else to gape at him.

Greninja shook his head and, taking a speechless Pikachu and an cooing Buizel with him, left the room to go back to the Greenhouse. He might have to tolerate the relationship his trainer was in – for how long it lasted which he hoped wouldn't be too long - but he wasn't going to sit around and hear them tease each other and call each other cute nicknames.

''H-Hey, stop smirking! I'm being serious here a-and whats with that nickname?!'' The Kantonian cried.

''Oh don't you like it?'' Alain faked a hurt look, ''Well there's always more names we can choose from if you don't like that one.'' He looked at him innocently.

''No! No nicknames Alain!'' Ash was very embarrassed at only the thought of it. ''Anything but nicknames!'' He couldn't believe that his boyfriend was even thinking about those kind of things. It hasn't even been a day yet since they had gotten together!

Alain, however, pretended not to hear him.

''How about sweetheart?''

''Alain!''

''No? Then how about honey?

''Please stop! This is so embarrassing!''

''Cupcake? Baby? Angel?''

Ash groaned. He put his burning face in his hands and shook his head. Alain was having way too much fun teasing him.  _I can only hope that he's not seriously considering picking one out for me_ , he complained in his mind.

And Sawyer, on his part, decided then and there that he would try his best to ignore the couple for the rest of the afternoon. He had already felt uncomfortable hearing Mairin ask the ''uke or seme?'' question, something he felt like he shouldn't have been around to hear even though the girl never got an real answer out of Alain.

And then him witnessing that kiss which in his mind should've been something private between the couple even though he knew that Alain had only done it to show Greninja – and everyone else in the room – that he wouldn't tolerate anyone getting in the way when it came to his relationship with Ash.

The green haired teen sighed, looking almost sadly at the now empty glass in his hands.

_They might be my friends but there's only so much that I can take._

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

Erica could say that she hadn't actually looked into the guest room ever since her cousin had come to stay over at her place. She had only managed to get one swift glance at it when she had dragged Lucy with her, pushed her into the guest room and locked the door so that she would finally fold her clothes.

And now the poor woman couldn't get the color black and blue out of her mind. It was a whole theme of two colors Lucy had decorated the room with. Normally her cousin was a girl who loved everything to do with the color yellow.

''As bright as the sun!'' She would tell her happily as she glanced up at the cloudless sky and welcomed the warmth with her arms spread out like a Pidgey. But now those bright colors of hers had disappeared.

Erica sighed softly as she grabbed some stray socks laying around in the hallway. If there was something her cousin didn't like then it was walking around on socks whenever she was inside. She couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to notice that they had occupied that one corner by the guest room.

It was time to put them in the washing machine.  _And just when I got all the laundry done too,_  Erica shook her head. As she was about to turn around though, the urge to go into the room her cousin had taken for her own grew.

Was her room, now years later, really that much different? How much had she grown? Had the things she liked changed much over time as well? One could see a lot of person's personality just by looking at the way they decorated their bedroom after all.

Even though Erica knew the saying ''Curiosity killed the Meowth'' she couldn't help but reach out and turn the doorknob.

She instantly regretted it.

The color blue and black exploded before her eyes and the only thing she could see staring back at her were the faces of this years Kalos League Champion. Not only did Erica instantly mourn the old colors the guest room had before Lucy set her claws into it – a creamy white – but she also reeled back as she realized something.

Alain, the one who had been constantly worried about one of her patients at the hospital. was the guy Lucy had talked so obsessivly about. And now that she knew she wished she could delete everything from her mind.

Out of all the things she had wanted to know the one Lucy was after would have to be the last thing on her list.

''Get the hell away from there right now!'' Her cousin's furious voice exclaimed. Erica felt herself getting pushed away from the entrance to the room. She stumbled and caught herself just in time by supporting herself with her hands on her wall.

''Lucy!'' Erica cried in shock, ''That was dangerous! I could've seriously hurt myself!''

''I don't care!'' The younger girl exclaimed, her dark green eyes narrowed and flashing angrily, ''You deserved it after invading my privacy like that! I can't believe that your tainted eyes saw him! My beloved is for my eyes only!'' She screeched, stomping her bare feet on the floor causing her pigtails to bounce, ''Yet another reason to hate you for!''

Erica felt her eye twitch.

''Lucy you have to calm down. Put on your socks and –''

''DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!''

_**SLAM!** _

In the living room Ariel became startled at the loud noise. The Pokémon let out some fearsome cries and sought out a hiding place behind a large shell and proceeded to look around cautiously. What in Arceus' name was going on in her trainers appartment?

Despite her normally kind nature, the older woman felt an surge of anger at her cousin's behaviour. She had neem concerned about Lucy for quite some time and whenever she was feeling angry or even a little bit off tried to help her out even though she got pushed away every single time.

But now her patience was running out. Erca walked over towards the door and knocked furiously on it.

''Lucy open the door!''

''GO AWAY!''

''Not after we have a serious talk together young lady! This is still my appartment and I can still throw you out if I so desire!''

''NOT IF I LOCK THE DOOR!''

''You won't – ''

A click sounded from the inside of the guest room.

''- lock the door….''

''THERE! LET'S SEE YOU THROW ME OUT NOW!''

Erica banged on the door with her fists and let out a scream of frustration. ''Fine, be that way Lucy! But when you come out of there I expect you to have calmed down!'' She yelled, ''Or It's out of the appartment with you!''

She was met with silence.

Feeling the anger seep out of her, Erica let herself sink down against the door and rubbed her the bridge of her nose with her hand.  _Another thing to hate me for, huh?_  She mused, feeling exhaustion creep up to her.

Erica sighed.

''Why can't she just let go of it already? It's been ten years.'' She whispered to herself as she remembered the day that she and Lucy became the way they were right now.

_It all started a month after Erica turned fifteen. She had been staying in Ectruteak City with her cousin and uncle ever since her mother had fallen terribly ill when she was thirteen. The girl could be seen packing her clothes and other things important to her in suitcases._

_Her bedroom was as big as any bedroom in the mansion, but not as big as the master bedroom ofcourse. Erica always made sure to clean the room because she couldn't stand dust, stains and she simply hated it when things layed around._

_The walls were a nice creamy white with on it pictures of her favourite type of Pokémon. Water types. Despite her not having any interest in becoming a trainer she simply had a thing for those gentle looking creatures._

_The door to her bedroom slammed open and an seven year old Lucy, short black hair and dressed in her usual yellow dress, practically flew into the room. Her cheeks flustered with how hard she had ran towards the room with her Vulpix in her arms._

'' _Erica! Erica!'' She shouted in excitement, ''You've got to hear this! Vulpix just learned –'' Lucy cut herself off when she saw the suitcases, ''Wha-what are you doing?''_

_Erica turned her head with a smile on her face. ''Oh hi there Lucy. I'm just packing my things so I can go and study in Kalos.'' She looked so happy as she revealed that to her bewildered looking cousin._

_Lucy felt her mind go blank at the sudden reveal and the urge to suddenly jump on her cousin and choke her became worse as time on the clock ticked by. Had Erica already forgotten?! ''What do you mean you're going to study in Kalos?!'' She eventually burst out, sounding and looking very upset._

_This startled Erica. She thought Lucy knew about her wanting to become a nurse. The little girl had been so supportive of her decision before so why was she reacting like this?_

'' _Like I told you, I want to become a nurse and for that I need to go to school.'' She explained._

_Erica's reason for wanting to become a nurse was her desire to help people in their times of need. It started when her mother fell ill and she did everything she could for her. Her mother was always thank ful towards her and it gave her a good feeling._

_When her mother died the feeling of having tried to help her and being appreciated didn't go away and so Erica had made her decision._

'' _But you can take those lesson's here too!''_

_Ah, so that's what it was all about. Two years ago she and Lucy had made a promise that the little girl very dearly held to her heart. Something that she would never forget about. But despite that promise Erica knew she had to move on, plan for her future career and other important stuff like that._

_She regretted to have to throw her cousin for a loop here._

'' _It's not the same Lucy.''_

_A thick mark appeared on the little girl's forehead._

'' _What do you mean it's not the same?!'' Lucy shouted and Vulpix winced at the noise. Goodbye peace and hello pain in the ears. There was a perfectly fine school in Johto that her cousin could go to. She didn't understand what made a school in a different region so much better then the one they had here._

'' _The school I plan to go to has a lot more to offer; better lessons for example.'' Erica explained._

'' _But It's so far away, not to mention expensive!''_

'' _Uncle has it covered.''_

_Lucy's jaw dropped. ''What?!'' She cried in anger. ''Father approves of this?!'' A feeling of betrayal went through her. She had told her father about her promise with Erica so how could he agree with her decision so easily?_

_They had both betrayed her._

_Erica frowned. ''Ofcourse Lucy…why wouldn't he?''_

_After all, it was a great and very respectable job._

'' _That's not fair!'' She exclaimed,'' Why would he approve of you leaving?! You promised me that you wouldn't leave! Ever!''_

_Sensing that the little girl was starting to lose it, Vulpix jumped out of her arms and hid under the bed._

'' _Lucy, I will come back when I can. '' Erica reassured, ''I'm not leaving forever.''_

_Something snapped inside of the eight year old at precisely that moment._

'' _That's a lie! Mommy promised to stay with me but she lied! She left with that other man and never came back! And you won't come back either, I know you won't!'' Lucy screamed, throwing her arms into the air at the unfairness of it all as tears ran down her face._

'' _Lucy – ''_

'' _No! You've promised to never leave me but here you are, packing your things like I don't matter!''_

_Erica tried with all her might to calm her cousin down. She went over to the little and grabbed her shoulders to make her look into her eyes._

'' _You do matter to – ''_

'' _Don't lie to me! You are leaving me and I won't forgive you for that – ever!''_

_With that said Lucy pushed her cousin away and turned on her heel, stomping out of the bedroom. The fifteen year old felt a feeling of dread inside of her and, as both she and Vulpix glanced at each other worriedly, she uttered the following._

''… _I never knew…how serious you were about that promise…''_

She was thrown out of her memories when she felt a nudge against her knee. Raising her head the woman saw Lucy's Ninetales standing in front of her, head tilted to the side.

Erica smiled weakly at the worried look she got thrown her way. Ninetales was so much different from Lucy despite her being the one who raised her. While she knew that her cousin would never forgive her she was glad that she hadn't managed to influence the Pokémon in front of her into hating her.

''Hey there Ninetales…'' She murmured, reaching out with her hand to pat the Pokémon on the head, ''Keep taking good care of Lucy alright? Because no matter how hard I try I feel that I'll never be able to.''

''Nine!'' An affirmative cry was all she got from the gentle looking fire type.

Meanwhile in the guest room, Lucy had curled up into herself on the bed. When she had murdered those girls earlier her anger had only been fueled moreand upon coming back and seeing her cousin look into her room she had lost it.

Not to the point of actually pulling a weapon on her but still!

Erica now knew whom she was after which worried her. What if she opened her mouth and the wrong person heard? Or what if she would try to stop her? The pigtail haired girl sighed.

If they still had been on good terms with each other – which meant that Lucy would've never showed Erica her other side in which she also wouldn't have any reason to become suspicious of her actions either - however then Lucy would've told her about Alain already on the very first day she had arrived at her appartment.

But since that wasn't the case then regardless of what her cousin was going to answer at that moment in time to her question –

_''Aren't you a little bit curious about who I'm after?''_

Lucy wouldn't have said anything.

She felt, now after everything that had happened, the tension and anger flow away and exhaustion kick in. Despite that however she felt like she was forgetting something. After a few seconds of trying to recall it but failing Lucy shrugged it off tiredly. It must not have been anything important.

''Erica you idiot…out of all the people I expected you to understand on the day we made that promise.'' She whispered to herself, burying her head into her pillow, ''You're supposed to be smart and yet you broke everything between us. If only you'd understood…then you wouldn't have left me back then, right?''

Closing her eyes Lucy let herself be taken back to the past.

_Sitting on the large sofa in the living room a five year old Lucy was crying into her older cousin's chest. Erica was holding her, rocking her back and forth as she tried her best to comfort her._

'' _Mommy left.'' Lucy sobbed into Erica's very wet shirt._

'' _Yeah…''_

'' _She promised…'' The five year old hiccuped, ''She promised…that she wouldn't leave me and daddy!''_

_They had just received word that Lucy's mother and father divorced. It had come as a nasty surprise to the little girl who had ran towards her cousin as soon as she had received the news._

'' _Love can make people do strange things. Even break promises.'' Erica murmured softly, her brown eyes downcast with her own sadness and pain of the situation as she continued to comfort the younger girl._

_It had all been because her mother had fallen in love with a another man and left her in her father's hands. Apparantly she hadn't cared as much about her only child as they had all first thought._

_Lucy eventually managed to calm down a little and glanced up at the thirteen year old with tearful and pained dark green eyes._

''… _Erica?''_

'' _Yeah?''_

'' _A-are you going to leave me too?''_

_Erica blinked. She looked a little startled at the question._

'' _What? No I'm not.'' How could Lucy even think that?_

_The little girl turned her head slightly._

'' _Do you…promise to stay and play with me?'' She whispered._

_The older of the two tilted her head to the side. Where had that come from all of a sudden?_

''… _Lucy?''_

'' _I played with mommy all the time because daddy never has any time for me and the servants are boring. You're the only one I have left to play with…so…promise…'' The little girl mumbled, ''Promise to never leave me.''_

_It did sound a little selfish but Erica didn't mind. She loved her cousin and besides what hurt could a small promise such as this one do?_

'' _I won't leave you Lucy, we're family. You won't be alone because we're going to play every day, you'll see!'' Erica exclaimed, smiling warmly at the little girl. She wanted Lucy to cheer up and return back to normally cute and excitable child she knew her to be._

'' _Promise me then.''_

'' _I promise, Lucy.''_

_There was a moment of silence and the five year old pouted. If Erica was going to make such an important promise to her then she wanted it to be more special than just hearing her say ''I promise.''_

''… _Pinky promise?'' She asked._

_Lucy would've tried to use her Lillipup eyes on her but she knew by now that those didn't work on her cousin as she always told her that she prefered things to be asked and said in a normal way and not in a pleading one._

'' _Ofcourse.'' Erica chuckled and held out her pinky._

_Lucy perked up and laced her own pinky together with her cousins._

'' _ **Pinky promise, hope to die,**_

_**swallow a thousand needles if you lie.** _

_**Finger's cut!"** _

_The little girl giggled and hugged Erica around her middle. ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Erica!'' She squealed in happiness, ''I'm so happy!''_

_Her cousin smiled._

'' _Me too Lucy. Me too.''  
_

Dark green eyes opened when the memory faded away and a single tear ran down her left cheek.

 _Why doesn't anyone understand…this fear that I have of being alone?_ Lucy raised her head up towards the blank face of her beloved she saw on her nightstand.

''You won't leave me Alain. Not like the others.'' She whispered obsessively as she stared at the picture with wide dilated eyes, the tear stain still visible on her pale skin, ''No matter who I have to get rid off I won't allow you to leave me. That promise we made…I will make it happen and we will be happy. ''

_Forever._

* * *

_**Flower: Almond  
Meaning: Promise**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)  
> ****  
> Lucy has a small case (not a full blown one because of the lack of panic attacks and stuff) of Monophobia comfirmed! The fear of being alone can occur due to various reasons. As with most types of phobias, the origins of Monophobia can often be traced to the individual's childhood wherein one might have had a frightening experience. Long term stress, anxiety, bad relationships, poor housing and other socio-economic factors can also lead to Monophobia. Also, Lucy takes promises VERY SERIOUSLY!


	25. Snowdrop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.

The next morning Ash could be found sleeping soundly in the room he shared with Alain. He was curled up in the blankets with his partner Pikachu, who was also in quite a deep sleep, on the sheets next to him.

If the were laying a little closer together then the two would almost be hugging each other. A frown appeared on his normally peaceful face when a bright sunray shone through the curtains and onto his currently closed eyes.

A groan escaped him and he croggily open his eyes, only to wince at the light and close them again. ''Ah…is it morning already?'' He mumbled, slowly sitting up and stretching his arms out. A loud yawn escaped him, the noise waking Pikachu up in the process.

''Pika…''

''Good morning buddy.'' Ash greeted his Pokémon who let out a cute cry in response. Pikachu also stretched himself out and jumped from the bed, already heading over towards the slightly open door and disappearing from sight.

 _No doubt already off to greet mom and the others_ , Ash mused.

The Kantonian's face still showed a bit of displeasure at the sun as he threw the blankets to the side and went to gather his clothes but despite that he had slept really well. He had a night without any dreams and his mind felt deliciously blank at this moment in time.

And when he was about to go and head towards the shower, everything about yesterday came rushing back to him. Suddenly feeling a burst of energy a wide smile full of sunshine appeared on his face.

He could only think about one thing.

Alain.

The one whom he had gone with to the Luvdisc Festival yesterday.

The one whom had mercilessly teased him with nicknames in Sawyer's presence.

The one whom had returned his feelings!

_Not in that order, but still!_

''Yesterday really did happen.'' He whispered happily to himself, feeling as giddy as a little schoolgirl.

Just last night before they went to bed Alain had first put the Mega Charizard X keychain on his bag – that had made Ash really happy – and then had held onto his blushing frame as if he were a Teddiursa, cuddling him against him, sharing chocolates together, even telling him about the 'uke and seme' part which Mairin had been going on about – that had involved a lot of blushing and stammering - before releasing him and wishing him a good night with a sweet peck on his lips.

A giggle escaped him.

Then his eyes widened in realization and he clamped a hand over his mouth. He wasn't the only one who used this room to sleep in after all! Ash turned his head towards the other bed in the room – desperatley hoping that he hadn't managed to wake his boyfriend up – only to find out it was empty.

Now that was a relief.

 _Alain's up early_ ,  _no wonder the door was already open._  Ash thought, already feeling something akin to fondness as he continued his way out of the room on his bare feet. He already wished to join him but first he needed to shower and brush his teeth. As he passed by the other bedrooms in the hallway, he heard a cry come from the room that was occopied by both Mairin and Serena.

''It's only medicine Serena! You need it to get better!''

''I said I don't need it Mairin!''

''Stop being so stubborn! It's not going to help you with your fever you know!''

''Just –  _''_ A crash, a worried cry that sounded like it came from Mairin andsome heavy coughing followed _'' -_ go away already!''

Ash, despite feeling the urge to check on them, simpy sighed.

Yesterday Serena came back very late and drenched to the bone looking like a complete mess. She hadn't accepted help from anyone, not even from him which he felt was understandable and had gone right up to her and Mairin's room and didn't appear for the rest of the night.

Not even for dinner so the red head had to bring some of the food upstairs to their shared room after it was over.

He felt a pang of guilt near his heart. It was because of him rejecting her feelings towards him that she had run off and had apparantly come down with a fever.

''I'm so sorry Serena…'' He whispered under his breath.

After the shower, having put on clean clothes, brushing his teeth and his hat – which finally reclaimed it's spot on his slightly damp head after having get rid of the flower crown yesterday night – he made his way through the hallway again and down the stairs towards the living room.

He was greeted with the sight of his mother, Alain and Professor Sycamore sitting together in front of the television, watching this mornings news on the television while Mimey had already started to swipe to floor and Sycamore's Garchomp also decided to make an appearance today but she was still looking a little sleepy.

Delia was happily showering Pikachu with her love as she kept her eyes on the screen. Alain was the first to notice him. He smiled and stood up from the couch and walked over towards him, leaning in close to place a kiss on his cheek, right on one of his birthmarks.

''Good morning Ash,'' He murmured as he held his gaze lovingly.

Ash blushed a little, starting to feel warm all over at the simple but sweet gesture that Alain had done in front of his mother and Professor Sycamore. It was not like he minded – he hadn't minded getting kissed in front of Sawyer after all – but he wasn't quite used to these small affectionate things yet.

He scratched the back of his head and let out a quiet laugh. ''Good morning, Alain.'' He shyly returned the gesture, which only made Alain smile wider and then greeted his mother, Professor Sycamore – who was currently nursing a cup of coffee - and Garchomp as well.

''Good morning to you too Ash. I have to say that you two make an adorable couple.'' A chuckle came from Delia and even Sycamore smiled at them.

''I'm going to have to agree with Delia there. I know I've said it once but I'll say it again, congratulations you two.'' He wasn't very surprised with the way the two acted towards each other that they'd get together on Valentines Day.

He was happy for the both of them and very proud too considering of what he'd been told about how Greninja had reacted towards the two of them and that Alain was in no way going to stand for anyone getting in between him and Ash.

It showed that he was already taking his relationship with the Kantonian very seriously, though he would've prefered Alain finding another way to give Greninja the message. He now had a crack in the wall to repair courtesy of the ninja like Pokémon's Water Shuriken.

''Thank you professor.'' Alain looked very grateful at the acceptance the professor had showed towards them and grabbed Ash's hand, tugging him over towards the couch to join them.

''I heard Serena came down with a fever.'' Ash said as he took a seat next to his boyfriend.

Delia nodded, a frown settling on her face. ''Yeah, the poor dear.'' She sighed and when she caught the guilty look on her son's face she quickly reassured him, ''It's not your fault Ash. You did what you had to do and as much as I know that you didn't want to hurt her things like breaking her heart isn't unavoidable when it comes to unrequited love.''

Ash leaned back. ''I know mom but It was because of me rejecting her that she was out in the rain for so long.'' He murmured, his eyes downcast, ''Mom, you, Clemont and Serena were right in telling me that I should've said something sooner. If I had then –''

''You can think about the 'what if's ' all you want Ash but It won't help either you nor Serena in this situation. All we can do now is wait until she gets better and right now Mairin is taking care of her. She's going to be alright.'' Alain cut in and upon seeing that put out expression on his boyfriends face he proceeded to give his hand a small squeeze.

Ash simply sighed and tried to make himself comfortable. Alain might be right but that didn't make the guilt he was feeling even now go away.

He let his brown eyes trail towards the screen on which a pink haired woman with amber eyes was currently talking about –

_Wait…_

'' _\- erday two girls were found dead in an alleyway in Lumiose – ''_

_Pink hair…_

Delia gasped in horror and one of her hands flew towards the mouth. ''That's terrible!'' She exclaimed at the news they received, ''Those poor girls! Who would do such a thing?''

_And amber eyes…?_

Ash rapidly blinked his eyes, suddenly feeling strange. Was he seeing double? The news reporter , whose name he remembered to be Malva – the one who had interviewed him before just before he registered for the Kalos League - looked like she was multiplying.

'' –  _police are still searching for evidence so the culprit is unknown for now – ''_

Ash, who admitted to himself that those girls looked vagually familiar, nodded absentmindly his agreement, flinching slightly as a flash went through his mind.

_A loud roar was accompanied by a large blast of fire intercepted a strong hyper beam coming from the Mega Gyarados in front of them. The Pokémon had been ordered to attack by the man in the shadow, the only thing really visible being his red hair, which was styled just as willd as any male Pyroar's mane._

_Malva and a Mega Houndoom appeared from the smoke the explosion had caused and she didn't look happy. Her pink eyes were narrowed behind her spectacles and she opened her mouth to speak._

Ash blinked rapidly.  _What was that?_  He shook his head slightly at the thought. He didn't remember meeting Malva for a second time or anything of that happening. Also who was that other man?

'' –  _the families of these unfortunate victims have already been contacted – ''_

At the news of the deaths no one was more horrified than Alain though. His blood ran cold as he recognized those two girls whose's photo's had appeared on the screen next to a still talking Malva – whom he was still surprised had managed to keep her job as both a journalist and Elite Four member after having been part of Team Flare and turning herself in once she disbanded the organization. Talk about lucky!

The blue haired girl with the spectacles that had kissed him on the cheek was actually called Linnea and had only been fifteen years old.

The blonde haired girl who went by the name of Marianne, and who had also stolen his first kiss, was the same age as Linnea. His hands clenched into fists.

While he might not have been happy that he had been kissed by those two fangirls he would never wish death on them, not to mention the fact that it had happened on Valentines Day!

If there was anything that he hated in this world then it would be those who decided to take the fate of someone else's life into their own hands. A life everyone in this world had been gifted by their loved ones.

Their parents.

''Only a monster would kill innocent people.'' Alain hissed under his breath. He hoped that the murderer would be found and brought to justice soon. It was then that he felt Ash's hand – which was still in his own – tremble slightly.

''Ash, are you alright?'' He looked concerned towards his boyfriend who suddenly looked very pale. Drop's of sweat rolled down the side of his face and his brown eyes were wide as he stared at the screen.

Alain's worry for his boyfriend alerted the others around him.

''What's wrong dear?'' Delia asked, her brow furrowed in worry as she looked over towards her son. ''You look very pale.''

''Pikachu…''

Pikachu's ears lowered as he took in his trainer's appearance. She was right. He really didn't look to good at the moment. He just hoped he wasn't going to come down with the same thing that Serena had, either that or what had been said on the news must've affected him in some way.

''I…I don't know what's happening.'' The Kantonian mumbled on his breath, having difficulty looking at either his boyfriend, Pikachu or any of the two adults in front of him, ''I…''

'' _Let's stop this already,_ _Lysandre!_ _''_

Why couldn't he hear the man's name coming from Malva's mouth? And why…

Ash blinked his eyes again, feeling annoyed and weaker with the second. Spots of black appeared in his vision and he had a difficult time keeping his balance.

'' _Malva, what are you trying to do?'' The mystery man with the weird machinery equipped on his person demanded._

Why was the room spinning?

'' _I've decided…to place my bets on these children!''_

''I…''

He could hear the worried voices of the ones around him but he couldn't make much sense out of their words. Their bodies also seemed to be getting a lot more blurrier in his eyes.

And then a sharp pain went through his head.

''I…don't feel…so good…''

Because of the overload of strange flashes involving himself, Alain, their Pokémon, Malva and that man that looked strangely familiar to him Ash laid both hands on his forehead and, with a pained groan, fell against Alain's shoulder with his hat falling off to the side.

He fainted.

''PIKA PI!''

The electric type was the first one to cry out his concerns towards his trainer with the others following rapidly behind him.

''Oh no, Ash!''

''Quick! Lay him down Alain!''

''Already on it professor.''

Alain turned his body slightly and grabbed his unconsious boyfriend by the shoulders, laying him down gently on the coach on his back with the back of his head on the soft pillow and placed a hand on his forehead.

''Is my son alright?'' Delia worried as she held an equally worried Pikachu against her chest. Even Mimey had run over towards them to see what the commotion was all about while Garchomp uttered her concern through growling.

''I think so,'' Alain murmured as he checked Ash's temperature. ''He doesn't feel warm so I don't think he has a fever.'' For that he was very glad actually. His boyfriend had looked nothing but healthy since he had come out of bed so for him to suddenly get a fever would've been very worrying for him.

He also hadn't been caught and drenched wet in the rain like Serena had, that he had made sure of by taking Ash with him to find a place to shelter at as soon as he felt droplets of water fall out from the darkening sky.

''That doesn't have to mean anything though. He looks very pale and in pain.'' Sycamore noticed as he took in the slightly uncomfortable expression on the Kantonian's face, ''Do you think he might –''

''Already be getting some of his memories back?'' Alain interupted with a frown, thinking the same as the professor nodded his head. He retrieved his hand and croached down next to his boyfriend.

''It's highly possible since Malva was on the television.''

Delia looked a little displeased at that. She didn't like the tone Alain spoke with. It made it feel and sound like this woman, much like the many organizations and other evil people Ash and his friends had went up against in the past, had done something cruel or at least equally as bad as that Lysandre man or even Team Rocket had to her son.

'"What's that supposed to mean? What does the news reporter have to do with Ash?'' She cried, looking and sounding upset. She felt as if she was missing something important here.

''I think what Alain means it that since Malva was involved with Team Flare at one point and changed sides at the last moment her appearance alone might've triggered something. We won't know for certain unless we ask Ash when he wakes up again though.'' Sycamore explained what Alain had told him about her, feeling a little tense as Delia's normally pleasant look had shifted to slightly more negative emotions.

Delia frowned. This had been one of the things she hadn't been told about before and she didn't look very happy at this new revelation.

''Now you tell me.''

Sycamore winced, ''I'm sorry I neglected to tell you about Malva's involvement. It kind of went past me.'' He apologized, silently hoping that he and Alain wouldn't have to deal with the dark type version of the woman. That angry aura of hers wasn't something they wanted to experience again.

Much to their relief though, Delia only sighed as Pikachu patted her on the arm.

Other than the fact that she had known – from what she had seen when she had been watching the Kalos League back at home- that that bespectacled woman was a news reporter and part of the Kalos Elite Four.

She didn't know her personally and as such didn't have any reason to hold anything against her. The only thing she could hope was that whatever memories Ash held of Malva hadn't been horrible ones, like she feared.

A groan coming from the couch alerted them and Delia immediatley went to her son's side while Alain proceeded to hold to his hand.

''You're back,'' Delia said with a relieved expression on her face, ''How are you feeling Ash?''

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly and used his free hand to rub at his forehead. ''My head hurts.'' He whined, ''I suddenly felt dizzy all over when I looked at the news and got strange flashes of things that I don't remember happening.''

Pikachu frowned and jumped out of Delia's arms and on top of the couch near his trainers head. He nuzzled his nose into his hair which made Ash smile weakly at his efforts to comfort him.

''We were right then.'' Sycamore muttered as the youngest Kantonian in the room blinked up at him in question.

''You might be getting some of your memories back.'' Alain comfirmed, hating the nervous feeling that was starting to grow inside of his chest but he quickly pushed that away when he saw his boyfriend shivered. He gave Ash's hand a comforting squeeze.

He went through all that dizzyness and pain just for some of his memories to return? If he had to go through that every time some memories were about to return then he'd rather they just stay away and leave him alone.

But then again at least he didn't get some big horrific backlash right of the bat. Gary had warned him that, if the thing s he didn't remember really were that bad, that he might have a difficult time dealing with some of his memories once they returned.

''Really?'' Ash looked bewildered. He furrowed his brow slightly as he thought back to what the bits and pieces of memory he had seen and only felt very puzzled.

''If that's it then I'm really confused.'' He admitted.

''What is it that has you so confused, Ash?'' Alain asked gently.

''Well…most of the things I saw don't really make sense to me.''

''I'm sure they will in time Ash.'' Delia murmured softly as she pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and her son couldn't help but whimper a little at the touch. Despite his headache his mother's touch still managed to soothe him, as did Alain's and Pikachu's.

''Things will make more sense once you get back more of your memories.''

Ash hoped so too.

''Oh dear, I didn't expect to see any of this once I came back. Is Ash alright?'' A voice came from the by the front door and, Professor Sycamore who was most happy and surprised to hear it once again, swirled around to see a worried looking woman with glasses, blue hair and blue eyes standing there.

It was his other assistant.

''Sophie!'' He exclaimed, ''You're finally back!''

''Gar!'' Garchomp looked extremely happy as well and headed over towards the woman.

Alain raised his head up, a small smile playing on his face.

''Welcome back Sophie.''

''My son's feeling a little bit better after the dizzy spell he got,'' explained Delia and Ash smiled weakly as Pikachu continued his nuzzling.

''Hey Sophie…'' He murmured.

''Hello professor, Alain, Garchomp'' Sophie greeted, giving Garchomp a pat on the head before smiling in relief, ''That's good. I'm also glad to see that you're finally finally awake and out of the hospital Ash.'' She said as she put her jacket away and approached them. The blue haired woman held out her hand towards Delia.

''So you must be his mother then. I'm Sophie, it's nice to meet you.''

Delia took the offered hand and shook it with a smile.

''Delia Ketchum.'' She introduced herself, ''It's nice to meet you too.''

''So how's everything going with your family?'' Sycamore asked pleasantly. Sophie had been away for a few weeks on what she'd like to call family business, which was more or less a way of her dealing with all the birthdays of her family members in the months of January and Februari.

The woman sighed. ''More exhausting then ever since I also had to deal with a wedding and two baby showers – '' Alain sweat-dropped. Sophie sure did come from a huge family, ''- I love them a lot but I'm actually glad to be back.'' She admitted.

Sophie then caught sight of the news on the screen of the television in which Malva was still talking about the murders.

''Oh my Arceus!'' She exclaimed. Her eyes were wide in horror behind her spectacles. ''Linnea!''

''Sophie…?'' Sycamore blinked.

''Do you know that girl?'' Alain instantly felt like slapping himself for asking that question as Sophie not only said the girl's name that had showed up under her picture on the screen but the woman also screamed with pain in her voice and tears welling up inside of her eyes.

''Ofcourse I know her! Linnea's one of my many cousin's!''

Everyone in the room winced and instantly felt sympathetic towards the upset woman. Sycamore rushed over to her and made her sit down on the other couch.

''We're sorry Sophie, we didn't know.'' Sycamore murmured as he tried to comfort her. Sophie was finally back home and just a moment before she had seen the news she looked tired but happy. Now she looked beyond exhausted as she cried her heart out.

Alain, now that he looked closely, saw that Sophie and Linnea looked a little like each other. Their faces almost had the same shape and their hair colors were the same as well. He felt weird for not seeing it sooner and he instantly felt bad for Sophie.

It's extremely painful to lose someone you cared about – he knew that better then anyone seeing as both his parents were dead and he had almost lost those closest to him as well - especially when their lives got snuffed out by someone else.

''I-It's a-alright…'' Sophie's voice was muffled in the handkerchief she had gotten from Delia, ''I'm a-alright.'' But everyone knew how much of an unexpected shock this had been to her.

It was heart-wrenching seeing her like this.

* * *

_**Flower: Snowdrop  
Meaning: Consolation**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	26. Pear Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.
> 
> Happy Birthday to this fic! Today it's officially a year old.
> 
> Enjoy!

For the next three days Ash kept getting small flashes of memories and dizzy spells. He also vomited once because he got too overwelmed which worried everyone to no end. At night nothing much happened but Alain always made sure to be the last one to go to sleep just so that he could keep an eye on his boyfriend.

Luckily enough those nights had been nothing but peaceful so far.

Even Serena, who had recovered from he fever after the first day she had gotten it, looked at him in concern every now and then despite the fact that she looked very uncomfortable to be in the same room with him and constantly seemed to be avoiding him and seemed to be not in the mood to talk to anyone.

In order to try and take his mind off of the the bits and pieces he had seen through the days, which were starting to slowly make more sense to him as time passed by, Ash was spending time with his friends and Pokémon in the greenhouse.

While Ash and his friends were staying there, Sycamore, Delia and Cosette helped Sophie cope with the death of her cousin. She had been called over the days by many of her family members who were going to hold the funeral in at the graveyard at Route 16 near the Lost Hotel.

Clemont and Bonnie had come by for a visit as well. The little girl let Dedenne and her new Chinchou play with the shy Buizel and Mairin's Discus by the pond even though they did come with some negative news for Ash. The inventor had, two days after the festival, finally called Korrina on her private number which his little sister had kept bothering him about.

Korrina had happily greeted him, telling him that she was just on her way to greet a new challenger for their appointed battle at the Shalour City Gym and yet had continued on asking if Serena managed to get together with Ash.

She had, after all, cheered her on before she had went off to dance with Clemont at the Dance Competition.

To say that Korrina had been unhappy when Clemont answered her question had been an understatement. She had been downright furious with Ash for not telling Serena about his feelings sooner, breaking her heart – on Valentines Day no less! - and hurting her so badly.

The fighting type gymleader couldn't even muster up any happy feelings for him getting together with Alain instead – which Clemont, who actually kind of felt as neutral as Bonnie did when it came to his friends relationship, had fearfully told her when he had been met with an earful of shouting - that was how livid she had been.

Ash understood her anger towards him because, first of all she was right and secondly Serena was a dear friend of Korrina's who had been all for them to become a couple.

He just hoped that the girl would eventually calm down and understand that the performers feelings for him always had and always would be one-sided and also hoped that she would come to accept his new relationship with Alain in time.

After that piece of news had come and gone, they started getting more comfortable by lounging in the grass.

The Kantonian, whom was seen curled up next to Alain, had made sure to tell the siblings about the dizzy spells and the return of some of the lost memories he had experienced as he watched from out of the corner of his eye as Buizel and the new friends she had quickly managed to find in Discus and Chinchou playfully hit Greninja with all three of their Water Gun's.

It made for an amusing sight as the ninja like Pokémon tried to ignore them but managed to fail horribly.

''Ninja!''

Officially irritated, Greninja jumped into the pond and chased after the three playful Pokémon who giggled at him. It was even enough to get Ash to smile in amusement before he averted his eyes from the Pokémon and continued chatting with his friends and boyfriend.

Ash's other Pokémon – Talonflame, Goodra, Hawlucha and Noivern - were actually chatting and sitting around with some of Alain's – Tyranitar, Weavile, Unfezant and Bisharp - and even Mairin's Bébé and Chespie had decided to join in on whatever they were talking about.

Mairin seemed to be having kind of an idea, as she sometimes seemed to catch them glancing towards the new couple and grinning suggestively at them, or in Noivern's case cooing in the way only a dragon type could.

Despite Noivern being fully evolved he was still the youngest out of all Ash's team members and not really as knowlegdable about love and romance as the others and his 'big brother' Hawlucha were.

She had also caught Pikachu, even though he had been all for his trainers relationship, shaking his head at the three water types in amusement but hadn't made an effort to try and stop them because he was helping Garchomp with keeping the little ones – recently hatched Fennekin, Chespin and Froakie – out of their way.

 _Looks like most of them don't mind that Ash and Alain are together_ , the red head mused as threw her arms out over the grass _, they seem to be very supportive. Unlike a certain someone we know._

Alain's Metagross seemed to be asleep and Charizard was snickering at Greninja's misfortune of getting teased so badly by those young Pokémon. Whatever had happened to the normally cool and collected Pokémon at that moment would be anyone's guess.

There was really no one who didn't know by now that Greninja was against his trainers relationship, which was all because of Buizel who, as she grew more comfortable around them, had kind of told them everything in her excitement.

Unfortunately for him, however, he just had to deal with it and it also made the other Pokémon – especially Buizel who seemed to be the leader of the ''Tease the hell out of Greninja because he doesn't support her adoptive parents being together'' group, a little irritated every now and then with the glares he threw their way.

A very long and kind of childish name but Buizel hadn't cared. She loved to think about herself, Discus and Chinchou being the water type versions of the Three Pokéteers – which had consisted of three electric types being the main cast - her Aunty Mairin – which she had also quickly managed to become fond of since she was so nice to her ever since they had been introduced - had made her watch this morning.

She had fallen in love with it and at the moment saw Greninja as the 'villain' until he finally managed to fully accept Ash and Alain being together.

Which, to be honest, might still take a long time.

It was then that the door to the greenhouse opened and Serena stepped inside.

The air between the performer, Ash and Alain instantly seemed to become a tense and feeling the normal warm feeling the greenhouse was supposed to give off disappear Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin sat up and backed away as the blonde approached the Kantonian.

Ash stood up, dusting himself off and Alain quickly joined him.

''Hey Ash.''

Despite the uncomfortable air around them, Ash nodded a greeting.

''Hey Serena.''

''I…'' Serena took a deep breath. She could do this, talking to him and then leaving with a better feeling of having settled things between each other. As she stood in front of Ash however, she found it to be more difficult than she had at first thought it to be.

_You can do it, come on Serena!_

''After thinking it through I…I realize that I've been a-acting pretty clingy ever since you got released from the hospital. I know that I wasn't being myself – '' something Shauna had adviced her to be since the very beginning '' - It's just that…I was so afraid that I would lose you to Alain that I didn't notice that you weren't into me at all. I w-want to apologize for that as well as for avoiding you..and I just want to say that…well I'm happy for you.''

It had been difficult for her to say, since nothing else but jealousy and irritation welled up inside of her whenever she saw Ash and Alain together. And yet, she didn't want to ruin the one thing that she might still have with Ash.

Friendship.

If that's the only thing he could give her, then she'd gladly take it.

Brown eyes blinked and for a moment the was only silence.

Until a small smile appeared on Ash's face.

''Apology accepted!'' He chirped, ''But you don't need to pretend that you're happy because I know that you aren't. Also I'm sorry about pretending to be oblivious towards your feelings.'' He was still happy that she had come around a little though. It meant a lot.

Serena smiled weakly. Ash had seen right through her.

''That's alright Ash, we all make mistakes. I do want to be happy for you and probably will be eventually. But despite that I just hope that we can still be friends.'' She sounded a little nervous if he would still want that after how uncomfortable she had made him over these last couple of days however.

''Ofcourse!'' Ash exclaimed, looking a little bewildered as to why they wouldn't still able to be friends, ''I'd like nothing more then to still be your friend Serena!''

Despite her heart clenching painfully inside of her chest the performer looked relieved at that and then turned towards Alain, who stood next to Ash with his arms crossed over his chest. Her relief instantly turned into irritation.

She placed her hands on her hips.

''Look. I don't hate you but I don't like you very much at the moment either.'' Serena told him as she leveled her blazing blue eyes with Alain's serious looking darker ones, ''All what I'm going to say is that you'd better take good care of Ash. If you so much as hurt one hair on his head or have any means to intentionally bring harm to him then I won't ever forgive you.'' She snarled, ''And if you break up with him I'll make sure you won't ever see him again.''

''W-Whoa!'' Mairin's jaw dropped to the floor. She looked completely speechless at the anger and overprotectiveness Serena showed over Ash.

In the background Greninja was giving a thumbs up into the blonde's direction which only got him shocked by Chinchou's Spark upon a frowning Buizel's orders.  _He's supposed to support Papa Ash and Papa Alain!_ She cried in her mind,  _Not Aunty Serena and Papa Ash!_

''Greninja!'' Greninja exclaimed angrily as the Chinchou who's anglers were flashing with electricity laughed at him.

Another chase commenced.

''Serena!'' Ash exclaimed. His eyes were wide at what she had just said and despite him wishing otherwise he knew she was dead serious. ''I think you're going a little too far there! ''

''No Ash, I' m not! '' Serena exclaimed as her eyes flashed, ''I stand by what I said and I want to hear Alain's answer!''

Ash was about to open his mouth to say something else but he caught Alain shaking his head at him. He frowned and reluctantly stayed out of it. Also was it just him or did the air around them get colder?

Bonnie whispered to her brother. ''Serena looks really scary right now.'' She shivered.

Clemont non-verbally agreed with his little sister. No one had said anything but the air between Alain and Serena was even more intense then when the performer was talking to Ash a moment ago.

It might have something to do with how fast Alain's good mood had changed so quickly. ''Alain scares me more,'' Clemont whispered back as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

The Kalosian's body had stiffened uncomfortably. His eyes were narrowed into a glare on the girl in front of him and he felt a surge of anger towards Serena from what he had just heard coming out of her mouth.

There was no way he'd bring harm to Ash.

Sure they might have some arguments with each other in the future – every couple was bound to have them - but he'd never go as far as to intentionally hurt him! And breaking up with him wasn't on his agenda either, not when he finally had him in his arms to treasure, appreciate, love and protect him.

Alain glared at her fiercely and uncrossed his arms. ''I'd never hurt Ash.'' His voice was cool and calm despite his anger which made him sound even more dangerous, ''I'd die first before I let that happen.''

Ash, while feeling shocked at hearing his boyfriend say that, shivered at the cold anger in his voice and placed an hand on Alain's arm to try and calm him down a little. He really didn't like it when he got angry.

His touch seemed to help since his stiff body relaxed slightly.

Serena's lips twitched slightly as she desperatley tried not to let that look in his eyes frighten her.

''Let's not go that far.'' She said. Because no matter how much she disliked – not hated – Alain at the moment for having received Ash's love she'd never wish death on him. She crossed her arms over her chest, ''But I'm glad that you're taking this seriously. Now that I got that off my chest I have something important to say.''

''What is it Serena?'' It was Mairin who asked.

''I'll be taking a plane to Hoenn tomorrow.''

Mairin did a double take at that. She and Serena hadn't really left off on good terms after the blonde had come back from the Luvdisc Festival and gotten that fever. She had finally understood that girl had been on Alain's side all along and therefor had been understandably angry at the redhead.

One of the reason's why she had refused so fiercely to take her medicine when she was sick.

Serena had eventually forgiven her after much apologizing on her part, like she had done with Ash just now, but since then she hadn't really said a word to her. Mairin just hoped she wasn't holding a grudge.

Forgive and forget right?

Easier said than done.

''Wait, so you're leaving?''

Serena nodded.

''Why?'' Ash asked, frowning.

The performer shifted slightly on the place where she stood. ''I just can't handle being here right now, being in your presence Ash…it's still too painful for me.''

The Kantonian reeled back as if he'd been hit.

Serena noticed this and smiled weakly. ''It's not your fault Ash. I just need my space so that I can deal with this on my own.''

''But to go all the way to Hoenn…'' Mairin trailed off. She didn't have anything against the region, it's just that she didn't have any good memories from there ever since she went there with Alain upon a call he had received at that time from a mystery person to meet up there with him or her.

Once arriving in Hoenn they had ended up meeting Steven Stone, the Hoenn Champion, someone who had a great interest in anything to do with stones – Evolution Stones, Key Stones, Mega Stones you name it.

Seeing the Key Stone the Champion wore on his suit Alain challenged him to a battle, a battle between his Mega Charizard X and Steven's Mega Metagross that had been eventually interrupted by a male Pyroar, Lysandre's Pokémon.

Lysandre, who had mistaken Mairin for Alain's sidekick and also had been the one to give Alain that call, had made them properly introduce themselves to each other and then with Steven's cooperation wished to research a temple with two pillars in the center that had gotten his attention.

It was at the temple that they found the a gaint rock also known as the Megalith.

As Team Flare researched the rock that seemed to hold a massive amount of Primal Energy, they had all been attacked by the furious legendary Rayquaza who had Mega Evolved upon having accidently been woken up by the research.

Without a Key or Mega Stone to be needed for it.

The reason Rayquaza could Mega Evolve on it's own without needing to bond with a trainer, a Key Stone and Mega Stone was because inside of the dragon type's body lied an organ – the mikado organ – that contained the same power as a Mega Stone. By consuming meteoroids the mikado organ could be filled with enough energy to enable it to Mega Evolve.

Alain and Steven had tried to battle it with their Pokémon but had quickly been defeated and after the chaos Rayquaza left in its wake the Megalith had disappeared on its own.

Later on the Megalith appeared in the middle of the ocean near Rustboro City, where it managed to wake up the legendary Kyogre and Groudon – who together with Rayquaza were called the Weather Trio with Kyogre being the hydrosphere, Groudon the lithosphere and Rayquaza the atmosphere - from their slumber and, because of the Primal Energy the Megalith contained, the two Pokémon underwent Primal Reversion.

Primal Reversion was similar to Mega Evolution. But instead of using the energy of people and Pokémon it absorbs the energy of nature for a great increase in power. Since Kyogre and Groudon were in their regular forms at first, Primal Reversion not only made their appearance seem a lot more ancient but also restored them their true destructive powers.

Lysandre had contacted Alain and Steven at Devon Corporation Headquarters – were the two were doing research on the Megalith's disappearance - and told them all about the situation.

Mairin remembered telling Alain – whom together with Steven had volunteered to fly to the point were the ancient Pokémon would meet to analyze the situation – that she wanted them both to stay were it was safe since she didn't want to get involved after seeing how angry Rayquaza had become at the ruins.

But he had refused, saying that he had to keep his promise to Lysandre to become the strongest. Mairin, however, had continued to press on until Alain lashed out angrily at her, yelling that she knew nothing about his goals and told her to go back to Kalos causing the girl to cry.

Despite that however, Mairin had hid herself and Chespie on the plane in which Alain and Steven were going with to the middle of the ocean and fought the ancient Pokémon with Mega Charizard X and Mega Metagross so that neither of them would be able to absorb the Megalith's Primal Energy.

It would have catastropic consequences for the whole world.

Mairin had watched the battle with worry and fear for Alain and his Pokémon and eventually Charizard managed to get stuck under a glacier made by both Groudon's Percipice Blades and Kyogres Ice Beam.

Worried about his Pokémon, Alain had left the plane to dig him out from under the ice only to withdraw him from battle once he saw the flame on his tail threatening to go out which could kill him. After that however he got blasted away by an explosion caused by the legendary's battle and fell unconsious himself.

A worried Mairin and Chespie went to help Alain and despite the difficulty they had – like Groudon's Solarbeam heading towards them which Mega Metagross protected them from - managed to drag him away to safety to a cave.

The battle continued and eventually the Team Flare leader managed to secure the Megalith when it became fully materialized. After that Mega Rayquaza once again appeared from the sky to calm down Kyogre and Groudon.

Following the events in Hoenn, Alain returned to Kalos on his own leaving Mairin behind because he knew he would only put her in danger if she was with him. Later on she got back to the region on Steven's offer to bring her there.

Mairin shook her head _. I shouldn't be thinking about these things anymore,_  she mused,  _this is about Serena leaving for Hoenn, not about my own experiences there._

Also now that she thought about it wasn't it better now that Serena was still feeling pained about her feelings being rejected for her to go back home to Vaniville Town and be with her mother to seek comfort there?

Mairin didn't know if she had contacted her mother but if she hadn't shouldn't that be the first place where she could go to? Especially after going on a year long journey, experiencing Team Flare attacking Lumiose City and the entire world and after that staying at the lab just so she could be there for Ash when he woke up?

Her mother also might want to see her and spend time with her for all Serena knew.

The blonde sighed, wiping a fringe of hair away from her eyes. ''The reason I choose Hoenn is because I got in contact with Palermo yesterday. ''

Palermo was the first woman to make a name for herself as Kalos Queen through prefomances in Pokémon Showcases and had asked Serena, upon seeing potential in her perfomances as she almost managed to defeat Aria the current Kalos Queen, if she wanted to become her apprentice.

Before the Kalos League had even started Serena had asked Palermo if she could wait for her answer, since she still wished to continue her travels with Ash.

''While I didn't know what to with myself I knew that I couldn't wait much longer to give her my answer if I wanted to become her apprentice or not. So I called her and told her that even though I thought about her offer, that I couldn't get myself to give her a right answer while I'm feeling this way and needed some place to escape to. A place that isn't Kalos. Palermo suggested that I could either go to Hoenn or Sinnoh because I, if I so wished to, could still participate in Pokémon Contests in either of the two regions since they are similar to Showcases. ''

So Serena could while she tried to mend her heart still do what she loved in a sense.

''I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say that I support your decision-'' There were a few nods of heads in the background, ''- but have you told Shauna yet?'' Ash asked once he got over his shock.

He knew how tight their friendship was, or seemed at least, which he could say was a lot better than the friendship she had with her other rivals though he still didn't know the reason why she had glared at him at the Luvdisc Festival.

He also didn't have any idea about what had went down between the two girls after he had rejected Serena. The blonde felt a pang of pain near her heart at the mention of the brunette and –

''Ofcourse. She's the first one I told!''

Lied with a smile on her face.

Despite them still being friends Serena had not been in contact with Shauna ever since the Luvdisc Festival, feeling afraid that it would only make things more uncomfortable between the two of them so that was the reason why she hadn't told the brunette that she leaving Kalos.

But she didn't have to heart to tell any of her friends that, because that would no doubt make them suspicious because they all knew that she told Shauna anything important – and as long as it wasn't too private - the instant it came up.

She was the one, even though she didn't know it most of the time, who was always the first one to know because Serena felt like she could trust her the most out of everyone she knew next to Ash until Februari the Fourteenth happened.

Ash smiled back, which only made the feeling inside of her chest grow more painful.

''I wouldn't expect any less from you Serena!''

''Yeah!'' Serena tried her best to keep up her mask and keep it from cracking.

Bonnie frowned, holding an equally as sad looking Dedenne in her hands. She understood that Serena felt out of place in the group ever since she got rejected and while she didn't blame the desicion the performer had made it had been revealed so suddenly and it made her a little upset.

''I'm really going to miss you when you go!'' She exclaimed.

''Same here.'' Said Clemont quietly.

''Yeah, us too!'' Ash agreed, then looking at his shoulder where Pikachu had joined him.

''Right buddy?''

''Pika, Pika!''

Sounds of agreement came from the other Pokémon as well.

''We'll see you off tomorrow if you want us to.'' Clemont offered.

''Thank you, I'd like that.'' Serena nodded.

She appreciated it that she'd still be missed after everything and even though she returned those feelings she for some she felt it less then others.

Later that night Ash went to bed feeling a lot better then he had felt these past couple of days. He honestly was still glad that Serena wanted to be his friend despite her feelings having been hurt so badly by him.

And tomorrow they would see her off.

He smiled, laying down with the back of his head hitting the pillow and hummed softly.

''You look a lot more cheerful,'' Alain commented from under his own blankets. He was laying on his side and supporting his head with the palm of his hand as he looked at his boyfriend tenderly.

Ash grinned back, ''I'm just happy that things are more peaceful between us, that's all.''

Alain raised an eyebrow, looking amused. ''Really?'' He chuckled, ''I don't think Serena almost biting my head off is peaceful. I do admit that I felt a little angry towards her for even thinking that I would hurt you.''

''You're making it sound much worse than It actually was.'' The Kantonian pointed out as he stiffled a yawn with his hand, ''And Serena can become pretty protective over the people she cares about.''

Alain's lips twitched slightly. He might have eggagerated a bit.

''That's true. But on a more serious note, you know that I'd never intentionally hurt you right?''

Rolling over onto his side, Ash glanced at the older teen in the dimly lit up bedroom.

''I know Alain.'' He gave him a reassuring smile as the light of the lamp on the night stand lighted made his eyes glow a little, ''I trust you with all my heart. Also don't say that you'd die before hurting me. If I had to choose between the two then I'd rather be hurt a little over you dying. I don't want you to die.''

Alain felt a pang of happiness.

Hearing that Ash trusted him not to lay a hand on him or hurt him emotionally meant a lot to him. He was going to make sure that he wouldn't regret trusting him.

He loved him way too much.

''Thank you.'' The Kalosian murmured softly as he felt a pang of guilt near his heart, ''Did it scare you when I said that?''

''A little bit.'' Ash admitted softly as he made himself more comfortable under the covers. He could Pikachu whine a little in his sleep.

''I'm sorry but I wanted to show Serena how serious I am about you.''

The Kantonian smiled, feeling his heart flutter inside of his chest. ''I know and I'm really happy that I mean so much to you. You mean a lot to me too.''

''I'm glad to hear that. I love you Ash.''

''I looo– '' Ash yawned tiredly, small tears appearing at the corners of his eyes as he did so, ''- ve you too, Alain.''

A deep chuckle met his ears.

Ash really didn't know how cute he really was.

It were the smallest things that made him so…

Precious.

They wished each other goodnight after that and Alain switched off lights before closing his eyes to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and he already made some plans for himself and Ash should he agreed to go out with him tomorrow after they saw Serena off.

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Only to wake up not even one hour later to a bloodcurling scream.

* * *

_**Flower: Pear Blossom  
** **Meaning: Lasting Friendship**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	27. Rosemary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.

In the darkness of the room with the only light being coming from the time on the alarm clock Ash had managed to fall asleep really quickly after his talk with Alain. And at this moment in time the Kantonian was dreaming his very first dream ever since he had come back to the lab.

_In the night of the 31th of December found Ash making his team ready for their battle in the finals with Alain for the next day at the Kalos League held in Lumiose City. From where he was standing under the dark night sky he could see the Prism Tower on which the christmas lights flickered happily._

_It was one hour before the firework show would start in celebration of the new year. He was looking forward to it as well as the battle tomorrow. Now that they had prefected the transformation of Ash-Greninja it would no doubt be a battle to remember._

_Ash's heart started to beat harder inside of his chest just thinking about it. Excitement – because of the upcoming battle – and a little bit nervousness – about facing someone he held such deep feelings for._

'' _Hello, you're Ash right?''_

_Pikachu's ears twitched at the question and alongside his other team mates saw a man with wild, fiery red hair, grey eyes and wearing a suit walking up to them. Their trainer had a look of surprise on his face at being called out by this mysterious looking man._

'' _Yes.'' He had answered, feeling a little coutious as he eyed the man, ''Who are you?''_

_He man smiled. It was a kind one._

'' _My name is Lysandre.''_

_At hearing that familiar name, Ash's coution flew out of the window in an instant. Mairin, the little girl whom he had met earlier today whom had managed to find Clemont's Chespin who had gotten itself lost, had told him and his friends about her comatose Chespie staying at Lysandre Labs, in this man's care so he couldn't be all that bad._

_Right?_

'' _Mairin mentioned you!'' He exclaimed. Maybe Lysandre was actually looking for her since it was so late and stumbled upon him and his Pokémon by chance to ask about her? If so then he could definitly help him out!_

_Because of their height difference – that man's seriously tall! - Lysandre leaned forward a little so that he could look the teenager straight into the eyes. ''Oh? I didn't know you knew Mairin.'' As he said that, however, he didn't sound at all surprised but Ash didn't seem to notice._

'' _Yeah, I do!'' Ash smiled, ''We were with her just a moment ago. If you were looking for her she just went to the hotel.''_

'' _The one I want to talk to is you.''_

'' _Huh? Me?'' He blinked in surprise. So this man hadn't stumbled upon him by chance but had actually been looking for him then? Ash wondered what for._

'' _You and your Greninja are all that people are talking about in this tournament.'' Lysandre said._

_Ash smiled again. So that was what it was all about. Nothing more then a little curiosity about this transformation he and Greninja had. He turned his head to look at the previousy mentioned Pokémon fondly._

'' _Ah you mean the Bond Phenomenon.'' He murmured._

_Lysandre also turned his head to look at Greninja, who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest looking cool and calm as he observed their conversation._

'' _Oh…'Bond Phenomenon', huh?''_

_So that's what this power these two had was called._

'' _Yes. Professor Sycamore researched it for us,'' Ash explained before turning back towards Lysandre, ''And so – ''_

'' _That power is excellent.'' The man praised, cutting the Kantonian off with an odd glint in his eyes that Ash thought was excitement, ''This is all new potential for humans and Pokémon. It might guide us toward the world of the future. I have a strong interest in Mega Evolution and the bond between people and Pokémon, you see.''_

_It certainly sounded that way._

'' _Once the league is over, please tell me more about it.''_

_Ash was startled when Lysandre leaned over and placed his hands on his shoulders. Keeping the smile on his face despite the strong grip the man had – which he swore he could feel tighten as the seconds went by – the Kantonian gave him his answer._

'' _Uh-huh…''_

_An answer that sounded a little nervous. Ash felt like it was good to take an interest but as the man had continued to talk on he had managed to become strangely overwelmed. It was almost as if he was getting slightly…carried away?_

'' _Thank you and If we don't see each other at the firework show let me wish you a happy new year right now. Now then, do your best in the finals!'' Lysandre released his shoulders and cheered him on. He then raised his hand to wave goodbye as he turned his back and walked away._

''  _H-Happy new year to you too…I will.''_

_But as he watched Lysandre go, the smile on Ash's face had already disappeared and Pikachu, who had also felt strange upon seeing his trainer and Lysandre speak, jumped on his shoulder with a frown on his face._

_Right now they didn't really know what to think about that man but maybe their opinion of him would change once they managed to talk after Kalos League? Mairin definitly seemed to like the man so who knew?_

His current dream, however, seemed to make Ash a little uncomfortable. His normally peaceful face frowned before settling down a little.

_His heart had kept fluttering through the entire battle. Alain and his Pokémon had been so strong that it made his excitement and determination to win pike a lot. And then, when Ash had exclaimed in the end that there would be no hard feelings if either one of them lost, that Blast Burn from Mega Charizard X had officially defeated Ash-Greninja._

_Alain had once told him that he wasn't going to participate in the Kalos League but had changed his mind so that he could battle him again. It had made Ash incredibily happy to know that his conversation with Alain after their last battle before the league had inspired him to do so._

_And now there he was, standing in front of all of the other battlers at the closing ceremony, holding the throphy he had gained from Diantha._

_Ash knew that he, after failing to win a regional league -so the Orange League didn't count - in the six years he had traveled around the regions with his Pokémon, should feel disappointed at yet another loss. But here he was feeling nothing but happy for Alain._

_Though there had been one thing that unsettled the Kantonian. That one last confession before that final attack, that Alain felt like he needed to be the strongest, where did that come from? There was a flare of worry in his chest._

_Ash wouldn't have minded Alain saying that – because really a goal to want to become the strongest trainer was almost everyone's wish these days - if he hadn't sounded so desperate. He wondered what it was all about but first there were more important things at hand, like congratulating Alain._

_It had been his wish after all._

_He walked up towards Alain, a bright smile on his face._

'' _Alain! Congratulations!'' Ash congratulated through all the clapping and cheering this years Kalos League Champion received. The smile on Alain's face was so genuine when he turned towards him that it made Ash's heart skip a beat._

_It took everything he got not to blush at the sight of it. Why did that smile have to be so gorgeous?_

_A loud noise startled everyone, and both Ash and Alain looked up at the walls of the stadium in shock as thick black vines appeared there and ran down at a quick pace. The whole stadium shook and people screamed, the sudden bright and cheerful mood disappearing._

_What in Arceus' name was going on?!_

The frown on Ash's sleeping face deepened. It seemed as if what had seemed like a pretty normal - yet very familiar in a sense - dream so far was going to start to turn into a nightmare.

'' _Mairin's here?''_

_Ash heard Alain question him. They were still inside of the stadium but they had gone to the first level. Everywhere he looked thick black vines had struck the building, making them have to go under and over them if they wanted to get to the outside world._

_What a nice way to spend the first day of the new year after the league._

'' _Yeah.'' Ash comfirmed. The lack of a smile on his face showed how serious he took the situation at hand.''She thought she'd get in the way during the finals so she kept it a secret from you.''_

'' _Oh, that girl…'' Alain muttered under his breath, ''She shouldn't have done that.''_

'' _But…considering what happened I thought I should tell you.'' Ash smiled. Upon hearing what the other said it seemed like he would've prefered to know she had been at the stadium instead, ''She means a lot to you, doesn't she?''_

'' _Yeah.''_

_Alain might not look it – cause he wore that serious expression on his face most of the time and could be seen as a rather silent person - but he cared about the few people he felt were special to him. Mairin certainly made that list._

'' _Let's go search for her!'' Was the offer the older teen got from the Kantonian, ''I'll help out as well!''_

'' _Pikachu!'' Pikachu, who was running in front of the two trainers, cried in agreement. They finally made it outside and the sight they were met with was horrific. A lot of vines, where ever they came from, had hit many of the houses including their christmas decoarations and the shops in Lumiose City, making the citizens scream and run away in fright._

'' _So this is happening outside too!'' Ash frowned as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. He didn't know what or why it was happening but he was going to get to the bottom of it after he and Alain found Mairin, no doubt about it._

'' _Ash!''_

_He heard Serena's voice and, upon turning his head, could see her, Clemont and Bonnie running up to them._

'' _Guys!''_

'' _Are you alright?'' Clemont asked._

_There were worried looks on all three of his friends faces._

'' _Yeah, we're fine.''_

'' _Ash, Squishy ran off somewhere!'' Bonnie exclaimed, showing him the empty spot in her pouch next to the place Dedenne was sitting in._

_Ash blinked, his eyes wide in surprise. Squishy was the weird green blob Pokémon the girl had been taking care off ever since she had found it in her bag. An organization by the name of Team Flare had also been after it for some strange reason but they hadn't had any trouble with them for quite some time now._

_For Squishy to suddenly run off was worrying._

'' _The damages that started around Prism Tower due to outbreak of strange vines are still spreading. When evacuating, please make sure to move away from the Prism Tower. '' _ _An announcement went through the city_ _''I repeat: The damages that started around Prism Tower due to outbreak of strange vines are still spreading –''_

'' _What is that?'' Clemont asked as he looked at the vines that were rapidly spreading over the city._

'' _-_ _When evacuating, please make sure to move away from the Prism Tower. ''_

_There was something on top of Prism Tower and –_

'' _It's glowing!'' Bonnie noticed. A red glowing creature that looked suspiciously like a Pokémon, one they've never seen before. The body of the Pokémon was like that of a serpetine, much like Arbok and Seviper were, but bigger and with red and black markings._

'' _Don't tell me that's…'' Alain spoke, the shock evident in his voice, ''…Zygarde?''_

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Ash's face. ''Zy…garde…'' He mumbled. His body was starting to tremble slightly and he turned onto his left side, trying to make himself comfortable in his sleep.

_Alain comfirmed that the Zygarde – everyone else wondered how he knew about that Pokémon no less it's name – was indeed responsible for the destruction and after that Bonnie had run off, saying she knows where Squishy was heading off to – the Prism Tower –through the bond she had wit hit. Ash had told a worried Clemont and Serena to go after her, saying that he'd join them later as he'd first go with Alain to search for Mairin._

_Before he and Alain could run off however Clemont had stopped them, throwing an communication device at him. The inventor said that he thought they'd run into one of these situations eventually and that, even though their waves aren't very strong, they could call each other in case of an emergency._

'' _Mairin!'' Alain had seen the red haired girl up high on the road above them as he and Ash ran up to her and called out to her. He sounded and looked worried to see her all on her own up there with the destruction of the city happening._

'' _Alain!'' Mairin smiled, happy and relieved to see her friends again._

'' _Mairin, over here!'' Ash exclaimed, ''Everyone's heading for the Prism Tow –''_

_A vine erupting violently from the ground in front of them cut him off and the people that were walking around the girl screamed and ran away from the area._

'' _Alain!'' Mairin yelled in panic as she looked at the vine with fearful eyes._

'' _We'll help you!'' Alain exclaimed with a look of determination on his face. He reached for his Pokéball and threw it into the air, ''Charizard!'' The Pokémon appeared, giving a loud roar._

'' _Dragon Claw!''_

_Charizard flew up high into the sky towards the vines that blocked their view from Mairin and, claws shining a bright green and sharpening, slashed them to shreds._

'' _All right…''_

_Only for more vines to burst from the ground in place of the one Charizard had destroyed. A bead of sweat ran down Alain's face and Ash rushed forward._

'' _Pikachu, Iron Tail!''_

_Pikachu jumped from his shoulder letting out a cry. His tail glowed white and, upon hardening to steel, slashed the vines in front of them apart. But again more appeared in return. If this kept up then they'll never be able to get to Mairin._

'' _Thunderbolt!''_

'' _Flamethrower!''_

_The two Pokémon fired their attacks again, hitting the vines in front of them and blasting them to bits. ''How's that?!'' Alain exclaimed and before anything else could happen, a Pin Missile shot in front of the two trainers - causing a very small exlosion - caused them to shield their eyes from the dust flying around._

'' _Alright! Attention please!'' A female voice announced._

_As the dust cleared Ash and Alain both turned their eyes away from the vines in front of them to see a Team Flare admin with short purple hair standing above them – on top of the vines – with next to her a Drapion._

_It was Celosia._

'' _Will you listen to what I have to say?'' She asked, a smirk on her face._

'' _You're that woman who was after Squishy!'' Ash exclaimed angrily upon recognizing her._

'' _Oh my, you remember?'' Celosia laughed. It had been quite a while ago, after all. ''But what we want to get today…'' She pointed towards the Kantonian, ''…Is you!''_

_Ash blinked. ''Me…?'' He sounded puzzled as did Pikachu. What in Arceus name did Team Flare want him for? Someone who had stood in the way of them trying to get Squishy for Arceus who knew what!_

'' _What do you mean by that?!'' Alain demanded to know._

'' _Leader's orders.'' The admin revealed. Upon seeing how…familiar the two seemed with each other and how easily the Team Flare admin responded to Alain's question Ash turned towards the Kalosian next to him and asked in alarm._

'' _Do you know these people?''_

_Alain tensed at the question. Ash's eyes narrowed and he felt something akin to dread deep down in his heart at the silence he was met with._

'' _Do you, Alain?'' He pressed._

'' _He doesn't just 'know' us,'' Celosia smirked nastily, turning Ash's attention away from the silent Kalosian next to him, ''He's like a colleague!''_

'' _The people that were after Squishy, and Alain…they're…?'' Ash was utterly confused, ''What does this mean, Alain?''_

_Once again he was met with silence. Alain had his hands clenched into fists and averted his eyes from the Kantonian as the admin started talking again._

'' _Oh right! Alain…one of my men is on his way to get her out of harms way. You come with me. The leader is calling for you.''_

_By her they must mean Mairin._

'' _Alain!'' Ash exclaimed, ''Don't believe what those guys are saying!'' He couldn't for one second believe that a nice guy like him would be with an organization like Team Flare and yet as he thought that that feeling of dread appeared again._

_If Alain didn't have anything to do with Team Flare and if the admin was really 'lying' – as Ash deperatley wanted her to be despite the signs being there – then why hadn't the Kalosian said anything yet? Why wasn't he looking him directly into the eyes and saying that he didn't have anything to do with them?_

'' _Let's go!'' He grabbed Alain's by the wrist, desperatley wanting them all just to get out of here and get to Mairin before Team Flare could, but the Kalosian resisted and pulled his arm out of his grip._

_Why had he pulled away like that?! He turned towards Alain who had his head turned away and whose's body was shaking slightly. Ash suddenly felt pain shoot through his heart. Was what the Team Flare admin said actually…?_

'' _Alain…'' He whispered as he and Pikachu stared at Alain with wide eyes. It wasn't true…it couldn't be true! Right? That the one that held his heart was…part of Team Flare?_

_It was then that more members from Team Flare, including their Houndours, appeared behind them. Ash looked around him, trying to find a way out but they were surrounded._

'" _Drapion, Confuse Ray!'' Celosia ordered._

_The Drapion shot the eerie looking rays towards Ash, who tried to back away from it but failed as they surrounded him and exploded into his and Pikachu's faces. With a groan and a heavy feeling inside of his heart, he and Pikachu collapsed on the ground with only one final broken sentence uttered towards the one who had refused to do anything to help him._

'' _Alain…what on earth…is…''_

_Ash had officially passed out._

In his sleep, Ash whimpered and clutched at the covers almost deperatley.

_When Ash finally regained consiousness, he was floating into the rapidly cooling air and darkening sky bound by restraints. ''Huh? W-whats this?'' He asked, trying with all of his might to get himself loose from the restraints but to no avail._

_Why was he in the air and restrained in the first place? It was then he noticed something and he glanced down._

'' _Greninja!''_

_Ash wasn't the only one bound and restrained, his Greninja and – as he heard a cry coming from his Pikachu – he noticed his other Pokémon were in the same position as he was. ''Pikachu!'' He exclaimed, he looking from the electric type over towards Goodra, Hawlucha, Talonflame and Noivern in concern._

'' _Is everyone alright?!''_

_He got some weak cries in reply._

'' _Hey Ash.'' A familiar voice met his ears and finally, Ash noticed both Lysandre and Alain – his heart sank after recalling what had happened earlier, that the one he loved was actually part of an evil organization, and he could almost feel the angry tears pricking at the corners of his eyes - standing there on top of Prism Tower._

'' _Lysandre!'' He shouted, once again trying to get out of the restrains, ''Alain! What is the meaning of this?! Please let me go!''_

_Lysandre smirked up at him._

'' _I'm sorry for treating you roughly, but…I can't do that.''_

_Ash stared at him with wide eyes before noticing the red Zygarde above them on top of Prism Tower. ''Zygarde?'' He turned to look at Alain , ''Alain, what does this mean?!'' He sounded both angry at the situation he had been put in and desperate for answers._

_What was going on? Why was Alain part of Team Flare? What about Lysandre? Ash recalled what Celosia had told Alain earlier, that she said that the leader wanted Alain to meet up with him, did that mean that Lysandre was actually the leader of Team Flare?_

_If so then what was his goal? Why had he wanted him captured and why was Alain still giving him the silent treatment?_

'' _Ash…'' Lysandre began, ''You might be one of the chosen humans.''_

_Before Ash could open his mouth to ask what he meant by that there was a blinding green light that grabbed Ash's and Pikachu's attention away from Lysandre – who smirked - and Alain – who looked shocked - and, mouth agape, they saw how the green blob that had been traveling with them for a while transformed into a copy of the red Pokémon on top of Prism Tower._

'' _Squishy is…a Zygarde?'' Just as Ash came to this realization the red Zygarde jumped from the tower towards Squishy and they engaged in battle._

Ash was starting to trash a little in his sleep. His mouth was open slighty and he started to sweat bullets.

'' _As a Pokémon who keeps on observing the world, its role is to deliver judgement upon those who disturb its order.'' Lysandre smiled in satisfaction, ''This is the rage of Zygarde and Team Flare. It will bring the world back to zero.''_

_Alain gasped. That meant reducing the life of people and Pokémon on this planet._

_In other words…_

_Killing them._

'' _Before long that Zygarde,'' The Team Flare leader meant Squishy, ''Will also understand our mindset and turn red with rage!''_

'' _What rage?!'' Ash shouted angrily from where he hung in the air, ''There's no way Squishy feels that way!'' He and his friends would know because if Squishy felt any rage towards humans then the Pokémon would've never stayed with them as long as it had._

'' _Pika, Pika!'' The electric type agreed full heartedly._

'' _Alain! What is the meaning of this?!'' The older teen had finally turned to face him. He looked shocked at everything that had been revealed and didn't seem to know what to do with himself._

'' _Please, say something!'' Ash pleaded, his eyes wide and desperate. He couldn't possibly agree with Team Flare's inhuman goals! It would only break his heart if he did. But Alain, in his state, simply turned away again, mouth slightly agape as the two Zygarde's continued their battle. The red one got thrown into a building by Squishy._

Through his trashing and sweating, a tear managed to make it's way down a sleeping Ash's cheek.

'' _Alain, this is all thanks to you.'' Lysandre said, a smile of appreciation on his face at a job well done, ''We used the Mega Evolution Energy you gathered to control Zygarde.''_

_Alain and Ash both gasped in horror at the reveal._

''  _The Mega Evolution Energy you kept on collecting is proving very useful for the destruction of this world. Look,'' Lysandre motioned to the destruction Lumiose City was already facing in the form of those destructive black vines, ''There will be no turning back for this world. Once the sun is up, the world will have been reborn!''_

_A maniacal gleam appeared in those grey eyes._

'' _Who knew the end of something could be so beautiful? It truly is the first step towards peace!''_

_Alain fell to his knees._

'' _Alain…'' Ash murmured in worry. He could see as much as the body of the person he loved shook with rage. Alain struck his fist onto the ground below him in fury, his eyes closed painfully._

'' _Mairin…Chespin...what was I….WHAT WAS I FIGHTING FOR?!'' He screamed in anger, confusion and disbelief as he continued to abuse the ground below him. The word ''what?'' continued to be heavily repeated by Alain who completely lost himself. His whole world had turned upside down._

_Ash's eyes widened in realization at the mention of Mairin and what she had told him and his friends about her Pokémon._

'' _ **Chespie has been asleep for a long time…and It won't wake up.''**_

'' _I see.'' The Kantonian murmured, ''So that's why Alain…''_

'' _Helping Chespin…'' Lysandre muttered as he watched the city burn, ''…and helping Mairin.'' He smiled but it looked twisted as he turned towards Alain, ''That pure wish of yours is truly noble.''_

_Ash understood now. Well, at least the part about the Mega Evolution Energy. Alain must've heard from Lysandre that, by gathering the energy by battling Mega Evolved Pokémon, that he could safe Chespie from his coma but he had played into Lysandre's hands instead and indirectly caused this destruction to happen._

_Alongside the rage and disbelief Alain had been faced with he had also been struck with betrayal and the fact that he had been used from someone he had trusted. Despite Ash's growing disgust and anger towards Lysandre and Team Flare for using Alain like he had and the way they were destroying the Lumiose City by controlling Zygarde, he couldn't help but feel relieved that the Kalosian wasn't in on Team Flare's plans._

'' _Ash,'' Lysandre addressed the teen in the air, ''you'll allow me to make use of the Bond Phenomenon for my world.''_

_Ash gasped. The way he said it made it clear that he had no choice in the matter!_

'' _You obtained that strong power with just your bond with Greninja, without even using a stone. When I saw it for the first time, it made me happy.'' The man smirked evilly, ''You thought me that the potential of Pokémon is still endless. I want to possess that power as well.''_

_Three machine's flew towards were Ash and his Pokémon hung in the air. The machine's activated and shot red beams towards Ash and Greninja, hitting them with the energy they contained._

'' _AAARRGGHHHH!''_

Outside of the nightmare, Ash let out a bloodcurling scream. His face contorted into pain and he trashed around wildly, startling the eletcric type next to him out of his sleep.

_Fire. That's all he could feel as he screamed his lungs out. It hurt, his insides felt as if they were being attacked and torn apart by hot lava. Through this fierce pain Ash could very faintly hear his Pokémon's scream as well as what Lysandre said next._

'' _This light is energy so powerful that it can control Zygarde. Ash and Greninja, I will take control of your Bond Phenomenon.''_

_Ash struggled to open one eye to look down at the man and gritted his teeth._

'' _W-what?!'' He managed to choke out._

'' _That way, you two will be mine as well!''_

'' _AAARRGGHHHH!''_

_Another piercing wave of fiery pain shot through Ash as he struggled against the power of the Mega Evolution Energy. He could hear his other Pokémon cry out in worry for him and their team mate as they screamed._

'' _Please stop, Lysandre!'' Ash could hear Alain exclaim with worry in his voice and then, with one heavy cry of concern coming from Pikachu, with all his might he tried to keep his eyes open and adressed the two under him._

'' _We…'' He gasped out with a pained glare in Lysandre's direction, ''We won't be under your thumb!''_

'' _Do you still not get it?'' Lysandre sounded a little impatient, ''When the world that currently exists breaks down, you two will become the guides of the chosen ones! The messiah!''_

'' **Ash!''**

'' _Never!'' Ash refused angrily, ''We're ourselves!'' He was not going to be mind controlled by this man and neither was Greninja. They wouldn't be used for Lysandre's new 'beautiful' world and become mindless tools. He then looked towards Alain._

_He needed to talk some sense into him._

'' _Alain! I don't know what happened to you but stop facing down all the time!'' He exclaimed as the pain continued to flow through him, ''Who cares about the past?''_

'' **Ash! ''**

_His pained brown eyes locked with betrayed dark blue ones._

'' _I…I trust the Alain that I got to know!''_

_Alain's eyes widened in realization, clearing up from the haze of confusion._

'' _I love this world!'' Ash declared firmly, ''There are people I love here, as well as the Pokémon I love. I won't let you destroy it, no matter what!'' These feelings went and synchronized with those of Greninja's, triggering something deep within them._

_A burst of water engulfed Greninja as their Bond Phenomenon got activated._

'' _Fight me, Lysandre!'' Another scream of pain came from both Ash and Greninja afterwards as he and the Pokémon struggled against the energy more and more with their powers. And eventually –_

_Snap._

_The restraints broke!_

_Greninja, fulled transformed into Ash-Greninja, landed in a ninja like way on the ground with Ash next to him. The Kantonian stumbled however as exhaustion took over and fell backwards –_

_Only to feel another set of arms around him, holding him steady in what almost felt like a…_

_Hug?_

'' _Ash!'' It was Alain, ''Are you alright?''_

_Ash blinked tiredly and almost blushed when he saw how close the Kalosian was to him, looking at him worriedly. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. Despite his exhaustion he could still feel his body tingling all over from the Mega Evolution Energy._

'' _Alain…''_

_Lysandre cackled._

'' _Truly not even Mega Evolution Energy works.''_

_Even as Lysandre said that, Ash began feeling a little…strange. He frowned and shook his head. It was probably nothing to be worried about._

'' _Thank you Ash,'' Alain murmured, looking at Ash gratefully, ''You've opened my eyes.''_

'' **Ash! Wake up please!''**

'' **PIKA, PI!''**

Ash frowned. He heard voices calling out to him and yet –

_Alain had helped together with his Charizard to release Ash's other Pokémon and the Kalosian had exclaimed that he'd show Lysandre that he'd prove to him what 'being the strongest in order to protect someone' means by defeating him._

'' _It's such a shame Alain.'' Lysandre's eyes had glazed over with disappointment, ''I don't need you guys for the world I will build.''_

'' _I won't let you decide who's needed and who isn't!'' Ash shouted angrily through the strange feeling his body was still experiencing._

_Saying he would eliminate them with his own hands, Lysandre equipped the 'Lysandre machine' on himself and flew over to where Ash and Alain were standing. There was a voice interupting them saying that Team Flare now had control over Squishy as well._

_Lysandre smirked, saying that peace will now come along more quickly._

'' _You keep talking about 'peace'. What part of this is peace?'' Ash looked incredulous. Destruction and harming the innocents was anything but peaceful._

'' _What do you know? You don't know the horrible parts of this world!'' Lysandre shouted, ''In the past, there was a time when I too extended a helping hand to suffering people. The people were happy. But that was just the beginning. They took the help for granted and made nothing but demands. They started loudly asserting their rights. Our helping hand had made them arrogant.''_

_He clenched his hands into fists._

'' _Humans are foolish. This system we call the world eventually ends up with a broken cogwheel somewhere. That's why I'm planning to destroy and modify it. It's a reset for the sake of creating my utopia.''_

_His eyes narrowed into a murderous glare._

'' _You won't live to see tomorrow!''_

_Lysandre send out two Pokémon,a male Pyroar and a red Gyarados holding a Mega Stone._

'' **Is he going to be alright?''**

He was struggling to wake up –

_Lysandre and Alain had Mega Evolved their Gyarados and Charizard. Pyroar quickly got defeated by Pikachu's Thunderbolt but, seeing as all of Ash's Pokémon were still feeling weak after their last battle at the league, some of the Kantonian's other Pokémon – Noivern and Hawlucha- got defeated by the incredibily strong Mega Gyarados by one attack._

'' _This is the power of Mega Evolution!'' Lysandre shouted, ''This power, which only blooms in battle, is what you might call a fighting instinct. Something that Pokémon have usually forgotten due to being domesticated by that fighting instinct is released the Pokémon will obtain a new power!''_

'' _You're wrong!'' Alain shouted angrily, '' Mega Evolution is – ''_

'' _Only the winner can prove what it is, Alain.''_

_The next one to be defeated by Mega Gyarados was Goodra. Even after having been hit with Mega Charizard X's Dragon Claw and Thunderpunch, Hawlucha's High Jump Kick and Goodra's Dragon Pulse it looked like Mega Gyarados was still unaffected._

_It was a really strong Pokémon._

'' _Are you done already?'' Lysandre almost sounded bored with the way things were going._

'' _Not yet, '' Ash clenched his hands into fists,''I won't give up till the end, no matter what! Fighting instict, whatever, there's more to a Pokémon's power than that!'' Alain turned his head towards Ash, his eyes were shining in wonder and admiration._

'' _I've realized during my journey that me and my Pokémon's strenght is constantly believing in each other. And constantly loving each other no matter what!''_

_Lysandre stared them down and Alain shot a glare into his direction._

'' _If you don't get it then I'll show you here and now! Talonflame, Flame Charge! Greninja, use Cut!''_

_Engulfed in flames and one webbed hand glowing brightly and sharp, both Pokémon shot towards Mega Gyarados._

'' _Stone Edge!'' Lysandre ordered._

_Large stones appeared and send both charging Pokémon flying. Alain ordered Mega Charizard X to catch them but got slammed into the ground by Mega Gyarados' Dragon Tail. While Greninja and Mega Charizard X were fine, Talonflame had fainted from the impact._

'' _Thank you, Talonflame.'' Ash returned the Pokémon back to his Pokéball and glared hatefully towards Lysandre. Most of his Pokémon had been defeated now. The only ones he had left were Pikachu and Greninja, who both looked worse for wear._

_How were this guy and his Pokémon so strong?_

'' _What's the matter?'' The man sounded amused, ''You've said some pretty arrogant things, yet this is all you've got to offer? All right, this is the end.'' He turned towards Mega Gyarados, ''Hyper Beam!''_

_As the beam headed towards Ash, Alain and their Pokémon, a blast of fire intercepted it and caused an explosion in the sky. Everyone gasped and a pink haired woman with amber eyes and glasses walked up to them from out of the smoke with her Mega Houndoom. It was Malva, who decided to change sides after observing Ash and Alain._

'' **Whoa, so this is what your room looks like. It's so clean! Hey, Is that a piano over there?''**

'' **My room and the piano are not important right now Mairin!''**

'' **Sorry!''**

_Ash, Alain, Malva, Lysandre and their Pokémon all witnessed the Zygarde's getting released from their control - one of which Alain said that Clemont might have had something to do with it to which Ash agreed – and after that they managed to defeat Mega Gyarados by a combination attack of Mega Charizard X's Dragon Claw, Greninja's Cut and Pikachu's Thunderbolt._

_Alain claimed that the fighting instinct Lysandre spoke of is a thing of the past but the Team Flare leaders said that he still intents of recreating the world and jumped off of Prism Tower. Greninja had failed in saving him – shocking Malva most of all – and after that Ash received a call from Serena saying that she, Mairin, Professor Sycamore and Steven Stone - had all succesfully rescued the still comatose Chespie from Lysandre Labs._

_Ash had been surprised to hear that Steven Stone had involved himself in this situation. He had once met the man when he was traveling through Hoenn with Brock, May and Max in Dewford Town but he was glad that he did. The more people to help out, the faster everything could be solved._

_Now Ash and Alain were running towards the gym inside of Prism Tower after Serena had announced her worry about Clemont. They both found the young inventor mourning over a destroyed Clembot. Ash was in shock. Of everthing that could've happened this was one of the last things he expected._

'' _What happened?''_

'' _It was thanks to him.'' Clemont responded to Ash's question. The only thing the Kantonian understood a little about that sentence as he walked up to the inventor was that, thanks to Clembot, that they managed to save the Zygarde from it's mind controlled state._

_He didn't know how Clembot had fallen to destruction though, but…_

'' _He can be fixed, right?''_

'' _I_ _ **will**_ _fix him.'' Clemont said firmly, his eyes facing the floor, ''I still have not…been able to do anything for him, after all.''_

_Before Ash could say anything, the communication device ringed. He picked it up._

'' _Serena?''_

'' _Ash! We're in trouble!''_

'' _Chespin has been sucked into the Megalith at Lysandre's Labs!'' Professor Sycamore explained._

'' _What? Chespin?!'' Alain exclaimed in shock while Ash, who looked equally as shocked, wondered what a 'Megalith' was and why Chespin had been sucked into it._

'' _The Megalith is now moving somewhere. We don't know where it's headed. We'll send you info on its current location. Please head there with Blaziken Mask. We're going to keep pursuing and analyzing it.''_

'' _Ash! Be careful!'' Serena exclaimed through the device._

'' _ **We**_ _will.'' Ash muttered. He wasn't on his own after all and by now he'd hoped that Serena would've realized that by hearing Alain's voice. And yet, even in the middle of everything Team Flare had caused so far it seemed that she had eyes – or thoughts in this case - only for him._

_He couldn't wait for everything to be over and let her down as gently as he possibly could – though he'd still have to find a place and time to do it not to mention the fact if he could actually bring himself to reject her because of the hurt she would face – he, after all, had his eyes on someone else._

_That certain someone who was standing next to him right now._

_And rather close too._

_Ash fought the blush that was treatening to turn up on his cheeks. This was not the time or the place to be thinking about these things!_

_Back to more important matters…_

'' _Clemont.''_

_The gymleader stood up, light flashing off of his glasses._

'' _I'm all right. The fight is not over yet!''_

It was like he was chained against his will –

'' **Oh Ash! Please wake up! We're worried about you!''**

'' **Must be one heck of a nightmare.''**

'' **Mairin!''**

_Inside of the helicopter Ash, Alain, Clemont, Bonnie, Blaziken Mask, Malva and the Pokémon – which included the two Zygarde cores – were all watching a screen and the events on it playing out while listening to what Professor Sycamore had to say from where he and the others were in the other helicopter they occupied._

_There were three helicopters flying into the air in total from what Ash saw. He just didn't know who where in it. Maybe just some news reporters that didn't seem to see any danger in the situation?_

'' _Everyone, please listen. We will tell you what we know about that .'We've scanned it. It's an all incredible mass of energy. It's energy resembles that of Zygarde. Also we've detected vital signs of Chespin from its core.''_

_After that Steven took over._

'' _There were records on Chespin in the data we got at Lysandre Labs. To them it seems Chespin once got into an accident that filled it's body with Zygarde's energy. We can assume that the Megalith absorbed Chespin whole to get that energy.''_

'' _Even worse,'' Professor Sycamore took over again, ''The Megalith wants even more energy. ''_

_Ash and his friends got shown a map in which the location of the Megalith was pointed out and it went all the way to –_

'' _This is…'' Alain trailed off._

'' _Anistar City.'' Sycamore comfirmed, ''It's heading straight towards the Sundail. The Sundail is a huge crystal that is said to have come flying from space. We know that the energy it emits is the same as the energy unleashed when a Pokémon Mega Evolves.''_

_Blaziken Mask put his hand under his chin. ''Let's say the Megalith is striving to obtain that energy.'' He muttered in thought, '' Why is it doing that?''_

'' _This is why.'' The screen changed slightly in which the futuristic collision of the Megalith and Sundial was showed, ''If that Megalith and the Sundial were to meet and fuse…'' The two energies fused together and the whole world got caught up in an huge explosion._

'' _It's the end of our world.''_

_A fist slammed into the wall of the helicopter. It belonged to an angry Alain._

'' _Lysandre wants to destroy the world this badly…''_

'' _We won't let him do this!'' Ash exclaimed fiercely. He was determined to put a stop to Lysandre's plans. ''Professor! We will save Chespin and stop that Megalith!''_

'' _Pikachu!'' Pikachu cried in agreement._

'' _We can do it!''_

'' _We'll be waiting for you, Ash!'' Came Serena's voice._

'' _Y-Yeah…'' His voice faltered. There it was again. Only mentioning him and not the others. There was no way that the others haven't noticed by now too, right?_

_But as he looked at everyone else, he saw Alain exclaiming to Mairin that he'll promise that he'll save her Chespie for sure – his heart really went out to the two of them - and everyone else was just…shocked, angry and afraid at the thought that this might be their last day on earth._

And he just couldn't –

_Mega Charizard X and Pikachu - who was riding on the dragon type's back - had just managed to save Braixen from falling. Upon seeing Professor Sycamore, Steven Stone and Serena fighting against the Megalith – which had taken on the form of a Zygarde – and it's vines Ash and Alain had proceeded to help them out too._

_They were now standing in the open door of the helicopter with Blaziken Mask, Clemont, Bonnie, the two Zygarde Cores and the Bond Phenomenon between Ash and Greninja already activated._

'' _Charizard, Flamethrower!''_

'' _Pikachu, Iron Tail!''_

_The flamethrower tore through the vines that had bound themselves around Sycamore's Mega Garchomp, releasing it and Iron Tail slashed through the ones holding back Mega Metagross._

'' _Professor, do you know Chespie's location?'' Clemont asked._

'' _The scan only showed that he's near the center.''_

_It was then that something flashed through Ash's mind. His eyes widened and he saw it, all those angry orange and red crystals that hid Chespie away from them, deep inside of the Megalith. The poor Pokémon was held by it's arms and feet by four of those same crystals._

_Ash gasped and turned to his Pokémon._

'' _Greninja!'' He exclaimed, ''Did you see that too?''_

_Greninja nodded his head. ''Ninja.''_

_Ash smiled. If this was some kind of new sensory power their Bond Phenomenon had then it came at the right time. To him the scene with Chespie being engulfed in crystals inside of the Megalith reminded him too much of when Larvitar got stuck inside of his own memories and fears back in the Johto Region thanks to an Unown's powers._

_They would save Chespie for sure!_

'' _Alright! I have an idea.'' He said, ''Let's do this, Greninja!''_

_Ash had told his plan to the others and, with Greninja jumping out of the plane, got backed up by everyone else as the Pokémon went towards the Megalith. As Greninja flew into the air and managed to come face to face with it, he used his new sensory skill to seek out Chespie and it reached into Ash's mind as well._

'' _Found it!'' Ash exclaimed. He had found the point where they needed to attack the Megalith at. ''Greninja, Water Shuriken!''_

_The Water Shuriken flew into the center of the Megalith's belly, making a crack in the red piece of crystal and remaining stuck there._

'' _There it is.'' Ash explained to everyone, ''Chespie is behind that shuriken. Everyone! Aim at the Water Shuriken!''_

'' _Right!''_

_As the Pokémon went over there the Megalith struck back with it's vines, keeping them away. So in order to get to the Water Shuriken with their attacks they first needed to attack the vines and make their way through it_

_However, there was no end to the vines. Like this they would never be able to reach the main body._

_And then the vines captured both Greninja and Mega Charizard X, causing Pikachu to fall off of the dragon type's back and get captured too._

'' _Pikachu! Greninja!''_

'' _Charizard!''_

_Both Ash and Alain cried in worry but their Pokémon didn't seem to be the only ones in need of help. The other's Pokémon got caught quickly as well. It was at that moment that Ash wasn't certain what to do and before anyone else could say or do anything a huge blast of energy struck the Megalith which made the vines let go off all the Pokémon as it staggere_

_There were surprised looks on everyone's faces when they saw who had come to resque them when the smoke cleared. It were all of the eight Kalos gymleaders including Diantha._

'' _Awesome!'' Bonnie exclaimed._

'' _That was close.'' Blaziken Mask muttered, smiling in relief._

'' _Sorry to keep you waiting!'' Korrina exclaimed next to her Lucario._

'' _Doesn't look like its going to stop if we ask it to.'' Said Diantha, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood behind her Gardevoir._

'' _It sure is huge.'' Muttered Viola with her Vivillon flying near her, ''Make sure not to be a burden, Grant!''_

'' _Yeah, yeah.'' Grant looked amused with the small Tyrunt standing near his legs, ''But really though that wall is extremely good for climbing.'' He looked put out to have to miss out on it._

'' _Those plants are strong.'' Ramos commented, the oldest of the bunch since he was an elder, ''Let's brace ourselves, Gogoat.'' The Gogoat let out a small cry._

'' _It's full of negative energy.'' Valerie frowned with Spitzee flying beside her._

'' _We cannot let it meet the Sundial.'' Olymphia, who was glowing with psychic energy together with her two Meowstic , murmured._

'' _That means…you know.'' Said Wulfric next to Abomasnow, ''We should use our full power from the start, huh?''_

_Ash felt really happy to see all of them. With the help from all of the gymleaders their chances that they would defeat the Megalith should rise, right? As soon as that thought went through his head, however, the vines appeared again and the Megalith seemed to let out a cry of fury, making everyone see how strong it was for recovering so quickly_

'' _I can't believe it didn't even buy us any time.'' Diantha frowned, ''Let's withdraw for the time being and think of a plan.''_

_They had all gathered a good ways away from the Megalith. Professor Sycamore had let the gymleaders and the Kalos Champion know about situation and Diantha was more then understanding, saying that resquing Chespie from the Megalith was their top priority._

_Steven explained that they needed to attack the spot where the Water Shuriken was stuck at and Diantha said that they'd combine their powers. Korrina went over towards Ash, exclaiming that that was_ _**the** _ _Greninja she'd heard so much about and afterwards saying that it was awesome when the Kantonian explained their powers to her._

'' _So you've finally obtained that power.'' Olymphia smiled and Ash nodded. She had been the one to predict that Greninja would obtain new powers and that they'd all be playing a big role together in what was to come in the future. It looked like this was what Olymphia had been talking about._

_Olymphia frowned. ''I'm glad you did, though you do look a little pale. Are you feeling well?''_

'' _Ofcourse!'' Ash exclaimed, though the strange feeling his body was experiencing was growing to be quite uncomfortable. It was true that he his body was feeling a little heavier everytime moved and it was true that he felt a little…under the weather right now but he didn't say anything about it though._

_The world was more important right now than his actual health._

'' _I'm pumped up! There's more than enough energy to keep me going!'' He continued, ''I feel confident that we'll all save the world together!''_

_Olymphia didn't look like she believed him, but didn't press any further._

'' _Everyone! This is our final line of defense!'' Diantha exclaimed when they had all turned to face the Megalith again just in front of Anistar City's glowing Sundial, ''We can't let it crash into the Sundial no matter what! Please approach it with care.''_

_At this Malva had decided to help them out as well, releasing Houndoom from his Pokéball while Ash turned towards Serena to tell her to protect Mairin and Bonnie. He got an 'leave it to me' from Serena and an 'be careful' from Bonnie._

Wake up!

'' _Everyone, aim at the Water Shuriken!'' Diantha exclaimed as they all – trainers and Pokémon alike - ran forward towards the advancing Megalith, ''Chespie is behind it! Rescuing him is our top priority!''_

_The Megalith screeched, its vines shooting towards the group. Ash and Alain, who were running in front of the group, made their counter attacks -_

'' _Pikachu, Iron Tail!'' Ash ordered._

'' _Flamethrower, Charizard!'' Alain exclaimed._

_Blasting, shredding, burning and tearing the vines. More vines darted towards the trainer over the ground and they jumped over them, dodging the Megalith's fierce attempts at making them back down from its goal._

_The way through it all was a long and though one with each gymleader, Diantha, Malva, Steven, Clemont, Blaziken Mask, Sycamore and their Pokemon sticking their necks out for the two trainers before they either managed to get captured or thrown back by the Megalith's vines._

'' _We can't let anyone's efforts go to waste!'' Ash exclaimed, closing his eyes painfully at the thought of the others getting and being hurt by the Megalith at this very moment. They couldn't go back now, not when he, Alain and their Pokémon where almost there._

_To the point were the crystal in the center of the Megalith got struck by the Water Shuriken._

_And the one of the vines near Alain shot up and got ready to slam the both of them down, but got blasted away by a Seed Bomb coming all the way from the sky. Shocked at the sudden attack, Ash and Alain looked up into the air, seeing none other than Team Rocket in the helicopter that was normally occupied by news reporters._

'' _Don't space out!'' Jessie yelled._

'' _Hurry up and save Chespie!'' Meowth exclaimed._

'' _Move forward, twer – '' James couldn't finish his sentence as a vine shot up towards them and hit the helicopter, causing an explosion._

'' _Team Rocket!'' Ash shouted in worry – which most likely would've been anger in any other situation that he and his friends would've had to deal with them. Seeing them get caught by Gardevoir's Psychic in which they made a save landing though reassured him quickly that they would be fine._

Wake up!

'' _Pikachu, Electro Ball! Greninja, Water Shuriken!''_

'' _Charizard, Flamethrower!''_

_Once the crystal was in front of them and with all of the other's voices yelling behind them to go for it the three attacks blasted through the vines that had shot up to protect the crystal and managed to destroy that part of the crystal in which the Water Shuriken had gotten stuck._

_The two trainers and their Pokémon jumped into the Megalith, only to be met with angry orange and red crystals on the inside of it just as Ash and Greninja had seen earlier through their new sensor ability._

'' _Chespin!'' Alain shouted, being the first out of the two trainers to spot the comatose grass type held prisoner in the center of the crystal, ''Hold on!'' He shot into a run only to have to jump back when a crystal shot forward and blasted into the ground just in front of him._

_And then another one coming at him diagonally. Ash couldn't help but gape in awe at how athletically Alain managed to dodge them. Boy, he really was in good shape. It wouldn't surprise him at all if he had a six pack hidden away under that shir –_

_Ash quickly shook his head as his face burned a bright red and Greninja looked at him in alarm, no doubt confused about these strange feeling that were suddenly flowing through the Bond Phenomenon and unstabling their balance slightly._

_I need to get myself together! He thought firmly to himself. Now really wasn't the time for any of this!_

'' _Alain! I'll do something about the crystals!'' Ash promised once he got himself together again, ''You should go and get Chespie!''_

_Alain nodded firmly in agreement._

'' _Charizard, please help us out – '' There was an affirmative roar '' - Let's go!''_

_As Alain ran towards Chespie Ash and the Pokémon made sure to blast the crystals trying to strike him down away from the Kalosian as well as the crystals that were blocking the path towards the comatose Pokémon._

'' _Don't stop Alain!'' Ash shouted when he noticed that a crystal shot from the ground in front of him just as he was about to jump towards Chespie, ''Greninja, Water Shuriken!''_

_The crystal got destroyed in an instant and Alain, who saw this as the right opportunity to grab Chespie, jumped high into the air with one arm outstretched as four more crystals made their way up towards him from behind him._

Wake up!

_The crystals, the Megalith and the vines all stopped in their tracks as Alain had succesfully managed to save Chespie. Everyone, relieved that both the grass type had been rescued, gathered together once more._

_Alain handed over Chespie to Mairin, who hugged him in relief. ''Chespie,'' She whispered, ''Thank goodness.'' She raised her head and gave a tearful smile, ''Thank you Alain!''_

_Alain smiled back._

'' _So then….'' Steven muttered as he looked at the Megalith, ''All that's left is that.''_

'' _Let's all attack it in unison!'' Diantha exclaimed._

_Just because it didn't move anymore - it looked like it got deactivated as soon as they rescued Chespie if the now grey colored crystals and vines were anything to go by - didn't mean that it wasn't a danger to the world. Everyone whole heartedly agreed with her._

'' _Now!''_

_All the Pokémon launched their attacks towards the Megalith which fused together in one extremely powerful white beam of energy. It was their intention to destroy it once and for all and, as it collided with the Megalith head on, it fell backwards hitting the ground harshly._

'' _Did we do it?'' Ash asked._

'' _Pika, Pika?''_

_There was a moment of silence until a sharp noise coming from the Megalith alerted them, the crystals on it's body lightened up brightly once more and it began to slowly stand up again. It let out a piercing cry._

_This managed to shock everyone -_

'' _This can't be!'' Alain shouted after a moment of silence._

'' _No way!'' Ash exclaimed, ''But – ''_

_Especially as an all too familiar person with bright red hair reappeared in front of them, standing on the Megalith._

'' _Lysandre…'' Malva gasped._

_Instead of having falling down to his death when he jumped from the Prism Tower he had been inside of the Megalith all this time._

'' _The time limit is almost up.'' A slightly beat up Lysandre exclaimed, ''The second hand on the clock is moving unstoppably towards the destruction of the world! Even if I have to exchange my life for it, I will…DESTROY THE WORLD!''_

'' _Lysandre.'' Ash growled angrily, ''You're - ''_

'' _You can't stop the countdown to destruction!''_

_The Megalith let out a screech and gathered power._

'' _Here it comes!'' Diantha exclaimed._

'' _Light Screen!'' Valerie ordered her Spritzee._

_The small fairy type Pokémon gathered all of her strenght to cover their group and the Sundail from the powerful red beam that came from the Megalith. While everyone and their Pokémon had gotten caught up inside of the blast and looked a little worse for wear, the Sundail, luckily, didn't seem to have gotten hit._

_Everyone expressed their concerns for each other and meanwhile Blaziken Mask's mask had fallen off and, much to Clemont's and Bonnie's shock, they saw that the hero of Lumiose City had actually been their very own father all this time._

_And then the Megalith had started moving again._

_Alain gritted his teeth. ''If we want to stop that - ''_

'' _Everyone please listen!'' Clemont interrupted, ''He seems to be using that device on his arm to move the Megalith!''_

'' _In that case, if we destroy that device…''_

'' _It will stop, right?'' Ash asked, finishing Alain's sentence and seeing the device the young inventor was pointing towards. Leave it up to Clemont to notice something like that from so far away._

'' _It is worth a try.'' Clemont agreed._

'' _Everyone, summon all the power you've got left!'' Diantha shouted, ''Our next attempt will stop it for sure!''_

Wake up!

_After everyone had gotten caught in another power red blast from the Megalith, Ash witnessed the two Zygarde Cores become one together in a burst of green light. It had a completely different looking form now!_

_Ash knew from having seen with his own eyes that Squishy could transform into a canine like for in which it gained a lot of speed and earlier on he had seen him and the other Zygarde fighting each other in their serpentine form. This form however…_

_He didn't even know what to make of it when the two Zygarde cores – the two brains of Zygarde - fused together with all of the Zygarde Cells – that make up everything else of Zygarde - around the region as a whole._

_It did have a large humanoid body, white and sharp looking claws and a long tail similar to the one it had while in it's serpentine form. Each shoulder had two large wings sprouting out from it with hexagon and an undulating pattern. Blue on the right wing and red on the left wing. The Pokémon also had green eyes and markings on its chest that looked suspiciously like a face._

'' _Is that Zygarde…?'' Alain gaped._

'' _Deep green eyes,'' Olympia exclaimed in wonder, ''This is…the form it takes on when everything comes together!''_

'' _To think you were still hiding such a form.'' Lysandre muttered, '' You must've seen the same world as me. Didn't you feel anything when you saw how…the endless greed of humans disturbed the peace? If I don't rise my voice this world will only get more and more distorted. You've only just shown up: what can you possibly do to help it?''_

_He shook his head and a furious expression settled down on his face._

'' _YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!''_

' _But these people here do ' Zygarde exclaimed through telepathy, their two different voices echoing over the destroyed land much to everyone's shock, ' We have set our hopes on humans. She has protected us this whole time – ' Bonnie teared up slightly '- She has promised to never let us go. Now it is our turn! '_

'' _Burn them down!'' Lysandre shouted up to the Megalith._

**WAKE UP!**

_Complete Forme Zygarde was a powerful opponent for Lysandre and the Megalith. Seeing as Zygarde wasn't budging an inch Lysandre was starting to lose himself to his own rage._

'' _Why you cheeky – ''_

_It was then that Ash noticed the Team Flare leader raising him arm high into the air, the one with the device equipped on it, and instantly took this chance._

'' _Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Greninja, Water Shuriken!''_

'' _Charizard, Flamethrower!'' Alain followed after him._

_The device got destroyed and fell from Lysandre's arm, who held it onto it in pain. ''It can't be!'' He exclaimed once the realization that he had actually lost this battle shot right through him. ''This must be some kind of misunderstanding! My plan is perfect -''_

_Complete Forme Zygarde slammed into the Megalith, destroying it with it's full power and body._

' _Kalos will be protected by us!' The legendary Pokémon cried as it powered up again._

'' _Go Squishy!'' Bonnie could be heard cheering from the sidelines. The attack was a bright green laser beam which carved the letter Z into the ground and through the Megalith were it stood. It got finally destroyed and Lysandre got caught up in the explosion._

_Once the bright green explosion ceased Ash smiled, feeling relieved that it was all over –_

_He gasped._

_Pain shot through his body, something that felt like hot red fire, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His bond with Greninja got torn to shreds, like thousands of knives ripping through clothes. Before he fell unconsious on the ground he could hear the bipedal Pokémon's cry of pain and anguish._

'' **ASH!''**

Brown eyes shot open, looking around wildly and in terror as Ash felt his body shake tremendously and a terrible scream hit his ears. A scream so familiar that the teen realized that it belonged to himself and his throat was starting to hurt from it.

''Pikachu, Pi!'' Pikachu cried when he saw his trainer's eyes open.

''Ash, you've got to stop trashing around or you'll hurt yourself!''

Ash felt himself calm down the instant he heard those voices. They were familiar, calming and sounded…safe. His body felt a little warm with the hands on his arms pressing his down and his wild vision became more clear when he saw Alain, Pikachu, Serena, Mairin, his mother, Professor Sycamore, his assistants and their worried faces come into view.

''A…Al-Alain…'' He gasped out, ''P-Pikachu, mom…everyone… '' His cheeks felt wet and only more tears proceeded to well up in his eyes as he stared up at his boyfriend, friends and family, who smiled at him in relief.

''Don't worry sweetie, you're finally awake.'' Delia murmured, her voice gentle and reassuring.

''Thank Arceus!'' Mairin exclaimed.

''You got us really worried.'' Sycamore said, causing Cosette and Sophie to nod their heads in agreement

''You're safe Ash.'' Alain reassured as he released him, ''It was just a night – '' The Kalosian got startled when Ash literally jumped him and buried his face into his chest, sobbing and trembling.

''Ash…?'' Alain slowly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, comforting him by rubbing his back.

Ash cried into his chest, tears falling as he clutched at the others shirt, ''E-Everything that happened…It was too real to be a nightmare Alain – '' Alain felt his heart sink and while the others looked at each other in worry. Had more of Ash's memories managed to come back?

''- I know it was! I-I h-heard your v-voices but I c-couldn't wake up and…I-I…''

Alain felt that Ash was starting to panic and held him tightly, rocking him back and forth. ''Ash…it's alright. You don't have to say anything. Not right now.'' He whispered softly as he nuzzled his nose into his soft black hair, ''Just try to calm down.''

Pikachu lowered his ears in sadness. His trainer must feel really terrible right now.

''…I think we'd better go back to bed…'' Delia suggested softly, throwing a smile into Alain's direction knowing he could handle it himself. It had been a shock to everyone of them to wake up to her son screaming and while she was still worried about him and wanted to comfort Ash herself she felt like they should leave them alone.

They could ask and talk about everything else, if her son was in the mood to talk that was, tomorrow.

''But – '' Serena started to protest with a frown on her face but Professor Sycamore put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

''It's better to leave them alone for now. Alain's got this.'' He murmured.

The performer felt a pang of jealousy. She wanted to be there for Ash, to comfort him from the terrors he had felt and seen in the small amount of time he'd been asleep. But she also knew, as she looked towards Alain who was comforting a trembling Ash in his arms and succeeding, that she and the others weren't needed.

It was so…

Unfair.

But…

Thinking about it a little more…

She could see more and more that Ash and Alain simply…

Belonged together.

''C'mon Serena….'' Mairin whispered as she grabbed the reluctant blonde by the wrist, ''Let's go back to bed.''

Serena sighed and grumbled.

''Fine.''

They were left alone – even Pikachu had left the bed to go and sleep in Alain's empty one now that there wasn't any room on Ash's - and Alain continued to murmur softly to his boyfriend until he stopped trembling. He didn't know how long he sat there with his arms wrapped around Ash.

It could've been five minutes, thirty minutes, maybe even an hour but eventually his breathing became more even and the Kalosian blinked when Ash fell limp in his arms only to chuckle a moment later when he realized that he had cried himself to sleep.

It looked like him comforting him and his reassuring had done a lot to relax him. His wet pajama shirt and the stains on Ash's cheeks as he laid his boyfriend down on the bed and put the covers over the both of them were proof of that.

Alain, who felt a pang of worry inside of him as he gazed at his previously upset boyfriend, couldn't help but think negatively about what would come for them the next day.

_Ash…_

_I know that you said you didn't blame me for what happened that time at the hospital. But now, if my suspicions about your memories having been returned to you really are correct, then…_

Alain closed his eyes as he petted his sleeping boyfriend softly on the head before laying down himself with his arms still protectively around him.

_I hope that when morning arrives…_

_You'd still want to be with me…_

* * *

_**Flower: Rosemary  
Meaning: Remembrance**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)  
> ****  
> The fic ''Blast of Into A Brand New Year'' was supposed to be in the flashback but I didn't add it because it would be too long so I posted it seperatley. If I did add it, I had to change it so that It would be entirely in Ash's POV and leave Alain's part out of the story.


	28. Michealmas Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.

''I know what your deepest desire is.''

It was still late into the night when Lucy, dragging her suitcases with her, got stopped in the middle of her journey in search for a new place to stay at got stopped by someone in the shadows. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the sudden approach of the unfamiliar voice.

Turning her head slightly, she caught a figure in standing in the shadows. Even with the light from the lantern brightening up that part of the alley, a thick cloak hid this figure's body and face from her dark green eyes completely.

She could turn back around again and ignore this figure but…

''What would you know of my desires?''

Curiosity got the better of her.

''Oh? I know enough that you'd kill anyone that stands in your way. Those girls for instance.''

This alarmed Lucy in an instant.

''You saw that?!''

''Ofcourse I saw it. Quite a bloodbath it was. Though I couldn't help but notice that you forgot something. ''

Lucy tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes into a glare. She had already put down her suitcases and was now slowly approaching the figure, her hands behind her back. Sure she had felt for some days that she had forgotten something, something that she thought didn't held any importance to her even though it continued to bother her a little.

Though she was absolutley certain that it didn't have anything to do with that day, on which she had killed those girls. So whatever this figure was talking about confused her, as he or she knew something she didn't.

''What are you going on about?!'' She snapped.

''Oh? You don't know? Then It must've not been important.'' The shadow mused, ''Also it looks like your on to move to somewhere, did you get kicked out of the appartment perhaps?''

''How the fuck do you know about that?!''

She had, after getting into two more angry shouting matches with her cousin, come back the appartment late after storming off and found her suitcases along with a letter from Erica and Ninetales' Pokéball standing in front of the door.

It seemd that Erica, no matter her kind nature, finally had enough of her. Screaming and banging on the door with her fists had only made the neighbor's angry at the loud noises so Erica didn't even have to bother as she got chased out of the building.

She had, since then, become hungry, tired and frustrated. This was not the first time since her stay in Kalos that she kind of regretted buying all that Alain based merchandise. She didn't have any money to stay at only hotel in Lumiose City which also so happened to be the most expensive one in the region.

Lucy didn't waste any time pulling out her knife and taking a swing at the figure, who affortlessly dodged.

''Whoa! Such foul language and an attempt at killing me? Is that any way to respond to someone who wishes to lend a hand?''

''I don't need any kind of help you have to offer! Any witnesses to the murders I have commited need to erased from this world and I'm not taking any chances!''

''I dare say you might change your mind. We might not have met but I know who you want to have all to yourself and that has gained my interest. You're desire for him is not surprising really. He's quite handsome and strong.''

Changing her mind? No way.

''You don't know anything about my beloved! Now die!''

Another attempt at murder? Yes.

The figure, however, stopped her next attack with his or her bare hands and after that grabbed her arm that was holding the knife and twisted it none too gently behind her back.

Lucy hissed at the sudden pain and bit the inside of her cheek. Her hand clenched more tightly around the knife and she proceeded to struggle.

''L-Let me go!''

''I'll have to refuse, about both dying and letting you go. Until you calm down that is and for your information I do know about the one you want. He goes by the name of Alain – '' Lucy gasps, ''- he's the current Kalos League Champion, he's currently staying at Professor Sycamore's lab and I can help you get him for yourself. I know who has taken him away from you.''

Lucy's blood ran cold and an pang of fear and worry – mainly for Alain - struck her, her struggles ceasing.

Just who was this figure? Was it a stalker? Did he or she somehow keep tabs on her? Is that how he or she knew where to find her tonight? She knew that her suitcase was a give away but still how did he know about the appartment being her cousins? And what about the things this figure already knew about her beloved? Had he been stalked as well?

Dark green eyes closed painfully at the thought.

''You…you better not have done anything to him!''

''Don't worry your pretty little head about him, I haven't touched your 'beloved' with one finger.''

Lucy frowned.

If she –and even Alain - had been 'stalked' by this figure then how come she hadn't noticed? Was this figure deadly in some way? In her struggle to get out of this figure's grip she could definitly tell that he or she was strong and it unsettled her that she couldn't manage to get the upper hand.

What on earth did he or she want from her?

''Alright!'' The pigtail haired girl shouted, ''Who are you and what do you want? And how in Arceus name do you know so much?''

''I've been observing things from the shadows for quite some time now. Aspects of your life, your family, your interests – '' Lucy shivered in disgust. This was everything a stalker would do. ''- however, I must say that despite your good tastes in men I'm kind of disgusted to see that a guy with so much potential got into a relationship with another guy.''

Shock and anger instantly overthrew her disgust.

''My beloved isn't gay!'' Lucy screeched. In her new found anger she managed to find the strength to pull her arm away from the figure, turn around swiftly and violently slamming her other arm against his or her throat.

The figure stumbled back, letting out a faint grunt as he or she choked.

Just before Lucy could finish the job and put the knife into the figure's neck with her other hand a small chuckle reached the murderous' girl's ears. She frowned deeply and paused in her attack.

''Whats so funny?!'' She demanded.

''I d-didn't say he was gay perse but to each their own b-belief I suppose.'' The figure paused and managed to grab the arm digging into his or her body, ''Anyway, even If you don't believe me what I told you just now was the truth.''

Lucy narrowed her eyes, seething as she tugged her arm away. She not only felt furious and murderous at the moment – she despised it that it had even been suggested that her beloved was gay! That he had such…such an illness! - but also a mix of both doubt and dread.

The reason for that was simple, she hadn't managed to catch the figure in a lie because of the monotone yet deep syntheser on the voice.

She prided herself in managing to read most people pretty well but right now she wasn't feeling all that confident in her skills since she couldn't even see this figure's face or the way his or her body was held under that thick black cloak.

Lucy hated it and she didn't want to at all admit it but…

Was this figure really telling the truth? Or was he or she pulling her leg? Leading her into a trap perhaps? It was weird, disgusting and it only angered her further to realize that she felt a little…curious despite feeling very distrustful.

''If it's true then prove it to me!'' She exclaimed, ''Show me a photo of the guy my beloved is with or anything else to tell me that he's real! If I see any truth in it then after that tell me his whearabouts so I can – ''

''Kill me and then kill him?'' The figure let out another monotoneous chuckle, knowing he or she had won the jackpot at the twitch on Lucy's face, ''Sorry but that's not going to happen.''

''You don't get a say in the matter!''

The figure shrugged.

''I won't tell you more about what I know unless you let me help you.''

Lucy glared, venom dripping from it, and struggled, ''I don't need your help! I can get rid of anyone on my own '' there was a monotoneous snort ''- as long as I know their faces and where they are! And after all the stalking you've done I can garuantee you won't live to see another day!''

The figure shook its head, sighing.

''Killing me will do you more harm than good.''

''What's that supposed to mean?!'' Lucy snapped. Why couldn't this figure just give her a straight answer, be done with it and simply fall dead? It would make everything so much easier.

''Just that it might you take even longer to figure out who it is and that actually might end up badly for you.''

Lucy was about ready to scream in frustration. The figure seemed to notice this and smirked.

''There's a very simple way for me to reveal everything to you, you know. Let me know we have a deal, that you'll agree that we can work together, and I'll tell you everything  _and_  give you a place to stay at.''

Lucy was furious. She wanted nothing more than to kill this figure that was holding her back but something screamed imside of her that everythig this figyre said was the truth and if she went against that voice in her mind that she might regret it for the rest of her life.

And as much as she hated to admit it she wanted – no, needed! - to know more and that offered roof above her head.

This figure was an observer, as he or she told her, that meant he or she knew things more than Lucy herself did. How could he or she ever know otherwise about her wanting Alain for herself? About those girls she had killed while she had been so certain to chase them down to a place where there wouldn't be any witnesses and, ofcourse, where she herself had been staying up until now?

She would with a very heavy heart accept it.

For now.

''Fine! Now Spit it out!"' Lucy hissed, ''What would you gain from helping me?! What's your goal?''

The figure smirked in victory and leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Lucy's eyes widened, her once furious dark green eyes started to sparkle and slowly, very slowy a wide smirk settled on her face.

''Go on.''

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

Ash woke up the next morning, feeling well rested despite his head throbbing and he feeling warm all over. The warmth surrounding him felt so good and comfortable - and just managed to overwelm his need to stand up and grab some medicine for his aching head - that he instinctivally huddled closer to it, only to hear a familiar sounding chuckle ringing in his ear.

''Are you going back to sleep so soon, dear?''

Ash shot up, his brown eyes, shocked and wide, connecting with amused dark blue one. ''What did I tell you about nicknames, Alain?!'' He exclaimed, only to wince and rub at his head, ''Also why are you in my bed?''

''Not to,'' Alain muttered, still looking put out that Ash couldn't appreciate sweet simple things like nicknames, ''I can't help it though, your reactions are just so cute. And you had a nightmare so I stayed with you until we both fell asleep.'' He kept his arms around Ash though.

''Don't you like it?'' He teased.

Ash blushed a little but didn't answer. Ofcourse he had liked waking up next to him. It was warm and comforting and it made him feel loved and he had slept well after what had happened before it. Especially, he now noticed, with Alain's arms around him so protectivelly.

He wasn't going to admit something like that so soon in their relationship though but when he looked at him he knew that Alain already knew his answer if his smirk was anything to go by.

Ash couldn't help but pout, '' If it had been for any other reason then I would've kicked you from this bed.''

''Ouch.'' Alain pretended to look hurt.

Ash then frowned and winced, rubbing at his head as a wave of pain went through it. Alain's amusement vanished in an instant, replaced with concern.

''Are you alright Ash?''

''My head hurts.'' He muttered in reply.

'' Do you want me to get you some medicine?''

The Kantonian shook his head, furrowing his brow slightly. ''Alain…I remember everything.'' There was still some pain left over from the influx of memories he had and the pain he had gone through in the past.

Alain instantly felt his heart sink and an unsure look appeared in his eyes. He released Ash from his embrace – who let out a small whine as the warmth disappeared - and lowered his gaze as he sat up.

''I see.'' The Kalosian had his suspicions last night but hadn't wanted to mull over it for long,'' Then…do you wish to call what we have off?''

''Wh-what?!'' Ash exclaimed, suddenly struck with shock at what he heard, ''What are you going on about all of a sudden?''

''What I'm trying to say is, now that you remember everything, I can understand if you wish to break up with me.''

''Break up with you? Whatever for?!'' Ash gaped.

''For everything I did. The destruction Team Flare caused – '' Realization dawned on Ash and he couldn't help but let a small groan escape his lips. Not this again. ''- and also the pain you were in were partially my fault and – ''

He got cut off by a kiss on his lips. He let out a surprised sound and then Ash leaned back, his eyes swirling with angry emotions and his cheeks a little pink.

''I'm not breaking up with you!'' He exclaimed with a frown on his face, '' Just because I remember everything now doesn't mean my any of my feelings towards you have changed! And don't you dare blame yourself for what Lysandre and Team Flare caused. We already talked about this once at the hospital remember and theres no way I'm gonna change my mind! You collected the energy to help Mairin and Chespie and you didn't know what they were really planning!I already told you back then and that one time at the hospital that I trust the Alain I got to know!''

His face became flustered from the yelling. It had startled Pikachu, whom had slept on Alain's bed this time around, out of his sleep. He yawned and, with one eye open, saw his trainer not only awake but he also looked a little exhausted as he said the following,

''I love you Alain. You're stuck with me and I'm not letting you go.''

Alain looked surprised. That had been the first time Ash had actually initiated the kiss between them, and it had been so to shut him up and make him listen to reason.

With a feeling of relief and happiness he chuckled, ''Then I guess third time's the charm.'' He murmured since this was the third time Ash had said that to him.

Once when he got captured, once in the hospital and now at this moment in time.

''I'm not letting you go either Ash.''

''Good to hear.'' Ash smiled tiredly.

He made some room for Pikachu between the two of them who settled himself down and was looking at him curiously. Had they been arguing about something just now? If so then the electric type wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Everything seemed to be alright now though.

He saw his trainer frown.

''Can I ask you a question Alain?''

''Sure Ash, what is it.''

''In the end…has anyone managed to find Lysandre?''

Alain frowned. That was a good question. ''I don't think so. No remains have been found by the police, nor have they managed to find his Pokémon or his Key and Mega Stone.''

Ash groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow and pulling at his hair slightly. ''So for all we know he could still be out there somewhere!'' He exclaimed.

''He could,'' Alain agreed, the expression on his face saying that he didn't like the thought of it one bit. ''But wether he's still alive or not after that last attack is the biggest question. I haven't met anyone who stayed alive while caught up in an explosion and lived to tell the tale so Lysandre having survived that would be a miracle.''

He removed Ash's hand from his hair and played with a few of those soft black locks. A smile appeared on his boyfriends once frustrated looking face and he let out a sigh. ''You know…I still don't quite understand how someone like you ended up working for someone like him.''

Alain stayed silent, suddenly feeling an uncomfortable feeling inside of his stomach once he turned those brown orbs, full of curiosity, towards him.

''Alain…how did you end up working for him?''

The older teens shoulders tensed and, upon noticing that Alain had frozen in place and his fingers had paused in playing with his hair, Ash suddenly realized he might've questioned something that laid a little too deep.

Pikachu seemed to notice as well and, despite him being as curious as Ash was, shook his head.

''Ah I'm sorry!'' Ash quickly apologized with guilty eyes, ''You don't have to answer if you don't want to!''

After all, Alain, out of all people, might have a difficult time talking about it now that his views of Lysandre and Team Flare had gotten turned upside down.

The older of the two quickly shook his head. ''No no…'' He muttered, raising his eyes to meet Ash's concerned ones, ''It's fine. The question was just…unexpected.''

''But really though! If you don't feel comfortable with it then – ''

''I want to Ash. And while Professor Sycamore already knows I think it's about time I talk to someone about it. Someone who I love more then anything.'' With a slight smile he pressed a soft kiss on Ashs cheek who couldn't help but laugh and blush all at once.

''If..If you're sure…''

''It's fine. Out of all the people here…I think you deserve to know the most.''

In the beginning Alain was sworking as Professor Sycamore's assistant but the man had been the one to inspire him to begin seeking Mega Stones and uncover the mysteries of Mega Evolution. So one day, which was a little over two years ago right now, he left with his Charmander on a journey in search for a Mega Stone of his own.

It had been around that time that his Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and, one day, after reporting to Professor Sycamore at a Pokémon Center he was staying at, he went to a nearby ruin in search of an Charizardite which, upon his arrival, had been revealed to actually be an Ampharosite and it had already been taken by someone before him.

That person being Lysandre.

Alain battled Lysandre's Pyroar with his Charmeleon for the Mega Stone, but ended up being quickly defeated since the other fire type had a lot more battle experience. It didn't end there though, since after the battle he got invited to Lysandre Labs where Lysandre revealed his intentions that he wanted to harness the energy Pokémon produce when the Mega Evolve, for 'peaceful' purposes.

It was then that he offered Alain a deal.

In exchange for a Charizardite and a Key Stone, he was to help him out in his quest. Alain agreed in order to protect Professor Sycamore – the Mega Stone and Key Stone had been a bonus - whom to him had been revealed by Lysandre, when he said he wanted to tell the professor about everything, that if Sycamore were to publish the secrets of Mega Evolution that mankind would find a way to use those secrets to harm and tarnish his name.

With that new goal in mind, Lysandre had ordered him to become the strongest trainer when it came to handling Mega Evolution. Alain knew that he had to distance himself from the Professor in order to do so – it had been upon Lysandre's insistance for Sycamore's own safety - and lessened his contact with him.

And while he had regretted doing so, he had been relieved that Sycamore hadn't been angry that time with him when they had a heart to heart at the Kalos League. He had been understanding that he must've had his reasons for distancing himself from him but Alain knew that it must've hurt him at least a little.

''If only I had managed to see through Lysandre at that time,'' Alain murmured quietly, his eyes closing at the memories, ''Then maybe everything that happened could've been avoided.''

''It's not your fault.'' Ash reassured, holding the other's hand a giving it a gentle squeeze, ''You just wanted what was best for the Professor and you truly thought that Lysandre had good intentions all along. Also If it hadn't been you, then maybe someone else would've been manipulated by Lysandre to help him reach his goal instead.''

''Pika, Pikachu!'' Pikachu nodded in agreement.

''And also, if everything hadn't happened the way they have, maybe we wouldn't have met.'' Ash lowered his eyes, feeling sad alone at the thought of it, ''We wouldn't have fallen in love either.''

''I don't even want to think about that,'' Alain commented with a frown on his face, ''Maybe you would've fallen in love, just not with me. Thinking about it pains me.'' He looked over his shoulder to look at the time. It was almost 10:30 in the morning.

''Maybe we should stop with the 'what if's' and get dressed.'' He suggested.

Ash chuckled.

''Yeah. We really should.''

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

''Do you  _have_ to go?''

The airport was filled with people hurrying either from the airplanes that had already landed or towards their own flight. Bonnie, out of the group of five people standing in front of Serena, was the one to ask that question while looking up at her with tearful light blue eyes.

Dedenne, whom she was holding in her arms, looked like she was going to burst out crying any second as well.

''Yes Bonnie,'' The blonde smiled apologetically, ''I'm sorry.''

The little girl sniffled and, without warning, threw herself at the performer. Serena became a little startled but quickly put her arms around her and Dedenne who cried together with Bonnie while she tried her best to comfort her.

''It'll be alright. We'll stay in contact together and I'll even visit!'' She promised, patting her on the head as she did so. Bonnie leaned back slightly, her cheeks flushed and tears running down her wet cheeks and she looked at the performer pleadingly.

''R-really?''

Serena nodded and bend down to the girls level. She grabbed a handkerchief and gently dabbed her tears away. ''Yes. I just need some time, Bonnie.''

Bonnie took a deep, shuddering breath while Clemont put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. ''A-alright…''

''We are all sad to see you go but we understand. Though I do wonder what's holding Shauna up.'' Clemont frowned, looking around, ''I expected her to be here already.''

Serena tensed slightly after she had released Bonnie. A bead of sweat ran down her face. ''I-I don't know either.'' She lied, pretending to look as sad as she could.

''Maybe she got caught up in something important?'' Mairin wondered.

''What?!'' Bonnie exclaimed loudly, ''No way! There's nothing more important than seeing a friend off!''

''Denene!'' Dedenne agreed.

Serena tried her hardest not to look guilty at the lie and instead raised her head up towards Ash and Alain, who stood next to each other, their hands almost touching.

''Alain, Ash…'' She started. The performer could still feel the green monster of jealousy trying to take over her but she tried her hardest to surpress it.

''Say what's on your mind, Serena.'' Ash urged gently.

Serena had to resist the urge to sigh. Why did Ash have to be so kind to her, even after everything? It only made her envy Alain more and more that he had managed to capture his heart in her stead.

Jealousy.

It's such a terrible feeling.

''Last night scared me a lot but when I saw how good Alain was towards you Ash – '' The Kantonian blushed slightly at the memory ''- I knew that, despite my warnings towards him and this envious feeling I have, that he really – '' Here her voice cracked a bit – '' is the right o-one for you.''

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other before the former of the two took a step forward, concern visible on his face. ''Serena…''

The blonde, however, held up her hand.

''Please let me finish.''

He frowned but backed off.

''And after everything you went through, after everything you've remembered, I hadn't really thought you'd feel up to it to still come and see me off Ash. While I do wish you'd think about yourself a little more and rested a little more, I'm really glad that you did.''

''That's because we're friends Serena!'' Ash exclaimed, smiling reassuringly, ''And I feel a lot better than I did this morning.'' Getting all of his memories back had taken a toll on him, there was no doubt about it but he knew that he'd regret it and feel guilty about not seeing Serena off to Hoenn after promising her he would.

So despite the small headache he still had – Alain had before they left insisted that he'd take some medicine for the pain, but he had been stubborn about it. He had been glad his mother had been too busy cleaning the kitchen to pay it too much mind so he had been left off about the pain he had been in - And despite the fact he still shivered at the scene of himself being held hostage – a scene that just wouldn't leave his head alone – he toughened it out for his friend.

 _Oh Ash_ , Serena thought worriedly _, I can see right through you_. She even noticed Clemont and Bonnie, whom had been told about everything that had happened at night, giving the Kantonian worried glances every now and then.

''Alain, you're really lucky to have such a wonderful guy as Ash loving you. I want you two to take good care of yourselves for me, okay?''

''Ofcourse.'' Alain nodded. He liked it that Serena was being a lot kinder right now, no matter how much it hurt her still. It was a good change from yesterday when she had almost bitten his head off.

''We'll take care of Ash to the best of our abilities too Serena!'' Mairin exclaimed.

''Chespin!'' Chespie, who was standing right next to her, cried.

''Leave it to us!'' Clemont agreed while the once sad Bonnie nodded her head enthusiastically.

''You guys…'' Ash whispered under his breath, feeling touched. Pikachu rubbed his cheek gently against his trainers.

After having talked to his mother, Professor Sycamore and the others this morning at breakfast he felt glad that they all supported him. He knew himself, through Gary's warning, that with his having memories returned like they had last night in one go that dealing with them wouldn't be an easy walk in the park.

And even though he sometimes got some flashes of what had happened, he was already going to try his best to find distractions from them. Even if he admitted it or not, he knew that everyone one of his friends and the adults knew how scared he had been and felt.

He didn't think was trauma and he didn't think he would need to go and get theraphy, but Ash knew, more than anyone, that it had affected him in a way.

Serena took a glance at the time. ''It's about time for me to go.''

''Awww already?'' Bonnie whined, ''Shauna's going to miss you leaving!''

''I suppose there's nothing we can do about that now.'' Serena faked a sad sigh, lowering her eyes. Alain frowned. Ever since yesterday he felt there had been something off about the blonde whenever she talked about Shauna.

He knew it wasn't any of his business but he couldn't help but think that she wasn't being truthful about having spoken to Shauna about her leaving. The signs he saw when Serena talked about her fellow performer - a little bit of stammering and not sure where to look – were more than enough for him to guess that she had, indeed, lied.

And then there must've been a reason why she had lied in the first place. Not that Alain cared much but  _maybe_ something had happened between them. Something that Serena wasn't comfortable telling them about.

He would let it go, since no one else seemed to notice something off about Serena, but Alain had no doubt about it that the truth would come out someday. It often did when it came to lies.

''Serena, I hope everything works out for you.'' Ash murmured, holding out his hand towards her which she shook with her own. Serena smiled weakly before letting go.

''Thank you Ash.'' She then turned towards Pikachu and gave him a pat on the head which she did to Dedenne and Chespie afterwards as well, ''Goodbye Pikachu, Dedenne, Chespie.''

''Pika…''

''Dene…''

''Pin.''

There were tears in both of the Pokémon's eyes and Bonnie's were starting to tear up once again while the light bounced off of Clemont's glasses, concealing his own sadness at her departure.

''Goodbye Serena. I hope Hoenn will be to your liking.'' Clemont struggled to keep his voice steady.

''And I hope you meet a lot of kind people there!'' Mairin chimed in. She also hoped Serena would have better experiences there then she had.

''A-and P-Pokémon…'' Bonnie sniffed.

''Take care of yourself.'' If Alain was going to have to say anything, then that would be the best thing to leave his mouth.

''T-thanks!'' Serena exclaimed through her own tears as she took hold of her suitcase. Her cheeks were a little flushed and she had a runny nose. ''I-I'm so glad to have each and everyone of you as my friends! I'll miss you guys so much!''

She wiped at her tears, trying to dry her eyes and face but to no avail. Only more tears kept coming. ''I-I'm going now before I miss the plane…'' She mumbled. Suitcase still firmly in hand, she turned around and ran without looking back to her waving friends and their Pokémon.

It was time for a fresh start.

After seeing Serena off at the airport, Ash had started to become a little spaced out on their way back to the lab much to the worry of his friends and the Pokémon they had with them. He had to be snapped out of it by Alain on more than one occasion, even going as far as grabbing him by the hand so that he wouldn't collide with someone on the pavement or accidently strayed off towards the street.

Alain didn't want him to get in an accident. ''Try to pay a little more attention, alright?'' He whispered, ignoring Mairin's and Bonnie's squealing in the background of how cute they were as their Pokémon slapped their hands over their ears and sweat-dropped.

Ash smiled weakly, ''Yeah…I'm sorry.'' He murmured back, ''It's just that my memories keep bothering me. I hope It won't be like this for long. I don't want to go to therapy.''He shuddered at the thought of it. His mother had suggested something like that but only if everything became too unbearable too handle for him.

 _At least the pain in my head is gone now,_  he thought in relief,  _no medication needed._

Alain didn't say anything but gave his hand a gentle squeeze. In his mind theraphy could do Ash some good if the memories kept bothering him like that but, right now, he didn't want him to get upset by saying anything about it. He just had them returned to him after all, who knew what kind of emotional reaction he could get if he pressed him about it?

He needed some space first.

''Don't worry Ash!'' Clemont reassured from beside him, mentally shaking his head at his sister and Mairin as he did so, ''We'll all do our best to help you get through everything!''

''Pika, Pikachu!''

''You just need something to take your mind off of it.'' Alain said, looking thoughtful, ''How about I take you out somewhere later today? Just you and me?'' He offered, trying not to sound too hopeful. It had been his plan to at least go on a date with Ash before he left Kalos, but if he didn't want to or didn't feel up to it then he would back down.

Mairin perked up at that and walked faster to catch up with the couple and Clemont.  _Now that sounds very interesting_ , she thought,  _does he mean going out as in…_

A smirk appeared on her face.

_A date?_

Clemont seemed to notice it too. He averted his eyes from the couple as Ash turned his surprised eyes towards Alain. A small and almost shy looking smile appeared on his lips.

''Yeah…'' He whispered softly, ''I..I'd like that.'' He ignored Pikachu on his shoulder, who was snickering behind his paw at how shyly he had responded. Oh his trainer was such a precious human being! He had the best reactions around Alain!

It was rather quick of Alain to take Ash out on a date but Mairin both understood – since Ash would be leaving in a few days - and didn't care. This was one of the long awaited opportunities she had been waiting for! Finally a chance for her to use her new camera.

She rubbed her hands together in satisfaction chuckled – more like cackled, which got the attention of the grass type walking beside her. Chespie looked up at his trainer and felt a pang of dread. What was she up to this time?

''That's great!'' Bonnie exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement, ''I hope you'll have tons of fun on your first date!''

''D-date?!'' Ash exclaimed, blushing slightly while Alain simply looked on in amusement, ''T-taking me out doesn't nessecarily mean it's a date Bonnie! You can't just jump to conclusions like that!''

''I'm not jumping to conclusions! It's true!'' Bonnie frowned, ''If you were going somewhere as friends then, yes, it's not a date because that would just be weird and awkward but since you're a couple it's a whole different story! Well, if you're not in a group at least…''

''And Ash, your reaction to Alain's suggestion said more than enough!'' Mairin laughed, her eyes twinkling with amusement, ''It's sooo a date!''  _And i'm so going to take photo's of you guys_ , she thought evilly,  _you won't even realize that I'm there. Hehe._

''See?!'' The little girl exclaimed, ''Mairin agrees with me!'' She smiled in triumph.

 _Ofcourse she would_ , Alain thought with a shake of his head, watching Ash's reaction. He was spluttering and his face only reddened even more and, as he averted his eyes, Alain could tell that wasn't used to this yet.

''Alright,'' Clemont sighed, jumping to the Kantonian's rescue even though his own lips were twitching. It was very difficult for him to keep a straight face. ''I think that's more than enough you two.''

''Alright, alright…'' Bonnie gave in instantly, knowing how her brother could be while Mairin just rolled her eyes at him taking their fun away from them like that.

''Don't let them get to you Ash,'' Alain chuckled quietly, feeling happy despite Ash's reaction. ''Date or not as long as we're together I'm sure we'll have fun.''

Ash turned back towards his boyfriend, smiling slightly.

''Y-yeah.''

Having fun together…

That was what mattered the most after all.

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

The funeral at the cemetary on Route 16 had been a short one despite the large amount of people that had showed up and, after it had all been over, the tombstone was all that Sophie's eyes were focused on.

She was holding a small bouquet of black roses in her hands, representing the death of her cousin Linnea and a final way of saying her goodbye to the girl whom hadn't even made it to the beginnings of adulthood yet.

Sophie was being accompanied by Professor Sycamore, who had his right arm around her shoulders in comfort. It had been terrible for his assistant to come back to the lab just in time for the news to alert of her of the death of her cousin.

It had been completely unexpected and the culprit had, still, yet to be found and caught by the police. He hoped that they would find him or her soon, for both the sakes of Sophie and the family of that other girl that had also been murdered in that same alleyway in Lumiose City.

The sound of leaves being blown away by the wind reached their ears and they stood in front of the tombstone in silence. After five more minutes of staring at it, Sophie finally let out a sad sigh and bend down, placing the bouquet of black roses down in front of it.

''Sophie,'' Sycamore murmured, rubbing her back as he watched the tears freely run down her cheeks, ''How about we head back to the lab and I'll make you a cup of tea?''

The woman didn't say anything. She only let out a another, shuddering sigh and nodded her head. Sycamore smiled sadly and lead her away from the tombstone, along the path were only more and more graves laid next to Linnea's as they made their way towards the exit.

They walked in silence, until Sophie let out a yelp of surprise when something bumped into her side. Her hand flew towards her mouth as she saw a small figure stumble back and fall on his or her behind on the ground.

Sycamore instantly let go of Sophie and went to check it out, bending down slightly and holding his hand out towards the figure.

''Are you alright?'' He asked, his brow furrowing as he helped the small, shivering and heavily clothed person from the ground.

The hand he held was pale and a little sweaty and, when the person finally stood on their two feet once again, he was surprised to see two shocked, tearful and oddly frightened forest green eyes looking back at him. It was a young girl, only looking a little bit younger than Alain and the way she was dressed, cape and all, looked like she was desperatley trying to hide herself.

''I'm s-sorry!'' She exclaimed loudly, before hurriedly taking her hand back and running off, past him and a bewildered looking Sophie. The two adults turned to look at each other.

What had that been all about?

* * *

_**Flower: Michealmas Daisy  
Meaning: Farewell** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	29. Tansy (Wild)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.

It was hours later, just 120 minutes before dinner, that Alain and Ash left the lab together, just after Clemont and Bonnie had decided to head back home after spending more time with them. Ash had dropped Pikachu off at the green house again upon the electric's type desire to be there and the couple had told Delia and the other adults of their plans before hand.

It had, ofcourse, made Ash's mom extremely happy – so happy in fact that she shed a tear when they weren't looking - that her darling boy was going on his very first date but had warned them not to do anything inappropriate because her son was still underage.

Ash had instantly complained with a beet red face that they weren't going to do anything like that, but that had only amused Delia further before she had finally decided to leave the two alone on the subject so that they could go on their date, but not without first having expressed her concern's towards Ash's current condition.

Alain had reassured her that if Ash was going to start to feel off that he'd end their date early, much to Delia's relief.

A certain red head had been lurking in the background in the time they had spend back at the lab, simply waiting in anticipation of when the two, Alain and Ash, would finally leave so she could take those photo's she so desired.

Chespie was dreading what his trainer was going to do and Buizel, whom had escaped by herself from the greenhouse when no one was looking in search of her adoptive fathers, came to a halt and tilted her head curiously to the side at seeing her aunty acting so suspicious with that strange device in her hands and that grin, stretched wide, on her face.

''Bui, Bui?''

''Hey Buizel, are you looking for our couple?'' Mairin asked once she noticed the young water type. Buizel nodded her head enthusiastically but still looked confused to as what the red head was doing with the camera. She leaned forwards and sniffed at the object in her hand.

''Oh, interested aren't you?'' Mairin chuckled as the Pokémon nodded her head once more, ''This is a camera. If you want to know what it does then why don't you come with me and Chespie? It's gonna be lot's of fun and you'll get to see Alain and Ash too!''

Buizel perked up at that while Chespie was shouting at her that she shouldn't let his trainer influence her like that. Mairin could've easily told the Pokémon the function of the camera without her having to tag along after all.

The water type, hower, ignored the grass type. This all meant that she could both get to learn about what that device did and see what her adoptive fathers were up to! That was basically killing two Combee's with one stone!

The water type agreed, much to Mairin's delight. ''Great! Let's go, we've got no time to waste!'' She cheered in joy.

''Bui, Buizel!''

Chespie sighed, shook his head in exasperation and reluctantly followed the two out of the lab.

The first thing Alain took Ash to was the North Boulevart, just past the Galette Stand towards the Art Gallery. Something that the Kalosian liked to do was take a look at the art pieces the building had to offer every now and then. It was an interrest he had also gained from his mother and It had been a long time since he had come here last so there had to be some new things they had collected over the two years he hadn't come here.

It was even better to go there with someone, preferably someone he loved with all of his heart. So he hoped Ash would enjoy it too. As for the Kantonian, the only time had been to the Art Gallery had been when they had to apphrehend a criminal by the name of Belmondo whom was in the possession of a Dark Clembot.

The criminal had hacked into the computer in Prism Tower and had managed to steal the blueprints about Clemont's Clembot and, upon having made his own, made it do a lot of crimes all around Lumiose City which made Officer Jenny put Clemont's Clembot under arrest instead.

Thanks to those events Ash hadn't actually managed to get a close look at everything in the museum so he was glad that Alain had taken him out here. While the entree was free Alain had paid for an audio guide – a handheld device with recorded spoken commentary - something that could tell them more about the paintings in the gallery.

Meanwhile Mairin was shaking her head. ''Really, an Art Gallery is the first thing you're taking Ash to Alain? How boring.'' She muttered as she and the two Pokémon hid themselves behind a wall, the camera firmly clasped in her hands as she occasionally took a peek of where the couple went to.

 _Says you_ , thought Chespie with a sweat-drop. Alain actually had some better interests than his own trainer had, that was for certain.

It was actually forbidden to make photo's here, as the lady at the entrance had told Mairin sternly when she caught the device in her hands with her eyes. After reassuring the lady that she wasn't going to make photo's of any of the art pieces, she had been reluctantly let go.

That didn't mean that she wasn't going to take any photo's of the couple who were admiring the art though.

The west wing on the first floor was the first one Ash and Alain went to explore. A painting had caught the Kantonian's eyes instantly and, as he went to take a better look at it, he pressed on key on the device.

 _**_- The Battle Frontier is a Pokémon battle facility located in the** _ _**Fight Area** _ _**in the Sinnoh region.** _ _**It consists of five buildings: the Battle Tower, the Battle Factory, the Battle Arcade, the Battle Hall, and the Battle Castle -** _

''Sinnoh has a Battle Frontier?!'' Ash cried, causing some of the people to turn towards them because of the loud noise and frown at them.

Alain nodded calmly, though he did wonder for a moment about the other's reaction.

''Yes, just like Kanto does.''

''This is so not fair…why didn't anyone tell me before I left Sinnoh?'' He whined, his eyes downcast, ''I only got to battle the Battle Frontier in Kanto and while I did win every symbol there I wouldn't have minded getting invited for Sinnoh's Battle Frontier…''

''But Ash, if you managed to win every Frontier Symbol in Kanto then that must mean that you got offered to become a Frontier Brain yourself.'' Alain said, eyes widening a little in surprise.

He knew Ash was strong, but he never thought or even considered that he had actually gotten invited to be able to challenge one of the Battle Frontiers.

''That's an amazing achievement so maybe the one who recommended you for it didn't think it would really matter if you challenged the one in Sinnoh or not. However, seeing as you've continued to travel I can only assume that you rejected their offer.''

Ash nodded, smiling slightly at the memories.

''Yeah, I still wanted to follow my dream to become a Pokémon Master and there's no way I'm going to give up on it any time soon!'' Alain chuckled at his enthusiasm, ''But how do you know about all of that Alain?''

For as far as he knew the Kalosian hadn't gotten invited to one of them himself. Had he ever even traveled outside of Kalos before?

''Professor Sycamore has a lot of books, more than he even knows what to do with.'' Alain admitted with a small smile on his face, ''There was actually quite a bit in one of them about those two Battle Frontiers.''

''Wow…I never knew there were books about it as well.''

Ash wasn't much of a reader, after all.

Mairin managed to get a quick photo of Alain and Ash from her hiding place as they walked towards a different painting. Despite her finding the Art Gallery to be a lame place for a date she couldn't help but notice how happy and interested in everything Ash looked.

He chatted a mile away with Alain when they examined a painting that came from the Johto Region though she couldn't hear a thing from where she stood.

''They really look good together.'' Mairin whispered under her breath, smiling slightly as she looked at the photo, ''I need to make more and get a photo album or two, maybe three just with them in it.'' She was starting to love her new hobby – cough, obsession, cough – already.

Chespie's sweat-drop only increased in size while Buizel jumped up and down, seeing only a little of the photo but understanding what the device did now. She cooed at the photo when the red head gave her better access to look at it, looking very happy at seeing her parents having a good time.

Alain was amazed.

It didn't matter where they went because with every painting or art piece Ash always had something to say. At least in the West Wing, that was.

From the painting that showed Castelia City from the Unova Region, in which Ash had excitedably told him about the gym battle he had against the gymleader there and that his Sewaddle had evolved during all of it, to the painting that showed Ecruteak City from the Johto Region in which he had told him all about Morty, how easily the gymleader could understand ghost types and were he had managed to see the legendary Suicune.

Alain loved to hear his voice as well as about the things Ash had experienced in all of those regions. It gave him more and more prove that Ash had been through a lot more than he had and still managed to stay the way he was. Kind, caring, courageous and still as determined as ever to accomplish his sole dream of becoming a Pokémon Master even after six years of traveling.

It almost made his own accomplishment of being able to become Kalos League Champion in not even three years time seem unfair, especially since Alain didn't actually care about the title.

The large sum of money he had gotten for it, even if it had been cut in half because of the whole Team Flare fiasco, was a nice bonus though and he'd be sure to use some more of it today.

When the couple went to the second floor and Mairin made a photo of them walking up the stairs and she was about zoom in with it only for a black fabric to block the screen. ''Hey!'' She exclaimed, frowning as she looked up at someone who was dressed like the lady at the front entrance, no doubt another employee, who was frowning down at her.

''You're kind of in the way.'' Mairin muttered.

''And you're doing something that's forbidden to do here; making photo's.'' The male employee retorted with his hands on his hips, ''I'm going to have to ask you to leave the gallery.''

The red head, as well as the Pokémon with her, looked taken aback. ''What? But that can't be true!'' She exclaimed in bewilderment, ''I was told I couldn't make photo's of the artwork, which I'm not for your information. I have a much different, not to mention better project than that!''

''Bui, Bui!'' Buizel cried in agreement.

The employee sighed.

''I think you must've misunderstood. It's forbidden to make photo's on the inside of the building, not only the artwork. Now then…'' He grabbed Mairin by the upper arm with one hand as another employee grabbed a hold of Chespie and Buizel.

Chespie sighed in exasperation, Buizel tensed at being held by an unknown person and Mairin started to struggle immediatley, trying to pull her arm out of the man's grip but to no avail. He was way too strong.

''Come on! Let me go!'' She exclaimed, ''Can't you just turn your eyes away from me? Pretend that you didn't see anything and call it a day?''

The employee shook his head. ''Not going to happen.''

''But you don't understand how important this project is for me!'' Mairin cried once she and the Pokémon were forced outside. The doors shut closed in front of their faces, the employee's keeping an eye on her at all times from inside of the building.

Her shoulders fell.

Now that was just great.

Now she had to wait in the shadows until Ash and Alain reappeared.

''This might take a while…''

It was a little over an hour and a half later that Alain and Ash left the Art Gallery, not noticing the snoozing Mairin behind the wall with an equally as tired looking Buizel and an highly alert Chespie as they happily went towards their next destination.

Chespie hurriedly shook the red head and Buizel awake, at which Mairin had complained why it had taken Alain and Ash so long just to explore the building. She would never understand how the brains of art lovers worked.

 _They sure took their sweet time,_ thought Mairin sulkily, clenching the camera in her hands. Never the less they went after the couple to make more of those photo's the red head so desired to have.

* * *

  **~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

 

Alain had gotten to know more about his boyfriend during the time they had spend inside of the Art Gallery, mainly the fact that he had seen a lot of legendary Pokémon in the time he had gone on journeys through the different kinds of regions he had been to.

It was some impressive luck Ash had, that was for certain. But seeing how much trouble he and his friends managed to get into in the many times they spotted one, he couldn't really say that he felt envious.

Furthermore, with the exception of the two sides of the Shaymin (land forme and sky forme) and a painting about Giratina in a different world there really hadn't been many new art pieces to look at.

Now they were walking towards one of the shops that the Kantonian had taken an interest in. There were a lot of new items he had never seen before and after being to three different kinds of shops just to explore without buying anything Alain had jokingly starting to call it 'treasure hunting.'

Unbeknownst to them, Mairin had managed to follow them through the shops and made a lot of photo's of them without managing to get on anyone's nerve this time around. She had also managed to stay miraculously quiet and not bump into anything.

She and Buizel were grinning down at the collection of photo's they had while Chespie did his best to stay out of it. There were different kinds of them smiling at each other, holding hands as they walked, Ash being all excited about an Snowglobe with a collection of water type starters in them while Alain looked at him fondly.

''Oh these are nice.'' Mairin smiled. Buizel nodded in agreement, making cooing noises as they left the shop a few minutes after the couple left.

It was a photo in which Alain secretly snatched the snowglobe from the shelve while Ash wasn't looking, and then the next photo showed him buying it. The third one showed him giving the snowglobe to a bewildered but happy looking Ash.

Chespie, even if he didn't agree with this at all, had to admit that his trainer was pretty good at taking photo's. They followed the couple to an electronica shop, the same one where Mairin had once bought her camera.

Buizel sniffed at one of the expensive looking laptops on the shelve their were hiding behind and sneezed, causing Mairin to quickly hush her.

Alain froze in his tracks and frowned, causing Ash to look up at him in confusion.

''What's wrong, Alain?'' The tone of his voice made it clear that he hadn't heard those suspicious sounds from behind them.

''You go on ahead Ash.'' He muttered, making a movement with his arm that he was going to 'explore' a different section of the shop. His boyfriend tilted his head to the side but seemed to understand the motions.

''Are you sure?'' He wouldn't mind going with him if he wanted to explore a different part of the electronica shop. Alain nodded his head, giving him a smile and trying his best to make it look secretive.

''Yeah, I'm just going to check something out real quick.''

Ash smiled brightly and beamed at him.

''Alright! See you soon!''

Alain watched as Ash vanished around the corner. He then turned around. Now that he was alone he could find out what that noise had been all about.

And he did find the source, or sources to be more precise, rather easily. The three of them were hiding behind a shelve, standing very still and with their backs to him as the only human in the small group tried to hush one of the smaller beings.

''Mairin…what are you doing here?''

Mairin froze and slowy, very slowy looked up at a frowning Alain with her eyes widening in horror. If Chespie had a piece of paper and some paint, or chalk, the best thing he could think of to write would be…

_**B.U.S.T.E.D** _

Mairin was in so much trouble.

Alain narrowed his eyes into a glare and crossed his arms. ''Don't you have more interesting things to do than follow me and Ash around? Like training your Pokémon for example?''

''No way!'' Mairin exclaimed, a grin on her face despite the fact that she had been caught. She held up her camera, daring to take a photo of an annoyed looking Alain in the process who's glare only became all the more intense.

''Making photo's of you guys is way more interesting than training! I really didn't want to miss out on – HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!''

As she had been rambling Alain had swiped the camera from Mairin's hands.

''No, no, nooo!'' She wailed, trying to get it back but to no avail. Since she was a lot shorter than her fellow Kalosian and she wasn't able to reach the camera that had been raised into the air by Alain's hand.

''Give it back Alain! I need those gorgeous pictures in my life! Chespie, Buizel! Help me out here!''

Buizel shook her head wildly, not wanting to get on her adoptive father's bad side while Chespie simply sighed. He used his vine whip only for Alain to grab it tightly with his other hand, causing the grass type and Mairin to gape while Buizel marveled at her father's strength.

''I'll only give it back if you leave Ash and I alone.'' He told her, not taking any heed in Chespie's struggling to get his vines back from him. Chespie instantly turned his head towards his trainer, his eyes pleading.

''Chespin, Ches!'' He cried.

''No fair!'' Mairin exclaimed, jumping up and down as she did so, ''Just give it back to me, let Chespie go and let me make more photo's! Please Alain! You won't even notice us this time around!'' She pleaded, looking up at him with wide, unshed Lillipup eyes.

''No is no.'' Alain warned, his voice and eyes cold as he released the vines, much to the grass type's relief as he managed to withdraw them safely into his body. ''I'll delete every photo you've made if you don't go back to the lab once I give you the camera.'' He threatened, showing a little mercy by giving her the chance to keep the ones she had made.

Mairin looked put out. Her Lillipup eyes didn't seem to have any effect on him. It was time for a verbal protest. She opened her mouth –

''And I'm _very_ serious about it.''

Only to shut it immediatley, because she knew he would do it if she pushed him. ''Oh alright, fine!'' Mairin relented, making the other Kalosian sigh and hand her the camera back. She hugged it so closely to her chest that it was almost as if her life depended on it.

''You really are a spoilsport,'' She muttered under her breath, but she was really relieved that he hadn't deleted the photo's. Her hard work would've been for nothing!

''You shouldn't have done this in the first place and to drag Buizel along with you isn't very responsible either.'' He scolded, making the water type shrink back and Mairin laughed nervously.

The same as children young Pokémon could get badly influenced by seeing humans they formed a bond with doing things like this. And when it came to Buizel, he actually didn't Mairin to influence her at all.

''Before we go though Alain, I have an idea if you'll hear me out!''

''Depends on what it is.'' He muttered rather moodily.

''We all know that Ash is going to be leaving soon and I was thinking, since you two are together and all that, why not buy him cellphone? It beats having to write letters to each other or to wait when one of you guys is actually available for a call at a Pokémon Center or videophone at home.''

''Thats…'' Alain blinked,his previous annoyance flying out of the window rather quickly as he went to think about it, ''That's actually a good idea, one of which I've got to thank you for. ''

Mairin smiled brightly, feeling satisfied and proud of herself.

''It was the only good one you had today though.'' He smirked, motioning with his chin towards the camera in her hands.

Her smile fell.

''Hey! Way to rub it in you jerk!'' She exclaimed, pouting which caused Chespie and Buizel to snicker at her. Alain's lips twitched.

''Any time.''

Mairin stuck out her tongue but Alain ignored the childish gesture in favor of kneeling down and patting the water type on her head at which Buizel let out some happy noises. When he stood back up again he shooed the three away with his hands.

''Off you go now.''

He was itching to get back to Ash.

''Alright, alright, geez!''

The couple continued their treasure hunting after they left the electronica shop. Alain had taken Mairin up on her suggestion to buy Ash a cellphone and only gave his boyfriend a secretive smile when he looked at him curiously and tried to see what he was buying and letting the cashier wrap it up and put it in a bag while Alain put his hands on his eyes to prevent him from looking.

It had made Ash pout in disappointment for a while but seeing as Alain wasn't about to budge about what he had gotten from the shop they merely continued with their treasure hunting. This time they went to an antique Shop.

In the back of the shop where the couple was, Lucy gritted her teeth together as she spied on her beloved and the one he was walking next to.

The figure that wanted to help her out so badly - she had given him or her the name 'Shadow' because the figure had refused in giving his or her real name to her - had ordered her to run some errands after she had, grudgingly, finished the first step of their plan and she had spotted Alain when she almost walked past the antique store.

She had been filled with the desire to go up to him – saying hello couldn't hurt right? – despite 'Shadow' warning her to stay away from him for now. Lucy frowned when she saw another teenager – a male at that – leaning in a little too close by her beloved to pluck something from his hands so he could take a better look at it.

It had been thanks to 'Shadow's ' information that Lucy finally knew where she had seen that mocha skinned, brown eyed and raven haired teenager before.  _He…he was my beloved's final opponent in the Kalos League_ , she thought as she continued to hide herself from view, hands clenching into fists,  _and he was the one who bumped into me and made me go back to the store and to make matters worse he's…_

Anger welled up inside of her when she saw Alain give the younger looking boy a kiss on his cheek before going back to browsing.

_He's the one who tainted my Alain and made him gay!_

'Shadow' had been completely right about everything. Who the boy was, what he looked like and that he was the one her beloved 'loved'. But Lucy knew that, deep down, Alain didn't love him, he must've been brainwashed! That was the only true explanation!

''I'll make sure to make you pay, Ash Ketchum. '' She growled hatefully under her breath from behind the shelve where she stood. Lucy saw them turn around a corner when Ash's eyes caught something and went to go after them, only to trip over something.

_**Crash!** _

Loud noise went through the shop which made Ash stop in his tracks and turn around, only see the black haired girl having fallen over a couple of open boxes. He rushed over towards her and extended his hand. ''Are you alright?'' He asked as he helped the pigtail haired girl up from the cold floor.

She winced as she stood and nodded, immediatley taking her hand back when she saw who had helped her. Ash Ketchum stood in front of her, looking at her in concern as she averted her furious green eyes from his person and went to rub at her injured leg.

Lucy needed to do something, anything to distract herself from the teenager standing in front of her. She desperatley wanted to attack him but held herself back with all her might. She couldn't let her beloved, who was so close by, see that ugly side of her. The side that would do anything to keep him to herself, the one that was in fact a murderer when it came to love.

Alain joined them only a few seconds later. ''What happen – Lucy?''

The green eyed girl tensed and raised her head, giving the male a strained smile. ''O-oh hello there, Alain.''

''Lucy…?'' Ash mumbled, before recognition appeared inside of his eyes. This was the same girl he had bumped into on that day he and mother had been heading towards Siebold's Restaurant! The one whom had been very rude towards him.

So her name was Lucy and since Alain knew her that also meant that it was the same one in the possesion of that special Ninetales, the one with the Drought Ability.

''It is a surprise seeing you here Lucy,'' Alain spoke up after a moment of silence, though if it was a nice one that had still to be considered. He fixed his eyes on her as she kept on rubbing her knee. ''Are you alright though? You seem to have injured your leg.'' He tried not to show too much concern towards her but the feeling of it, no doubt, was still there.

Happy at the worry he showed towards her, Lucy could only smile and shook her head. ''No, I'm alright.'' She reassured, finally letting go of her knee and straightening her back.

Alain's lips twitched slighty. ''That's good.''

After having met up with her in her cousin's appartment they hadn't gotten into contact again, so he had actually doubted it that she was still in Kalos until today. Her presence here made him hope that Lucy wasn't stalking him and just shopping for herself. He had actually hoped to not see anyone at all today because of his date with Ash.

First he had to shoo Mairin away and now he found out that Lucy was in the same shop as they were, what was with his luck today? Well, at least she didn't know that he was on a date with Ash, because then it would be very painful for her. It always did when someone saw the one they loved be together with someone else and that knowledge Alain still wanted to spare her from.

''Hey there,'' Ash greeted, making Lucy look up at him with unreadable eyes, ''So you're the Lucy Alain told me about. I'm Ash Ketchum.'' He introduced himself, ''Do you remember that time we bumped into each other?''

 _Ash and Lucy have met each other before?!_  Alain felt a little bit alarmed at that since he had actually wanted to spare the two from meeting each other, especially so soon since he doubted Lucy had already healed from the rejection.

And considering what kind of person she  _truly_  was.

Lucy wanted to snap at Ash that she did know and that all the troubles in her life were his fault but she knew she had to calm herself down for now. He would get what he deserved soon enough.

''I'm Lucy, It's  _nice_ to meet you  _too_.'' Lucy faked a smile and tilted her head to the side in order to make her look herself more innocent, ''Yes, I remember that and I'm sorry – ''  _no way in hell_  ''- for lashing out at you back then. It wasn't your fault.''  _Yes it was._ ''I was just in a bad mood at the time.''

 _And they didn't make great first impressions on each other either_ …thought Alain, resisting the urge to sigh.

 _I noticed_ , thought Ash as a sweat-drop appeared on the back of his head. He saw that Lucy still didn't look too happy to see him but was definitly trying her best, probably for Alain's sake.

''It's alright. I should've looked out where I was going as well,'' This would've been the second time he apologized to her about it but he didn't want to be on bad terms with her considering she was one of Alain's friends.

 _Damn straight_ , Lucy thought hatefully through her mask of faked happiness. ''Let's start over,'' She suggested sweetly – if both males could actually hear the vemon dripping off her voice they would've shuddered at the tone. ''How about we have a nice and friendly battle?''

Ash looked a little taken aback at that. He scratched his cheek and chuckled, ''Well…I always take on any challenge I receive but I'm afraid I have to decline.''

Lucy looked at him in fake-surprise. ''Really?'' She asked, ''Why?''

''I don't have any of my Pokémon on me right now.'' He admitted sheepishly, ''Maybe sometime in the future?''

 _And the reason for that would be because you're on a date with my beloved! I'm not an idiot!_ Lucy cried mentally, before letting out an overexaggerated sigh but nodded her head.

''It's a deal.''

''Great!'' Ash exclaimed. If he had any of his Pokémon with him and wasn't on a 'date' with Alain then he would've used Greninja against her special Ninetales. Thanks to Cosette taking awesome care of him everyday the Pokémon had managed to get back to his normal weight and looked so much healthier.

Ash was certain Greninja, and any of his Pokémon really, would've been grateful for the chance to battle again. Speaking of Greninja, he probably should go and talk to the Pokémon when he got the chance.

After tonight he fully understood why Greninja acted the way he had. He remembered over and over the anguished scream he had heard before he had fainted.

Their bond phenomenon had been torn apart beyond their control because of the Mega Evolution energy sending him into a coma and it no doubt had affected the Pokémon in a way that it didn't want to do anything else than protect him from further harm.

Ash was glad that it hadn't been completely about him getting together with Alain, since Greninja had already showed his protectiveness towards him before it got even known by everyone else that he loved the Kalosian.

He was sure that the reveal of them being a couple had only fueled that feeling even more and had send Greninja over the edge to the point of seperating them with his Water Shuriken at that time. He needed to show the Pokémon that he finally understood and that he should try to ease up a little when it came to him.

Because, even though Greninja was reluctantly accepting to tolerate Alain for him, he just knew that getting the Pokémon to stop protecting him so fiercely couldn't be stopped so quickly.

''Well then, I'm heading out.'' Lucy said, already on way over towards the door, ''It was nice seeing you – ''

''Wait.'' Alain interrupted, causing the girl to stop in her step, ''Lucy, before you go how about we plan to meet up somewhere tomorrow?'' He suggested, causing her heart to skip a beat at the thought of being alone with him, ''I'd like to talk and catch up.''

Despite his still conflicted feelings about Lucy he was kind of curious what she had been up to all these years. He did get a small piece of information about her from Sawyer, but that couldn't have been the only thing she had actually done in all those years. There had to be more.

And besides that he still had to the give her that hand mirror that Sawyer had entrusted him with. So as he suggested that, Lucy looked surprised and oddly hesitant but, in the end, accepted to meet up with him at Café Soleil.

'' I only have time at two in the afternoon though.'' She explained, clasping her hands together almost nervously as she did so.

Lucy wanted nothing more than to spend time together with Alain – not only that but it would also seem a little suspicious if she was to decline right off the bat since her beloved now saw her as a 'friend' , right? - but she dearly hoped that, if she went along with this, that this meeting with her beloved wouldn't screw up her and 'Shadow's' plans.

Her desire for Alain, however, was higher than the possible consequences she might have to face in the future.

''That's alright.'' Alain reassured, ''I'll see you tomorrow, then.''

''Yeah!'' Lucy beamed, before waving her goodbyes and leaving the shop. When they were finally left alone, Alain felt a wave of relief washing over him and turned towards Ash, smiling at him gratefully. He was very glad that he hadn't told Lucy about them being on a date, it had spared the girl's feelings.

And also…

''When exactly did you and Lucy meet?'' He asked.

''Oh…that was just before the Luvdisc Festival, when mom and I were on our way to make those chocolates.'' Ash revealed, ''It happened kind of fast but when we bumped into each other some eggs she had recently bought broke from the impact, that's why she got angry.''

''Well, I'm happy that you're trying to get along with her now.''

''Me too!'' Ash beamed, an excited look appearing inside of his eyes, ''I'd love to get to know more about her and I can't wait for that battle!''

''It's been quite some time since you and your Pokémon had one.'' Alain agreed, taking his hand in his and he let him out of the shop, their 'treasure hunting' having officially come to an end, ''It'll do all of you some good.''

''Yeah. So where are we going to now?'' Ash asked curiously.

With his free hand Alain tapped a finger thoughtfully again his chin, ''Well, how about we – ''

A loud growl from next to him made him pause. He blinked once, then twice and finally snickered behind his hand when he came face to face with a surprised looking Ash. He smiled slightly at his growling stomach and scratched the back of his head.

''I'm kinda hungry.'' He admitted as they continued walking. The sun was starting to set, casting an beautiful golden glow over Lumiose City.

''I'm not surprised,'' Alain laughed, shaking his head, ''It's already past dinner time. Let's go to a restaurant.''

''Sounds like a plan!'' Ash cheered.

They headed towards a very nice looking restaurant, one of the less expensive ones in Lumiose City and just like that time in Snowbell City Ash wanted to pay for his own meal since the other already paid for the snowglobe but Alain hadn't wanted to hear any of it.

Since he had been the one to take him out he felt it was his responsibily to pay for the both of them.

So in the end he had left Ash sitting there, pouting at the unfairness of it all for all of his own amusement to see. They had both gotten spaghetti with tomato souce and meatballs and the Kantonian swirled a couple of strings around with his fork.

''You're terrible.'' He accused when Alain took a seat on the opposite of the table, ''Next time I'm going to be the one to pay for the meals. For the both of us.''

Alain's lips twitched and very slowly a smile appeared on his face.

''We'll see  _dear_.''

''And stop it with the nicknames already!'' Ash exclaimed instantly, narrowing his eyes as he brought he fork to his mouth and chewed the spaghetti none too gently. A couple sitting behind them giggled at them but there were also a few people that frowned at them in disgust.

''I don't want to.'' The other retorted after he had swallowed some of the sphagetti down himself, ''Better get used to it Ash.'' He winked. Alain knew that Ash didn't like nicknames and that's just what made him want to use them, to tease his boyfriend because of his cute reactions.

Ash huffed.

''You're unbelievable Alain…''

He only received a chuckle in return. Then they turned back to their meal. Ash was trying his best to hold back from eating too quickly - and too greedily - since he wanted to show Alain that he could have good manners. He was slipping up though because not even a minute later something wet attacked the side of his mouth just when he was about to take another bite of his spaghetti. He had to push Alain away from his face, whom had very suddenly and unexpectably leaned close to his face to lick him.

''What was that for?!'' He cried, a blush appeared across his cheeks.

''You had some sauce there.'' Alain licked his lips slowly before he continued to eat and ignoring some of the gagging noises from other tables whom had looked at his actions in disapproval. He didn't care about the potential homophobes.

''And do try to be a little more quiet. There are other people here too.'' This only made Ash's face redder as he finally heard the couple behind them, the ones that had giggled at them before, snicker and coo at them.

''Oh and Ash?''

''Yeah?'' Ash mumbled.

''You don't have to hold back. Just be yourself.'' Alain smiled, fondness inside of his eyes as he gazed at the other. Through Ash's friends and his mother he had gotten to know about his boyfriends not so good table manners and found it cute rather than disgusting, even when he himself was around to witness it when he had finally gotten out of the hospital. So when Ash wasn't wolfing down his food like he always did, he noticed that he was holding himself back.

''I like it better when you fully enjoy yourself.''

Oh.

So Alain had noticed that too. It made him feel a little warm inside that he wanted him to be himself even when it came to the way he was eating his food.

Despite the slight embarrassment Ash felt, he felt a smile curling on his lips and started enjoying himself.

* * *

  **~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

 

There was a saying that time passes very quickly when you're having fun.

Alain had to agree to that as they walked through the park after dinner. The moon and stars had already replaced the sun and, under the darkness of the night, he and Ash walked silently next to each other, holding each other's hands and just enjoying their walk.

''It's getting late,'' Alain eventually spoke up, ''Did you have fun today?'' They walked past the river in which the moon and stars where reflected in the water, only for it to ripple as a pure white Swanna with her young Duckletts swam past it.

''Yeah!'' Ash exclaimed, smiling widely, ''I actually wish our date didn't have to end!'' The Kalosian silently agreed. The only thing he could've done without had been Mairin following them around everywhere, as well as Lucy interrupting them when she saw them.

''Ah, so you do admit it was a date then,'' Alain teased.

''Well that was your idea from the start, right?'' Ash shot back in amusement, making the other nod his head, ''Bonnie and Mairin were right. I never want to forget this day.''

''Me neither.''

It was then that they got startled by a rustle from the bushes they walked past. Something shot out of it and then another, and another until -

''Beautiful.'' Ash whispered under his breath as the flock of Butterfree flew up towards the sky one after another. The moon shone softly on their bodies and it felt almost magical how the Butterfree's wings left a small trail of glittery powder behind with every flap they made.

''As are you, Ash.'' Alain, whom had turned his eyes towards his boyfriend, murmured quietly, but the other was too mesmerized by the sight to hear it. The happy expression on Ash's face and his lit up eyes were a sight to behold on their own.

And Alain, who felt a rush of desire as a soft breeze caressed their hair, didn't hold back. There was a sound of surprise from the other as their lips met in a kiss. When the surprise wore off Ash instantly kissed back, grabbing the other by the shoulders and standing on the tips of his toes for better access.

After a few seconds of kissing a frown appeared on the Kantonian's face. He could feel a small amount of frustration welling up inside of him when he came to the realization that he wasn't getting anywhere. With the other being too strong for him to dominate the kiss, Ash tore away from Alain's lips.

A growl came from the younger teen and instantly crushed his lips back onto the other's, taking the initiative. Alain, who thought Ash would take the time to catch his breath, got caught off guard, which let the younger to easily overpower him this time around.

He wrapped his arms around him, feeling his legs tremble slightly at the pressure against his lips. It had turned into an agressive make out session at this point and eventually, in order to catch their breaths, they parted with half lidded eyes and a trail of saliva connecting them.

Ash panted slightly, taking in Alain's look of suprise.

''Ash…'' He panted, sounding breathless, ''That was – ''

''Nice? Great? Amazing?'' The Kantonian questioned rapidly with a bright smile on his face. Blue eyes blinked down at the shorter trainer. His lips twitched slightly.

''More like unexpected.''

''…What?''

Alain chuckled at the stunned expression on the other's face. ''I really didn't expect you to be so…agressive.'' He commented, ''Up until now the kisses you initiated between us were sweet, not at all like this.''

''You…you didn't think I would have it in me?'' Ash asked, his eyes wide in disbelief and before Alain could say anything those brown orbs narrowed. ''You didn't think I could dominate you?'' His voice grew louder, making him sound slightly upset.

Alain blinked, feeling surprised and a little confused at the way his boyfriend reacted. ''Ash…what actually are you going on about?'' He asked.

Realizing that he had ran his mouth, Ash covered it with one hand, blushed slightly. ''No its nothing!'' He exclaimed, voice muffled behind his hand, '' I shouldn't have said anything!''

''Its not nothing if it's making you act like this Ash. Come on, you can tell me.'' Alain urged, wanting to know now more than anything what was on his mind. Ash bit his lip and averted his eyes, silently wishing he could take everything back so that Alain didn't have to look at him like that.

Kindly, gently urging him to speak up.

And so he did.

''It's just that…'' He started, feeling a little awkward, ''I've thought a lot about those  _positions_  ever since you explained to me what an uke and a seme was.''

At this Alain's eyes grew a little wide, but Ash continued on while still averting his eyes, not seeing the other's reaction to the things he was saying.

''I've come to the realization that I'd like us to be able to change positions, become equal so to say, when we grow more comfortable with each other and eventually move on to…to… _sex._ ''

There he had said it and, slowly, very slowly he raised his head, seeing Alain looking at him with a dumbfounded expression. Now that had been extremely unexpected.

''You want us to…be equal?'' He managed to choke out.

Ash nodded his head, hoping that the next thing Alain would say would be positive. But Alain, on his part, looked and felt incredibily tense.

He hadn't expected something like that to be brought up and so soon and the older of the two silently cursed Mairin for ever bringing up that question in the first place. If she hadn't asked it and Alain didn't have to explain it to Ash, then he wouldn't be in this uncomfortable position right now.

Sure, this part of the relationship would've been questioned eventually. But Alain had hoped it would've been much later, hopefully a few months or years into their relationship when they had both become more used to being with each other. Sex, after all, wasn't the most important thing in the world.

The most important things in a relationship where the feelings between the two, the good and bad times they experienced together and how much they learned to trust one another. How far could they push each other until someone got angry, sad or burst out laughing and what could they learn from each other?

Those were the things that mattered the most to him. But this subject that had been brought up so suddenly by the Kantonian. He didn't really know how to respond to any of this.

''I…I don't know Ash.'' He muttered, looking uncertain.

Ash's eyes narrowed into a glare and the next thing that happened caught Alain by surprise. With a cry, the younger ran at older and tackled him, making Alain lose his balance. His head hit the grass and he winced slightly at the impact, which turned into a frown when Ash took this chance to sit down on him with his weight.

Alain felt his heart jump uncomfortably inside of his chest.

"Ash, what are you-"

He was cut off by Ash's lips pressing against his ear. "I'll gladly take you on if your against us switching, Alain." He whispered, his warm breath caressing his ear making him shiver. Alain, as he broke out into a cold sweat, grabbed his boyfriend by the arms and tried to push him off but gasped when he felt a hot tongue against his earlobe.

Pink dusted his cheeks and a new sensation washed over him. "A-Ash…" he gasped out at the strangely nice and wet feeling against his skin. He tried to keep his arms steady but they were already starting to tremble.

Somehow this managed to calm him slightly.

Ash was doing such a good job at pleasuring that one sensitive part of his ear that he, eventually, let his arms fall back against the grass, suddenly feeling lost of all his strength as he started to feel warm all over and the pace of his heart quickened.

A lot more pleasantly this time around.

He hadn't expected this to happen but, even though he did feel uncomfortable with Ash sitting om him like that, couldn't help but want to feel…more of his boyfriend unexpectably had to offer him. Those sinful lips latched themselves just under his ear, sucking and biting slowly with his teeth causing Alain's breath to hitch as the younger proceeded to give him his very first hickey.

After a few seconds of teasing that area, Ash leaned back with a victorious yet slightly seductive smile on his face and lustful eyes. Alain, in his flustered state, couldn't help but turn redder at the expression he saw. The one hé thought would be the submissive in their relationship had shown a side he would've never expected to see.

A side that no one would've expected to see and Alain, on his part, was speechless. That, however, only made Ash's smile disappear. The silence and a gaping boyfriend – was that disbelief he saw into those gorgeous eyes of his? - didn't tell him anything good and he felt a surge of pain near his heart.

"You…'' Ash whispered quietly, frowning down at Alain, ''You really don't want this." This made the older of the two snap out of whatever trance he had been in and his eyes softened at the hurt expression on Ash's face.

He instantly felt the need to explain.

"Ash...it's not that I don't want it, it's just -"

"Just what?!" Alain cringed at the interuption. His boyfriend sounded very upset but he pressed on. He needed to let Ash know his perspective of things, the way he felt, before his mood got worse.

"To tell you the truth, Ash, I feel uncomfortable in this position."

Ash just looked at him with a mix of hurt and confusion. If Alain truly felt uncomfortable, then why had he let this do him to him instead of shaking him off?

"U-Uncomfortable? I don't really understand…I mean, you looked like you enjoyed it."

Alain put his hand in front of his face to hide his blush. "That's just because I got caught up in it,'' he defended before launching into an explanation, ''But in truth, after years of trying to become the strongest in every way possible it feels weird to be in a position were some one else has power over you. Especially when It comes to...intimate things. And while I do trust you and…enjoyed what you did just now…I just don't feel all that safe with someone pressing down on me, making me feel so powerless."

"I-I'm sorry!" Ash apologized, his eyes showing pure guilt as he crawled off of his boyfriend the instant he heard that, "I didn't mean to make you feel like that at all! I just want to make it known to you how I see it when it comes to…submission and dominance…"

"I know and you can tell me all about your perspective, Ash." Alain urged gently, sitting up on his knees on the grass in front of the other. He reached out with one hand and traced Ash's trembling lips with his thumb.

"W-well,'' He shakily began, grabbing Alain's hand into his own and lacing their fingers together, ''I think that what makes a 'sub' isn't about their age or how tall they are, it's all in their preferances and what they are comfortable with. I know that I'm not bright when it comes to romance and that I'm still not very confident about how any of this stuff between couples work but im sure that even the lack of my intellect on it doesn't have to matter in something like this.''

Alain didn't say anything, he just kept listening respectfully to his boyfriend with a quirk of his lips.

''The thing is that I'm competitive. I love a challenge, no matter if it's when I battle with my Pokémon or when it comes to our relationship. I'm sure that the more I get used to it that equality between the two of us is what will work out the best between us in the end because I…I – really don't want to be only one submissive since I feel like that doesn't suit me at all!'' He exclaimed, voice raising slightly.

''I'm sure that many others and maybe you might think differently but this is what I prefer Alain, i want us to be able to change positions when we are moving on to the deeper point in our relationship. And I…I want you to want this too." Ash's voice had grown a lot softer by that last sentence.

Alain could say he hadn't one second thought about the both of them being equal in the relationship. He solely saw Ash as a sub because of his cuteness but now as he thought back he realized that there had been something undeniably sexy about him with that look in his eyes.

And despite the fact that excited shivers ran down his spine at that moment Alain felt a little guilty now for feeling uncomfortable at the thought of submitting to Ash in the future because, to be honest, he wanted his boyfriend to be able to explore every aspect of their relationship.

It was true what Ash had said, he was competitive – in more ways than one - and now that he thought about it, seeing someone as a submissive in the relationship just because of their size, age and, he added a third one himself, cuteness was actually rather silly.

Alain also knew that Ash didn't want to force this on him, since he wished the both of them to want it and, when it came to that, he himself found that he didn't want to force the Kantonian to be stuck in the position of a submissive if that was against his wishes as well.

To be honest, was Ash wanting them to both be equal, as he put it, actually against his own wishes?

That was kind of difficult to say.

Yes, he did feel uncomfortable with the idea . But was it actuallly something he never wanted to try out at least once in his life?

No, he couldn't say that he didn't want to try it.

It was just that…

At the moment his fears were in the way. If he could somehow try to deal with it, overcome this fear over being overpowered in that way with his loved one's help then sometime in the future his 'maybe' would or could change into a 'yes'.

"I want to grant you all of that Ash, but...i need to get used to the Idea and…think it over."

Ash's face brightened. He knew it wasn't a definitive yes or no but he was glad that Alain had explained his insecurities to him. Ash threw his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him.

"Thank you for considering it.'' He whispered, ''I understand now.''

Alain hugged him back. ''I'm glad,'' He replied, only for him to press Ash down on the grass a moment later. He let out a gasp and his eyes looked up at him in surprise. ''W-what are you doing, Alain?'' He exclaimed, a blush exploding across his face.

There was a smirk on his face and he leaned down, pressing his lips against his ear.

''Simply returning the favor.''

* * *

 

_**Flower: Tansy (Wild)  
Meaning: Resistance, I declare against you.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	30. Dragonswort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.  
> 

Sighing, a tired looking Ash carded a hand through his hair before adjusting his hat. His hand went down toward his temple and there he proceeded to gently rub circles, trying to make the pain that had returned in full force today go away.

He shivered as a cold wind hit him straight in the face as he walked down the pavement. He would've stayed at the lab had it not been for the letter he had gotten yesterday night, just after he and Alain returned from their date, from a very curious looking Mairin.

Normally Cosette would get the mail early in the morning but the red headed girl had gotten to it quick because of the perfume Buizel had smelled on the mailbox after they had gotten back from their walk through the city.

Which, as an excuse, had totally been a very innocent walk with nothing else intended but for Buizel to get used to life in the city. Mairin had been so lucky Alain hadn't said anything, so the Kantonian had been none the wiser about the photo's she had been secretly sharing with Delia, Cosette and Sophie as soon as she had gotten back.

All that without the couple knowing about it.

Anyway, Mairin had given him the letter after Alain had left him with only a kiss on his cheek to go and take a shower. Ash, after having read it, had hidden it away and promised himself to deal with it the day after.

Without telling Alain or anyone else about it – though Mairin seemed to have her suspicions –he headed towards his destination. He didn't want to worry his boyfriend about someone having their eyes on him , not when he himself was making himself ready to meet up with his own friend.

He also hadn't taken any of his Pokémon with him, which seemed to become quite the habit lately, since he just wanted to deal with this quickly and head back to the lab so he could rest. His cold hand clutched the letter a little tighter, blinking his eyes a few times and shaking his head before walking again.

Ash had to read the letter again, simply because his head ache was doing too much good of a job at distracting him from where he needed to go.

_**Hey, Ash Ketchum, right?** _

_**I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you at the Luvdisc Festival! I really wanted to come over and talk to but you were in company of someone else and I really didn't want to be a bother.** _

_**Anyway, I'm a very big fan of you and would love to meet you face to face!** _

_**How about we meet up ? Say at 13:30 PM on the 21st? The place I decided on is on the other side of the paper. Time to flip it over, hehe.** _

_**Greetings,** _

_**Your secret admirer** _

Ash frowned, looking on the back of the letter once more. When someone wanted to meet up with his or her crush – or someone whom they admired - one didn't normally go to an alleyway, did they? That didn't actually make for a very good first impression.

He shrugged it off despite the strange feeling he got as soon as he headed there.

 _Looks like he or she isn't here yet_. Thought Ash as he touched one of the huge walls surrounding him. Seeing as this was behind a small coffee shop he wasn't at all familiar with, there were a couple of trashcans in the corner just a few metres away from the exit.

He groaned as another wave of pain went through his head and rubbed at his temples again. Only recently had he taken some painkillers – his mother had actually managed to get through to him this time – so they wouldn't take effect right away.

All he had to do was wait but he did hope that, whoever this person was, they would hurry up.

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

When it came down to it, Alain felt like there was nothing wrong with worrying about his boyfriend. He had been doing that for quite some time now, ever since his memories had started to return to be honest.

**~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~**

Ash had left the lab rather suddenly without saying a word. He couldn't help it, this feeling, because of the obvious headache he had since he had woken up late this morning. He knew he had taken some painkillers a while ago, but It had been obvious they took a long time to take effect.

He didn't like it, knowing that Ash was in pain and that he still had left to go somewhere, without telling anyone where he was going.

**~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~**

No one left at the lab seemed to know either.

Delia had been cooing over Buizel as she and Pikachu played together in the living room. In the time he had come to know her he knew that she could be easily distracted by Pokémon, especially the cute ones but even when he had managed to get her attention she said that she didn't know where Ash was going but was certain that he'd be back soon.

There had been concern in her eyes but even if she was his mother she tried not to be too overbearing in her worrying. After all the worry and concern that had been thrown at his head she found that giving her son some space was the best thing for her to do at the moment.

A lot had happened in just a few days time, after all.

**~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~**

He had even asked Mairin if she knew where he was going, only for her to not know either but she said that she's sure he'd be back soon.

''Maybe he just needs some fresh air?'' That had been all Mairin could come up with, shrugging her shoulders as she did so in order to appear innocent. But even Alain knew that something was up.

Something had been on Mairin's mind and she had seemed, maybe, a little too hesitant with the way she kept darting her eyes around the room, obviously in search of an escape.

It had made him suspicious, but as soon as they had both heard the videophone ring Mairin had made a run for it, making him have to deal with the questions he had yet to ask and get answered as well as with whoever was calling since he was the only one in close range of the room the videophone was in.

**~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~**

Alain stepped over a pile of files, being careful not to send them to the ground. This room really was a mess, courtesy of Sycamore. He shook his head at that. In only a little while he had to leave to meet up with Lucy, so he hoped that, whoever it was, they would make it quick.

''Ah, finally!'' A voice on the other end exclaimed when Alain answered the call. Shauna's face was staring back a him, a tiny smile – which looked almost tight – on her face. ''I was beginning to wonder if my call was ever going to get answered.''

Alain didn't even blink and instead of commenting went straight down to business. ''Shauna, what can I do for you?'' He asked calmly.

''I want to speak to Serena. Is she there right now?'' Shauna asked, it was quick and the question almost seemed rushed. This time around Alain actually did blink and realization dawned on him.

''No.'' He replied, ''Serena is currently in Hoenn.''

''What? Hoenn?!'' Shauna exclaimed in shock, her eyes wide and one of her hands flying towards her gaping mouth, ''W-why didn't she tell me?!''

Alain frowned.''We thought that you knew. Serena told us you were the first one she told about leaving when Ash asked her about it.'' He explained, ''I guess my suspicions about her having lied to us were correct.''

''I-I don't understand!'' The girl cried.

Why would Serena, after they had made up and she promised they still could be friends after her rejecting, not go out of her way to tell her about leaving Kalos for another region? Why would Serena lie to her friends about something so important?

She was tearing up and tugged at one of her pigtails in confusion before throwing her hands into the air. ''The least she could've done was tell me so that I could've come to see her off!'' Shauna shouted, looking and sounding very upset.

''Look,'' Alain sighed when he took in the brunette's tear stained face, ''I don't know what happened between you two but if Serena hasn't told you about her leaving then that means that she didn't feel comfortable talking to you. Furthermore I'm not really interested so you don't have to explain anything to me either. '' He added the instant he saw Shauna open her mouth.

She shut it quickly and frowned at the harsh words, her green eyes looking pained.

Alain's eyes softened slightly. Even if it didn't interest him in the least, it hadn't been his intention to hurt the girl either.

'' Shauna,'' His voice was a lot kinder now, ''All I can ask you is to give her some space until she's ready to talk and make up with you again.''

''How come you're suddenly all so buddy-buddy with Serena?'' Shauna shot back tearfully, ''Last thing I knew you two were battling each other for Ash's affection. Which I'm guessing, since she lost, is the main reason for her leaving or am I wrong?''

That last part came out bitterly.

''We're not friends but we're not enemies either,'' He explained, ''But that aside, when someone needs space, especially the cause of it being a broken heart – ''  _I knew it!_  Shauna cried mentally '' -and it doesn't matter who or what kind of person they are, that needs to be respected. Ofcourse you don't have to listen to me, it's more a piece of advice then anything else but you can still go and contact her if you want to.''

''I…'' Shauna took a deep breath, ''I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for telling me.''

''No problem.'' Alain nodded.

He saw her making a thoughtful expression before she said her goodbye's and ended the call. The final decision was up to Shauna.

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

Standing there, waiting on that certain person, Ash couldn't help but space out. The memory of his friends and their Pokémon all fighting desperatley against the Megalith and Lysandre came back to mind.

He wondered if Lysandre, just like the day before, was still around somewhere in the world of the living and how Squishy and that other Zygarde Core were doing.

Bonnie hadn't said much about Squishy but he knew that she still missed the Pokémon. She couldn't keep it with her like Dedenne and Chinchou, that's just not how legendaries were. They roamed the world, free and keeping a watchful eye everywhere they went.

Ash knew it wasn't that way for everyone though. Brandon, the last Frontier Brain he had faced in Kanto, had a set of three of the Regi's and he himself had also fought in the Sinnoh League against Tobias, a powerful trainer whom had a Darkrai and a Latios.

Seriously, knowing that said trainer had two legendaries on his side who even knew how much more of those he had hidden away? It had been an exciting battle, don't get him wrong but the way things were going, Ash realized, it just hadn't been at all fair towards the other trainers including himself.

Who knew how easy Tobias had it winning every single Sinnoh Badge with just his Darkrai while the rest of the league's participants and Pokémon had to work so much harder to get where they were, only to lose to him in the end?

Ash could agree to befriending legendary Pokémon and, should one capture them, only using them against trainers a some sort of test and / or if they chose to battle against the legendaries themselves. Like in the Battle Frontier as mentioned earlier, because that was what it was, a test.

One could challenge Frontier Brains as much as they wanted in one year time. Which wasn't the case with an official Pokémon League, which one could only compete in once a year, where one would be caught terribly off guard if they suddenly came face to face with a legendary Pokémon.

And even if one should expect it, for a lot of people it wasn't all that easy to have to accept the fact that your team of six never stood a chance against a single one of their opponents Pokémon to begin with.

The sound of footsteps coming from behind him snapped Ash out of his thoughts _. Finally!_ He thought, turning around and a smile ready on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, preferably a ''hello'' but no words came out.

Well, this was highly unexpected. He didn't think he'd ever come face to face with someone wearing a Primeape mask. It was the first time that ever happened.

''Hello…can I help you?'' He blinked, looking confused at the masked person that was slowly approaching him.

''You're Ash Ketchum.'' It wasn't a question, but a statement.

''Yes…'' He answered, frowning slightly, ''Are you the one that wrote that letter to me?'' He asked carefully. There was a silent nod and Ash smiled as brightly as he could through his headache, even though he was confused as to why this person was wearing that mask.

He couldn't see the person's face so he couldn't make out his or her expression or even what gender this person was. Maybe his fan was shy? With that thought in mind Ash decided he needed to say something first, since he already realized that this person was a silent type.

''Great! I never would've expected to receive such a letter. It's the first time, to be honest so I'm not really sure what to say.''

''You've never had a secret admirer before?''

Ash shook his head.

''Well…I've been waiting to meet you for a long time.'' The person's voice was muffled behind the mask, ''To finally be able to do so…I feel very  _lucky_  today.''

''Really? Well I suppose I should feel lucky too then to be able to meet someone new and who thinks so highly of me.'' He kept his tone cheerful despite knowing he would have to break this girl's heart by rejecting her feelings.

''It's nice to meet you…err'' Ash scratched the back of his head as he realized something , ''Might I have your name? You never did put it on the letter…''He trailed off when his eyes caught sight of something sharp.

They widened considerably and he took a step back. ''What are you – ''

The person sprang forward with a cry, knife extended.

Failing to duck away in time, a scream of pain and surprise escaped his lips as the knife was stabbed into the side of his upper arm. It tore through the winter clothes he was wearing and wounded him, blood flowing freely and dripping on the ground from the newly created stab wound.

''Hey! What is your problem?! Why are you attacking me?!'' He cried, clutching at his injured arm as he moved away from the masked person, who cursed at having missed his chest and made another dash at him.

''If someone pulls a knife on you, then It should be fucking obvious!'' He or she spat, ''DIE!''

He wanted to move away again but when that last word met his ears Ash froze in place.

_Die…?_

Why did someone he didn't know want to kill him?

_Die?_

For what reason?

_Die?_

Ash didn't understand.

_Die?!_

That word kept ringing in his ears like a mantra as his brown, fearful eyes watched that knife descent on him. His mind was terribly blank and it didn't even sink in that he should be running away or that he should be shouting for help.

That was how shocked and scared he was. In every region he managed to make a few enemies – mostly from those evil organizations – but never had anyone ever attempted to take his life away with a knife.

It almost seemed like it was in slow motion and, at what seemed to be at the last second, he closed his eyes and waited for the excrusiating pain of his life being taken away from him to come.

…

…

…

Only the pain never came and he knew that he was out of danger the moment the sound of someone screaming reached his ears.

''I won't let you hurt him!''

His eyes snapped opened at the familair voice.

''M-Meowth?!'' Ash exclaimed when he saw the Pokémon attacking his attacker. Where had he come from all of a sudden? And to help him at that!

The Team Rocket member slashed at his attacker, sharp claws out and swiping furiously as the person behind the mask screamed and tried his or her best to swat the Pokémon away with his or her blood stained knife.

''Get off of me you stupid Pokémon!'' The voice was muffled but there was no doubt that he or she sounded furious, ''You're in my fucking way!''

''No!'' The talking Pokémon cried as he avoided the tip of the knife that almost hit his neck, ''You mess with the twerp and you mess with Team Rocket!''

''This is none of your business!'' The masked person bellowed.

''The twerp is and always has been Team Rocket's bunisess!'' Meowth hissed angrily, ''Hurt him and you'll get Fury Swiped, nyaa!''

Ash's heart was racing and in his panic and confusion he couldn't even make out the pain in his arm anymore. He watched as the attacker's mask fell off, thanks to a powerful swipe of Meowth's claws.

''…Lucy…?'' There was only disbelief and confusion in his voice when he saw the face of the person who was behind the mask. He didn't understand, why was Alain's friend trying to kill him?

Meowth's eyes widened, recognizing the person's face instantly. The face of the girl that had once been a customer of his and his team mates.

''Why are you – ''

''You – you'll regret ever being with my beloved Alain you - you disgusting fag!'' Lucy screeched, interrupting the talking Pokémon as she still wildly and furiously tried to get him off of her. This caused her hoodie to come off of her head.

She snarled when he yelped and dug his claws dug into her hair. There was a snap and with a scream of pain she forcefully threw him off of her person.

 _This girl is insane!_  Meowth thought as he painfully hit the ground, wincing when his head bumped against one of the trashcans. He rubbed his head before checking his precious amulet. _Not to mention violent._

''B-beloved…?'' Ash whispered weakly, his skin having paled slightly when he realized that the girl in front of him was really out to kill him. And for what? Loving Alain? Was Lucy a homophobe whom was also in love with him?

This was getting too much for him way too quick.

He stumbled backwards, sliding down against the wall and lowering his head, suddenly feeling nausous and the pain in his head almost threatening to make his head explode.

The only thing he saw before he completely blacked out was the girl running away when two more familair people made their way over towards him, swearing loudly and shouting his name.

Just as the first drop of snow of the day fell down from the sky.

* * *

_**Flower: Dragonswort  
** _ _**Meaning: Horror** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	31. Moonflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.

It didn't take all too long for snow to start falling at a rapid pace. Since it was still februari and it was still winter, the weather didn't surprise Alain at all. No, it only made him more worried about where Ash currently was, if he had dressed himself well against the cold and if he was on his way back to the lab yet.

He was currently sitting inside of the café and, as he looked away from the window, faced the girl sitting opposite of him. Lucy was squirming in her seat and her face was bright, green eyes sparkling. It was almost as if she was going to explode from extreme happiness any time now.

Alain had waited for her in front of the building, only for her to end up arriving a little later than planned.

One of her pigtails had been cut loose – Lucy had quickly explained that one of her hairties had broken when she was doing her hair and that she had to get a pair of a different color since she didn't have them in red anymore. – and seeing how long her hair was it had taken her a little more time to redo both sides, which was why she had ended up running here, panting and looking all flustered.

They had both ordered something as they sat down at the table. A coffee for Alain and a cola, which included a straw, for Lucy which the former offered to pay for since it had been his idea to meet up. The latter had been grateful for that, seeing how low on money she was still.

''So Alain, why did you want to meet up with me today?'' Lucy asked after having taken a sip from the straw. She hadn't thought Alain would ever think about wanting to meet up with her after having been brainwashed by that other guy, and yet here they sitting in front of one another and Lucy couldn't be happier.

Alain had chosen to be with her for today and not with his ''boyfriend.'' That meant that her beloved wasn't as far gone as she thought he was, she could still pull him away from that poisonous ''love'' he had found himself in. When her and ''Shadow's'' plan would come to fruition, Alain would be officially cured and -

 _Mine_ , she thought happily.

''I have something give to you.'' Alain responded calmly, gently nursing his coffee as he kept his eyes on her, still being careful around her and trying not to lower his guard too much. He watched her eyes slowly widen. ''F-for me?'' She nearly stammered out, looking surprised at what she heard him say.

Her beloved actually had something to give to her? As in…

 _A gift?!_  Her mind screeched and her heart skipped a beat at the thought. Alain nodded,letting go of the spoon and grabbing his bag, the Mega Charizard X keychain catching Lucy's green eyes for a moment, and taking something out of it.

As soon as he placed it down on the table she came face to face with a pink hand mirror.

''It's really pretty…'' She murmured. To Lucy it was beautiful, but it also looked very expensive. She moved her eyes up towards her beloved's face, a worried look appearing on her face. ''Are you sure about giving this to me…?''

Alain smiled slightly, looking a little amused and feeling a little more relaxed to be in her presence as he saw bits of the old Lucy he knew come out. ''Ofcourse .'' He responded, ''I've been entrusted to give it to you by Sawyer. It's the prize he received from a game you both played together at the Luvdisc Festival. Do you remember?''

Lucy blinked once, then twice and suddenly felt a heavy weight on her heart. So this wasn't a gift out of affection from Alain? She resisted the urge to sigh in disappointment.

All she wanted was for Alain to love her with all his heart but instead of receiving anything from him that told her that he might at least feel a little like that towards her she got something from a green haired guy she couldn't care less about.

But she had to admit some things. Sawyer was nice and smart, a great opponent when it came to games.  _If I'm honest, I'd like to play more when I see him again._  She thought.  _But accepting something like this from him…_

…

…

_It somehow makes me feel like I'm not being fateful to my beloved._

The only one Lucy wanted to receive anything from was Alain, but…

_It would be suspicious of me not to take it._

''Yes.'' She responded after a moment of silence, touching the hand mirror with a finger before taking it of the table with both hands. Her face reflected in the mirror for a moment before she put it down again. ''I take it he didn't want this.''

''He had been planning on giving it to you since the beginning, but you disappeared on him after the game was over.'' Alain explained calmly.

''…I had to go to the toilet really bad…'' Lucy lied, trying to make herself looking as embarrassed as she possibly could, ''When I came back he wasn't there anymore.'' Alain seemed to believe her. Not catching her in her lie, he chuckled at the expression on her face.

''That explains it.''

There was a bit of silence between them before Lucy looked up at him.

''Was this all you wanted to meet me for?'' She asked. Again, she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice even though her green eyes were particaly begging for him not to leave her behind so soon.

After all, she was taking a risk coming here today but despite that risk she wanted to be able enjoy herself with Alain for as long as she could.

Alain frowned, shaking his head.

''Like I told you yesterday, I'm serious about wanting to talk to you and catch up. Also, I've been wondering something.''

Feeling instantly relieved, Lucy leaned back in her seat and started to relax.

''You know you can ask me anything.'

Upon hearing that, Alain didn't waste any time in asking his question.

''What have you been up to these past few years?''

As soon as Alain had asked that, she proceeded to excitedably talk up a storm. Apparantly after he had left Johto behind Lucy had decided to learn more about Pokémon in the Trainer School in Violet City out of boredom.

She took advanced classes with difficult lessons so by the time she graduated she was fourteen, making it so that she left on her journey a bit later than others.

Johto was the first region she and her Vulpix traveled through. It was more about sight seeing and enjoying herself than actually catching Pokémon and training, though she did battle sometimes in order to obtain some money so she could continue in her travels. She hadn't been allowed to take any money from home, her father was very strict when it came to it and that she should only use the money she legally obtained herself.

Lucy revealed to Alain that everything really started for them when she grew bored of Johto and traveled to Hoenn, just a little before she turned fifteen.

When contests were first introduced to her there, she became highly interested in participating. It was different from the leagues and competitions one saw on television so she wasted no time in trying it out, obtaining her very own Hoenn Contest Pass.

She spend her time there trying her hardest training her Vulpix and the other Pokémon she had caught, creating combination techniques and getting them in good condition in order to get them further and further ahead until they finally received the five ribbons Lucy needed in order to enter the Grand Festival.

Unfortunetly, while Lucy loved the contests at that point she still had at least three months to go before the Grand Festival would start. And seeing as one didn't obtain as much money with contests as one did with normal battles, Lucy hesitantly pushed herself and her Pokémon towards gym battles.

Not only for the extra money but also to make the time move quicker. Before the three months were up, Lucy managed to get four out of the eight gym badges she needed.

''It was a lot tougher than I thought it would be,'' Lucy admitted, frowning slightly.''With contests we didn't neccesarily have to defeat our opponents Pokémon, just to make them run out of points before the time is up. But…''

''But?'' Alain gently pressed, feeling much more interested than he thought he would be in her story, especially after what he had seen all those years ago.

''When it came to the Grand Festival, in the end we only managed to make it to the top 5.'' She muttered, ''I can't say that I wasn't happy though. We had come a long way and a fan even approached me to tell me how much she loved our combinations. And she even gave me a fire stone.''

''I see. Was that the same day you decided to evolve your Vulpix?'' Alain asked.

Lucy shook her head. ''No…'' She murmured, looking right into those piercing blue eyes on the other end of the table, ''I was rather…uncertain what to do with it at first.'' Her hands clenched around the glass she held in her hands. ''Vulpix has been with me since she came out of her egg and, despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than for her to become a Ninetales, I loved her too much to force evolution on her.''

For a moment a surprised look appeared in Alain's eyes, but then after a second of contemplation and seeing that she was genuine they softened considerably _. Lucy could you…_ he thought his lips curled into a small smile,  _could you really have changed?_

Even though he asked he knew that rhe signs were there, right in front of him. The truth was in her eyes and the worried expression she had on her face a couple of seconds ago. It made the inside of his chest a little warm.

Alain was suddenly very happy that he'd decided to catch up with Lucy and not just leave after he had given the hand mirror to her.

''Vulpix evolved when she decided on her own, which was just before our rematch with Tate and Liza from the Mossdeep City Gym.'' Lucy revealed, ''We had been having a pretty hard time defeating them in a double battle and I guess that's what inspired her to do so. After that battles became a lot…easier I would say. I ended up in the top 5 of the Hoenn League. ''

Alain nodded, the last thing he already knew from his talk with Sawyer, and took a sip from his coffee. He was a little curious as to what other Pokémon she had but refrained from asking her about it. He settled on something else instead.

''What did you do after the league?'' He asked.

Lucy shrugged. ''Not much. Simply relaxing and taking a very long time off of training, which some of my Pokémon weren't very happy about in the beginning.'' She finished with a giggle, no doubt remembering something she found humorous. ''They're back at home. There's a huge garden, as I'm sure you remember, so they have all the space they need.''

''I could never forget about that.'' Alain muttered with a shake of his head, ''The biggest garden I've ever been to. Quite a maze, too.'' This caused the girl on the other side of the table to grin slightly.

''So, what about you Alain?'' Lucy asked, her eyes looking up at him curiously after she had finished her story, ''I'd also like to know about how you spend your years.''

Ofcourse he wasn't the only one that was curious. Alain frowned slightly, trying to think as from which point it was best to start. The one thing that had been a huge part of his life had been Team Flare, but he really didn't want to think or even talk about it.

He didn't really want to talk about his life before he became Professor Sycamore's assistant either since, even though everything was going well right now, he felt that he didn't really trust Lucy with that kind of information about his life.

Not yet, at least. Thinking about it made him feel a little uncomfortable and building up his trust again towards her would take a while, after all. Also, it was something he hadn't even told Ash about, someone he had spend more time with than he had with Lucy in his childhood even.

Maybe he should just start off from the point where he left on his journey with his Charmander and move on from there? Without the events containing Lysandre and Team Flare ofcourse which, unfortunatley, would be more than about half of the stuff he would have to leave out of the story.

Alain opened his mouth –

**~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~**

Only to close it again at the sound coming from his phone.

Lucy frowned at the interruption while Alain, curious as to who it could be, grabbed his cellphone from his pant pocket and, not looking at the screen as he did so, answered it.

''Hello?''

''ALAIN! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!''

Alain took his cellphone away from his ear in an instant at the screaming he was met with. When the voice on the other end went silent he sighed and put it against his ear again and tried to, desperatley, not let his annoyance show.

''Mairin…how did you get my number?'' As far as he knew he never gave it to her.

''I put it in my contact list when you left your cellphone unattended this morning. It was really quite the sight how you tried to explain everything about it to Ash. So sweet.'' Alain could hear the amusement in her voice on the other side.

He felt his lips twitch a little. Ash had been very surprised and quite confused about how the cellphone worked he had received from him, wrapped and everything just for fun. Clemont's invention – the communication device which they had used during the Kalos crisis – didn't have all of these buttons on them so it took quite some time for his boyfriend to understand it.

It must've been around that time that Mairin had snatched his one away for a small moment to add his number to her list. He wondered how long she had a cellphone. Longer or maybe on the same day he had bought the one for Ash?

''I see. Never do something like that again.'' He paused, frowning,'' Now…what was this about an emergency?''

''Oh, right.'' If he could see her now Alain was sure Mairin would be sweat-dropping, ''You've got to come to the hospital right away! We have just received a call that Ash – '' Alain felt his blood run cold and his heart sank at the mention of his boyfriend, ''has been brought in, injured!''

''Injured?!'' He demanded, trying not to let the panic he suddenly felt take over him while he could still think straight. Not only was he in a public place but Lucy was still sitting in front of him. He didn't want to cause any alarm to those around him.

If his attention wasn't so much on the fact that this was an 'emergency call' then he would've noticed the pigtail haired girls shaking, the way she looked down at her lap with her bangs covering her eyes rather ominously and her lips pulled into a thin line.

'' _Yes!''_  Mairin stressed on the other end, ''We don't know how it happened but please, stop what you're doing right now and – ''

Alain quickly hung up, put his cellphone away, stood up and grabbed his bag.

''Alain?'' Lucy tried to make herself sound surprised at his actions through the anger she was feeling. Alain paused, turning his head towards the girl.

''I'm sorry Lucy, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meeting short.'' He told her, trying his hardest not to just run out of the door and take the first cab he found towards the hospital.

''Why?'' She asked, pressing her lips together and her eyes showing pain, ''Is it…was your call important? I heard something about…an injury?'' Lucy tried her best to show her confusion and to stall him for a short while.

''Ash ended up in the hospital.'' Alain hurriedly explained, knowing that he owed her at least that much, ''I was happy to speak with you again, Lucy.'' This was the truth. He had really enjoyed talking to her, it made him see the person Lucy was before  _that_ happened. It felt nostalgic and it was something he knew he missed. Just having normal and excited – on Lucy's part – conversations that could go on for a very long time.

This made Alain see a bright future with Lucy returning into his life as his friend, slowly but surely. With this, the way he was actually used to being with her, he could easily forgive and forget about what she had done in the past.

It was as if the bond between them, that to him had felt bend to the point of being broken which Lucy herself seemed to be unaware about still, was being mended.

And Alain wanted to do everything he could so that that bond wouldn't be either bend or broken on his end ever again.

He knew for a fact that he'd never be able to forgive someone like Lysandre for, like, attempting to destroy the world and put his loved ones in danger but what Lucy had done was still worth of forgiving since she had been so young at that time and had, after all that time, changed.

''It was much nicer than that time at the appartment but I hope that you understand that I can't stay for much longer.''

''I…'' She took a deep breath, ''I understand Alain. You should go. I really enjoyed my time with you too.''

As soon as that had left her mouth, Alain paid for the drinks and rushed out of the café as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he was out of the door Lucy's eyes darkened. She had been having such a good time with her beloved, spilling out things she had been doing over the years and would've enjoyied hearing Alain's own experiences coming out of his mouth if it hadn't been fort hat phone call.

But now it was over. Much too soon. That boy she had struck down earlier this afternoon, whom had been miraculously saved by that those two weird people and that strange talking Pokémon, had, not even after an hour of her and Alain spending time together, managed to steal her beloved's attention away from her.

It was enough to make Lucy very jealous and, as mentioned earlier, angry.  _It's not fair!_  She cried in her mind, clenching her hands AROUND THE GLASS TIGHTLY at the rage she felt. _I won't forgive you for taking him away from me Ash Ketchum! There's nothing special about youI Why do you always have to get in between my beloved and I?!_

_I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you._

Through her inner rant and rage she felt her heart pound harder inside of her chest, the sound of blood rush into her ears and panic slowly starting to settle in.  _I won't let you take him from me, I will have him for myself. He's the only one I have left!_

 _I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be alone , I don't want to be alone , I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be alone , I don't want to be alone ,_ _**I don't want to be ALONE** _ _–_

_**SPLAT** _

The feeling of something cutting into her skin and something wet running down her fingers a moment later got Lucy out of her panic and she yelped. The glass she had been holding so tightly in her hands had actually broken, the glass cutting into her skin and creating wounds.

Her blood was mixing with the cola on the table.

''O-ouch…'' She whimpered, glaring weakly at the mess she had unintentionally made. An bartender hurried over towards her the instant he saw what had happened, making a huge fuss over it but Lucy didn't hear the worry nor the curses that left the person's mouth.

She stood up from her seat, almost zombie like, made her way past the cleaning employee and left the café, her hands still throbbing from the pain and bleeding.

It was about time for her to report back to 'Shadow'.

* * *

_**Flower: Moonflower  
** **Meaning: Night, Instability**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	32. Moving Plant

The sight of Ash in a hospital bed and wearing a hospital gown, once again, left a bad taste inside of Alain's mouth. It hadn't even been a month that he had been out of this building!

When he walked into the room he saw Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin standing next to his boyfriend, who was awake and looking a little pale in the face.

''A-Alain!'' Ash exclaimed upon seeing him, though his voice was trembling as he petted a very upset looking Pikachu on his head. The Pokémon's ears had lowered themselves considerably, only giving more away about his mood.

Alain instantly rushed over towards him, standing at the other side of the bed were it wasn't as crowded. It was then that he saw the bandage on his right upper arm. ''Ash, how did this happen?'' He asked worriedly, placing a hand on Ash's other hand.

''He was attacked!'' Bonnie exclaimed with tears in her eyes and holding an equally as tearful Dedenne in her hands. Her brother put a hand on her shoulder in comfort but looked pretty upset as well.

''Do you know by who?'' Alain demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously. They all shook their heads with the exception of his boyfriend himself.

''No, but imagine our surprise that Team Rocket –  _Team Rocket!_  – found Ash and brought him here.'' Clemont explained, adjusting his glasses, ''Erica called Mrs. Ketchum, who in return called us, as soon as she could. They're talking in the waiting room right now.''

Alain didn't know much about Team Rocket, only that, out of the very few times – once or twice maybe? – he met them they had been after Ash's Pikachu. For thieves to actually save the one they've stalked after for who knows how long this was very heroic of them.

He turned his worried mixed with anger eyes towards Ash's brown ones. ''Are you in any pain?'' He whispered softly, only to see him shake his head.

''I'm alright now,'' the Kantonian responded, biting his lip slightly, ''Erica said that the wound isn't deep nor infected, so I'll be able to leave soon. I'm just…shocked I suppose.'' He admitted.

''I understand.'' Alain murmured gently, ''I just wish I knew who did this to you and why they wanted you dead.''

At this Ash became tense for a moment and, noticing this sudden change, the Kalosian squeezed his hand gently in reassurance, non-verbally letting him know that he was right beside him and that he was safe in the presence of him and his friends.

Pikachu also curled himself up against his body when his trainer's body luanguage changed, trying to comfort him. Ash slowly relaxed at the warmth both the electric type and his boyfriend gave off.

''Well we don't know who tried to kill him but Team Rocket left us with quite a bit of evidence.'' Mairin explained. She wanted to do nothing more than to coo at the couple and tease Ash about the hickey's everyone could see on his neck but given the situation and mood this was more important.

So she told Alain about what happened not so long ago.

'' _Team Rocket! What are you doing here?!''_

_That shout came from an upset looking Clemont as soon as he saw Jessie, James and Meowth whom were standing just outside of the hospital room Ash resided in._

_Pikachu was on top of the young inventors shoulder and baring his teeth at the trio._

'' _Pika...'' He really shouldn't surprise him that Team Rocket had after a long time of absence turned up once again to cause who know how much trouble but was it really that much to ask to never have to see them ever again?_

_And like Clemont asked realier, what where they doing here and at a hospital no less?_

'' _And what have you done with Ash?!'' An equally as upset looking Bonnie said soon after as Dedenne's head popped out of her pouch, glaring at the trio accusingly._

'' _Denene!''_

'' _What do you mean ''what are we doing here?'' and ''what have you done with Ash?'' We just saved the twerps life just so you know!'' Jessie growled back just as angrily, her hands on her hips as she looked down at the siblings and the Pokémon, who looked a little taken aback._

_When they had been walking through the city, the three Team Rocket members had been so happy to hear Meowth say that he could smell Ash's unique scent nearby that they had searched out his whereabouts if only to comfirm how healthy he was._

_But when the smell of blood had reached the talking Pokémon's nose, he had run off as quick as his feet could carry him with a look of alarm on his face, which had made Jessie and James struggle to keep up with him._

_The sight they had been met with had been horrific. The boy they had become so fond off over the years had been unconcious and the culprit had run off after the person had been fought off by Meowth and hadn't managed to finish their job with them as witnesses / rescuers._

'' _Jessie's right!'' The blue haired male next to her said soon afterwards, looking very serious – something Clemont, Bonnie and Delia weren't at all used to. ''Meowth got to him just in time, before the twerp got any more serious injuries or even worse, ended up getting killed!''_

_That last bit made everyone gasp in shock and tear up slightly. Delia knew her son had ended up getting injured some way or another, but she never would've thought it to be an attempt at murder. Despite the things this group of three had done in the past and most certainly would do in the future, she couldn't help but be very grateful towards them for saving Ash._

_She and Mairin weren't as hesitant as Clemont and Bonnie to utter their thanks._

'' _There's really no need for that. We might be criminals but we're not evil and aren't into killing and watching people die! We did what any ''good'' person would've done in that situation, you could say.'' Meowth explained._

_Mairin , the one that held the less aniomosity towards Team Rocket and didn't seem as surprised as she probably should be at seeing a Pokémon talk in human langauge, noticed him holding something in his paws._

'' _What do you have there?'' She asked._

'' _Oh this nyaa ~ ?'' The talking Pokémon looked down at the vail and hairtie he held on to and shrugged, ''Simply something we managed to collect from the culprit. Pieces of evidence, stuff like that. Anyway, It was a girl who did this to him. Someone I remembered being one of our costumers once.''_

'' _You had costumers?'' Bonnie blurted out, a look of disbelief on her face the second she heard it._

_If only they knew they had been one of their costumers once. Thought James, feeling a little amused when he saw the expression on her face._

'' _I don't care if you believe us or not, but we sure did.'' Jessie muttered. She still remembered the day that a girl, whom Meowth had told her had been the same one that had tried to kill Ash, had bought up all of the Alain things they had and the bad feeling that had gone through her once she had seen her._

_It seemed that, no matter how long ago it had been right now, her feelings of that something bad was probably going to happen had been spot on. But why…_

_Why did it always have to be Ash's life that was in danger? First with Team Flare and now…_

_**This.** _

'' _We've got to make money somehow!'' Meowth exclaimed, before frowning, ''But getting back on topic, the twerp said the girl's name but I do not remember it. You should ask him when he wakes up. Also you can have the evidence we gathered, we do not have any further use for it.''_

Alain turned toward his boyfriend. ''Ash…do you remember?'' He asked softly. His eyes were soft and Ash felt himself nod at the expression on his face, but after that nothing came out of his mouth. Instead he averted his eyes, looking nervous.

Which was very unusual for Ash.

''Ash, what's wrong?'' He asked, feeling worry creep up at him all over again, ''Why are you looking away like that?'' He raised his other hand and placed it on Ash's cheek, the soft feeling of skin and skin making the other flustered for a moment before he turned his head back to look at him.

''I'm sorry, '' He apologized, trying to resist the urge to lean into the touch. ''It's just…you might get shocked when you hear this.''

Alain frowned. ''Ash…whatever it is just tell us.'' Not thinking about what could possibly so shocking towards him, he just wanted to know the name of the one that wanted to kill Ash so they had an easier way of figuring it out.

''It was…'' Ash gulped, averting his eyes once more as he finally answered, '' It was Lucy who attacked me.''

Alain, feeling a shock going through him the instant he heard it, quickly shook his head and let his hand fall from Ash's cheek.

Erica, who was about to walk into the room, froze in place and paled as soon as it reached her ears. Had she heard that right? Her cousin had harmed Delia's son?

Alain, after he had gotten over his shock, tried to very hard not to let his confusion show on his face. ''That's not true Ash,'' He said, squeezing his hand gently. There was no way Lucy could've done such a thing.

Ash was either still in shock, mistook the one that tried to kill him for said girl or both. In his mind that could be the only explanation because…

''Lucy was with me at the café.'' Alain revealed causing Ash to frown. That was right, he had almost forgotten that he and the girl would meet up today.

If Lucy had met up with Alain at an appointed time, which was two o' clock if he remembered correctly, after she had attacked him, then there shouldn't have been much time left for her to completely redo her appearance and get rid of that mask and knife. In other words if there could be any chance that Lucy had ended up arriving late for some reason, then…

'"What time?'' He asked, frowning.

''Excuse me?'' Alain blinked.

''At what time did you meet her at the café?'' Ash repeated, only for Bonnie to jump in a second later.

''Yeah that's right!'' She exclaimed, ''Ash said that the letter came with a time set at 13:30. It came from a secret admirer, a girl!''

Alain, instead of answering which time he had met up with Lucy, narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as a burning feeling settling into his chest, ''A girl?''

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Ash's face and he resisted the urge to glare at the youngest in the group. Bonnie had managed to put them completely off topic about what he wanted to know!

''Yeah, someone with a crush on – ''

''I think that would be a good point for you to stop, Bonnie!'' Clemont exclaimed, looking nervously at Alain's angry expression. Bonnie closed her mouth once she saw it too, feeling a drop of sweat roll down the side of her face at the sudden change.

The only one who seemed to be unaware of Alain's instant jealousy was his boyfriend, whom kept insisting. ''There wasn't a girl though!'' He then paused for a moment, ''Well…there was one but It was Lucy – she had been wearing a mask before Meowth tore it off ! She send me the letter I'm sure of it!''

Mairin's and Chespie's eyes were huge in disbelief. Alain's first ever fangirl had attacked Ash?  _But why?_ Thought the red head _,_ suddenly feeling sad, _She seemed like such a nice girl!_

''Who is Lucy?'' asked Bonnie in confusion and her brother had the same kind of expression on his face. They had never met the person whom Mairin, Alain and Ash seemed to know.

''Alain's fan – ''

''My childhood friend – ''

Mairin and Alain responded at the same time before looking at each other. The red heads mouth dropped open slowly, gaping at her friend but no words came out. Alain sighed at the stares he received.

''B-But that time...when she asked for your authograph – ''

''I didn't recognize her,'' admitted Alain but his his voice was cold, ''It all became clear to me when Cosette gave me that letter.''

''Letter…'' murmured Mairin, looking thoughtful before realization dawned on her face,'' You mean the letter I prevented you from ripping apart?''

He closed his eyes and sighed before he nodded his head in comfirmation.

''Wow…..'' She was completely speechless as the dots connected.

''Also to answer your other question,'' Alain began again, ''Ash, you where there when Lucy said the time. Two o' clock. But she arrived a little later than planned, about five minutes.''

''Just as I thought. So she was late.'' Ash muttered under his breath.

Alain frowned. ''I know what you're thinking Ash, but It's merely a coincidence.'' He shot back, ''Just because she arrived late doesn't mean she was the person that tried to kill you.''

''Yeah, because she obviously must've had a very good reason for it!'' Ash spat sarcastically, much to everyone's but Alain's surprise. Clemont, Bonnie and Mairin had never heard him being sarcastic before or seen him verbally fight with Alain.

This was a first.

''She did actually,'' He snapped, his blue eyes flashing, ''She had issues with her hairties. One of them broke so she had to redo her hair.''

Mairin glanced up, looking interested yet sad at the same time. '''We do have a red hairtie for evidence, one that's broken. Did she ever wear a red one?'' She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Alain felt himself grow tense at that.

''Alain…'' Ash murmured, his eyes downcast. He had been about to say something but when he noticed how tense his boyfriend had become he felt his anger slowly flow out of his system. He was starting to feel sympathetic towards him because, obviously, Lucy was Alain's friend and no one wanted to hear that their friend actually tried to kill their lover but…

Unfortunatly it was the truth and he would keep saying it over and over again until he believed him.

''Lucy really did try to kill me.''

Alain looked like he didn't want to believe it. Sure one of the evidence pieces was a red hairtie but he hoped that that, too, was a mere coincidence.

''I can't believe this…'' He took his hand off of Ash's and looked away. He was aware that Lucy had done something rotten in the past but he couldn't ever see her being capable of murder.

 _Or can you?_  A voice in his head taunted him.

''Alain – ''

''No Ash!'' Alain snapped, his mood officially sour causing his boyfriend to cringe slightly, ''You have no right to accuse her of hurting you! She's been nothing but nice!''

_Don't forget how cruel she can be._

Clemont, Bonnie, Mairin and their Pokémon all took a step backwards. An angry Alain was a scary Alain and they didn't want to involve themselves if they could avoid it. The only one that wasn't scared was Ash.

''But Alain!'' The Kantonian cried despite the other's anger, ''She told me in her own words that I'd regret ever being with her beloved Alain – '' He cringed, once more. when he finished the sentence, as if he had swallowed something disgusting.

''Please, you have got to believe me!''

Alain could only stare at those big brown eyes that looked at him pleadingly, complete with tears ready about to roll down those slightly flushed cheeks. It tore at his heart but it managed to wash at least some of his anger away, which was then replaced with a bit of guilt for having snapped at Ash like that.

_Are you_ _**really** _ _ready to forgive her?_

He was close to it, but all he saw was those desperate brown eyes that longed for him to believe their owner and suddenly Alain felt terribly conflicted once more. He felt like he should believe his boyfriend yet at the same time he didn't want to lose his renewed friendship with Lucy.

Just as he felt the need to walk out of the room in order to clear his head Mairin suddenly spoke up when she came to an realization. ''Wait!'' She exclaimed, ''You mentioned Lucy wrote a letter to you right Ash? Do you still have it?''

''Y-yeah…'' Ash replied, looking startled for just a second, ''It's in my pant pocket.''

Mairin beamed, clapping her hands.''Great, we can compare the hand writing with Alain's letter! ''

As she said that she didn't really feel the urge to want to read it anymore despite her previous curiosity towards it. It must be because of everything that had been revealed up to this point in time. And even though she had said that, who knew if Alain still had that letter and hadn't thrown it away?

Ash had never spoken of it to her after she had mentioned it, after all.

''Plus Meowth gave us the evidence he collected,'' She continued, pointing towards the nightstand. it would be all the evidence here to proof Alain otherwise. The black hair and the red hairtie, with the soon to be added, hopefully,  _two_  letters – once of which Clemont was fetching from Ash's pant pocket right now - and ofcourse the timing of when everything happened.

'' With that we only need DNA results and then we have all the evidence if Lucy attacked Ash or not!''

She saw the young inventor wince noticably at what was written before folding it and carefully placing it next to the vail on the nightstand. Mairin beamed.

Alain , on the other hand, stared at her, feeling impressed despite the conflict still raging inside of his heart. ''Since when did you become so smart?'' He expected something like this to come from Clemont more than the red head to be honest.

''Hey!'' The red head swirled her head back to him, narrowing her eyes, ''It's very easy for anyone to figure out if they put their mind to it!'' Mairin pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. Alain rolled his eyes at how childish she looked.

''I still don't think it's nessecary to – ''

''Alain,'' Delia interrupted, fire burning inside of her eyes and looking very much the protective Pyroar mother over her Litleo cub. ''We know she's your friend but we all need to know if what Ash and Team Rocket said was true. If you still have that letter Mairin spoke of then, please…! We need to bring everything to the police.''

Silence hung in the air for a few tense moments. There was only one thing going through everyone's head and that was  _when had Delia/mom come into the hospital room?_  They shook it off after a moment and eventually, after making a quick decision, Alain sighed and nodded his head hesitantly in agreement.

He would go along with this since he was the odd one out here and obviously he wanted the truth of whom had wanted his boyfriend dead. There was still conflict inside of his heart on this whole matter though. Lucy was their first main suspect, simply because of well…every bit of evidence shown so far.

Now that he was back on good terms with the girl to the point of becoming friends with her once more, he dearly hoped they were wrong.

He really, really did.

Meanwhile Erica was hoping the same thing. She knew from seeing all of the items in Lucy's room that she was in love with Alain and knew, despite hoping that it wasn't true, that she wasn't the most stablest person in the world.

Had her love really become such a deep obsession that she would kill someone who got too close to Alain?

_Please don't let it be true…_

Erica turned and walked away from the room, leaving herself to her own conflicted thoughts.

_Dear lord Arceus, please don't let it be true._

* * *

_**Flower: Moving Plant  
** **Meaning: Agitation** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	33. Tussilage (Sweet Scented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.

For the next two days Erica had been absent from work. In her worry for Lucy and the conflict she felt if her cousin was now a criminal or not she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on anything.

She hadn't even put on any of her favourite Vocaloid CD's which was very unusual for her. No, instead she found comfort in the presence of Ariel the Horsea and eating a mix of chocolate and vanilla ice cream from a bowl in her hands, despite it still being winter, and watching some bad soap on television.

Inside of the aquarium, Ariel could only watch her trainer with sad eyes. Erica was completely out of it, something that hadn't ever happened before.

She had told her all about Lucy and about what had happened at the hospital two days ago and while Ariel was happy that the girl wasn't here anymore she didn't want for her to end up being a criminal and in jail for Erica's sake.

Ariel didn't think her trainer would be able to handle that. She already was on the verge of breaking down entirely at the mention of Lucy being a main suspect when it came to one of her patients almost having ended up getting killed by someone.

What would happen if it actually were true?

Ariel dreaded to think about it.

Angry wasn't even how Alain would describe his mood. He was down right furious after the shock had worn off when the results of the DNA test had come in.

Apparantly Ash had been right all along and now the police had asked his help in finding out her whereabouts. After all, he was the only one out of everyone who knew where she was staying at.

'' _She told me in her own words that I'd regret ever being with her beloved Alain.''_

Alain clenched his hands into fists at the rememberance as he and the two officers behind him walked through the appartment complex.

Because of her love towards him Lucy had changed in to some kind of monster. The talk he had with her before might've only made matters worse as she would've tried to find out whom he was in love with and get rid of that person.

It had put Ash in danger and,because of some other evidence the police had found and comfirmed to be Lucy's doing _,_ two girls ended up getting killed on Valentines Day and he hadn't even wanted to believe his boyfriend the first time.

He felt horrible for not doing so. All the things he had thought and all the normal and nice feelings he had started to feel towards the pigtail haired girl again had been flung out of the window the moment those results had come in.

The only thing he felt towards her right now was disgust, fury, a little bit of betrayal and a strong need for justice.

For Ash and Sophie.

It was like with Lysandre all over again, but this time he didn't feel as much of a shock, simply because his relationship with Lucy had yet to be fully mended.

He had yet to fully trust her again.

And if that had happened before any of this, then the shock would've most likely lasted as long as it had done with Lysandre and Team Flare.

When they reached the door, he raised one hand and rang the doorbell. There was a moment of silence and he winced when he heard a crash on the inside of the building. Surprise was on his face when the door opened, however, and he came face to face with –

''Erica?!'' He couldn't help but exclaim at the woman who looked as surprised to see him, only to for it to be replaced by uncertainty a moment later when she saw the two officers standing behind him.

''Alain…?'' She murmured, feeling dread inside of her despite the questions she threw at him. ''What are you doing here? Moreover how do you even know about this place? And why are you with the police?''

''Well…before I say anything can we please come inside?'' He asked, ''It's rather important.''

Erica looked from Alain towards the two officers and then back towards him again, as though trying to decide if it was a good idea to let them into her house and probably make her hear things that she didn't want to hear.

…

…

But then again, if she refused and closed the door these trained officers could easily kick her door down and she didn't want that. It was probably better just to hear them out and get everything over with.

''…Alright…''

…

…

It really had been an important bomb that had been dropped on not only Erica but on Alain as well. The latter couldn't believe for one second that the nice woman, the nurse from the hospital that had tended to Ash for so long, was Lucy's _cousin_.

Erica, on the other hand, had gotten only more shaken up when one of the officers had told her that Lucy was going to be under arrest for not only attempt of murder but _actual_ _murder._

They went to search her house next, even though Erica had told them she had kicked her cousin out a while ago because all they did was fight when they were together.

While the police went to search the place, Alain and Erica took this chance to talk with each other.

''So tell me, how did you even know about this place?'' The woman asked, her voice shaking and her figure trembling a little. Alain noticed the ice cream on the table and the tissues that had been thrown lazily over the floor and grimaced.

It seemed that before he came here she already was in a sad state.

''I met up with Lucy here once.'' He answered seriously, crossing his arms, ''She called me because of a promise we made in the past, one that I couldn't keep.''

Erica blinked for a moment and then chuckled weakly.

''Ah…it really is a small world, huh?''

To think that, in the end, they both would've ended up connected to each other some way or another and all because of one girl and a promise that had, once again, been broken.

Alain nodded his head.

''Erica, about Lucy…she killed two girls before she went after Ash.'' He explained, the vemon dripping from his voice on waves, ''I'm sorry to say this but she's a _murderer_.''

Erica's figure started to tremble at that, much more visible than earlier. When the officers had been in the room she had managed to keep herself calm but somehow, in front of Alain, she felt like she'd be able to break down any moment.

Alain saw the older of the two trying to calm herself down and helped her over towards the sofa. She gave him a grateful look and sat down, after that the tears welled up and fell from her eyes.

''T-this is h-h-horrible… _I'm_ h-h-horrible,'' Erica whispered, her voice breaking as Alain looked at her in surprise. Was she blaming herself for Lucy's actions?

''If only I had known…'' She continued, ''Then I w-would've gotten L-Lucy some help instead of staying a-a-away when she told me she had her eye on someone. Though i didn't think she'd a-actually kill anyone so I left it alone and to make matters worse I kicked her out, too.''

She took a deep breath and looked Alain straight in the eyes, her own almost looking dead from how horrible she was feeling right now.

''When you think about it…It's kind of my fault everything happened. ''

''No, It's not your fault.'' Alain protested, frowning slightly as he tried to comfort her with words. ''You couldn't have known her obsession with me ran so deeply. If anything It's my fault for having made that promise to her in the first place. I should've refused the moment she asked if i would marry her in the future but I didn't and because of that she latched on to me, refusing to believe anything else. When I grew to love Ash and rejected her, Lucy snapped and I failed to see any sign's of instability. ''

His frown deepened.

_Because that's just how good of an actor she was._

And for that he felt incredibily guilty. He still remembered Sophie's crying face when her cousin had been killed and after that Ash got hurt as well. If only he had refused at that time, then maybe Linnea and her friend would still be alive today.

Erica was silent.

With everything Alain had just told her that meant that he and Lucy had met some time in the past when she and her cousin already had been on bad terms, so to say. Otherwise she wouldn't have made such a promise out of loneliness, right?

She opened her mouth but shut it quickly when she didn't know what to say so she ended up only staring at Alain with big, brown and tearful eyes.

''But I will make matters right and find her, wherever she is.'' Alain muttered, feeling anger well up inside of him at the thought of the girl that had almost snuffed out a third innocent life, ''I promise to get her arrested and maybe she'll even be able to get the help that she needs.''

''I…I really don't want to do this but…'' Erica sighed, knowing that the Kalosian in front of her was right. She didn't want her cousin to get arrested but she also knew that Lucy couldn't be left alone like this. Who knew how many more people she hurt and / or killed that she didn't know about?

The right thing to do was to get her arrested.

'' But If I manage to get some information on her then I'll give the police a call.''

Alain nodded gratefully, but he hoped that she wasn't going to force herself. He could see how hard everything was on her already.

They waited for the two officers to come back from their search and, finding nothing that could be important to the case, went to ask Erica a few questions before taking their leave.

Alain was the last one to go but before that thanked her for everything.

When he was officially out of the door and closed it behind him Erica sank down on her knees and broke down in the hallway, crying her heart out.

* * *

  **~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

 

In another part of the world, it was raining above Ecruteak City. The dark grey clouds made the city look sad and bitter and there was not one person to see on streets.

The raindrops fell harshly against the windows of one mansion standing out in particular, causing a snoozing Natu inside of what looked like an office to wake up, startled and eyes wide at the horrible weather.

''TUUUU!'' He exclaimed, flapping his wings and shaking his head as he did so. His screeching only became louder when a clap of thunder reached his ears.

''TUUUUUU!''' Natu put his wings over his head and squeezed its eyes shut, shaking in fright.

The door opened and a woman with short black hair and dark purple eyes came walking inside with a blank expression on her face. Glancing at the scared Pokémon for a moment and then went over towards the window, shutting the curtains.

''No more wailing.'' She stated, her voice monotone.

''Tuu…?'' Natu opened its eyes and looked at the maid with tearful eyes. He now noticed the now darker room he was in and tilted his head to the side. The maid didn't even twitch as she stared back.

'' I can't let you disturb Master. Go back to sleep now.'' She ordered with the same kind of tone before walking out of the room .

''Tuu….'' Natu looked on sadly as the door closed. The strange maid always had to be the one to come and calm him down when he got scared. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for it but he wished he could leave this room.

If only he fully managed to use Teleport without failing, then he could return to his trainer's side and see how he was doing. He was an old man already somewhere in his eighties with a well groomed mustache and kind brown eyes, the 'master' the maid had spoken of earlier.

He went by the name of Ricardo.

Natu hadn't been here for long, just since he had gotten out of his egg which had been about two month's ago and since then nothing but happy days existed for the psychic and flying type.

Even though his trainer had been a busy man he always made time to take care off him and play with him. But his trainer had collapsed a few days ago and hadn't been able to be with him since.

The maids and butler refused to let him near the man, telling him that he'd be in the way most of the time and that he could probably worsen the man's health because of his energetic nature. They brought him back to this room every single time he managed to get out of it by opening the door with Confusion.

But now with the new lock on the door Natu's only hope was to use Teleport in order to try to get to his trainer. He wanted to see how he was doing and was very worried about his health considering he wasn't as young as Natu had wanted him to be.

No, last thing he heard his owner had a very weak heart and needed to take a lot of medicine and get lots of rest. Natu let out a tiny cry, jumping up and down on top of the small branch he was sitting on, feeling distressed as he tried to get his Teleport to work.

''Tuu!''

…

''Tuu!''

…

…

''TUUU!''

Natu let out a screech in frustration as he kept jumping, flapping his wings wildly and his eyes squeezed shut once more.

It was then that he felt an odd feeling well up inside of him and, as his eyes shot open with sudden surprise of said feeling and strange power he never felt before, a bright flash engulved him and –

Natu looked around him, bewildered as his surroundings had suddenly changed. The dark room had been replaced with a brighter one. The walls were a luxurious red color and right there in the king sized bed Natu found precisely the person he had wanted to get to for such a long time.

Natu felt tears well up inside of his eyes. He had donei t! He had actually managed to get his wish come true and be with his trainer! He had actually managed to use Teleport and gotten himself out of that locked room!

The sound of the door opening made the small Pokémon jump up and hide behind the curtains. Peeking out from behind it, he could see the same maid as earlier walking into the room with a phone in her hand.

''Master.'' She said, her face blank, ''Ms. Erica is on the phone. She says it's important.''

''…Give me a moment.'' The tired looking man muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

''Certainly.''

Ricardo caughed and struggled in sitting up, even while he mustered all of his strength to do just that. Normally one of the maid's, or the butler, would rush over to him to help him but he mostly refused it because he didn't like being dependend on others when it came to his health even in his old age.

And that's why this maid right in front of him had given up on it a long time ago. Sure, she might not show much emotion and appear very, if not extremely, distant, but she respected her masters wishes and wasn't heartless.

At least…

 _Not that I know off._ The maid tilted her head to the side at her own thoughts and blinked, her expression never changing even though she felt clueless at the moment.

Seeing the man struggle made Natu want to help him so badly but he was sure that if he revealed himself right now that the maid would force him back into that room again. And he didn't want that.

Not after he had gone through all that work to get his Teleport to work.

Once Ricardo had sat himself up in his bed, he sighed and took the the phone from the maid's hand. She blinked once again and lowered her now empty hand as her master answered the call.

''Erica?''

''U-uncle!'' The woman on the other side exclaimed immediatley once she heard his voice.

After she had finally managed to get herself together from what had happened earlier, she had instantly thought if contacting her uncle would be a good idea because she knew that his health wasn't the best.

Erica had hesitated for about an hour about this. She didn't want her uncle to get any worse upon hearing what had been going on with his daughter, Lucy, but she also knew she couldn't keep him away from knowing about something important like this either.

''Erica, is there something wrong?'' He asked, a frown on his aged face at how upset the other had sounded, ''Madeline said that you've got something important to tell me.''

Erica paused, taking a deep breath. She couldn't back out now that she had him on the line but the worry was still nagging inside of her mind.

Her uncle _needed_ to know about this and hoped, _prayed_ that this wouldn't worsen his condition.

''That…that's right, uncle.'' She told him, her voice wavering slightly with emotion, ''It's very important what I'm going to tell you right now and…well….''

''I'm going to guess that it's not going to be something nice at the sound of your voice.'' The man muttered under his breath, causing Erica to flinch. There was a moment of silence before she found the courage to continue.

''…It's about Lucy.'' And without denying his previous statement, Erica launched into a full explanation.

From where he was sitting, Natu could barely make out his trainer's face paling as the call continued. It was only when the call ended and the maid left the room with phone that saw the tears trail down his cheek, causing the Pokémon to jump into action almost immediatley.

He flew over towards him as fast as he could, sitting himself down at the nightstand and letting out small chirp to make his presence known. The man looked up, his eyes red and opening his arms – an obvious invitation for Natu whom didn't even think twice about cuddling into him.

''My little girl…'' He choked out.

Ricardo was openly sobbing and mentally apologizing to Lucy for being such a bad father, for neglecting her and not seeing that anything was wrong with her when he should've spend more time with her then having become a workaholic CEO for his costume company, Alstroemeria, after his wife had left him.

He regretted his actions and he had no way of contacting his daughter, not even when he had fallen ill.

He hadn't known where she had gone off to after her journey in Hoenn – to which he had even neglected to congratulate her after news had reached his ears that she had managed to get to the top 5 in both the league and the Grand Festival there.

It was all thanks to Erica that he knew where Lucy had been all this time but the things he had heard made him wish that he had done better by her instead of having fallen into the state like he had.

He wanted to see her, to hold his only daughter in his arms but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't make up for what he had done, not now that Lucy was so far away this time he couldn't manage to look her in the face, since she looked so much like his ex-wife.

Something that would've been too much for him but now only managed to make him guilty. It hadn't been her fault that she looked so much like her mother, those were just the genes she had been blessed with.

And Lucy, on her part, most likely didn't have any form of attachment to him anymore because of the neglect and not only that but she was all the way in Kalos and a criminal now because she was obsessed with someone.

The man felt that if he had just raised Lucy and had been there for her more instead of becoming a workaholic that things would've gone better.

That Lucy didn't feel like she was alone all the time –he knew that this was the reason why his daughter despised Erica, because his niece had wanted to follow her dream which in turn made Lucy lonely and instantly think that their promise had been broken – that she didn't get attached to just one person she just so happened to meet one day and that she would've handled rejection at the hands of said person a lot better.

_No one would've been killed by her If It weren't for me…_

He desperatley wanted to see his daughter now.

But she was all the way in Kalos.

No matter how much he wanted to make things right, even though he knew it was far too late fort hat, In his very weak state traveling was impossible. He had to wait until Lucy was arrested and got send back to Johto to go to jail.

''Lucy…please forgive me…'' He whispered.

''Tuu…'' Natu nuzzled his face into his chest, trying to comfort him. This made Ricardo look down at the Pokémon, raising his aged hand and patting him on the head.

''So you finally managed to get here…'' There was a strained yet knowing smile on his face, ''I'm proud of you, Natu. ''

''Tuuu….'' The Pokémon sadly gazed up at him but did come to a small realization. His trainer must've told the maids and butler that Natu wasn't allowed in the room until he finally managed to get here by other means than just opening doors with Confusion all the time.

That was why he hadn't gotten angry or upset at him for not visiting him since his health had worsened. It had all been planned from the very beginning. Since he had started to get sick. That also meant that the maids and butler had used their masters poor health as an excuse.

''That means I can let go of you – '' Natu's eyes widened and shock and he was about to let out a cty of protest but the man was quicker and continued, ''I won't be able to take care of you much longer, Natu. I'm too old and any day, _any second_ could be the end for me.''

The Pokémon faltered, new tears welling up inside of his eyes. He didn't want to let go of this man, not after everything they've done together!

''I know it's too soon for you still,'' He said, his eyes looking sad and pained, ''But you have got to take care of yourself and learn to live a life without me, make your own decisions and take your future into your own hands because that's how life works.'

''Tuu….''

''…I'm not telling you to become fully independed, Natu, because if you don't depend on others even a little there's a chance you won't be able to make it far. Everyone needs someone but unfortunatley I won't be able to play such a role like that much longer.''

The truth had been spoken and without saying anything Natu left the man's arms and sat himself down on the nightstand once more, his eyes not on the other anymore.

The old man sighed. He knew that Natu was upset and why wouldn't he? For such a young Pokémon it was just too much to take in all at once.

Become more independed? Not being able to see the person he loved so much for much longer? Take care of himself and possibly being alone for a very long time until he found others to connect with?

 _But I don't know how!_ Natu thought, suddenly feeling frightened at everything that had been thrown at him.

He wasn't used to any of this.

_Why…?_

''Why…?'' Ricardo whispered.

_**Why did things suddenly have to become so much more difficult?** _

* * *

 

_**Flower: Tussilage (Sweet Scented)  
Meaning: Justice Shall be done to you** _

_**Flower 2: Alstroemeria  
Meaning: Wealth, fortune, prosperity.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


	34. Oleander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry xD

Looking up at the white sky through the window, one girl could barely remember a day that she had felt calm when it came to being out in the open.

These days she was seen walking around in a cloak – made especially for cold weather, too! - that hid her body, hair and a part of her face whenever she went somewhere that wasn’t the house of her grandparents.

It had been a while since then but she could still remember the time that she got caught up in an illusion and, therefore, unintentionally left her two friends behind. At that time she had been very scared to notice any changes in her surroundings but when she finally had it had already been too late.

One part of it had made her very angry and upset.

Two of her friends, Marianne and Linnea, had been taken out by a murderer but somehow she had managed to escape. Somehow she felt like that hadn’t been fair towards her friends. Whatever they had done to piss that person off, it had been about all three of them and…

They had been in everything together, so she felt like she had to be killed on that day as well, how ever strange  or crazy that might’ve sounded.

But despite that there was a small selfish part of her that had been relieved – which oddly also managed to make her feel guilty to a certain extent - that she had managed to escape and she was forever grateful to the one that caused that illusion, the one that had saved her at the last moment.

‘’Sandy dear,’’ A kind elderly voice came from behind her. She didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was her grandmother talking.

‘’Could you please get our groceries for today? The snow is rather thick and you’ve got younger legs than I do.’’ She said.

Sandy bit down her lower lip. She felt a wave of fright go through her just at the thought of going outside once again but she knew, on the other hand, that she couldn’t let her grandmother down. She was very kind ever since she and her grandfather had taken her in, after all.

This and helping around the house was the least she could do. And besides…

Despite feeling scared, she knew that there was no reason to feel like this anymore. Everything had been taken care off by her friend.

He had altered that person’s memory, so that person wouldn’t know or even remember anything about her.

But it had effected her none the less, the dead of her friends and how close she herself had come to dying as well.

‘’Yes grandma,’’ Sandy said quietly as she continued to watch the snow falling down from the sky, ‘’I’ll head out very soon.’’

Her grandparents didn’t know about anything that had happened. Well, at least not the part that she was most likely going to get end up killed alongside with Marianne and Linnea. The only things they knew about had been the news about her friends being murdered on the television and that she had gone to her friends funeral.

Her grandmother smiled, ‘’Thank you, dear.’’ She murmured.

Sandy had been acting different lately. She was known to be a distant, sometimes even shy, person when she wasn’t with her friends but now she a lot more distant than normal, and it worried her a little. 

She knew what had happened to her friends had been horrible but she hoped that Sandy wouldn’t bottle up everything she was feeling and everything she was thinking inside of herself.

Sandy left the building, hiding most of her appearance with her cloak as she walked through the snow that covered the pavement. There weren’t many people outside with the exception of a few children that were playing, building snowman and making snow angels.

 Most people were probably still at work or staying inside because of the cold. Sandy was glad that the market wasn’t that far away, that meant she could head back as soon as possible.

The thought of staying outside and in a public place frightened her still and It would probably take some time until she felt comfortable again.

With her head down and her eyes focused on the many footprints in the snow she eventually ended up bumping into someone, which instantly made her back off and apologize. But when she didn’t get a reply and looked back up , the one she had bumped into was already gone.

Sandy blinked and sighed. Some people could be like that as well. As soon as she was about look back at the snow again, her forest green eyes caught a blur of black and blue. 

As her vision focused more, she could just in time see a familiar guy with black hair dressed in winter clothes  and what looked like groceries in his arms head off into –

Her breath hitched.  
  
Something she desperately wanted to never go into ever again.

**_An alleyway._ **

_Was…was that Alain?_  She thought back to the appearance of the guy once more, just to be absolutely certain, and nodded her head slowly as she came to a sudden stop.

It wasn’t long after that that she found herself growing guilty – about that kiss she had given him at the festival – curious, - why was he going into that creepy looking alleyway? – and frightened – at being near said alleyway.

Out of all of those feelings, however, her curiousity was the strongest.

Sandy dumped the idea of getting the groceries – which probably would’ve been the better idea, the logical part of her screamed - and followed after Alain instead.

….

….

_I ‘m an idiot…_

Sandy thought as she carefully stepped into the alleyway and went to find Alain.

_Last time I was in one I almost got killed…_

_…_

_…_

_But then again…why would the Kalos League Champion, of all people, want to go to an alleyway with an obvious dead end sign?_

It screamed suspicion and made her feel dread inside of her heart.

And yet she couldn’t stay away.

It wasn’t bravery but more foolishness than anything else at this point and besides, didn’t curiosity kill the Meowth?

 _But satisfaction brought it back, didn’t it?_ A voice inside of her head taunted.

She swallowed nervously and, as she was ready to turn the corner she froze at what her eyes caught in that moment. A gasp escaped her.

There was the Kalos League Champion, laying on the snow covered ground, unconsious, with a suspicious figure dressed all-in a black cloak – just like Sandy – looking down at the teen whom was holding a bat in his or her hand.

The groceries laid scattered in the snow, forgotten as the figure hoisted Alain onto his or her shoulder and called out a Pokémon and demanded them to be teleported away, never having noticed the witness that was hiding behind the wall with her hands in front of her mouth and tears in her eyes.

She was frozen with her feet to the ground and she didn’t even know how long she was standing there, shivering in the cold and too scared to leave.

‘’Swoo?’’

Sandy flinched and turned her head to see a familiar Pokémon flying next to her.

It was blue in color  and pointed ears that looked like they had been fused together with lighter colored insides and a pink, heart-shaped nose. It had black wings, a pink tail and there was also a shaggy, light blue mane around it’s neck.

Her Swoobat, the one that had been her saviour more than once thanks to his psychic powers and her very best friend, had somehow managed to leave home to find her again and was looking at her worriedly.

‘’Bat, Swoobat?’’

She trembled and, not knowing how or why her Pokémon was here yet not minding it at the same time, shakingly reaching out to the Pokémon before engulving it in a hug.

‘’I-I’m alright…just…’’

She took a deep breath.

‘’That guy…Alain he…he’s –‘’ The girl choked out but couldn’t finish the sentence as a sob left her throat. Swoobat nuzzled her with his nose, trying to do his best to comfort her.

‘’Bat. Swoobat, Swoo.’’  He gave her a look, motioning to the place where the scene had taken place. Then he nudged her, as if he wanted her to get a move on to do something.

And it instantly clicked inside of Sandy’s mind.

_Why am I still standing here?_

What she just had witnessed…

That person had harmed Alain and obviously kidnapped him!

_I need to do something!_

_Contact the police, anything!_

With those thoughts in mind, she suddenly managed to move her feet again and ran with all her might with her Pokémon flying after her.

Walking through the city, Clemont was resisting the urge to sigh in exasperation. His nose was runny, he was tired, he was cold despite the scarf – which he had gotten from Ash for Christmas – he was wearing around his neck as they headed towards the lab to visit the others.

Which had been upon Bonnie’s insistance.

If it were him, he would be in bed right now, resting.

‘’I really can’t wait for you and Korrina to hook up!’’

 Ah yes, the topic that his little sister went on and on about, something that was beginning to irritate him. He kind of wished that he hadn’t decided to get in contact with the Shalour gym leader, just so that he could avoid things like this.

But it was too late now.

‘’I mean did you notice the way she looked at you while you two were talking earlier? She’s totally into you Clemont!’’ Bonnie gushed as Dedenne made small noises of agreement inside of the pouch.

‘’No Bonnie,’’ The gym leader protested through his sniffling, ‘’We are just friends.’’ The reason why he and Korinna had spoken each other today was to discuss something. She had a difficult time dealing with someone that kept coming back to her to battle with her Mega Lucario.

It wasn’t someone whom was interested in battling for a gym badge, rather the person seemed more interested in wanting to beat her and her Mega Lucario so that she would finally go on a date with him after, as he had told her in his own words, had shown her that he was ‘’worthy’’.

In other words, Korrina needed someone to complain to and knew, for some reason, that Clemont was the best candidate to just listen to her as she blew off some steam.

‘’Who will eventually become something more.’’ The youngest  of the siblings sang before her eyes lit up.

‘’Hey I know! When you two become a couple you could go on a double date with Ash and Alain!’’ She suggested, looking very joyful at the thought of it and feeling very proud of herself at having come up with that idea.

Clemont shivered, both from the cold and at the date part. Knowing his nervous and rather shy nature when it comes to romance he doubted he would make it out of one without embarrassing himself to death.

That didn’t sound very promising, especially with Ash and Alain being there as witnesses too.

No.

That wasn’t going to happen if he had anything to say about it.

When she was met with silence, Bonnie glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and sighed once she saw the expression on his face. ‘’Oh c’mon! You’ve got to man up Clemont! You wouldn’t want Korrina to lose interest right?’’

‘’Can we please just stop talking about this?’’ Clemont eventually decided to plead instead of answering her question. His voice, as he spoke, was very weak. ‘’I’m not up for any of th –‘’

One moment he was talking, the other he was sitting on the pavement with pain going through his backside and the wetness of the snow going through his clothes. He winced and shivered at the coldness but he wasn’t the only one.

He saw a girl sitting in front of him with a Pokémon flying next to her, also having been in the same position as he was.

The first instinct Bonnie had was to run over towards the Swoobat and gush about how cute it was but she stopped herself from doing that when she saw the girl had managed to run into her brother.

And she didn’t look too good.

‘’Are you alright?’’ Bonnie exclaimed towards the girl with the cloak, who looked equally as cold as Clemont did, who stood up and tightened his now loose scarf around his neck.

The two blondes saw that she looked scared, a little in pain and yet there was something in her eyes that screamed that she had to do something.

Something important.

Instead of responding she looked around, her head going from left to right very quickly in the sudden panic that rose up inside of her at the collision and her lips trembled as she struggled to get up, only to slip on a slippery piece of ice and fall down again much to Swoobat’s worry whom flew near her face.

Before either one of the siblings could do something to calm her down, the girl opened her mouth and –

‘’A-Alain has been abducted!’’ She blurted out.  
  
Shocked them into silence.

 

* * *

_**Flower: Oleander** _

_**Meaning: Caution** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)  
> ****
> 
> Alain & Ash: AUTHOR!!!  
> Me: What?  
> Alain: First Ash...  
> Ash: And now Alain?!  
> Me: Oooh that, well you see that's all part of the -  
> Alain: Plot? *glares* I understand that you've gotten far in this story because of that but *deep breath* When is it that you're gonna stop hurting us?  
> Ash: When are we gonna get our happy end?! >:(  
> Pikachu: Pika! *Agrees with a nod*  
> Me: *sigh* I can't believe that you're both complaining about this...you both approved of being in this story at first *mumbles*  
> Alain: Only because it sounded appealing at the time and you can't really blame us for that! We never thought it would take this long!  
> Ash: Yeah! You've been writing this story for one year and almost what? Six months?! Was that how long it was Alain?  
> Alain: *nods*  
> Ash: *Cries* That's almost two years Author! Someone else would've already finished something you take so long at! *sigh* Anyway, when are you gonna end our suffering? I just want to go back on my journey already! :'(  
> Me: *Cringes* I'm so sorry! Just...try to hang in there for a little longer alright? It's just a few more chapters! Please stay a little longer for me to be able to write them!  
> Ash *Frowns* Are you really gonna end this story at 40 chapters?  
> Me: *nods wildy*  
> Ash: No more adding chapters to the story?  
> Me: *another nod*  
> Ash: Do you pro -  
> Alain: Ash, I think she gets it. Don't say that word, it has been used too much in the story already.  
> Ash: *sweat-drops* Yeah...you're right.  
> Me: I do promise though!  
> Ash: :D  
> Me: But I can't say that the story will be finished this year!  
> Ash & Pikachu: >:O  
> Alain: -.-  
> Me: ...Sorry! *Runs and hides*


	35. Star of Bethlehem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.

Alain woke up to such a terrible pain in his head it wouldn’t surprise him if he had an concussion. The moment his eyes opened they caught sight of an very old looking ceiling and upon not recognizing either the sight nor smell of this room he vagually recalled having received a blow to the head after getting a call about meeting up with someone.

But just who was this ‘’someone’’ again?

He lifted one shaking arm and rubbed his head, feeling agitated and confused as to why someone would want to kidnap him and why he couldn’t remember the important details of how he had managed to end up here in the first place.

Sitting up was a weak attempt of his, but wherever he was he knew he probably had to get out of here before his kidnapper came to check in on him.

Just as he was about to get down from the very uncomfortable metallic bed with only a white sheet and a dusty pillow on it, something made him freeze in place and not being able to move an inch. Something that also made him choke and made him scratch at the thing that was holding him back.

At his neck.

…

…

A collar.

…

…

With a chain, stuck to the headboard of the bed.

…

…

**_He had been collared?!_ **

He swallowed thickly and suddenly Alain felt very uncomfortable. The chain on the collar was restraining him from moving away from the bed and it made him feel caged and forcefully submissive in a way.

Like he was a _pet_.

He glanced down at his legs and feet, after that moved his eyes up to his arms and sighed.

At least his other limbs were free from chains. Not that it made him feel any better about the situation he was currently in.

The one that did this to him certainly had it out for him. He vagually remembered seeing a thickly cloaked person before everything went black.

He hadn’t seen a face though so the identity of the person was a mystery to him.

What striked him as odd was why he had been kidnapped. He felt like he was missing something and the cause of it must’ve been that blow to his head, there was no other explanation for it.

But it was pretty annoying.

 _I can’t sit still though_ , he thought while rubbing at his head where it was throbbing, _I have to escape_. He felt something sticky and lowered his hand. There was a little blood, no doubt from the blow he had gotten to his head.

His kidnapper hadn’t even attempted to clean up his injury. Alain hoped it wasn’t going to get infected, if it wasn’t already.

All the more reason to try to escape but, when he turned around, he saw almost instantly that he wouldn’t be able to do so.

There was a lock but no key and he didn’t have a hairpin to pick the lock open. Also he knew that he didn’t have any of his Pokémon on him and silently cursed himself for his stupidity in not bringing them a long when he went for the groceries Delia needed for dinner.

Alain paused.

_But then again, even If I did have them on me, my kidnapper would’ve confiscated them._

…

…

**SLAM!**

He punched the headboard in anger.

‘’Damn it!’’ Alain hissed, not even recoiling in pain as his eyes flashed. He might be restrained by this collar right now, but the battle between him and his kidnapper was just starting. He wasn’t going to give up.

 _One way or another_ , he thought as his body trembled with rage, _I will get out of here._

**~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~**

Startled at the noise coming from his pocket, which turned into surprise and relief just a moment later, he reached inside and looked at his cellphone. If he’d known before this call that they had actually left his cellphone on him, he’d have contacted the police.

**~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~**

Looking down at the screen, the name was loud and clear and the familiarity of it managed to calm him down a little and send a wave of relief over him.

_Ash Ketchum_

* * *

  **~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

 

 It was getting late and a worried looking Kantonian was pacing around the living room, occasionally glancing at the window in hope to catch sight of his boyfriend only to be disappointed every time he did so.

He had been feeling on edge ever since he had been released from the hospital – again – and with everything going on lately – being tormented by his memories and almost getting killed – he was actually refusing to go outside.

It had taken him some time to admit it but this was the first time he actually felt afraid. Afraid to go outside only to maybe see that wild and crazed look in Lucy’s eyes again should she manage to find him.

This feeling he had…

Was so unlike him.

But it was also understandable. There was a murderer on the loose. One that wanted to kill him and whom had already killed Sophie’s cousin. Normally when a crime was being done, something like stealing other people’s Pokémon he’d have all the courage to go after the wrongdoer. But not with this.

 Until Lucy was caught by the police, Ash prefered to stay safely inside of the lab. It was in that time that he had contacted Sawyer, as he had promised, and told him the truth about Lucy.  It had made the green haired teen quite upset that both his friend had almost gotten killed and that he’d actually crushed on a girl that was insane.

All-in all, it had broken Sawyer’s heart and since their last call Ash hadn’t heard anything from him.

Ash had also managed to come to an understanding with Greninja, now that his memories had been fully restored.

The Kantonian finally felt as if that missing part of their bond had been fully restored thanks to that and Greninja had managed, over the course of the days he had been back at the lab,  cease his protective behavior. Even when they all came to know through Pikachu that their trainer had almost been murdered.

This had managed to upset them quite a lot, so much in fact that the next time they saw Ash they had trapped him into a group hug, in which Buizel happily added herself, and it had taken quite some time  for their trainer to get through to them that everything was alright.

And all the while Alain, whom had apologized to him after it had been proved to him that Ash had been right, had been watching with that amused smile on his face.

‘’Alain…’’ He murmured under his breath, which managed to get his mother’s attention from where she sat.

Delia, who had been even more worried about Ash lately, had refused to leave the lab to keep an eye on him and had kindly asked Alain – since unfortunatley Mimey was busy cleaning and Professor Sycamore as well as his assistants were caught up in important work – to go shopping for groceries just after he had gotten back from trying to help the police with Lucy’s whearabouts.

Which had now been over an hour ago. The market wasn’t that far away from the lab even with the current weather so it was pretty confusing for the two Kantonian’s as to what was taking Alain so long to get back.

‘’Ash, please you are making me dizzy with your pacing.’’ Delia said softly while Pikachu and Buizel – whom had been playing again -  stopped in their tracks to watch them. She stood up from the coach and placed a hand on his tense shoulders to comfort him.

‘’I know Alain has been gone for far longer than needed but there might be the case that one of the things on the grocery list isn’t at the market and he has to go to an different shop for it. Things like that happen sometimes and when it does it takes a little longer to get back.’’ She explained even though it was just an assumption on her part, ‘’I’m sure he’ll be back in a few minutes.’’

Delia continued to reassure Ash despite her own worries. She dearly hoped that it was just that, that he had to go to a different shop to get something and not that something bad had happened.

 _Okay_ , the woman thought with a small frown on her face, _maybe Ash isn’t the only one who’s feeling a little on edge here. And  I probably will be until that girl gets found and arrested._

‘’Mom,’’ Ash spoke after a moment of silence, an uncertain expression visible on his face as he looked her straight into the eyes. ‘’ I want to believe you in your assumption but…’’

‘’But you’re still worried,’’ Delia murmured, finishing his sentece when her son seemed unable to do so. He gave a sigh and nodded as she let go of his shoulder.

‘’Well, you got that nice cellphone from Alain a few days ago. How about giving him a call?’’ She suggested, ‘’Maybe it could put you at ease? ’’ _As well as mine_ , was her afterthought.

Ash instantly perked up at that. ‘’I almost forgot I had it!’’ He exclaimed as he reached into his pant pocket and took out the cellphone a moment later. ‘’Thank you for reminding me, mom!’’ He smiled gratefully before looking down at this phone.

His mother chuckled, only to sweat-drop  when she saw her son struggle with the cellphone and heard him muttering under his breath about where in Arceus’ name the contact list was. She reached out her arm and plucked the phone away from a bewildered looking Ash after five minutes had gone by.

‘’Mom!’’ He protested, frowning as he did so. ‘’I can do that myself!’’

‘’Oh really?’’ Delia looked amused for a second as she went to the contact list and pressed on the green ‘’call’’ button before handing it back over, ‘’If you could you would’ve called Alain in under a minute when you had it in your hand.’’

Pikachu and Buizel both snickered at how flustered Ash became at the teasing and quickly took the cellphone back from his mother.

‘’O-Okay so I’m not at all used to using a cellphone.’’ He admitted, ‘’But I’m going to get better at it!’’ He exclaimed before putting the device by his ear as he waited with anticipation for Alain to pick up.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

…

‘’Ash?!’’

‘’Alain!’’ Ash exclaimed, sounding delighted to hear his voice on the other side of the device, ‘’I’m so glad you picked up! Where are you right now? Mom and I are getting worried!’’

There was a pause on the other side of the phone and a moment later the other’s voice sounded rather urgent as well as quiter, as if he was whispering. ‘’Ash, you’ve got to listen closely since this is very important.’’

Ash blinked. ‘’I’m listening…’’ He muttered carefully. He wasn’t sure If he liked this sudden uncomfortable feeling he felt inside of his chest.

‘’ I’m in bad situation right now and It’s important that you contact the police as soon as possible.’’

The expression on the Kantonian’s face went from happy to worried in a mere second. ‘’Wh-what do you mean you’re in a bad situation? And why do I need to contact the police?’’ He asked, loud enough for the Pokémon and his mother to hear whom let out a gasp in shock, ‘’What’s going on Alain?’’

He was so terribly confused and worried, he wanted an answer.

‘’I’ll try to explain the best I can. I’ve been kidnapped – ‘’ Brown eyes widened in horror and his jaw almost dropped open ‘’- and I don’t know precisely in what kind of place I am – ‘’ Ash frowned deeply. That didn’t sound very useful so far. Would the police even be able to find Alain if the place he was being kept at was unknown? And another thing…

 _He sounds weak and tired_ , thought Ash as he bit his lower lip in concern.

‘’- but I’m in, what I assume to be, a locked room. I’m chained up – ‘’

‘’Chained up?!’’ Came an outraged cry from the Kantonian and Pikachu’s jaw dropped open in shock. _What in Arceus name is going on?!_ He thought.

‘’Bui, Buizel!?’’ Buizel cried, looking horrified and upset at the reveal. From the parts she managed to hear from Ash’s side of the conversation her other adoptive father was in danger! But why and how? Did he have enemies? But Alain was such a nice human!

Was it a crazy fan then? She recalled having heard from the others that Alain was the Kalos League Champion of this year and that it was an important title to trainers and that people like that tended to get a lot of fans.

If it wasn’t any of those two then Buizel was clueless as to what was going on. Ash and Alain as well as the others had been acting a little differently since the former had been released from the hospital, but they had left her out of why he had been in the hospital in the first place as well as everything else which wasn’t fair at all!

She knew she was young but whatever it was she could handle it. She was sure of it! Buizel glanced up at Ash and flinched at the furious expression on his face. She had never seen him like that before.

He was both angry at the person that had chained him up and confused as to how Alain managed to answer the phone if that was the case, ‘’Wh-who would do such a thing?! And how did you manage to answer my call if – ‘’

‘’Ash, calm down.’’ Alain interrupted. Even though he still sounded weak he also sounded pretty calm for someone whom was put in an hostage situation. ‘’I’m only chained to the headboard of a bed with a _collar_ – ‘’ he sounded especially bitter when he said that word, ‘’- around my _neck_.’’

 _Chained as well as collared?!_ Ash thought in alarm. Something like that was bound to make Alain feel uncomfortable, as he had witnessed at that time when he tried to show his boyfriend that he could be dominant as well, since being collared – as well as chained up for that matter - was like being kept as a pet, which meant that Alain was powerless.

Which he disliked and feared being most of all.

But at least he could still use his arms, hands, legs and feet. He could still defend himself if the one that held him hostage tried something. But that didn’t reassure Ash in the slightest. He prefered Alain being safe and comfortable and not like this…

In a way that he could be so easily being taken advantage of.

‘’I can’t calm down when you say things like that! I can’t believe that _you’re_ being calm in this situation either! Collared?! T-that’s insane.’’ He shouted causing Buizel to let out a cry in terror, tears welling up inside of her eyes which alarmed Pikachu as he was the only one noticing.

The electric type instantly tried his best to comfort the younger Pokémon.

Ash heard a cough on the other side and Alain muttered something about how he tried to keep himself level headed and told Ash to quiet down a little since his ear was especially sensitive when called by a cellphone.

 Having made his displeasure at the situation more than clear at this point, Ash finally decided it was time to ask about how he was feeling. ‘’Sorry…but Alain, are you alright? You don’t sound very…well at the moment.’’ He struggled finding the right words to say in his anger and worry.

‘’I’m – ‘’

Alain was about to speak but instantly went silent, much to Ash’s worry.

‘’Alain…?’’ He pressed, wanting to both hear his voice and his answer so that he would know if he was alright or not. Very slowly time seemed to tick by and then, after a few tense moments on Ash’s part, he could hear Alain let out a few curses.

‘’Damn it! Someone’s coming!’’ He quickly explained, ‘’I have to hang up.’’

‘’Wait, Alain!‘’

But his voice never reached out to the other end since the call was cut off before it could. Ash’s hand clenched around the device and his body trembled. He was feeling all kind of emotions right now and none of them were good ones.

But one thing was certain, he had to get in contact with the police but first he had to tell his mother and others about this. Professor Sycamore, his assistants and even Mairin needed to know about this most of all. They were the closest Alain had when it came to ‘’family’’.

He swirled around , ready to talk about what just happened to his mother only to see that she wasn’t in the living room anymore.

‘’Mom?!’’ He called out, his eyes catching sight of the open door towards the hallway. One of which that hadn’t been open before, so it was his assumption that his mother had gone there.

Just when he was about to follow the trail, a sudden cold wind blew through the living room as the door to the outside world slammed open, revealing a very ill looking and panting Clemont, a tired Bonnie and someone wearing a cloak with a Swoobat flying next to said cloaked person.

‘’Clemont, Bonnie!’’ Ash exclaimed, running up to them with the two upset looking Pokémon next to him, ‘’Something –‘’

‘’Something terrible has happened to Alain!’’ Clemont interupted with a cry once he had caught his breath. The Kantonian paused in his step, looking stunned for a split second.

‘’Wait, you know about what happened to Alain as well?!’’ He asked, before frowning. ‘’I just managed to get a call through to him but how is it that you guys know about this?’’

The siblings both looked at the girl in the cloak whom tensed at the sudden attention she got and looked at the floor. ‘’I…I alerted them…’’ She whispered shyly once Ash turned to look at her as well. She wrung her hands together, ‘’I saw it happen when…he got taken away…’’

‘’And we came here as quickly as we could once the shock wore off!’’ Bonnie exclaimed.

‘’Dennene!’’ Dedenne agreed from her pouch, looking as upset as Pikachu and Buizel did.

‘’You were?!’’The Kantonian cried,  ‘’Do you know who took Alain away?’’ Without thinking he placed his hands on her shoulders started to shake the poor girl, causing her to flinch and tremble at the contact as she whimpered.

 ‘’Ash let go of her!’’ Bonnie shouted, jumping in between them making Ash let go of the still nameless girl as he stumbled back a little.

‘’Swoo!’’ The Pokémon next to the trembling girl hissed out, his eyes narrowed into an angry glare aimed towards the Kantonian. He took a defensive stance in front of his trainer, not wanting the other near her.

‘’We know you’re upset.’’ Clemont exclaimed, ‘’We all are but this isn’t the way to deal with it. This isn’t at all like _you_.’’

‘’Pika, Pikachu!’’ Pikachu agreed, waving his arms around frantically and looking at his trainer with eyes wide in surprise. Out of everyone that was currently upset it seemed it had hit his trainer and Buizel the hardest and after everything Ash had gone through it definitley showed.

 _He’s so going to need therapy after this,_ thought Pikachu as he lowered his ears in sadness. It was rather obvious by now that Ash had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD in short - something that the electric type never wanted his trainer - or anyone - to experience. He wanted his bright, confident and couragous not to mention reckless trainer back and not whatever had taken over and had reduced him to…

Such a desperate and fearful looking person.

And Pikachu blamed not only Lucy for this but also Lysandre and Team Flare because they were the one’s to have started all of it, beginning with Ash’s amnesia and then the recovery of his memories which had made him out of it and in pain often.

Ash froze the intant he heard that. He looked at the girl’s trembling body, then took a step away and sighed, scratching the back of his head as he felt a pang of guilt inside of his chest. ‘’Y-you’re right. I’m sorry for over reacting.’’ He apologized, noticing how odd he had acted, ‘’Uhh….?’’

‘’S-Sandy. My name is Sandy.’’ The girl stammered out, looking at him with uncertain but sympathetic eyes. Sandy understood his reaction but that didn’t make her any more comfortable around strangers such as these people.

Even if Clemont and Bonnie had been nice to her, it would probably take a long time before she would manage to open up to someone again. Like she had with Marianne and Linnea. She really missed them.

‘’Right. I’m sorry Sandy,’’ He repeated before introducing himself, ‘’I’m Ash Ketchum.’’ The girl, however, only nodded shyly  as Swoobat’s glare dimished somewhat at the more genuine apology.

Ash frowned. Now that he looked closer, the girl’s face looked a little familiar but he couldn’t tell from where he had seen her before. It must be because the cloak was still hiding a lot of her appearance.

It would be pretty rude of him to ask her to take it off though, even though she was technically inside of the lab with the door closed behind her. There was no need for Sandy nor the siblings to wear those outdoors clothes now.

Though Clemont might actually need it. He did look worse for wear, Ash noticed.

‘’There’s one thing I don’t get!’’ Bonnie exclaimed suddenly, looking puzzled, ‘’It hasn’t even been half and hour since Sandy saw Alain getting kidnapped. So how come he was ready to answer your phone call Ash? It just seems too fast to me! And why hasn’t his cellphone been taken away? That’s really careless of whoever did this!’’

While the questions did make sense inside of Ash’s mind, the expression on his face said it all. He was just as clueless as the little girl was.

Clemont sniffled, ‘’I’ve got a theory  about that first question if you’ll listen for a – ‘’

‘’The kidnapper had a Pokémon he teleported away with!’’ Sandy blurted out, before turning red in the face and going quiet again which made Clemont falter in the background. The light flashed off of his glasses as he muttered, ‘’There goes my theory.’’

Though the young inventor wished Sandy had told them that sooner. A Pokémon that could use teleport to get from one place to another very quickly without wasting time.

It made sense and that also explained why there wasn’t much time between Alain’s kidnapping, him answering Ash’s call and the three of them appearing at the lab.

‘’And maybe the kidnapper didn’t know Alain had a cellphone on him?’’ A voice assumed from behind them. They all turned to look to see Professor Sycamore, Sophie,  Cosette and Delia standing behind them.

They all had very concerned expressions on their faces.

Sophie especially. She looked extremely pale in the face and her body was trembling. She had already managed to lose someone close to her not so long ago. What if Alain was going to be in the same category as Linnea? She dreaded to think about it.

‘’Professor!’’ Ash exclaimed in surprise.

‘’But wouldn’t kidnappers normally search the pockets of their targets?’’ Bonnie jumped in.

‘’’They tend to to that most of the time, but apparantly not in this case.’’ Professor Sycamore murmured. And that was something that worried him. It had either been a forgotten case altogether or the kidnapper was planning something.

But in order to keep everyone from panicking even more, he didn’t say these thoughts out loud. He could, after all, be very wrong in his assumption.

 ‘’Ash, your mother told us everything and I probably won’t need to ask if it’s true that Alain is in danger anymore if your conversation is anything to go by.’’ He continued, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

Ash nodded his head quickly. So that was what his mother had been doing, alerting the professor and his assistants though he did wonder where Mairin was and what she was doing at the moment. Last thing he knew she had been busy with that new camera of hers.

‘’Y-yeah!’’ He exclaimed, his eyes shining with concern and instantly launced into an explanation,‘’When I called Alain he explained to me that he doesn’t know where he is and worst of all, he’s chained to a bed! – ‘’ Everyone with the exception of the Pokémon, Delia and Sandy gasped. ‘’ - I’m really, really worried.‘’

‘’Oh Ash,’’ Delia murmured quietly, wanting to comfort him but knowing that he would only be alright once Alain was back safe and sound. ‘’We all are.’’ Clemont and Bonnie nodded their heads in agreement and Sycamore clenched his hands into fists.

He knew Alain was strong and could probably hold out for a while until he was found but that didn’t make him any less worried about someone he obviously saw as his own son even if they weren’t related by blood.

Also, chaining a person up and holding them against their will is just disgusting and wrong.

It was then that he noticed the cloaked girl standing next to the two siblings. His eyes widened, instantly recognizing the forest green eyes he had seen a few days earlier. It was the same girl he and Sophie had bumped into, literally, at the funeral.

And the girl looked at him as well as Sophie with wide eyes, no doubt also recognizing them from that day. Tears almost seemed to well up inside of those green orbs at the rememberance and Bonnie noticed this.

‘’Are you alright?!’’ She exclaimed worriedly making everyone turn their attention to her. Sandy reached out to rub at her eyes, ‘’Y-yeah,’’ She whispered.

‘’You don’t look like you are,’’ Sycamore pointed out, carefully approaching the upset looking girl, ‘’How about you sit down so you can calm down a little?’’

Sandy didn’t answer, she just let the professor lead her over towards the coach. When she sat down she cuddled Swoobat against her chest with said Pokémon cooing at her.

‘’I’ll go make some tea.’’ Sophie offered after her own surprise had worn off, heading towards the kitchen as Delia sat down next to Sandy, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispering gently to her that whatever it was that was wrong that It would all be okay.

Ash couldn’t help but smile. It didn’t matter who it was but whenever she saw someone whom needed to be comforted she lended them a shoulder to cry on or her ears to hear them out. His mother was truly amazing.

Even Bonnie headed over towards her, feeling very curious as to what had suddenly managed to make Sandy cry like that.

‘’A- ACHOO!!’’

Clemont suddenly sneezed, startling Ash and Pikachu whom both  looked at him in concern. ‘’Are you alright?’’ He asked, ‘’Do you need to lie down?’’

‘’Pikachu?’’

‘’Yes I’m alright, don’t worry about me you two!’’ The gymleader answered, ‘’Alain is more important right now and seeing as you managed to get a call through to him, I might be able to do something to help even though I do not have anything ready for a situation such as this one.’’

Ash looked taken aback by that.

Normally his friend would say ‘’The future is now thanks to science!’’ and was ready for any kid of situation in which he would have an invention created before hand to use that could help them out.

But in most of those situations, unfortunatley, they tended to explode.

‘’But it’s as you just said Clemont, you don’t have anything ready. ‘’ The Kantonian pointed out, not fully understanding what the other was trying to say, ‘’I think we should call the police if that is the case. Alain wanted me to do that.’’

‘’And I don’t actually need to have anything ready for this,’’ Clemont revealed, ignoring the police part in favor of explaining, ‘’Everything is already available for me in the lab to trace the phone call, so we don’t need to get the police involved. Not yet at least.’’

 ‘’Wait…’’ Ash muttered, blinking his eyes. ‘’You can trace a phone call?’’

‘’Pika?’’ Pikachu tilted his head to the side.

This was the first time they’d ever heard of something like that.

 The other nodded with the most serious expression he could muster in his state. ‘’That’s right. You might not have heard of that before but when a cellphone is lost in some way the call can be traced to the location it was last received. This way it will make looking for Alain easier.’’ He explained.

Buizel perked up at that, her tearful eyes looking brighter. If Clemont managed to pull this off then he was officially her favourite uncle!

‘’You can really do something like that?’’  There was hope in both Ash’s voice and eyes as he asked this.

‘’Yes Ash.’’ The gymleader rubbed at his red nose, ‘’I’ll only need your cellphone and ask Professor Sycamore for permission to use his computer.’’

He looked at the professor in anticipation, whom after a few seconds relucatly accepted Clemonts request – he was uncertain if he should go and call the police or not because of the inventor’s insistance but he decided to place his trust in him at the last second.  - much to Delia’s protesting.

The woman prefered it, if the boy was not feeling well, that he should rest instead and let someone else try to trace the call. Like the police for example.

But Clemont could be pretty stubborn when he wanted to be. He went towards the professor’s research room – the same one that held the videophone -  and, before he entered it, turned to look back at them.

‘’This might take me some time,’’ He admitted, ‘’And I need to be able to focus so make sure not to make a lot of noise alright? And Ash – ‘’ Those brown eyes looked up at him, trying not to make himself look as desperate as he felt.

Clemont smiled.

 ‘’ I’ll do everything in my power to find out where Alain is! You can count on it!’’

* * *

**_Flower: Star of Bethlehem  
_ ** **_Meaning: Hope_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)  
> ****  
> Alain: Tell me something…  
> Me: What is it? :)  
> Alain: WHY DID YOU FIND IT NESSECARY TO COLLAR ME AND CHAIN ME TO A HEADBOARD?!  
> Me:...  
> Alain: I'm waiting *glares*  
> Me:...Because it's hot?  
> Alain:...You've gotta be kidding me.  
> Me: I'm not…  
> Alain:...I think there's something wrong with you.  
> Me: You're just NOW figuring that out? You're slow, Alain! *frowns*  
> Alain: And you're not denying it either. *Shakes head* You better have something good planned for the end of this fic or I'll hunt you down for doing this to me!  
> Me: NOOO! Please don't! Just five more chapters Alain! Hang in there! >.<'  
> Alain: That all depends on you, now doesn't it Author? >:(  
> Me:...  
> Alain: Author?  
> Me: *Poofs away*  
> Alain:...


	36. Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own Pokémon or any of the mentioned characters. I only own my OC's.

His heart was pounding harshly inside of his chest.

Alain wasn’t lying when he told Ash earlier that he heard someone coming. At the sound of it, however, it seemed that the person that those feet belonged to was really taking their time to get here.

_Or maybe there’s a different room on the level that I am on that he or she’s going to._ He thought with a mix of hope and tenseness as he slipped his cellphone back inside of his pant pocket. It was better to be safe with it then end up being sorry later.

If his kidnapper were to notice he left his cellphone on him, he’d surely freak out and destroy it and who knew what else. He liked his cellphone and also seeing as they weren’t cheap, he’d rather avoid it even though he did have more money than he knew what to do with thanks to becoming Kalos League Champion.

His shoulders stiffened when he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to the point of the ending up in front of the door and then, very slowly, almost in an agonizing way, the person on the other side opened it.

As soon Alain laid his eyes on the person that came through the door everything suddenly came back to him. It caused him to become dizzy. He placed a hand on his forehead and stumbled, causing the personn that walked in, one with dark green eyes and pigtails, to gasp and rush over towards him.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently as well as effortlessly pushed him down on the bed. ‘’Alain, my beloved! Please lay down, you need to rest!’’ Lucy exclaimed, her eyes shining with worry as she glanced at his pained expression before glancing at his bleeding head.

He automatically closed his eyes, the dizzy spell becoming too much for him as he fainted. The back of his head fell none too gently against the stiff pillow that was stained with blood.

Lucy’s worry was instantly replaced with anger. Shadow had _overdone_ it with hurting her beloved! Out of all the things Shadow would’ve done she never thought that he or she would actually hurt him. For Arceus’ sake chloroform would’ve done the trick, why resort to something like this?!

_I’ll make you pay_ , Lucy thought with narrowed eyes, gently touching an unconsious Alain’s face. But before she had a serious ‘’talk’’ with Shadow about harming her beloved, she needed to tend to him first.

It was then that she noticed something on the floor. It was a cellphone, which must’ve fallen out of Alain’s pocket when he fainted though she never heard a sound of something falling to the floor, and with a blank face she picked it up and went through the history of contacts.

The last call, which was only a few minutes ago, made her smirk.

She almost couldn’t believe it but…

It seemed that everything was going according to Shadow’s plan so far.

At first Lucy wasn’t happy with leaving the phone on Alain, saying that they would be tracked down if anyone called but Shadow said not to worry since Ash would most like come running before the police does.

And seeing as the last caller had indeed been Ash Ketchum and that Alain hadn’t called anyone else, Lucy couldn’t help but think that Arceus was finally on her side in this one.

* * *

  **How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

 

Feeling warm and fuzzy inside of his trainer’s arms, Swoobat could say that he worried a lot about Sandy. They had ,after all, been together for an extremely long time.

Since he was a Woobat actually. But whenever Sandy was going to meet up with her friends she didn’t let him tag along because her friend Marianne disliked any Pokémon that wasn’t cute.

And naturally he fell into that category.

That didn’t mean Sandy thought the same but Swoobat understood that she hadn’t wanted to lose her friendship with Marianne. She was one of the only people her age that actually ‘’put up with her’’ as Sandy usually called it.

Being the normally shy and distant person she was, Sandy struggled to make friends a lot. Other people her age thought of her differences as weird and not worth their time. So when she finally made friends with Marianne and later on even Linnea she cherished them, not wanting to let them go even with Marianne’s disgust towards…

Pokémon that looked different than her preferences. 

The ones she liked were usually those with a particular size and typing. She seemed to have a preference towards normal, fairy and electric types from what he had managed to put together during his observations.

It had upset Swoobat a lot since he was the only Pokémon Sandy had while living at her grandparents house and while the old people were nice he always felt alone with his trainer being gone.

That was why, everytime she left, he hid himself in the shadows when he went after her, keeping watch where he couldn’t be found by anyone. Sometimes it was rather tricky to find a good spot but he always managed to do it in the end.

This had also been how quickly he had managed to keep his trainer safe when she was in danger from that strangely masked person, though he kinda regretted not being able to save her two friends in time whenever he saw the sadness and loneliness appear on her face.

Otherwise though, Swoobat hadn’t actually cared about the other two mainly because he never managed to make a connection to them on a deeper level like he had with Sandy. And even if he tried he probably would’ve been rejected instantly by one of the girls anyway.

 Speaking of her friends, especially Linnea, when they had gone to the funeral of that blue haired girl his trainer had been watched intently as well but it hadn’t been the same person that had killed them. No, this was a different person but Swoobat couldn’t help but think that they were both connected to each other.

It was something he had been quick to notice and now that he thought about it the person he had managed to ‘’manipulate’’ away from Sandy – so to say – by altering his or hers memories with his psychic powers looked  a lot like the one that had knocked that one guy – Alain was the name? – unconsious earlier.

Since psychic powers were basically powers of the mind it was rather easy for Swoobat to alter memories. The first time his trainer had been in danger  he had managed to remove Sandy from the scene in which she and her friends ended up kissing that Alain guy, which had saved her life.

The second person that had been after her at Linnea’s funeral had been a little more difficult becausse that persons mind had been more guarded. He hadn’t managed to remove her from that person’s memory but managed at least to alter his trainer’s appearance in such a way that he or she would never be able to find her.

Even if that person were to see her again, they most likely wouldn’t be able to put it together. All-in all Swoobat was very proud of himself.

While the psychic and flying type had been looking back to the past, Sophie walked up to Sandy and gave her the cup of tea that had been promised to her. Swoobat blinked his eyes when he was put down next to her in favor of grabbing the tea cup, muttering a quick ‘’thank you.’’

She tried to shrug off Delia’s fierce attempts at comforting her, which had helped somewhat. Delia noticed this and reluctantly backed off by standing up and going over towards her son whom looking still as worried as he had earlier.

When her now dry green eyes connected with the older woman’s she came to a sudden realization.

‘’You look like Linnea!’’ She blurted in surprise. The blue haired woman blinked, before smiling sadly.

‘’We’re related.’’ Sophie spoke softly with pain inside of her eyes. ’’ I remember you running into me at the funeral. I can only assume you were a friend of hers.’’ Why else would she have been at her funeral otherwise.

‘’That makes sense.’’ Sandy whispered to herself, tightening her grip on the cup which send warmth through her cold, trembling hands, ‘’Yes, we were. I…I wish I could’ve done something to prevent her d-d-death…’’ She stammered out the last word, looking a shade paler.

Sophie wanted to say something but she went silent when she saw the partially guilty expression on her face. She frowned and carefully sat down next to her with Swoobat eyeing her cautiously.

‘’What makes you say that?’’ She settled on asking, making the girl tense up slightly.

Sandy averted her eyes, looking uncertain but she knew that Sophie, being her friends relative, had the right to know about what had happened from her point of view. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down before replying.

‘’B-because…’’ She whispered out hesitantly, biting down none too gently on her bottom lip causing it to bruise, ‘’I-I was there too…when we got chased. I was the…only one that made it out.’’

 Sandy didn’t mention that her Swoobat had actually been the one to save her because she didn’t want her Pokémon to get blamed for not saving her friends as well. As she carefully glanced up at Sophie to see her reaction, she found herself to not be able to read her now almost blank looking face.

‘’That must’ve been awful.’’ Sophie murmured, trying her hardest not to sound envious of the young girl next to her. ‘’You are really lucky to be alive Sandy.’’

Despite saying that she really wanted to ask if Sandy knew the reason why she and her friends had been chased and why two out of the three of them had been killed because, out of everyone here whom now knew that a girl by the name of Lucy – one of which only Alain, Mairin, Delia (whom knew from her son that she had been the rude girl they had met when they had been headed towards Siebold’s Restaurant) and Ash seemed to have officially met – had actually been the one to snuff out Linnea’s life, Sandy seemed to be the only one clueless about the killers identity.

But she was restraining herself.

Sandy nodded her head, averting her eyes which were starting to get wet again at the remembrance. ‘’I really miss my friends.’’ She choked out, making Swoobat’s  heart clench uncomfortably and even Sophie’s heart ache, reachin out towards her.

‘’It’s difficult when people leave us.’’ The blue haired woman admitted.

‘’It feels...horrible.’’ The younger girl murmured, taking a hesitant sip from her tea before continuing, ‘’It’s hollow inside…I feel like I’m nothing without them.’’

It was then that Sophie felt like she couldn’t restrain herself any longer. Sandy deserved the know about whom the killer was, if only because of everything she had been through and because she had been Linnea’s friend.

And she proceeded to tell her. At the end of it all Sandy looked stunned at the information she had received.

Linnea was not only murdered by someone called Lucy, someone whom had a connection with Alain all the way back to his childhood but his boyfriend, Ash, the one that had shaken her by the shoulders earlier, had almost gotten killed by that same girl!

It felt kind of weird to her, simply because they were all connected in some way to each other which let them to all meet because of one situation. If this wasn’t  mind blowning then Sandy didn’t know what it was.

And to be honest, knowing that Alain was officially taken by a guy no less, she now felt rather envious of the Kantonian because he managed to get himself a stunning one.

Like her friend Marianne used to say: Why did the good looking guys in this world always end up being taken by someone else or end up gay?

Also she thought Alain was taken already by that red headed girl. Looks like she and her friends had been wrong in assuming that.

…

_Wait a second…_

Her green eyes widened.

Now that Sandy thought about whom could’ve possibly kidnapped Alain, she recalled that one time she and her friends had been talking about him and his red headed friend and got approached by a black haired girl with pigtails and dark green eyes.

She had ended up trying to scare them not to approach this years Kalos League Champion and had acted quite…obsessively and when they did approach him that one time at the Luvdisc Festival it hadn’t been all that soon after that…

…

Sandy let out a gasp and her eyes widened in realization, the empty tea cup falling out of her hands and shattering when it hit the floor.

_That girl!_ She cried in her mind, suddenly feeling nauseous and putting her hands in front of her mouth, _she’s…she has got to be the one that did everything! S-she had refused to give us her name that one time but what…what if that girl’s actually Lucy?!_

_That warning, getting chased soon after we didn’t heed that warning of hers and seeing as Alain’s childhood friend is called Lucy and also smitten with him and tried to kill of his boyfriend…_

_…_

_It…it would makes sense…  
_ _This…this can’t be a…_

‘”C-c-coincidence….’’ She choked out, her eyes growing wet and her face going pale. She was oblivious to everyone else and her Swoobat calling out to her in concern and when everything became too much,  she swayed in her seat, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and everything went black.

‘’Is she going to be alright?’’ Ash, whom was standing by the entrance of the door of the room Clemont was in, exclaimed as soon as he saw what had occured.

Sophie hurriedly made Sandy more comfortable to lay down on the coach making Swoobat move himself to the floor where Pikachu and Buizel were.

She frowned in worry, wondering what had suddenly caused her to faint like that as Delia went to hurriedly clean up the shards on the floor before anyone could hurt themselves.

_Was it because of what I told her? If so then it must’ve been too much for her to handle_. She thought, though she also wondered why Sandy had said ‘’Coincidence’’ before she fainted and at the look on Sycamore’s face as he placed a pillow under Sandy’s head, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

‘’She’s going to be alright, she only fainted.’’ She answered. _I’m going to have ask her about the last thing she said when she regains conciousness,_ was her afterthought.

Ash relaxed a little and frowned, looking down at the floor.

Everytime he looked back Sandy he felt guilty about the way he had acted towards her. It was like Clemont had told him, he really hadn’t been himself. _I’m going to take mom’s advice and get therapy when this is all over_ , he decided.

He knew that he had refused at first but Ash also knew he was completely out of it and he didn’t want things to get any worse. But right now it was more important to find out where Alain was and he needed to get himself together the best he possibly could in his state right now.

It was then that the door to the research room opened and a very serious Clemont appeared before him, Pikachu and Professor Sycamore.

‘’I’ve finished.’’ He told him.

‘’Really?! Do you know where Alain is, Clemont?’’ Ash tried not to rush his voice or the anticipation he felt as he and the professor followed  the blonde back into the room. He looked over the young inventor’s shoulder at the computer screen.

A red dot was blinking in and out .

Clemont nodded, sniffing slightly.

‘’Yes Ash. It looks like Alain is outside of Lumiose City, in the forest.’’ Ash narrowed his eyes at that while Professor Sycamore muttered ‘’I’m going to call the police.’’ He reached out towards the videophone on the other side of the room in order to contact them, stepping over a pile of files as he did so.

‘’Alain spoke of being inside a locked room so there must be a building somewhere.’’ The Kantonian spoke, looking thoughtful for a moment , ‘’I’m going to head over there right away!’’ He turned around and was about to run out of the room, but the inventor managed to stop him in time.

‘’Are you sure?!’’ Clemont exclaimed, looking at him worriedly through his glasses as Sycamore looked over his shoulder with wide eyes, momentarily caught off guard. ‘’It might be dangerous! What if it’s the same person that tried to kill you?!’’

Ash froze in place, feeling a mixure of fear and realization.

Ofcourse! Why hadn’t he thought of that before? It would make perfect sense for Lucy to be involved in such a thing like this, kidnapping Alain and what not just so that she could get him for herself!

And despite the fear Ash felt towards Lucy -if she really was the one behind this kidnapping - he knew he would have to have to conquer said fear in order to get to Alain and face her.

 ‘’T-then I’m going to get her arrested for all the crimes she commited!’’ He responded, trying to sound a lot more confident than he actually felt. On the inside his felt nervous and fearful as his heart beat harder inside of his chest than normal but he tried to ignore it.

All that mattered now was getting his boyfriend back home to the lab safe and sound. He couldn’t let his fear get the better of him!

“’Let’s go Pikachu!’’

‘’Pika, Pikachu!’’ Pikachu nodded, his eyes narrowed into an angry glare and electric sparks springing from his cheeks. If Lucy indeed held Alain hostage then it was time for some revenge. He would never forgive her for trying to kill his trainer and holding Alain hostage.

_Never!_ He fumed.

‘’But assuming that I think It’s reckless to go alone! Not to mention that you don’t even know where in the forest it is! Let’s wait until Professor Sycamore gets through to the police and -’’ But Clemont’s further protests were either unheard or ignored as Ash and his Pokémon were already out of the room.

_I’m not going to wait for the police to get here!_ Thought Ash firmly, _Who knows what’s happening to Alain right now? If we wait then we might already be too late!_

The first thing he did was get all of his Pokémon from the greenhouse. They had looked startled and a little confused because Ash didn’t leave himself any time to explain the situation to them. 

When he got them he went outside towards the garden, being oblivious to his mother and everyone else calling out to him in concern and almost crashed into Mairin.

‘’Ash!’’ She exclaimed, stepping back slightly before she collided with him. She then proceeded to grab him by the arm. ‘’I heard what happened and If you’re going after Alain then I’m coming with you!’’

‘’How did you –‘’

‘’Know?’’ Mairin interrupted with an unusually serious expression on her face, ‘’Bonnie came to get me at the training ground nearby and told me what she knew.’’

Ash blinked. To be honest he hadn’t even noticed  Bonnie had been gone.

‘’And how did you –‘’

‘’Know that you would go so recklessly after Alain?’’ She interrupted again, smiling as she placed her hands on her hips, ‘’After having been around Alain, just seeing that determined expression on your face tells me more enough whats going through your mind! You’re kinda to same when it comes to things like these. Now let’s go!’’

‘’Bui, Bui!’’

Ash frowned, ‘’You can come – ‘’ the more people helping the better, after all. ‘’-but – hey! When did you get here Buizel?’’ he asked.

‘’Pikachu?’’ Pikachu tilted his head to the side. He hadn’t even sensed the Pokémon running after them.

Mairin blinked, then turned back towards the water type standing next to her and sweat-dropped at the confident – which was more cute than anything – expression on Buizel’s face.

Ash immediatley guessed what it was that she wanted.

‘’It’s not a good idea to take you with us, Buizel.’’ He told the Pokémon.

‘’No it isn’t.’’ Mairin agreed with him, causing the water type to face-fault before looking angrily at her and Ash.

‘’Buizel, Bui!’’ She shouted, waving her arms around and looking very upset at being rejected to come along. Alain was important to her too! He was her other adoptive father after all, no way was she going to be left out of this rescue mission!

‘’Look you can’t come with us Buizel!’’ Mairin exclaimed, looking exasperated when Chespie tried to hold the water type back with his front paws, ‘’Alain is going to kill me if he sees I let you come along. You’re too inexperienced to fight and will only get hurt!’’

The water type didn’t listen, however, as she walked up to them. Chespie, seeing his trainer signal at him, sprang forward and pushed Buizel back. Buizel frowned at the grass type and struggled against him, glancing up at Mairin and making her eyes big.

Seeing the water type attempting to look adorable so that Mairin would change her mind, her voice only rose in volume. ‘’No is no!’’ She shouted.

Buizel stopped struggling against Chespie and looked very taken aback and then, for the first time they had seen it, her eyes teared up and –

**‘’BUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!’’**

 She wailed, sitting down on her behind and covering her eyes as she cried, her tears falling on the ground like a waterfall at getting scolded.

Mairin yelped, backing off while Ash simply frowned after having recovered from his surprise.

‘’Hey Buizel, there’s really no need to cry!’’ He reassured but it didn’t calm her down one bit, ‘’Mairin didn’t mean to shout, she’s just really worried that something bad might happen!’’

‘’Pikachu!’’ Pikachu exclaimed in agreement,  putting his paws over his sensitive ears at the loud wail going through them.

Once again, that didn’t stop Buizel from crying.

 Ash frowned deeper, recalling Buizel having a fondness of flowers from when he had seen her playing with the ones that grew in the greenhouse one time.

**‘’BUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!’’**

Buizel continued to wail and Mairin looked around in panic as Chespie but his paws on his ears in dismay. She had no idea what to do to calm her down!

‘’What do we do?!’’ She exclaimed over the wailing.

‘’Chespin, ches!’’ Chespie yelled, shaking his head and looking as confused as she did.

‘’Aah! This is all my fault!’’ Mairin cried, pulling at her hat, ‘’If Alain finds out I yelled at Buizel and made her cry then he…he…I don’t even want to know what he ’s going to do!’’ He had already been cold and called her both irresponsible and a bad influence when she had taken Buizel with her to make photo’s of him and Ash with her when they went on that date together.

What if Alain was going to yell at her this time? She dreaded to think about it. An angry Alain was already scary but and angry and yelling Alain? Especially if it was going to be the same type of angry and yelling Alain from when they had gone to the hospital to visit Ash a few days ago.

Well….

_It will be my doom!_ She thought, her face paling.

While the two were flailing around in panic Ash looked around the garden and his eyes lit up when he noticed a bush. A rose bush.He carefully walked over towards and plucked a yellow one before walking over towards Buizel again, making sure to put the rose a little under the water type’s nose so that the smell would reach her.

She calmed down almost immediatly, feeling curious at what had smelled so good and as she lowered her paws from her eyes, she blinked them tearfully at her adoptive father  whom was holding the flower.

‘’There that calmed you down, didn’t it?’’ Ash looked at Buizel gently before placing the yellow rose on the side of her head, causing her to blink and then coo at her adoptive father, trying to reach out towards him with her paws.

He carefully took her extended paw in his hand. ‘’Mairin is right you know,’’ He murmured, ‘’Alain really wouldn’t like it if you were put in danger to help him. He’d be furious since you’re still so young and inexperienced.’’

He repeated what Mairin had said, but more gently and kind so that it wouldn’t upset the Pokémon. Pikachu nodded his head in agreement with his trainer, looking at her seriously

Buizel frowned, drying her tears with her other paw and then looking sadly at the floor. _Are they really right?_ She thought as she bit her lip, _Will papa Alain really be angry with them if I go?_

‘’He really cares about you.’’ Ash continued, ‘’And seeing you get hurt while you have yet to have someone train you would hurt not only Alain but us too.’’

‘’Bui…’’ She tilted her head to the side, thinking it over but in the end decided that her stubbornness wasnt worth it.  No matter how much she worried and wanted to help them she didn’t want to hurt her family members by doing so.

‘’There we go.’’ Ash smiled, understanding which decision Buizel had made just by looking at her. ‘’We promise that we’ll back with Alain as soon as we possibly can. Just try to be patient alright?’’

Buizel nodded her head, her tearful expression quickly turning into a determined one. All she had to do was endure.

‘’Bui!’’

Meanwhile Mairin and Chespie looked at Ash with wide eyes. They couldn’t believe what they had just seen. Ash was basically being a mother towards Buizel with the way he was comforting her and Alain wasn’t even around to see it!

Yet another moment he had to miss!

Unless…

_Please tell me I have my camera with me!_ She cried in her mind, quickly grabbing her bag and searching through it. She had to put this moment down in a photo for Alain to see later but in her rush she couldn’t manage to find it.

‘’Damn it!’’ She shouted. Ash turned towards her with a look of confusion on his face

‘”What ’s wrong?’’ He asked her, causing her to sweat-drop.

‘’Ah nothing!’’ Mairin exclaimed, laughing nervously as she put her bag on her back again, on the inside sulking about not having found her camera in time, ‘’Let’s go already! I want Alain back home safely before tomorrow!’’

‘’Yeah!’’ Ash agreed and, none the wiser about what she had wanted to do, pulled out Talonflame’s Pokéball as Buizel rushed back inside of the lab. It was time to head towards the forest and search the place out.

* * *

**~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet**

* * *

 

‘’Now, now. What has gotten you in such an angry mood?’’

A monotone voice coming from a dark corner of the room asked when the person heard the other stomp down angrily and rather aggresively from the stairs.

If Shadows voice didn’t sound like that, Lucy would’ve thought he or she was amused. The thought of it only managed to anger her more. Screw waiting until she had tended to her beloved, she was going to have that ‘serious talk’ with ‘Shadow’ right here and now!

She moved over towards the person and pulled out her knife in a flash.

Before the knife could touch the other, ‘Shadow’ avoided it and tilted his or her head to the side. ‘’Now what was that for? Aren’t we allies?’’ The question was thrown at the younger of the two.

‘’If you keep this up, then not for much longer!’’ Lucy shouted, the hand she held the knife with trembling as she took another step forward, the sharp end of the knife pointing in the other’s direction in a threatening way.

‘’Oh, what did I do?’’ ‘Shadow’ asked.

Dark green eyes narrowed dangerously. Was he or she actually that stupid or was ‘Shadow’ simply acting like that? Either way it got on her nerves.

‘’You know damn well what you did!’’

‘’What I did?’’ ‘Shadow’ echoed, ‘’I brought you who you wanted to have the most in your life. I don’t quite understand what you’re getting at here.’’

Lucy lowered her hand holding on to the knife and then pointed at the cloaked person accusingly with her free one. ‘’You injured my beloved!’’ She exclaimed.

‘’Oh that?’’ ‘Shadow’ seemed to have an ‘’ah-hah!’ moment for a second, before tilting his or her head to the side and tapping the side of his or her shin in thought. ‘’Well you see I did need him unconsious. Do you realize how much of a struggle it would’ve been for me to take him if he was able to defend himself?  He could’ve gotten away even.’’

Lucy’s eye started to twitch. ‘’You could’ve done something else!’’ She snapped, feeling very tempted to try and stab ‘Shadow’ again. ‘’But instead of any other option – like using chloroform – you bashed his head in! And I will never forgive you for that!’’

‘’So what?’’ 'Shadow' spoke, obviously not caring, ‘’Does this mean that you’re going to try to kill me, _again_? You know you couldn’t do much to me the first time around.’’

Pink dusted on Lucy’s cheeks at the reminder. ‘’I-I would’ve If I didn’t need you!’’ She exclaimed and narrowed her eyes into a glare, much to the other’s amusement, ‘’I know I could’ve taken Alain with me if I was sure that no one would try to look for me and take him back. But I know that sooner or later If I did that, I would be a goner.’’

‘Shadow’ was tempted to say, ‘’If you say so,’’ but decided to settle for something else instead.

‘’So you’re letting me off the hook.’’

‘’…For now.’’ Lucy admitted, ‘’Until all of this is over and there’s no one left standing in my way. Then it’s you and me.’’

'Shadow' laughed.

‘’I’m looking forward to it.’’

* * *

_**Flower: Ivy  
**_ _**Meaning: Endurance** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)  
> ****  
> If people want to know, I finally put some of the character’s ages (from the actual fandom) in chapter 1, something I should probably have done from the beginning. Oh well better late than never I guess. Also, here are the ages of my OC’s. And don’t worry, I won’t be adding anymore OC’s than there already are in this fic.
> 
> Erica: 25  
> Lucy: 17  
> Sandy: 16  
> Linnea: 17  
> Marianne: 17  
> Ricardo: 65 +
> 
> Just four more chapters to go!


	37. Petunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to wait a little while with posting this chapter, mainly because I'm feeling sad that this fic will be finished in a few more chapters. I kinda don't want to say goodbye to it :( but I realize that making fellow MegaBondShipping fans waiting while I've already got a chapter finished is just cruel. So yeah...

Back in the room to where he was being held captive, Alain’s eyes had fluttered open and his dark blue orbs looked up at the girl tending to him dazedly as she cleaned the wound and put a bandage around his head.  

He had managed to regain conciousness and It was only a matter of moments after that and seeing her satisfied expression when she was done with having cleaned up that everything became clear to him once more and a full blown glare of ice cold fury was send her way.

Lucy, whom was sitting on the side of the bed, paused at the glare she got from him. Alain’s sudden anger made her feel confused for a second. She tilted her head to the side.

‘’Alain, sweetie, what’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?’’ She asked, a mix of confusion and hurt in her voice. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? She had tended to him after ‘Shadow’ had decided to bash his head in.

Lucy was on the verge of pouting. She had actually expected some sort of gratitute for her trouble.

Alain’s angry expression turned into one of furious disbelief.

‘’You…you didn’t actually just say that.’’ He snarled, before attempting to sit up and reaching out to the thing that was attached to his neck, ‘’I think the better question is what is wrong with _you_?! How could you call me and act like you are in danger only to let someone kidnap me in your stead and tie me up like I’m some sort of….pet!’’

Alain, when he had gotten that call from her earlier when he was about to go back to the lab from grocery shopping, had received a ‘’desperate’’ call from Lucy. It had been his first instinct to rage at her but he kept his cool and acted like he knew nothing about her attempt at trying to kill Ash just so that he could hear what she wanted from him.

And when she ‘acted’ like she was in danger and desperatley asked if they could meet up, Alain thought he could get the upper hand. Restrain her and drag her to the police but…

It didn’t go according to plan because the person he met up with wasn’t _Lucy_ but someone he didn’t recognize.

Lucy looked taken aback, ‘’What? A pet? No, no ,no!’’ She protested immediatley before lowering her voice, ‘”My beloved, this is just a precaution that you won’t be able to go anywhere until you are cleansed of that disgusting illness you have!’’

‘’I don’t have an illness!’’ The other hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing angrily as he tried to push her hands away from his person, but in his slightly weakened state Lucy was stronger than him.

She pushed his arms back with her hands and looked down at him with sad eyes.

‘’Yes you do, my beloved,’’  Murmuring quietly,  she leaned her head down on his chest much to Alain’s disgust, ‘’At first I thought you were brainwashed but Shadow insisted that you really were in love with that guy on your own violition. So I decided to believe Shadow. Though I do believe that being gay is an illness but dont worry we’ll have you cured in no time.’’ She smiled slightly but Alain, who couldn’t see it, wouldn’t have any of it.

‘’So that’s what this is all about.’’ He said with realization, ‘’I didn’t want to believe it at first but It’s obvious after seeing Ash in the hospital that you have an obsession with me,’’ Alain snapped, his captured hands trembling at his sides. ‘’And having a thing for someone of the same gender isn’t an illness!’’

He said that even though he didn’t consider himself to be gay. He just loved Ash for who he was and he was pretty sure that even if he were a girl that he’d love him all the same.

What was it that Mairin had called him?

Pansexual?

Also, here was hope to it that Ash, since he had managed to get into contact with him earlier, would not go out of his own way to recklessly try to find and save him –the same recklessness that had managed to land him in the situation he was now, which Alain now regretted doing. - which was why he had told him to contact the police in the first place.

He didn’t want his lover to have to face this crazy girl again. It only made him fear that Lucy would actually succeed in killing him this time. He didn’t think he could take it, Ash putting himself in danger in order to save him or others.

_Whatever you do Ash, **don’t** come here!_

‘’You’re just confused sweetie. And that’s awful of you to say, what I have Is not an obsession! I’m doing everything out of love.’’ Lucy glanced up at him and shook her head, ‘’Maybe a kiss will make everything better?’’ She suggested, her voice dripping with sweetness and her eyes lit up at the thought of it.

She let out a giggle.

Alain felt himself go pale in the face. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Doing everything out of love?_ He thought incrediously as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face _, As in killing off her competition in the name of love?_

Was she even believing everything she said – every freaking word - that came out of her mouth and did she really not realize how many people she hurt with her actions?  Looking at her smiling face and the odd glint inside of her now unusually bright eyes he couldn’t help but believe that she did.

He made a face and shivered.

Lucy had truly gone off the deep end.

‘’It’s an _obsession_.’’ He stressed as he leaned his face away from her approaching one. ‘’An unhealthy one at that.’’ Her lips were almost touching his and he turned his head to the side causing her to frown down at him.

‘’Alain?’’ It was the tone of her voice that made him cringe which almost sounded like a complaint and from the corner of his eyes he could see that she was actually _pouting._

‘’I’m not going to let you kiss me,’’ He snapped, trying to kick her but Lucy was quick to put her weight down on his legs to prevent that, making his fear pike up and making him speak quicker than normal, ‘’I- I don’t have these kind of feelings for you! I don’t want to be kissed by anyone other than -’’

 His words were muffled when the girl forced his head towards him and locked her lips with his, causing his eyes to widen and his body to tense up as she pressed her whole body down on his. Alain’s heart started to rapidly beat inside of his chest as he struggled against her and her very strong hold on him.

His body was weak against hers, especially since she suddenly turned out to be a very agressive kisser. He could already feel his lips starting to ache in an unpleasant way and even though he was only chained by his neck he had a tough time moving his legs and arms to push her off.

Did this girl secretly work out or was he really that beat up that he couldn’t even protect himself?

Alain’s eyes widened considerably when he felt Lucy’s tongue plunge inside of his mouth and decided it was a good idea to explore that hot cavern.

‘’Uh-hh-!’’ He choked and spluttered at the unpleasant feeling of that tongue rubbing at everything so aggressively.

To try to throw her off he shook his head wildly from left to right but when she only moaned at rough trashing of their head as their mouths were connected, so Alain did the last thing he could do to get her away from him.

He bit down hard.

On her tongue.

And instantly tasted blood on his own.

The girls eyes widened, tears springing inside of them as she tore herself away from him with a wince, giving Alain the chance to turn his head and spit out the blood inside of his mouth on the blankets.

Her tongue was throbbing and she looked a little bewildered about what had happened, before blinking her tears away and smiling pleasantly as she leaned in again, ignoring the blood that was now on her lips as she puckered them for another kiss.

But Alain wasn’t having any of that.

‘’CUT IT OUT!’’ He yelled as he struggled under her body, finally managing to get an arm loose and push her away, ‘’This isn’t going to make you get what you want!’’

‘’B-but Alain!’’ She stammered out, her eyes growing wide with pain, ‘’We belong together! We made that promise all those years ago and –‘’

‘’A promise that’s already been broken!’’ Alain cut in with a snarl, ‘’I don’t love you and you can’t force me! My heart will always belong to Ash. Why can’t you understand that Lucy?! We can’t and won’t ever be together!’’

 ‘’Why, why ,why?!’’ She cried out, tears welling up insde of her eyes at yet another rejection – one that was send with a lot of more force then last time. Alain was obviously through being gentle with her and for good reason.

Yet a mix of both annoyance and anger was going through Lucy as well.  ‘’What will it take for you to give me one chance at us becoming what we are supposed to be?!‘’

Alain felt a wave of exasperation come over him. What was it going to have to take to get through to this girl?!

‘’Nothing because you’ll never get that chance, not after what I’ve seen you do all those years ago! For Arceus’ sake I shouldn’t even have thought about giving you a second chance at _friendship_ , for that matter.’’

Lucy froze in place, her dark green eyes staring at him in shock.’’Wh-what are you saying?’’ She stammered out, ‘’Wh-what do you mean by what you saw me do?!’’ She slowly shook her head.

 There was no way he could know about what she had done before he left Johto, there was simply no way!

’’ Ofcourse you don’t know that i know that you  _caged_ and _abused_  those wild Pokémon.’’ Alain dropped the bomb, looking and sounded very bitter as he did so.

‘’When  Alain?!’’ She exclaimed loudly, not even attempting to deny it. ‘’When was it that you saw me do that?!’’

‘’I saw it the night before I went back home. I wanted to give you one last final goodbye that day…but when I saw that I rushed right back home.’’ He responded coldly.

Lucy just shook her head again. This didn’t make any sense to her. If Alain had been at her place that day before he was supposed to leave then why hadn’t she been alerted by the maids or the butler?

Unless…

She gasped in realization.

**_They had all been unaware of his presence!_ **

Ofcourse, she had completely forgotten that when It came to Alain that she had told the maids and the Butler that he didn’t need permission in order to get inside of the manor and could come and go whenever he pleased and that she didn’t need to be notified every time either.

That also meant that he had come into her room and that she had accidently left the hidden door behind the bookcase open, the room that her family didn’t know she used, that lead into…

_What I liked to call the ‘’obedience room’’._

‘’No…’’ Lucy whispered, her hands clenching into fists by her sides in anger, disbelief and, as her heart beat harder inside of her chest than usual, nervousness.

_Ba-thumb_

_Ba-thumb_

 ‘’No…’’

Her breathing quickened.

_Ba-thumb_

_Ba-thumb_

‘’T-this can’t be….’’

She couldn’t believe it but it was true all the same.

_I’ve been the one to ruin everything from the very beginning._

…

…

But then the confusion hit her.

_Wait…_

If Alain had witnessed that she had , indeed, caged and abused those Pokémon then why hadn’t the authorities ever showed up at their doorstep. She blinked.

‘’You didn’t – ‘’

 ‘”Tell anyone?’’ Alain interupted coldly, his voice harsh making the one on top of him shiver and not in a pleasant way.

 ‘’Ofcourse not. – ‘’ All of Lucy’s worries were washed away in an instant upon hearing this. She let out a sigh of relief. ‘’- I was too shocked that my friend would do such a thing and besides my mother wouldn’t have ever believed me since all she saw was the good things you did.’’

It was true and as he thought back to the times they had spend together with his mother he couldn’t help but cringe in disgust. He didn’t know if she still hit and whipped Pokémon – he didn’t even know if she treated some of her own that way – but all he could say was with what he had gotten to know about her recently that she had only gotten _worse_.

‘’I couldn’t have ever been so wrong to make a friend out of someone like you!’’

The more he spoke the redder Lucy saw. She didn’t even notice her hand moving until it was too late. Alain’s head turned to the side with one hit from her hand, a handprint appearing on the skin a moment later.

And yet as she looked upon his shocked face, she couldn’t even feel a single shred of guilt about having slapped her beloved because, in her mind, he had crossed a line that shouldn’t have ever been crossed.

‘’How can you throw me away so easily?!’’ A scream tore from her throat, bouncing off the walls and tearing through his sensitive ears, ‘’Have you ever thought about how I felt? Why I did all those things?!’’ Lucy slammed her hands on his chest causing him to flinch and his breath to be knocked out of him, leaving him catching for air for a moment.

‘’I was lonely!’’ She admitted with a cry, ‘’I found them in the forest and wanted to keep them, give them a good home but all they did was reject me and want to return to were they came from! It’s unfair!’’

‘’No it isn’t!’’ Alain choked out, trying to catch her wrist as soon as he recovered but failing when she slapped his hands away slammed his arms down on the matress in order to keep him trapped. ‘’You shouldn’t have ever forcefully taken them away from their homes!’’

‘’Then what was I supposed to do?! ‘’ She yelled, shaking her head – causing her pigtails to dance around her - and her eyes turning wilder, ‘’No one else was there for me! Not my mother, not Erica, not my dad and not you either! I thought I could leave them behind me once I got to know you but then you just had to leave for a different region!’’

‘’I didn’t belong in Johto and Ionely or not it does not make it right what you did to them!’’ Alain spat angrily, ‘’You honestly can’t think that beating them to submission would make them want to stay with you, right?!’’

 ‘’I-I can’t believe you’re saying this! I THOUGHT YOU CARED!’’ Lucyscreamed, ‘’I-I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD ME BUT IT LOOKS LIKE I’M SO EASILY DISCARDED BY EVERYONE I KNOW!’’

‘’I _did_ care about you!’’ The other replied, exasperation mixing in with the anger he felt, ‘’But that was _before_ I got to know about who you really are!’’

There was a moment of silence.

And then…

 ‘’W-why can’t you just forget about all of that and f-f-forgive me?’’ She choked out,  still looking a bit hysteric though she was trying to calm herself down by taking some deep breaths.

_In._

_…_

_Out._

_…_

_In and out._

_…_

_In._

_…_

_Out._

_…_

_In and out._

As she was starting to feel herself grow a little calmer, the girl averted her eyes for a moment.  ‘’I-I haven’t done any harm to Pokémon since I started on my own journey, I even released them! So please Alain…‘’ She cut herself off when she looked back again.

‘’…What?!’’ Alain demanded.

Honestly, if after everything she had done in this lifetime she was still going to beg for forgiveness then he just would not have it. All of these things, abusing Pokémon, killing those girls, attempting to kill Ash, having plotted with someone else to abduct him  and having resorted to violence when things didn’t go her way weren’t worth forgiving!

Especially since it looked like that Lucy didn’t seem to be regretting any of it! She hadn’t even looked guilty, not even once since he had been here! No, she only looked desperate to be accepted by him. To be together with him because of that promise he regretted having made from the bottom of his heart.

‘’Please…give me another chance.’’

His eye twitched, his anger, hate and disgust for this girl growing.

_Oh for the love of Arceus._

‘’I’m sure we can still make things work between us!’’

_There’s no getting through to her!_

Alain stayed silent.

‘’I’ll even apologize to everyone I hurt, starting with your ‘’boyfriend’’ as long as you’ll break up with him! I also won’t ever attack him again on a few conditions ofcourse. So what do you say?’’

More silence.

Wondering why her beloved still hadn’t said anything, she opened her eyes and flinched. The look Alain gave her was one of cold fury. Those dark blue orbs had intensified with what now looked like barely controlled rage.

And then, everything came loose.

 ** _‘’Never in a million years am I going to throw Ash away for someone disgusting like you!’’_** He screamed, exploding with negative emotion.

 Those words hit home straight into her heart like an arrow, causing it to break into a million pieces when she heard nothing but the truth come from her beloved. That he just wouldn’t accept her no matter how hard she tried.

_Not anymore._

Ash would always be number one to Alain and that was enough for Lucy to snap completely. In one swift move she pulled out her knife from behind her and raised it above the other’s chest.

‘’IF I CAN’T HAVE YOU, THEN NO ONE CAN!’’ She screamed.

 And swung the knife down.

* * *

  **~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

 

‘’Are we there yet?’’

Sitting on the back on his Talonflame, Ash couldn’t help but sigh as they flew in the air.  The red head sitting behind him had been asking this every few minutes since he let her tag along with him. He didn’t say it out loud but it was starting to get on his nerve.

Luckily Talonflame was trained so well that he could easily take the weight of both his trainer and the younger girl.

It kind of made him look back to the very short time he had Pidgeot when he evolved. As a Pidgeot he had become pretty big and strong. Ash wondered how he and some of the other Pokémon he had released were doing.

‘’No.’’ He replied when she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. They were currently flying over the forest were the signal of Alain’s cellphone had emitted, ‘’I have yet to see a building.’’

If he knew she was going to be annoying him then he would’ve let her back at the lab, but unfortunatley he didn’t know what he would face once he got to where Alain was so any help – even Mairin’s help – was welcome.

Especially since he didn’t know how well he himself would fare if the abducter really was Lucy, which seemed most likely after what he had been through at her own two hands. He knew Mairin had gone to train her Pokémon a lot in the recent days, something he couldn’t say for himself and his own team.

There had been too many things going on for Ash to even start training any of them again and if he was going to have to battle Lucy with his physically weakened team – especially if she actually had that powerful Ninetales with the drought ability – then he needed back up in either the form of a battle partner or someone who could easily get past his battle without the girl noticing her as she searched for his boyfriend.

Ofcourse it could also be the other way around but, and not to boast or anything like that, something told Ash that, no matter how much Mairin had trained her Pokémon over time, that her team – even if they had lacked many weeks of training themselves – wasn’t as strong as his own.

Mairin tilted her head to the side as she held onto Chespie. ‘’A building?’’ She asked, ‘’Did Alain tell you he was in one?’’

‘’Not precisely.’’ Ash admitted, taking his eyes off the woods for a moment to face her, ‘’Just that he was in a locked room so I’m assuming he is.’’

His companion hummed. ‘’What if he’s underground?’’

‘’Underground?!’’ He shouted with his eyes wide in shock.

Mairin nodded.

‘’Yeah! I watched a movie once where there was a hidden trapdoor in a forest  that went underground and a branch was the trigger! This could be one of those scenes! You never know.’’ She was actually starting to get a little impantient despite the things she said. Her heart was also beating quicker as she was starting to feel tenser and tenser the longer they were in search for Alain.

At the moment it was as if she was wearing the mask of an rather excited girl, but that was simply to hide her own fear of the situation. She remembered how scared she felt with the events in Hoenn and when the world had come so close to being destroyed.

This time, with her heading into a potentially dangerous situation while she wanted to help save her friend – which wasn’t only because they were friends but for herself to want to help Alain in return for all the things he had done for her and Chespie in the past - was making her feel that way as well.

‘’Really?!’’ Ash exclaimed, his face paling slightly at the thought of it, ‘’But if that’s really true then we could be searching for Alain forever! The forest isn’t actually small!’’

Before Mairin could say anything Pikachu called out to them. ‘’Pika! Pikachu!’’ The electric type shouted from where he was sitting near Talonflame’s head. Both trainers looked back at the Pokémon whom was pointing towards something in the forest.

 Which was, from what they both could see, a pretty old and filthly looking buidling on the outside with a flat roof.

‘’That’s the first building we’ve seen so far!’’ Mairin exclaimed.

‘’Chespin!’’ The grass type inside of her arms agreed.

‘’Then we’re going to take a look!’’ said Ash, his voice strong.

He ordered his Pokémon to land near the building and with a chirp of agreement Talonflame flew down from the sky.

* * *

  **~ How To ~ Make ~ A Bouquet ~**

* * *

 

As the pigtail haired girl thought back on it, she knew that ’Shadow’ had put a lot inside of this plan of theirs.

He or she hadn’t at all been too pleased when Lucy had gone her own way and literally ignored his or hers order to not get in contact with her beloved when she decided to meet up with him at the café.

There had been multiple ways for ’Shadow’ to tell that she had ignored his or her’s command. The first one was simple, she had taken a lot more time than was needed for a simple murder. The second one was that he  or she had put a tracking ship on her – which had gone unnoticed by the other – just before she had left.

And when Lucy finally came back from her meeting with Alain, looking dead in the eyes and whispering almost ominously to herself,  ’Shadow’ had both snapped her out of it and punished her at the same time by striking her across the face, causing her ‘’gift’’ from Sawyer – not Alain, she had to keep reminding herself – to fall and break into a thousand pieces.

And because it wasn’t as important to her because it hadn’t been a gift from her beloved, she couldn’t find herself to care about it no matter how pretty she had found the hand mirror.

’Shadow’ knew that she had screwed up, big time, because of the radio he had added next to the tracking ship. Other people had witnessed and miraculously managed to save their victim at the last moment and he or she hadn’t been pleased about it.

_At all._

Then‘Shadow’ had to make a new plan because of her screwing up, which had let them to kidnapping Alain with something extra being thrown into the mix. Lucy had been happy with the plan at first, but that went away once she had seen the wound ‘Shadow’’ had inflicted on him.

It had made her angry but she was much too grateful at the moment to walk up to him or her and kill him or her for it. No, she wouldn’t do that. Not _until_ the last piece on the chessboard was illiminated.

 One Ash Ketchum.

The life of the person ‘Shadow’ would make sure to end this time around. After all, she was the useless one.

Lucy was the one who couldn’t do anything right because of her own desires, which was why she only got the very small role of calling Alain and acting likw she was in danger and needed his help and after that had to wait everything out in the background.

Which was here, were she was currently sitting on top of her beloved whom was laying down on the bed. His dark blue eyes were wide in horror and an bloodcurling scream escaping his lips as the knife in her hands had slammed inside of his body.

Inside of his right shoulder, which hadn’t been the area she had originally aimed for.

Which also meant Alain had manage to move himself before the sharp end of the knife had managed to touch anything inside of his chest fatally. The one thing Lucy had aimed at. His heart.

And the girl stared at his screaming face, her mind suddenly blank as his voice rang inside of her ears. Alain grasped at his injured body part and hissed out in pain while  Lucy looked down at her beloved and then at her blouse.

Her sleeves as well as the knife were dripping with crimsom red blood but the one thing neither of them expected was that -

_Drip._

…

_Drip._

…

_Drip_

…

There were tears dripping on Alain’s shirt, that much the other could see through his narrowed, pained and tearful eyes.

 It was something Alain never thought he would ever be able to witness again – since the last time he had seen her cry was because of him rejecting her - especially coming from this psychotic girl on top of him.

‘’I…I’m s-s-sorry…’’

If he wasn’t in so much pain then he would be gaping in shock and disbelief.

Lucy was _crying_ and feeling something that she never would’ve thought she ever feel.

 She felt _guilty_ and was _apologizing_ at the same time.

In the past she had never once felt anything like this upon abusing those Pokémon or even killing those two girls on Valentines Day. Only disgust and anger.

But this felt different as a whole.

Lucy remembered never having a true friend when she was a little girl. The people she thought were her friends – some her age and some already on the verge of turning ten - used her for her money, her high status, practically had a list of ‘’demands’’ for when it was their birthday’s and, finally, they didn’t even like her for who she really was.

They had worn _masks._

Masks that Lucy had only been able to see through when it had been too late.

And w0hen she had gotten to know that and approached them with what she had heard them say she had hoped on receiving a heartfelt apology. But that hadn’t happened.

 Instead they had looked frustrated – no doubt because they had been caught by Lucy in their lies – and left.

 After that she had ran towards her mother, in tears and partially in fright of those kids that had only tried to use her. It had also been on that same day she and her mother had made that promise. That she wouldn’t leave her, in any way or form, like her ‘’friends’’ had.

But then she, too, had left her and then it almost became a cycle she couldn’t get rid off. Her father didn’t look her in the eyes anymore, didn’t ever want to spend to time with her because he was ‘’too busy’’.

In her eyes, that was also leaving her behind to fend for herself even if she had the maids and the butler around her to tend to her every wish and command.

 Then her cousin eventually left her because she felt like her career was more important than staying by her side

Even though she had been the one to reach out to him, at first Lucy had expected Alain to be just the same as them. There had, however, been something about him that her other, supposed friends – even her family members - never had.

_Honesty._

Sure Alain had been amazed by the mansion she lived in, the maids and the butler her family had and the expensive furniture but never had he lied to her about being her friend. That had been the one thing to be different about him and that’s what made her cling to him.

Lovingly.

_Obsessively._

_…_

Her beloved had been right about that part all along.

…

She was afraid of being alone and to think that she had actually managed to hurt her beloved beyond her own imagination had shaken her to  the core. No matter how angry he had made her this was something that she shouldn’t have done.

 ** _Ever._** The pained expression on her face as she watched Alain clutch his shoulder and glare up at her through tearfilled, angry eyes was enough to make her heart shatter for a second time.

How could she have ever done that?

**_This was the man she loved!_ **

In shock of her own actions, she quickly climbed off of his trembling body and rushed out of the room in tears without looking back.

* * *

  _ **Flower: Petunia  
**_

_**Meaning: Anger, Resentment** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Lucy, for making you like this.  
> I'm sorry Alain, for doing this to you.  
> I'm sorry Ash & Mairin, to send you into a dangerous situation.  
> I'm sorry my fellow MegaBondShipping fans, If this chapter makes you want to kill me.
> 
> *Gets guns pointed at me*
> 
> AAAAHHH!!! :(  
> ****  
> Want to chat? Stop by my [Twitter - MellieCrescent](https://twitter.com/MellieCrescent)


End file.
